What Doth Love Be?
by Swirlee
Summary: Being alone may feel peaceful, but every now and then you have to let someone in your heart. Melodi, a lone mercenary, learns that she isn't alone anymore. With friends along the way, she'll find that what she looks for may be easier than expected...And of course, along the way, she'll find what love is.
1. Chapter 1

Originally called. "All I Ask Is To Be With You."

I deleted the story for personal reasons, mainly because I felt it was too early to release. After a long time, I am finally able to release it again under a different title. XD

Final Fantasy IX is my absolute favourite FF game.

I do not own Zidane or Final Fantasy IX. I do, however, own Melodi, and her story added into this mess. Enjoy!

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here[close the spaces]:

www. swirl3y. deviantart gallery/26091998#/d5p6su9

* * *

**Chapter I:  
Melodi Cora.**

_Year 0  
the calamity_

They weren't very well known, as most of their people had passed away five thousand years during a time when Gaia was in danger.

The Yuas were a race of very similar to humans. In fact, they _were_ humans. The only thing that separated them _from_ humans was that they were able to harness powerful magic, and some were born with superior strength.

Most of all, these people were the protectors of Gaia's crystal. It was unknown what period they became protectors, but it is known through history books that two human couples approached the crystal by hearing a voice. The voice told them that it would bestow upon them incredible strength and learn powerful magic, and in return, the voice asked that they would give their full devotion and protect the crystal.

They agreed, and the men were able to wield any weapon, and were completely and powerfully strong. The women did not gain ultimate strength, only the ability to use every known magic spell. The couples eventually had kids, and the powers passed down to them. The kids grew up, passed their powers down and soon enough a race known as the Yuas began.

Five thousand years into the future, a calamity occurred. A planet known as Terra was dying, and in a desperate attempt to survive, and finding no other planets, the Terrans decided to fuse with Gaia.

The Yuas sensed the danger, and many of them protected the crystal, thus rejecting the fusion. This rejection, however, left horrible results. The surface of Gaia was left in ruin, and Terra shifted within the world of Gaia. Some of the places that shifted from Terra to Gaia were a mysterious castle named Ipsen's castle, and a mountain named Mount Gulug.

Terra's moon remained, orbiting around Gaia along with its blue moon. Many Yuans died, but some survived. They created a town later named Lillivale, located in between a library later named Daguerreo, and Ipsen's castle.

The Yuans later found out that a man from the planet Terra named Garland, created what is known today as the Iifa tree. Many of the Yuan's men went to observe and found out that Garland created a soul driver, and used it to prevent the Gaian souls from returning to the crystal. They went deeper and deeper into the tree, but soon found it impossible to go any further. The lower level of the tree began to drain their life force, mainly because of their connection to Gaia's crystal.

When they returned to the village, the voices of their ancestors were heard. They explained that, as long as the Yua race lives, their Ancestors will forever prevent anything disastrous happening to the inhabitants of Gaia by using and recycling the world's energy.

However, they also said that if more and more of the Yua die, so do their power. They decided not to have anyone leave Lillivale, so they could keep the Yua blood alive. However, many of the Yuas grew bored of the town, and many of them decided to leave it, leaving Lillivale a mere village.

_June 10th, 1791  
the second Calamity_

As the village of Lillivale continued to grow, another calamity had stricken the Yuas yet again. A young man at the age of fifteen had returned from visiting a prohibited place, Ipsen's castle.

Many Yuans thought this place cursed after Terra had invaded their home, and no one was allowed to enter. This young man came back from there, and returned with a sudden intent to kill.

He burned down the houses, and killed off every Yua in sight. They tried to stop him, but he was too powerful. They all died silently, with no one hearing their cries and pleas for help.

The young man's parents were at Daguerreo reading books, and they soon realized the flames coming from their village. They returned to the village, and came face-to-face with the young man. They pleaded for him to stop, but he merely called them fools. The father had asked why he was doing this, and the young man simply replied. "The Yuas are in the way of his plan."

The young man had killed his parents and started to laugh after. His maniacal and scary laugh forever burned into the memory of a young girl.

A young girl who hid behind some trees, watching as the young man laid waste to her parents.

_January 5th, 1800  
Present time_

Sitting lazily on the couch of her hideout, Melodi Cora had nothing better to do on a hot, sunny day in Lindblum. It had been a month since she went to train, and a month since being out of work. Ever since that month, she had been bored out of her mind.

She looked around her room, and tried to think of things to do to pass the time. It didn't take very long to know that there was absolutely _nothing_ to do around her place. Slouched on her couch, Melodi sure had been lonely the past few years.

She thought girls aged seventeen would be able to have the time of their life, considering that they were young, curious and happy. This was not the case for Melodi though. She had been alone for a few years, all starting from the age of eleven.

There was a lot of stuff that she had to learn on her own, like how a girl should act, or what girls even do at her age. She never had anyone to teach her how to grow up; she had to learn that on her own.

Yes, she had made some friends while working and had some partners, but they were only temporary, and she never heard from them again and never got together to hang out.

Loneliness was a dark cloud that always floated above her wherever she went, and it was only at the age of fourteen that she was able to mask that loneliness. By now, no one would know of the constant war she had with the damned feeling.

A young woman named Rose had taught Melodi how to fight with a sword, and she had taught her some valuable lessons. However, when Melodi turned eleven years old, Rose left to Treno and never returned. News of her death appeared later on.

Melodi trained as hard as she could so that Rose would continue to be proud of her, and her efforts did pay off. Melodi was quick and nimble, had excellent accuracy with her sword, and learned hand-to-hand combat by Rose. She had always told Melodi to keep her guard up.

She shook her head, and got up from her couch and decided to head outside to see if there was anything she could do there. However, as soon as she headed towards the door it flung open rapidly and loudly, and at the other side revealed a guard.

"Lady Melodi," the guard stood awkwardly in front of the door, and Melodi raised a brow in confusion but figured it had something to do with Cid.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Regent Cid Fabool IX requests a meeting with you my good lady," his hand motioned to the door. Melodi nodded, and walked out of her place, and towards the castle.

**ȶ**

"So, Cid," Melodi stood in front of the tiny Regent before her. Upon looking at him, she almost forgot about the state he had taken on.

The poor bastard got himself turned into an oglop by his wife, Hilda. Well, that is what the Regent got for being a skirt chaser, and Melodi snickered.

"Stop laughing! This is important news!" Cid, now comfortably sitting on this throne, spoke seriously to Melodi. "I am worried that the thieves I sent to get Garnet are not enough. Although they have my complete trust, I would feel much better if you went along and made sure everything went well."

"Sure, but only because I haven't seen Garnet in a long, long while," Melodi replied. She had known the young princess ever since she came to live in Lindblum, but she hadn't seen her for about seven years.

"Don't make yourself known until it is absolutely necessary," warned the Regent. "I don't want the thieves thinking I don't have any trust."

"Right." Melodi left the premises, and headed for the ship taking her to Alexandria. While on the ship, a guard informed her of the status of the thieves. She had found out that the leader was Baku, a former partner she had worked with while completing one of her jobs. She was thirteen at the time, and she always thought of him as a one-man show. She never imagined him being a leader.

Melodi got off the ship, and a guard immediately recognized her as another performer. She went along with it, and entered the ship that the thieves were setting up. She looked at the stage, and saw some of the actors already playing their parts. Melodi smiled to herself.

'_Finally, some action!'_

* * *

Yay, finally glad that this is coming out the way I actually planned. I just hope Mel stays the way I want her to be. DX

I love Final Fantasy IX, Shakespeare in the form of a game.


	2. Chapter 2

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here[close the spaces]:

www. swirl3y. deviantart gallery/26091998#/d5p6su9

* * *

**Chapter II:  
Nothing as planned.**

Most of the time, Melodi did her job as a spy for Cid. However, this time she was spying on a group that Cid had originally sent out. He had given Melodi full control of the situation should they fail to kidnap Garnet, and she vowed her word to it.

**ȶ**

Melodi peered through at the play backstage and saw two figures fighting. One was barely wearing anything. He was shirtless, wore a protective piece of armour starting midway from his chest, and covered his lower region. Then he had his boots and of course, gloves on. He also wore a huge buckle that went across his chest, and a headband covered his eyes. He also had red hair.

The other however, caught Melodi's attention. A young man with layered shoulder-length blonde hair that tied at the back stood there fighting. He wore a teal vest over a white shirt with blue pants and several belts, accompanied by large white and blue gloves and white boots. He had stunning blue eyes. However, what really caught her attention was his monkey-like tail.

She turned away from the stage, and her way into the castle. She walked around, trying to remember it. As she heard voices, she immediately hid behind a pillar, and saw two Alexandrian guards standing on the stairs that led to Garnet's room.

She looked closer, and saw that one of them was the monkey-tailed boy that she saw on stage. They were going to dress up as guards to kidnap her.

"According to recon... the royal seats should be right above these stairs!"

Melodi recognized that voice as it belonged to the redhead that was fighting with the blonde earlier. Melodi, along with the two guys, heard the crowd gasp.

"Uh-oh! The scene where Marcus sneaks into Cornelia's chamber is about to start! Let's get this over with before the finale, okay?" the redhead said.

They ran upstairs, and she followed close behind. The redhead stayed behind a bit just to observe the map he had, and Melodi made it to the base of the stairs, although it was enough to hear the blonde talk.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right... I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away. Say, you wouldn't—"

"Hey, what's goin' on, Zidane?" said the redhead, who revealed the blonde's name. As soon as Zidane could reply, the girl he was talking too ran downstairs, knocking down the redhead.

Melodi stepped a little further into the stairs, but noticed the girl running towards her. She was wearing a white robe that had orange on it, and she was using the hood to cover herself. She was wearing orange pants, and maroon ankle boots.

Melodi stepped out of the way, but the girl looked at her. Melodi got a good view of the girl; she had black hair, and brown eyes. It was then that Melodi recognized her, it was princess Garnet.

Melodi stepped out into the front of the stairs and watched as the princess got away. However, as she stopped she turned around and locked eyes with the monkey tailed guy named, Zidane. She lightly gasped, and quickly ran out into the castle.

Zidane stopped, taking in Melodi's appearance. His friend, the redhead, ran up to Zidane and stopped as well. "Zidane, hurry up!"

"Hey, Blank," he replied. "Today's my lucky day! I keep seeing cute girls!"

Melodi ran out into the front of the castle, and noticed that the princess was not in sight. She bent down to catch her breath, and decided to search around for her.

**ȶ**

After having searched around, Melodi did not make any progress in finding the princess. Where could the princess have gone? She didn't escape already, did she? Melodi began walking towards the thieve's ship, until she noticed two people running around the tower connected to the castle. She looked a little closer, and focused her eyes to see that it was the princess and Zidane running around. What Melodi had viewed next almost made her jump out of her skin.

The princess had jumped from the tower.

She noticed, however, that Zidane jumped soon afterwards. Melodi was a little panicked about the princess' safety, and decided to finally take her own action and escort her back to Lindblum by herself. She ran inside the castle, and made her way back into the ship where the princess had gone.

**ȶ**

Melodi made her way into the ship, and noticed a girl rehearsing some lines. She noticed Melodi in the room, and turned around to greet herself as Ruby. Melodi had no time to make friends, as she was busy doing her job.

"Have you seen the princess, or that monkey boy?" she asked, wasting no time in mentioning names. She then heard the door knob shake, and she figured that maybe Baku was coming in. In a panic, Melodi quickly ran downstairs, leaving Ruby on her own.

"Well, how rude!" she said, returning to practice her lines.

Melodi entered the next room, and soon found out it was a dead end. She sighed, and placed her hands on her hips. She turned around, and jumped at the sight of the princess. She gasped, and left her mouth open. Zidane had ran in after, and bent down to catch his breath before speaking.

"Whew! Looks like you finally made up you—" he stopped as he stood straight and saw Melodi standing behind the princess. "Who are you?"

Melodi took a closer look at the guy, and then closed her eyes briefly. "That doesn't matter. Right now, my objective is the safety of the princess."

Melodi realized that Zidane had not listened to a word she had said. Instead, he was too busy looking at Melodi and everything she had on her. Melodi sighed out of frustration, and took out her one-handed sword. "If you don't stop that creepy stare, I'll be forced to hurt you."

Zidane scratched the back of his head, and started laughing. "I'm looking at you because I've never seen a girl as pretty as you."

Melodi rolled her eyes, remembering that he said the same thing to Garnet not too long ago. All she could think about was how similar Zidane was to Cid in terms of their flirtatiousness. Of course, it was only one time that Cid had flirted with another woman. But that one session resulted in him being into an oglop.

"Do... you two work in this theatre ship?"

The soft voice of princess Garnet shook Melodi out of her thought, and she had nearly forgotten about the princess. Zidane, however, scratched the back of his head again, looking guilty.

"As you have no doubt suspected," the princess spoke again, hesitating a bit before continuing. "...the truth is that..."

"There's no need to reveal yourself to us, Princess Garnet Till Alexandros," Melodi said, bowing down to the princess. "We wouldn't be chasing you if you weren't the princess."

Garnet lowered her hood, and out revealed a beautiful young woman with long black hair and soft fair skin. It had been a long time since Melodi last saw her, and she smiled at how beautiful she had become. Garnet looked down at the floor, but then took both Melodi's and Zidane's hands in her own. "Then please, I beg of you... Kidnap me right away!"

Zidane looked surprised as he kept looking at Garnet and his hand. "H-Huh! I don't... I mean..."

The door banged, and out came a low voice asking for the princess. She had stated that the guards had come for her and Melodi had it figured out. She had been planning to escape the castle, regardless of Baku's group or Melodi. Zidane bent down, and vowed to do his best to kidnap the princess. Melodi rolled her eyes again, and crossed her arms.

"You may not remember your highness, but I was, and hopefully still am, a friend of yours while we were young," Melodi said.

Both Garnet and Zidane looked at Melodi all confused, however neither had the chance to ask questions as a short and stubby man came running out. He had what seemed to appear a hat that looked like a nail that covered most of his eyes. He had pointy ears and a red nose, along with a black beard. He was wearing a little brown jacket that didn't really cover his big round belly. He also had shorts and boots and two brown bangles around his wrists. He was also carrying a hammer.

"What the...? There's another girl we have to kidnap?" asked the stubby man.

"Oh please, I can take care of myself," Melodi said. Garnet shouted at the sudden entrance of the man, and Zidane chuckled stating that the man was a friend of his named Cinna. Garnet loosened up, and told them that he had startled her.

"Well, with a face like his, I'd be pretty shocked, too," answered Zidane, which made Melodi chuckle lightly. Cinna took it to offence however, and told him he washed his face every morning. All of a sudden, the same low voice was heard again, and Cinna motioned everyone to follow him.

They all ran into the next room, and realized it was a dead end. Zidane shouted at Cinna, but he later told them that he had created an escape hatch for emergencies. The same man yelled for the princess, and everyone jumped down.

Zidane and Cinna were the first to jump down, and then Zidane told everyone else to jump. Melodi instructed Garnet to jump down before her, and she did. As she jumped, Zidane couldn't help but notice her athleticism.

"Wow, you're really athletic, Princess. I think I'm falling for you!" Zidane said as she jumped for the last time. Garnet had told him that it was nothing, for she had been training to escape the castle for a while. Zidane then began to flirt.

Melodi jumped down on the first platform, and again rolled her eyes at Zidane. "All this flirting might one day get you in trouble, you know."

Zidane only smirked. "You're not, oh I dunno... Jealous, are you?"

"And why would _I_ be jealous?" she said, positioning herself to jump. She landed on the ground, and looked at both Garnet and Zidane. "It's not like I'm missing out on anything."

Melodi had walked past Zidane and Garnet, with the latter following close behind. Zidane merely looked as Melodi walked towards Cinna, he didn't know why, but Melodi's resistance to his charms intrigued him. Not a single girl resisted his charms, so what made her special?

Cinna told everyone to enter the next room, which they did. The room had a pole in the middle, and before anyone could step any further, a tall knight had slid down the pole. The knight's armour certainly caught Melodi's attention, but not in a good way. It looked very rusty, and every time he made any movements a 'clanking' noise would accompany it. His face was very odd looking too, as he had huge round eyes, and very wide lips that were frowning.

"Aha! Princess! I, Steiner, have come to your rescue!" The knight now known as Steiner said. Melodi couldn't help but try to remember if there was ever a Steiner back when she would visit the castle.

"You needn't worry, Your Highness!" The similar voice of the redhead was heard from behind everyone, still wearing the guard's uniform.

"Good work! This will be remembered as the Pluto Knights' finest hour!" Steiner said yet again, looking proud. Melodi began to get confused, wasn't the redhead helping the thieves? Or had it been the other way around? Her eyebrows rose when she heard the redhead's mischievous chuckle.

"Just relax, Princess. We'll get you outta here!" said the redhead, to which Steiner gasped and shouted in anger that he was not one of his knights. Melodi realized that the redhead was only _pretending_ to be a knight so he would get a better chance of getting the princess.

Zidane, Cinna, and the redhead stepped in front of Melodi and Garnet to protect them from Steiner. Melodi took Garnet's hand, and lead her away from what would be a fight. As suspected, the men had engaged in a fight, and the girls watched as the young men fought with Steiner. Sword thrusts and some unpleasant words were exchanged, and it took a while but they seemed to have stopped fighting. Just then Steiner spoke.

"I'll never give up!" he stood up, and then he lifted his sword and blue light started to emit from him. Just then the light shock waved towards the redhead and his armour tore into pieces and a huge load of oglops appeared.

Steiner slouched, and then ran around the room yelling. Cinna and the redhead had also joined as they started to run around and yell their hate for oglops. Zidane, the only one unfazed by the bugs, turned towards the girls, and escaped to the next room with them.

The ship had a lot of dead ends, as the team had encountered it, once again. Garnet expressed her concern as to what they should do, but then Cinna came into view, breathing heavily. He told the three teens to get on the second platform, while bending down to catch his breath.

They did what they were told, and got on the second platform. Garnet held onto Zidane, while Melodi stayed close without touching the teen.

"Furthermore," said a tall but fat man, who Melodi quickly recognized as Baku. He stopped as he stared at the three of them and opened his mouth when he saw Melodi, but kept his cool and turned to the princess.

"_Princess Garnet!" _he whispered. Zidane had quickly told everyone to improvise, however Melodi had no acting experience, so she stood nearby acting what she only know. And that was acting like a soldier.

A man dressed in blue, with a red bandanna covering his eyes, and tattoos all over his arms broke free from what Melodi assumed to be the characters playing the guards in the play. He approached Garnet, calling her Cornelia, the lead female in the play. Garnet played along and acted out the role of Cornelia. Zidane whispered at Garnet stating that she was doing great, and she laughed responding she had studied drama. Baku reminded them that the Queen was looking, and they all resumed the play.

Garnet then embraced the bandana wearing man. "Oh, Marcus! I missed you so! I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

"See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" Zidane pointed towards Garnet and Marcus.

"Never! Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man—" Baku walked towards Steiner, who had been confused beyond all hell. "Prince Schneider! Is that not so, Prince Schneider?"

Steiner had stuttered, re-confirming his fake marriage. Baku had once more responded. "Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!"

Zidane and Marcus fake kicked the guards, and they left crying. Baku looked over to Garnet, and recited his lines. "Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me."

Garnet shook her head. "Nay, Father! I shan't return!"

Baku, pretending to look hurt, raised his hand over his heart as he spook out. "Cornelia... Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."

Marcus ran past Garnet and stood in front of Baku. "Not if I can help it! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia..." Marcus drew his sword from his sheath. "I shall cut thee down!"

Garnet also ran in front of Baku, and Marcus ran his sword through Garnet's side, successfully pretending that he actually had stabbed her. Marcus, acting distraught, ran to her side, crying and calling out her character's name.

Garnet, lying on the floor, looked up towards Baku and Marcus as she spoke. "Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..."

Baku cried out for Garnet, and so did Steiner. The climax of the story reached it's full potential as the background music played harmoniously. Garnet had said her speech as Cornelia, and bade farewell to Marcus and Baku as she pretended to die.

"What have I done! Am I never to hear her loving voice again! Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch! O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!" Marcus took his sword and pretended to stab himself. Falling to his fake death, Marcus laid on the floor while Zidane cried out for him.

Baku, having fallen to the floor, cried out to Garnet. Steiner also added to the climax as he yelled out for her as well. But then all of a sudden a small boy... or _thing_ appeared out of nowhere. He wore an over sized tan wizards hat, sky blue coat with fancy dark blue lining and white cuffs along with brown gloves. His pants lined with green and white which had been held by a brown belt, which also matched his brown boots. But what Melodi noticed about him was that his face was pitch black, and he had yellow beady eyes.

Leave me alone!" was what he said. Two knights had gone on stage telling him to stop, however the boy warned them not to come closer, and began to cast a fire spell. The fire however, got caught on Garnet. She rose from the floor and took off the white robe that she had been previously sporting.

The crowd had gasped, and Baku sighed, signalling that it had been time. Zidane tells everyone to leave, but Steiner then begins to express his confusion. Garnet, who was now annoyed, told the poor soldier that he could no longer follow her anymore. Steiner refused, and ordered his knights to seize them all.

And with that, everyone prepared for battle. Melodi took out her sword and cautiously moved around. A knight attempted to attack her, but she blocked it and took a swift at him, successfully wounding him. Zidane had also blocked an attack from one of the other knights and had quickly wounded him. The two knights had retreated and only Steiner was left. Zidane attempted to attack Steiner but he had blocked it, this gave Melodi the perfect opportunity to attack, and so she did. Steiner fell after a couple of hits from the crew.

The floor had begun to shake after, and Melodi ran in front of the ship, and noticed that it was taking off. Out of the blue, the ship had begun to shake again, and Melodi had noticed that it had been attacked. She tried her best to walk towards Garnet, but then she suddenly yelled and pointed at the castle. A bomb appeared out of a random cannon, and everyone prepared for battle. Steiner stood in front of the bomb.

"Steiner look behind you!" yelled Garnet. Steiner had not looked as he began to attack Zidane. Zidane blocked it and attacked, but he missed. The boy had cast fire and attacked Steiner. Melodi ran behind him, and kicked him behind, while also attacking him with her sword. Steiner turned around and saw the bomb and fell back while yelling in fear.

As the bomb exploded, it hit against the ship and it went on fire. An explosion erupted and Garnet sat beside a harpoon and looked at Alexandria sadly and the people who were getting injured. The airship glided through the forest and slowly crashed. Melodi stumbled and fell, hitting her head on something hard. As she slowly passed out, she saw Zidane being thrown off the ship due to the impact of the crash.

'_Today just isn't my day...'_


	3. Chapter 3

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. swirl3y. deviantart gallery/26091998#/d5p6su9

* * *

**Chapter III:  
Evil Forest.**

Melodi awoke from being passed out.

She looked around, and found herself just outside of the burning airship. Her eyes filled with worry as she wondered if the princess had been stuck in the ship. She took a deep breath, and ran inside to look for the princess.

After looking through every nook and cranny, Melodi was relieved to see that the princess was _not_ in the dangerous and burning ship. However, she worried just _where_ the princess could be. Melodi dropped her shoulders, and began observing the surrounding area.

"Just who are you?"

Melodi turned around, and noticed the redhead had been standing near her for a while. She raised her eyebrow, but quickly reverted back to normal and crossed her arms.

"I'm a..." she began to think of the most appropriate word to use."Well, I guess you could say I'm a spy. I work for the Regent, Cid Fabool IX. Regularly, I'm a mercenary."

"Why were you sent by Cid?" he asked. "Is he planning something?"

"That, I can assure, is not true," Melodi said. "I'm just an observer, to make sure things go smoothly for you guys; however, it seems we're in a bit of a problem."

"You got that right." the redhead flicked his bangs back, and looked at Melodi. "I'm Blank, by the way."

"Melodi," she replied. "Where's Baku? I need to talk with him."

"He's up on the second floor, past the swirling stairs."

Melodi nodded, and she walked into the ship. Most of the fire had gone out, but there were still some areas where there was slight fire. She walked past them, trying not to get too close, and then proceeded to walk towards the swirling stairs. As soon as she reached the doors, she began to hear voices talking; one was of Zidane, and the other obviously of Baku.

"How are we gonna carry all of them? Trust me. We go out now, and we'll all get wasted. My boys come before the princess, you know. It's too bad...," Baku said without much concern. Melodi sighed; she never did like Baku's uncaring side as it sometimes was a little uncalled for. But, she also never realized just how much his little group meant to him, and that side was unexpected, but in a good way. Melodi stepped in the room slowly, and stood straight and proud.

"No need to worry yourself, Baku," she said. "Leave the rescuin' to me."

Well, well, well. Look who it is," Baku looked at Melodi, and was surprised to see her. It had been a long time since he last saw her, and that was when she was thirteen years old. Nonetheless he stopped thinking, and went to look back at the young spy. "Melodi Cora."

"The one and only," she replied. "I see you haven't changed much."

"Bwahaha, but you sure have," Baku looked at her. "Last time we saw each other was when you were thirteen!"

"Yeah, it's been a long time," she replied. She shook her head, however, getting onto a more serious topic. "But enough talk, I'll save the princess."

"I'll go with you," Added Zidane. "I want to save the princess, too!"

"My boys will stay put," Baku said, turning around. "We need everyone to recover, so you better not set one foot out of here!"

"I can't believe you're abandoning her! You coward!" Zidane stormed out, leaving Melodi and Baku in the room together. Melodi had felt awkward being in the middle of that fight, but Baku had a good reason. His boys meant a lot to him, and he couldn't afford to lose any of them.

"Well, he is a lively one," he said, turning around. "I'm leaving the protection of princess Garnet in your hands. I trust you, Melodi. Bring her to Lindblum safely."

"Don't worry about her, she's in good hands," she replied. "You guys just concentrate on getting the ship fixed and getting back to Lindblum, as well."

Baku nodded, and Melodi took it as a sign to leave. She left through the doors, and walked down the stairs. As she was getting ready to leave by stretching, Zidane popped up.

"Melodi, hold up!" he said, walking towards her. "I'm coming with you!"

She stared at him; of course he was going to go. If there was a cute girl in trouble he'd dive in head first, and Melodi wasn't going to stick around for the flirting to begin. She sighed, and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't, your boss said no and besides you'll see her in Lindblum, so you have enough time to catch up on your flirting with her."

Melodi had figured she had done enough stretching, and began to walk away. However, a strong hand grabbed her arm, and she looked at Zidane. Boy, he was really stubborn about saving the princess, she thought.

"See? I knew you were jealous. I never said I wanted to go because I wanted to flirt with her," he scratched the back of his head before speaking again. "I said I would kidnap her and I never break my promises."

"I'm _not _jealous," she said. "But it's pretty dangerous and..."

Zidane began to think about Melodi, and he at first didn't know what to think except for the fact that she was cute. He found it strange that she had worked with Baku, and overall she had this mysterious air about her. Zidane had the known talent to uncover almost anything about a person just by looking at them, but he could tell there was a wall in front of Melodi.

She hadn't given in to his charms, and _every_ girl always fell to their knees when he released that dashing, irresistible charm of his. Or at least that was what he thought. The biggest reason for him going along with her other than his promise was to try and see if he could find out more about her. He might find an interesting thing or two, she _was_ pretty intriguing anyways.

Melodi looked at Zidane's trance-like state, and she rolled her eyes. He had obviously not been listening, and was probably thinking of ways to impress Garnet. Typical skirt chaser, she thought. Regardless, Melodi tapped on his shoulder. He jumped a bit, but he looked at her. He smiled, and looked like something joyous had happened to him.

"I'm gonna go find the boss, maybe I can convince him one last time," he said. Melodi raised an eyebrow at him, and was amazed at how stubborn the guy was. She shook her head, and wished him good luck. He was in for a big beating, as Baku was known as the abusive type.

**ȶ**

After a while, Melodi had stayed with the small boy named Vivi. He was a timid and gullible boy but he was also kind and friendly, who Melodi took an immediate liking to.

He was also intrigued by his surroundings, and the simplest things that went around. He had told Melodi that Garnet had been kidnapped by a monster, and how he had almost been kidnapped were it not for Zidane or Steiner. However, both Vivi and Steiner had gotten poisoned by the monster. But thankfully, through Blank's medicine, they were healed. Melodi had asked why Vivi jumped on the stage, and he replied by saying he just wanted to see the play, but his ticket had been a fake. Melodi felt bad for the kid, but what had been done was done.

"Well, Vivi. We're ready to g—," Zidane and Steiner had walked through the door. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Melodi sitting beside the boy, and smiled. "Hey, Melodi. You ready to come along?"

"Baku let you go?" she asked. "I was sure he wouldn't, and would have probably given you a pounding."

"He did let me go," he said. He patted his stomach, remembering of the pain Baku left behind. "...And he _did_ give me a beating."

"That is not the point!" Steiner suddenly shouted. "Master Vivi, we beg of you, please come with us!"

"B-but! I can't do anything!" he stuttered. He looked frightened, as if something horrible had just happened, or was going to happen. In this case though, something horrible was going to happen. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"Hardly, Master Vivi! Your magic was highly effective against that monster," Steiner bowed to Vivi, before getting up again. "In all honesty, I hold your power in greater than I do this scoundrel's."

Steiner pointed at Zidane, and in return he received a glare from the monkey-boy. Melodi didn't understand much, but by what Steiner had said, she figured that Vivi had great powers.

"B-But...I'm scared. I couldn't even move last time," Vivi said, looking down at his hands.

"Please, Master Vivi. For the sake of Princess Garnet and all of Alexandria, I humbly request your assistance!" Steiner said, now practically begging for Vivi's help.

Zidane raised his fist in the air as he spoke. "Come on! You're a black mage, for crying out loud! Show us what you got!"

Vivi still did not look convinced, and Melodi didn't know why he was so scared. If he had great powers, he could have just simply cast them at the monsters. But maybe he _feared_ his powers? Either way, Melodi couldn't know until she found out for herself.

"Come with us, Vivi. If you're scared we'll help you along the way," she said, smiling at the young boy. "That's what companionship is all about, after all."

Vivi looked down, and took a deep breath. He didn't know how long the ship was going to take to repair, but he was in no rush to get back home. But then again, he didn't want to wait years if that was the case. After sighing and taking a deep breath again, he looked at the group. "...Okay. I'll... try my best."

Melodi smiled again, and everyone else cheered and laughed happily. Everyone left the room, and headed out into the forest, Evil Forest. Along the way, however, blank stood there leaning against the wall. Everyone but Zidane decided to wait ahead so they could let Zidane talk to Blank.

"Sheez... you really dig her, huh?" Blank slicked back his hair.

"No, but I can't sit around knowing a girl's in trouble. Goes against my nature," Zidane smiled.

Blank rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're full of crap."

Zidane looked at Blank mischievously. "Ohhh... I get it. You're jealous that I'm gonna get me a sweetie pie."

"Pshhh... She's not even my type. I came down to give you this," Blank dug into his pocket and took out a potion.

Zidane looked at Blank, and laughed. "You're always thinking about me...but I won't need a love potion to reel this one in!"

Blank sighed as he spoke. "Why don't you get your mind off girls for a second?" he threw the bottle of medicine at Zidane. "This is the medicine I gave to that black mage and the knight. It's sort of like a seed remover."

Zidane took the medicine, still smiling. "Cool. This'll really come in handy."

Melodi sighed as she was getting tired of waiting, and she walked up to the boys talking. She looked at Zidane's hand and noticed a bottle of medicine, and wondered if it was the one that healed Vivi and Steiner.

"Is this the medicine for the poison?" Zidane nodded as he handed the bottle to Melodi. "Then it'll come in handy."

She examined the bottle closely, and then left to talk to Steiner and Vivi about the medicine. Blank raised his eyebrow.

"Wow, _She's _more _my_ type," he said, pointing at Melodi.

Zidane looked at Melodi, and then looked at Blank. He couldn't help but think that Blank and Melodi together would end in disastrous results, plus Melodi was his current conquest. He couldn't allow Blank to steal her away from him.

"...You better not get near her," he warned. "She's another sweetie pie I'll get if the first one doesn't work out."

"What? You greedy bastard!"

"Well, I'll see you when I see you!" Zidane shouted. Quickly running away from Blank to escape a possible rant on how he was too greedy for his own good.

Blank nonetheless sighed, and brushed his hair out of his face. "How about never?"

**ȶ**

Along the way, Melodi and the rest of the boys walked deeper and deeper into the forest. They fought some monsters, which were no big deal, and were easy to take care of. As they went deeper into the forest, they found themselves in an area where there was a spring. No monsters were present, and they thought it a good place to take a quick break. But Steiner was not too happy about it.

"No! We must keep going! The princess is in grave danger!" Steiner said.

"Yeah I know, but we need to rest to or else _we'll_ be in grave danger if we can't even lift up our weapons!" Zidane said, walking over to sit near the spring. Vivi had expressed exhaustion, and without a moment to think, Steiner had followed along. Melodi had noticed that whatever Vivi said, Steiner did. Which was a little weird, but maybe he held quick respect for the boy. Melodi sat across from the guys, and she detached her sheath from her belt and placed it near her. She stretched, and crossed her legs. She had placed her elbows on her knees and the palm of her hands on her chin.

"So, Melodi Cora," Zidane said. "That's a pretty name you got."

Melodi raised her eyebrow at monkey boy. Couldn't he go a day or two without having to flirt? She looked at her sheath, and then back at Zidane. "I suppose."

"Say, what do you do? And how do you know my boss?" he said, asking a bit too much. Melodi raised her eyebrow yet again, she was uncomfortable being asked too many questions, but as long as they didn't ask about her past then she was alright with it.

"Well, I work as a spy for Regent Cid sometimes," she said, rubbing her cheek. "But other than that, I work as a mercenary. I also know Baku because we worked on a job together when I was young."

"And what was that?"

Damn, he was very curious. Melodi didn't know what to make of his curious state, but she figured that he was just asking for security reasons. He was a thief after all. "Well, the person who hired Baku wanted him to spy on someone before stealing a necklace or something. Apparently Baku doesn't like spying, so he asked Cid if there was anyone he could use and... That's where I came in."

"Oh, I see," Zidane placed a hand on his chin, thinking to himself. Steiner had also begun to think, for the name Melodi had reminded him of songs. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe, or possibly, Melodi was a...

"Are you, by any chance, a singer?" he asked, out of the blue.

Melodi gave him a weird look, and sighed at the fact that she was being asked too many questions, one of them being completely random. "No, I'm not a singer. Why would you even ask that?"

"Your name, Melodi," he replied. "I figured that maybe it would be codename of something, since you say you are a spy."

"Well, to be honest, my full name is Melodina," she said. "But people have gotten used to Melodi. I fear nothing in using my name, even _if_ I'm a spy."

"Melodi?" Zidane said, repeating her name. "Nah, doesn't sit well all of a sudden, I'm calling you Mel from now on."

Melodi sighed. "Melodi is just fine."

"Well, I don't want to call you Melodi," he said. "So get used to Mel."

Mel sighed again, and looked at him. "I guess you're not all about flirting, monkey-boy."

Zidane smiled and pounded his chest as a sign saying that she was right, and she was. Maybe Mel was having hope of surviving the trip without having to hear of flirting or anything of the likes. Zidane fell back as he extended his arms and legs, and he fell asleep right after.

**ȶ**

After a short break, the gang had continued. They fought some more monsters, and healed up when it was necessary, and then continued after. They eventually made it to the entrance of the monster's lair, and Mel prepared herself mentally.

"There she is!" Vivi said pointing towards the princess. Everyone looked at the large plant-like monster in front of them. The princess was tied up behind it, passed out from it's poison.

"She's been poisoned," Mel said, looking at her. "We need to save her, quickly!"

"Princess! You stay out of this! Alexandria would be disgraced if a mere bandit rescued the princess," Steiner said, waving his sword around and looking at Zidane.

"You think you can handle him on your own?" Zidane said, looking towards the knight. Steiner did not reply, for he knew that handling the monster alone would be suicidal. Zidane scoffed, and looked at Vivi and Mel. "Let's get him, you guys!"

Without hesitation, Mel took out her sword. Vivi ran a bit behind Zidane, Mel and Steiner, and began to cast fire spells which proved effective. Steiner, having Vivi cast a fire spell on his sword, attacked the monster's tentacle. Zidane attacked after, and Mel did the same. Mel grabbed one of the smaller tentacles, and extended it as she cut it off with her sword. Zidane attacked it twice with his daggers, and then jumped back as the monster was about to attack. Vivi spun his staff around as he went to cast two rounds of his fire spell. Steiner attacked it five times consecutively, before using his fire attack.

It was about halfway through the fight, and the monster was still alive. It was slowly dying, as its attacks were getting weak. All they needed was another push, and they would be done.

Of course, as luck would have it, a shock wave attack passed through the monster, removing most of it's tentacles. Zidane looked beside him, and noticed Blank near him. "Blank!" he shouted.

"Looks like you need help," he replied, while in his stance. He looked over to Mel. "Hey, I'll get to see you in action."

"You just might," she replied, smirking at the redhead.

Zidane glared at Blank, but he ignored it as he attacked another tentacle. Mel came in after, and finally, Zidane finished with a swift cut. All that was left was a strong attack, and Steiner was going to do it. He raised his blade and had stricken the monster with his fire blade. Steiner quickly took the medicine from Mel, and ran to bring the princess down to safety. Mel, Zidane, and Vivi thanked Blank, and he waved it off. Mel crossed her arms, and watched as Steiner gave the princess her medicine.

"Say, Blank. You're pretty good at making potions and medicines," Mel said, looking as Garnet drank her medicine. "It reminds me..."

"Of what?" asked Zidane, looking at her. She shook her head; she wasn't going to talk about her past in a forest with the name evil for it.

"Um, I forgot, but that's not the point," she looked over to blank. "I really like how you can make them."

She walked to check up on the princess, and Blank walked a little closer to Zidane. "Point one for me, zero for you."

"...Shut-up," he replied.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Vivi asks, genuinely concerned. Just as Blank was about to answer the floor began to shake. "Oh man, what now!"

Just then the center of the floor opened up and out revealed a bunch of plant spiders. Mel was completely grossed out by them, but composed herself. Zidane warned the others to run, and they did so without hesitation. Steiner had been in front of everyone carrying the princess, while Vivi was close behind. Mel was a little behind Vivi, while Zidane and Blank had been running far behind the rest. As everyone ran, they noticed that the forest had begun to petrify. Steiner ran faster, not letting the forest petrify him or the princess. Vivi also ran faster, mainly out of fear. Mel turned her head around and saw Zidane looking behind him as Blank had been caught by one of the tentacles. He struggled to get out of its grasp, but that proved difficult. He shouted for Zidane, and threw the map far. Mel saw with her eyes as Blank slowly started to petrify. Zidane had begun to run, and he noted her sad expression. He grabbed her hand, making her run along with him.

With Mel and Zidane being fast runners, they managed to pass Steiner and Vivi. However Zidane, starting to get fatigued from running too hard and fast, began to slow down. Everyone that they had previously passed now was running in front of them, and Mel was being dragged by Zidane's fatigue. She groaned, not wanting to run any faster, but she held Zidane's hand tighter, and began to run with everything that she had.

As Mel and Zidane reached the end of the forest, they both saw that it was closing up. So with one final push of energy, they both jumped out of the forest. Having escaped successfully, they both turned around only to see the whole forest turn into a stony view.

Zidane had gotten up from the floor, and ran to the entrance of the forest. He punched it hard, screaming out for Blank's name. Mel looked at the forest with such a sad expression, if only they had known earlier. She sighed, and walked back to a small area where the princess laid. She noticed some firewood lying nearby, collected them and with the help of Vivi, they created a fire.

Vivi had sat across the sleeping princess, while Steiner stood near where her head was. Mel sat right beside her, and looked at her while sleeping. She was a little disappointed that the princess could not remember her, but it was understandable. Mel hadn't visited the princess since she was ten, and with Garnet being a princess, it was highly doubtful she had any time to remember friends.

"I hope she gets well soon," said a very concerned Vivi. Steiner had expressed how he felt about the whole issue being Zidane's fault, and then shouted at him for not having anything to say.

"Shh, she's waking up," announced Mel, looking at Garnet. Vivi smiled, and lightly clapped his hands. He then looked at Zidane, and decided to talk with him for a while.

Garnet had woken up slowly, and had risen from her spot. She rubbed her head, and felt pain all over her body. She looked over to Steiner, who was overjoyed about her awakening. Mel had gotten up and walked away, while Vivi walked towards the princess. Zidane followed close behind, however, he saw Mel had walked away from everyone, and headed to the entrance of the Evil forest. He lowered his head, and thought about the mysterious air surrounding her.

"Did you bring me here?" Garnet asked Steiner.

"It is my sworn duty to protect you," replied Steiner, bowing down and placing his hand on his heart. Zidane scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right!" he said sarcastically. "It was Vivi's magic, my dagger, and Mel's sword that got you out of here, princess."

"Mel...?" she had asked. "Melodi Cora?"

Zidane raised his eyebrow at the young princess. "You know her?"

"Well, I—"

"The princess will not discuss about her personal life with the likes of you!" shouted Steiner. Zidane had protested saying that Garnet was able to say whatever she felt like sharing, and in turn, Steiner had shouted back. An argument started between the two. Garnet looked at the floor, and began to think of Mel. How long had it been? Garnet had been hoping to see her after her last visit, but she never came. She had been under the influence that Mel no longer wanted to be friends, and thus never made contact for fear of it being true. But to see Mel in front of her, and on her birthday no less, was a real surprise and treat for the princess.

"Sounds good to me," said a very content Zidane. Garnet slightly shook her head, and took herself out of her trance-like thoughts. Mel had walked back into the camp area, and Zidane smiled at her. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Just wanted to check out the forest again," she replied, pointing at it.

"Oh," Zidane answered. "You should rest; we have a big day tomorrow."

"I would assume," she replied. She sat down in between Garnet and Zidane, and looked up into the sky. It had been so long since her last visit to Alexandria, and she was reminiscent about it. At the same time, though, she was getting homesick. Although, she hadn't been home in twelve years, and she doubted it was still liveable.

'_I sure do miss it, I miss home.'_

* * *

tee-hee, hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. swirl3y. deviantart gallery/26091998#/d5p6su9

* * *

**Chapter IV: **

**Frost bites? I think not.**

Zidane and the gang had rested up, and were ready to leave. But before doing so, Zidane had said his goodbye to the forest where Blank was petrified. He knew someday he was going to save his friend, but for now, he needed to do something important.

Mel, Vivi, Garnet, and a sleeping Steiner stood waiting for the monkey-boy. Mel leaned against the wall, while Vivi patted and fixed his hat. Garnet was looking at Mel through the corner of her eye, and wondered if it was the right time to talk to her. However, that idea came to an end when Zidane appeared.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking at the three. They all nodded, and walked out into the field. Mel had walked past Zidane, and he looked at her. She had been quiet for a while now, and he was starting to worry. She had been all vocals during their escape from the castle, what with rolling her eyes, and helping him kidnap Garnet. Now she was just... quiet.

**ȶ**

After fighting through many monsters, and having seen the North gate, Melda Arch, the gang had finally made their way to the entrance of a cavern. It was a destination required to pass through if they wanted to rise above the mist. As they walked up, Mel noticed the cold breeze sprouting through the cavern. She rubbed her arms for warmth, but then finished after getting warmed up enough. Everyone else looked around, and was amazed at the landscaping of it. Vivi walked a little forward, and looked at everyone.

"Umm," he said, looking at everyone. "Have you guys heard of the Ice Cavern?"

"Sure," Zidane replied, looking at the cavern. "...Is this the place?"

"I think so. My grandpa told me it was near Evil forest," replied Vivi. "He said it could take travellers to the top of the mist."

"Your grandfather must be quite the scholar!" Steiner said gleefully. "We must thank him upon escaping the mist!"

"My grandpa used to teach me lots of things, but he passed away..," said Vivi, looking down at his feet.

Oh... Forgive my indiscretion," replied Steiner, regretting his previous words.

Mel looked at Vivi; he had lost a family member. She had lost people who were important to her, and they were her parents. She was five at the time, and she saw as her parents died in front of her. The images from that day had suddenly filled her head, and they were too much for her to handle. She clutched her head with her left hand, and tried to make it go away. '_Go away, dammit!'_

Zidane had noticed Mel in pain, and walked towards her. He placed his right hand on her left shoulder, and looked at her with concern. "Mel? You okay?"

Mel shook her head, and looked at Zidane. "I'm fine, let us keep moving."

She walked inside the cavern, and everyone else followed close behind. Zidane stayed behind, and was obviously not convinced about Mel. He clearly knew something was up with her, and it had to revolve around family, seeing as she had reacted to Vivi mentioning that his grandfather had passed away. Perhaps family members were an issue with Mel, but he wasn't sure. However, he did know that the topic of dead family members had hit a nerve in Mel. And he had also found a clue about that mysterious air surrounding her. When Zidane had arrived inside, the temperature had fallen immensely, and it was beyond cold. Garnet had looked like she found a vast amount of treasures, and was just stunned at the beauty of the Ice Cavern.

"Oh my... how beautiful!"

Mel looked over her shoulder, and noticed the floor was very slippery. She observed the area she was in, and looked at the plants that were frozen in place. She touched a plant, and noticed it wasn't fragile.

"No, Princess! Do not touch that please!"

She rubbed her shoes on the floor, and also noticed that some parts of the floor weren't as slippery as others. So walking around in this place wouldn't be such a pain, yet precaution still needed to be taken.

"Oh! This is absolutely beautiful! The colour is exquisite!"

Zidane rubbed his hands together, and watched as Steiner made sure the princess didn't touch anything dangerous. He saw Vivi looking at them as well and then finally saw Mel looking around. He saw as she stopped, and rubbed her arms to make her warm.

"Princess! Please!"

Zidane walked closer to Mel, and slightly placed his shoulder next to her. She didn't notice, as she was still observing, but as soon as she started to feel a little warmer she looked beside her, and noticed Zidane.

"Hey, you're awfully close," she casually said. "You cold?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, his plan failing. "I'd figure I'd stay near you for warmth."

She sighed, and looked at the princess and Steiner running around and looking at the place. She sighed again, and waited patiently until Zidane was tired of waiting. "Can we go? I'm starting to freeze again."

The gang had begun to walk further and further into the cavern, and made sure not to walk too fast or run, or they would fall down and hurt themselves. Although, that didn't apply to Steiner, as he kept falling every time he got up. Mel kept observing her surrounding, just in case she was ever sent to this place again, she'd already have it mapped out in her head. As they kept walking further in, Mel noticed an area colder than the previous ones by seeing the wind gushing out. She sighed out of annoyance, and rubbed her arms together. As they entered a new area, it began to get even colder. Zidane rubbed his hands while walking, and Steiner was as stiff as a stick when he walked. Garnet and Mel rubbed their arms together, while Vivi walked _extremely _slowly.

"Vivi, hurry up!" shouted Zidane. "You'll be left behind!"

"I... I'm coming." Vivi walked along the path with Zidane, Mel, Garnet and Steiner. However, as they walked along Garnet noticed that Vivi had been slipping, and eventually fell off the small cliff.

"Master Vivi!" shouted Steiner, concerned for the young black mage. "Are you alright!" Steiner walked towards Vivi; however, unable to control his stiffness, he fell over, and landed beside Vivi. Zidane walked over, and saw Vivi lying on the floor.

"Yo, Rusty!" he shouted. He looked over and saw that Steiner had also fallen and could not get back up. "You're... not alright, are you?"

Zidane jumped over, with Garnet looking at him. He kicked Steiner, and told him to either move it or lose it. Steiner was not getting up, and so Zidane kicked him, this time shouting to get up. Mel looked as Garnet had fallen on the floor in a sleeping manner, and gasped lightly. She walked over to her, and lightly tapped her shoulders to see if she would wake up.

Zidane walked up to Mel and Garnet, he gasped as he saw the princess passed out. "Oh, man! Not her too!"

"She just fell, and now she's not...," Mel felt a hand on her shoulder, and noticed Zidane had bent down on his knees. Her eyes lit up as he also had fallen, he looked at her before doing so though, and she caught him so he wouldn't hit the floor and hit his head or anything. She looked at everyone that had fallen asleep, and started to worry. She got up, and instantly heard a ringing noise. She questioned it, and started walking towards it. As she entered the next area, she was met with a person who greatly resembled Vivi, with the exception that he looked a lot older.

"Who are you?" Mel said, taking out her weapon. She noticed the guy's head started to twitch, and then it reverted back to normal. She held her weapon close to her, and watched as the guy's eyes closed and opened again.

"My, my. How you've grown." the voice of the person's sounded completely distorted, however, Mel was able to recognize it. She gasped at it, and watched as he walked closer to her. "Revenge has never been your style. You should quit while you still can, or instead, join me."

"W-what?" she said, looking at him. "What do you mean? Is this how you look now?"

"Of course not," he replied. "I've taken over his body for a moment, I needed to see you."

"Really? That's surprising," she replied, crossing her arms. "Why don't you show your true self? I've waited this long to exact my revenge!"

He turned around, and placed his hands behind his back. "Melodina, you misunderstand."

**ȶ**

Zidane's hand twitched and started to open his eyes. He woke up to the noise that he heard, which sounded like two people talking. He got up, and started walked towards it. Before moving though, he noticed that Mel had not been in the same area, which caused his eyes to light up. He looked around, from where Garnet was, to where Vivi and Steiner had been. He looked ahead, and only hoped that she was there.

**ȶ**

"I don't care what you have to say!" she shouted, pointing her sword at him. "You destroyed the one thing sacred to me! I'll never forgive you for that!"

"...Tough," he replied. "Then suffer."

Mel saw as the man's head began to twitch again, and she simply stood there as he had slowly reverted back to normal. Zidane had walked into the area, and noticed Mel standing in front of the guy. He gasped, and quickly ran to Mel's side. He grabbed her shoulders, and looked at her. She looked at him, and quickly shook her head.

"Uh, um," she said, trying to find some words. "Zidane?"

"Are you okay?" he said. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Wha?"

"Why didn't you fall asleep?" said the person, voice sounding normal and _different_ from the voice Mel had just heard. "You all should have been dead by now."

"Did you cause this blizzard?" shouted Zidane, demanding for answers. The guy stood back a bit, and answered gleefully that he had, in fact, started the blizzard. He rung his bell, and Zidane immediately took out his Daggers. Mel shook her head once again, and looked at Zidane with his weapon out. She decided to do the same, and positioned herself nearby Zidane.

"Watch out Mel," stated Zidane. "He said he's a waltz."

Mel nodded, and raised her guard higher. She didn't think this encounter would have brought her guard down a bit, but it did, and she had to be more careful from now on. They both watched as the mage summoned an ice giant who he called Sea lion, and Zidane wasted no time in attacking the waltz.

Mel decided to attack the sea lion, and ran up to it. It tried attacking her with its wing, but Mel blocked it and swung her blade at it. She then ran behind it and attacked it from behind, and spun around and gave it a swift attack. The monster flipped its tail, which caused Mel to trip over. She got up before it could attack though, and stomped on its tail to make it cry out and be distracted. She looked over to Zidane, and noticed he had already finished off the Waltz. She was taken aback by it, and didn't really think Zidane as much of a powerhouse. However, looks _can_ be deceiving. He quickly ran to her side, and helped with the battle. He provided attacks from the front, while Mel focused on attacking the sea lion from the back.

About halfway through the battle, the crystal on the sea lion's chest had turned red. And they both realized that the crystal actually signified its life force, thus realizing yet again that they were almost done killing it. Zidane attacked it twice with his daggers, and Mel kicked it from behind while slashing it. It bent over, signifying that it was about to fall over. Combining their attacks, Zidane attacked from the front, while Mel had attacked from the back at the same time. The sea lion fell on the floor rather hard, and disintegrated. Mel sighed and stretched. Zidane walked towards her, and she stopped stretching. As he confronted her, he sighed.

"You could've been killed, you know," he said, pointing to where the mage and sea lion once stood.

"But I wasn't," she replied. "So stop treating me like I'm some defenceless little girl."

Mel scoffed and walked away, and she was a little offended. Normally, for any girl, they would have been gleefully happy knowing a handsome guy like Zidane worried about them. However, being treated like she was weak was not something Mel wanted. She grew up trying to be a strong young woman, whether or not it showed. Zidane stood there watching as Mel slowly walked away. He didn't know why she was acting all offended, since he figured girls loved to be pampered. He also didn't know why he was trying so hard with Mel, since he had his eyes on Garnet. They were both pretty, but one was a princess, and the other, a spy.

Nonetheless, Zidane began walking as well. He met up with a patiently waiting Mel, and they both began to walk. However, they both began to hear a voice.

'_You defeated number one, but number two and three will reclaim the princess!'_

"Who said that?" Mel said, holding onto the handle of her sword. No one responded, and Zidane shrugged. "Eh, whatever," he said. "We gotta get back and check on the rest!"

Mel nodded, and they both walked back to the previous area.

**ȶ**

Garnet, Steiner and Vivi awoke from their slumber and stretched. Garnet turned her head, and saw both Zidane and Mel walking back. Her eyes lit up, seeing as they were safe, mainly Mel. Garnet wouldn't allow her to die, not without speaking personally with her.

"Melodi!" she shouted. She walked a little forward, and both Vivi and Steiner climbed up to meet with the two. Zidane walked a little ahead of Mel, and greeted everyone again. Steiner walked up to him, and questioned what had happened. Zidane had stated it was nothing, and Steiner retorted that he was, in fact, hiding something.

"Hey, nothing happened," he said. "Right, Mel?"

"You...didn't touch the princess," Steiner said, not letting Mel get a chance to speak. "Did you?"

"Just _what_ are you accusing me of?" Zidane said, getting a little ticked off.

"He said nothing happened," Garnet said. "Stop being so rude."

Steiner apologized, and Mel dropped her shoulders. She was never one to talk unless it needed it to be, and this wasn't one of them. Nonetheless, she still decided to add in her bit.

"Steiner, I assure you nothing happened," she said. "I was awake before all of you. If you want, you can trust my words. But that's up to you."

"I'm glad everyone is safe," added Garnet. "Shall we move on?"

Both Mel and Zidane stopped to think on it, of course, they were the only ones to who were able to hear what the mysterious voice had said. But Mel was thinking on the distorted voice she had heard before Zidane came, and it troubled her.

"Mel?" Zidane called out. She jumped, and looked at him. "Everyone is ready to leave, you okay?"

Her face was expressionless, but she nodded regardless. Zidane walked a little closer towards her, and whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you for asking."

She didn't want him to worry, so she gave him a nod. She walked past him, and led the way. Zidane stood there for a moment, and was only able to think of one thing. Mel was horrible at lying, and it showed quite horribly. How was he able to find out? Mel would speak in proper words while lying, and when she wasn't, she spoke very much like Zidane, very casual.

That's how he knew.

**ȶ**

As they walked past the next area, Mel kept thinking of the voice. Why did he appear to her? She thought it would be the other way around, with her looking for him. Either way, she was getting closer to finding him, and was also getting closer to gaining her revenge.

As they neared the exit, Mel took herself out of her thoughts. She walked outside of the cavern, and saw sunlight. She was incredibly glad to see the sun, as it was getting too cold for her likes. She stretched her arms, taking in the warm air. Zidane looked ahead, and noticed a small village. He pointed this out while stating that he had thought he had been there. Garnet sighed, and was quite envious that he had been to other places while she only visited them in books. She then suggested that they should check out the village.

Zidane, however, stepped in front of her. "Wait, Hold it, you're a princess! You can't just go rushing in there, people are looking for you."

Mel walked beside the princess, and also agreed. "You'll need a new identity."

Steiner grew angry, and decided to take it out on Zidane. Mel had moved beside Zidane to take a closer look at the village as she didn't want to stand and listen to their argument anyways. However, she heard Steiner walking closer to Zidane, and turned around. As soon as she did, Zidane fell back. She caught him before he fully fell, and he turned around and motioned a 'thank you', before turning back and arguing with Steiner.

She had also noticed that his dagger fell on the floor.

"Insolent fool! The princess need not sneak around! Besides, we're heading back to the castle so you leave her alone," Steiner says, later composing himself. "And you will address her as 'Princess' from now on, you silly peasant."

"Dammit, Rusty! Why don't you shut up?" He shouted as he glared at the tin-man. "Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from a stuck-up jerk like you!"

Vivi, concerned about the two getting too heated up, tried stepping in to make them stop. Mel noticed that Garnet had picked up the dagger, and looked at it. She looked back at the two, and they had begun their glaring war. Mel sighed, and walked a little ahead of Garnet and sat on a rock while crossing her legs.

Garnet looked at Mel, and wanted to speak with her. But she had to stop the fight first. She walked in front of the two arguing men, and forced them to stop bickering. She told Steiner that she did not want to return to the castle, and also agreed with both Mel and Zidane on gaining a new identity. She had asked Zidane about the weapon she was holding, but he went on to discuss about all the other swords related to it. After a while of speaking, Garnet had interrupted him, making him drop his shoulders. She looked at the weapon, the dagger, and had decided.

"From now on, my name is... Dagger," she looked over to Zidane, Steiner and Vivi. "What do you think guys?"

"Great, Dagger. Now, let's work on your speech...," replied Zidane. "Try to sound more casual, like me."

Garnet, now named Dagger, looked a little confused as she replied. "I shall try."

"No, no, no...," Zidane replied, face-palming. He looked over at Vivi, and thought about something he would say. Vivi gave him a weird look in return, and Dagger sighed, and looked at Mel.

"I would like for you to teach me," she said, looking at Mel. "Will you help me?"

Mel looked at her, and was a little confused. However, she took this as a chance to catch up with the young princess. She got up from her rock, and looked at Dagger.

"Dagger, I would love to help you on your speech." She walked towards her, and smiled genuinely while whispering. "I'm also hoping this will give us a chance to catch up."

Dagger, smiling to the point of where she nearly cried, nodded. Mel chuckled, and the boys looked at them oddly.

"Just what are you planting inside the princess' head?" demanded Steiner.

"Nothing at all!" Mel smirked. She motioned the princess to follow her, and together they began walking towards the village. "Hey boys, move your rears! You're supposed to be protecting us girls!"

Dagger raised her eyebrow, and Mel explained what it had meant. As Dagger understood, they both laughed. Normally, she wouldn't have said anything like that, but it was for educational purposes. While this journey began not too long ago, it took this long for Mel to feel sort of comfortable with her comrades. Of course, with Vivi, she had already felt comfortable, since he was a sweet boy. She had no opinions on Steiner, and his appearance had no effect on her. Plus, he was always busy arguing with Zidane.

And then there was, of course, Zidane. At first Mel thought of him as a mere skirt chaser who took on the thief role. She thought he would have no regard in terms of the feelings of other's. But she was wrong. He proved to her that he did care for those around him, especially her. She lowered her eyes, and guilt had suddenly hit her. She had already labelled him without getting to know him.

Dagger looked at Mel, and noticed her look. She raised her eyebrow, and tilted her head. "Mel, why are you okay?"

"Huh?" Mel replied, returning to the surface. "I'm just... a little fatigued."

Dagger gave Mel an unconvincing look, but decided not to ask further. Mel had taken a deep breath, and looked ahead at the village with one thing on her mind.

_'What's going to happen, now that I know you're back?'_

* * *

tee-hee, hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. swirl3y. deviantart gallery/26091998#/d5p6su9

* * *

**Chapter V:**

**Villages are not always peaceful.**

As the gang had reached the village, Mel and Dagger had a small chance to catch up. Although it was not much, Mel had told Dagger that she could no longer visit simply because the Queen did not want Dagger to have any outside friends anymore. Dagger, saddened by the news, understood. She had told Mel that Brahne had been acting weird, and that she wanted to speak to Cid about that. Mel understood, and apologized for not having said anything earlier. Dagger smiled, and they entered the village.

"Gee whiz!" Vivi said happily. "A windmill!"

Zidane pointed out the inn, and Vivi expressed that he wanted to see the windmill. Zidane assured that he would have time tomorrow, and Vivi sadly nodded. They entered the inn, and found the innkeeper asleep. Zidane banged the table, and the guy abruptly awoke. As he sat there staring, Mel sighed. He was staring at Dagger. Although she was a close friend, Mel couldn't help but feel intimidated by Dagger's beauty. The fact that she was a princess added salt to the already stinging wound.

Although Mel never thought of herself as a beautiful maiden sent from above, she did think of herself as average. But one thing she did have that Dagger didn't was a developed body, but she figured it was due to the fact that she was older than her. She had also been courted before, but she thought it too soon to get married, and decided not to go any further with the boy. That had been a year ago. Mel stopped thinking as she heard Dagger's voice, calling her to come inside the room. She blinked a couple of times, realizing that everyone had left already. She sighed, and walked inside.

Upon getting comfortable, however, Zidane had asked Dagger why she left the castle. Talks about 'if the ship hadn't crashed', and 'we would've been in Lindblum' came up. Zidane then proceeded to tell everyone that they would have to cross the gate by foot, and then began to think of ways they would cross. Dagger had told him that there was a reason for her leaving, although she couldn't talk about it to just everyone. Zidane promised her that he would get her there, while Mel stretched as she sat down on her bed.

"I've heard enough!" shouted Steiner, which made Mel stop stretching. "Princess, you cannot trust the words of a thief! He may expose you to even more danger, like he did in Evil Forest! I beg of you, Princess. Please return to the castle."

"I know I screwed up in Evil Forest, but there's no doubt in my mind now," Zidane said. "I'll protect Dagger with my life!"

Mel looked at Zidane, and it was obvious that he was another guy lost in Garnet's beauty. She _did_ say that he only came along to flirt with her. It wasn't much of a bother to her, since she saw it coming. She just hoped she didn't have to see him flirting, because that stuff was better saved between the two.

"Don't be ridiculous!" shouted Steiner, angrier than before. "It is I who protects the princess, now and forever!"

Zidane, getting angry in return, replied. "Then tell me. How do you intend to take her back to the castle?"

Mel sighed, and Dagger had noticed. She didn't want to sit and listen to a fight on who will better protect Dagger. In honesty, Mel just wanted to sleep. She just wanted to forget about everything for a moment and have a good night's rest. Even though she was courted once, she never really understood how it was to love someone. She was only with her family for so long, and the same went for Rose. Really, the only thing she could understand perfectly was fighting and revenge.

She was also a bit offended, since Zidane had been bluntly flirting with her. How could he get love if he couldn't choose just one girl? He seemed to need to flirt with every girl. But nonetheless, she kept her guard up. She looked at the two men fighting, and noticed Vivi had already begun to sleep. It was obvious he was tired from all the fighting and he had to listen to all of this. Mel sighed, and looked at everyone else. "I think it wise if we all slept, now."

Dagger nodded, and began to stretch. Things had gone from bad to worse in terms of the fights Steiner and Zidane had, and Dagger wanted to sleep as well. Zidane looked at Mel, and noticed she was back to her quiet self. He wasn't quite fond of it, and when she was quiet, he knew something was up with her. Mel slept on her side while facing Dagger. And the boys slept across from them. No one was happy, and the night had been filled with either anger, or sadness.

**ȶ**

The next morning Mel had awoken before anyone else, and decided to go outside. She noticed the innkeeper was not at his desk, and walked outside of the inn. There was a nice breeze, and the village was very peaceful. It was small, and quite cozy; in fact, it had reminded Mel of her home.

She loved the memories of her and her parents. She remembered being so happy, so care-free, and she was not alone. But at the same time, she didn't like to think of them. They had always made her sad, and angry. When she would think of those memories, they would disappear and in place, memories of how they died came up. And it was a memory she so dearly wanted to get rid of.

She had always wanted the last memories of her parents to be happy ones. She wanted to get married and have them there at her wedding, or when she bore her first child. But instead, all she got were memories of her parents lying on the floor, blood all over their lifeless bodies.

**ȶ**

Zidane had walked around the village, and eventually found Vivi staring at the windmill. He chuckled to himself, and walked over to Vivi. "Hey, Vivi," he said, looking at the boy. "What's up?"

"N-nothing," Vivi stuttered. "I was just thinking."

"Ah, I see," replied Zidane, to which he thought Vivi was talking about girls. "You met a girl!"

"No, no!" protested Vivi. "Nothing like that!"

"What?" Zidane replied, hoping it wouldn't be true. "Don't tell me you don't like girls!"

Vivi looked down at the floor, keeping his face from Zidane. "I never really thought about stuff like...that."

"I'm always thinking about girls," replied Zidane, while pounding his chest proudly. "I'm popular with _all_ the ladies in Lindblum."

"...Isn't Melodi from Lindblum?"

Zidane was taken back from what Vivi said, and he didn't know how to answer. True, Mel did live in Lindblum, but how was he to know of her existence? This had been the first time he saw her, to which he was pretty grateful for. But he did wonder how she got to be a spy for the Regent. Zidane could tell right off the bat that Mel wasn't of royalty, so what made her so close to the regent?

"...Zidane?"

Zidane shook his head, and looked at the young boy. He raised his eyebrow, and smiled at the boy. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just saying," Vivi replied, fixing his hat. "Are you popular with Melodi?"

"...No, but I will be," he replied. "She's a prize I'm out to get."

"Huh? But I thought your target was the princess?" Vivi asked, referring to Zidane and his group bringing her to Lindblum. Zidane took it another way though.

"Well, she is..." he replied again. "They both are."

Vivi's eyes dropped halfway, realizing what he meant. He looked at Zidane. "I don't think Melodi would like that."

"How do you know?" Zidane asked.

"We talked a lot while at Evil forest," Vivi said, explaining his reason. "And she said she can get real angry, so I don't think she would like it if someone called her a prize."

Zidane chuckled to himself. Vivi didn't seem to understand the concept of what "prize" meant in teenager language, at least to him. However, Zidane did find out that Mel was having a rather close friendship with the young boy, and he figured he would be able to take advantage of it. Maybe he would be able to find out more about Melodi Cora.

"Hey, Vivi," he said, looking down at the boy. "Try to find out more about Mel, there's a mystery about her that I want to uncover."

"Isn't that bad?" he asked, a little worried.

"Not if she doesn't find out," Zidane said, winking at the boy. Vivi felt a little bad, but perhaps it would help Zidane become better friends with Mel? She was a good person, so he figured he would be doing something good instead of bad. Yeah, that's right, something good.

"Okay," Vivi replied.

"Alright!" Zidane shouted happily. "Now, would you mind going back to the inn? I'll go get Dagger, Rusty, and Mel. Then we can figure out what to do next."

Vivi nodded, and Zidane had asked what Vivi was staring at. He explained how he kept hearing a sound to which Zidane identified as a chocobo sound. They both looked at the windmill, and then Zidane left. Vivi looked back at the windmill, and wondered what a chocobo was.

As he thought further, he was kidnapped by a villager, much to Vivi's protest.

**ȶ**

Zidane had walked into the store, and noticed Dagger looking at something. He walked towards her, and she didn't notice him. After a while at staring what she had been staring, whatever that was, she turned around and looked at Zidane.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at him. Zidane smiled, and laughed when he heard Dagger acting more regular. Those classes from Mel really did help, he thought.

"Hey, you changed the way you talked!" he said, smiling at the princess. "You sound great!"

"Thanks!" she replied happily. "Aside learning from Melodi, the townspeople have been educational."

"There you go again..," Zidane said, pointing out Dagger's speech.

"Ah, sorry!" she replied. "The people here really taught me a lot."

"Say, will you go back to the inn for me?" he asked. "We need to decide on what to do next, and I still need to get Mel."

Dagger nodded, and bade farewell to the shopkeeper, and left. Zidane sighed, and the last person on his list was Mel. He walked out of the store, and stopped. Where could she be? He thought. He started walking towards the inn, with his finger on his chin, until he saw someone with brown hair. He took a closer look, and noticed it was Mel, and she was sitting just outside of the Village.

**ȶ**

Mel sat on top of stacked pieces of wood, and started dazing out into the fields. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when she began to hear footsteps. She couldn't take the chance of thinking them for a citizen, as almost everyone was on the lookout for Dagger. She slowly reached her sword, and as the footsteps got louder and louder, she stood up quickly and pointed her sword at whoever approached her. As she saw who was in front of her, she sighed, and placed her sword back into its holder. She sat back down, with her back turned against the person, and crossed her legs. "What do you want, monkey boy?"

Zidane, having raised his hands in defence, lowered them slowly. He scratched the back of his head, and laughed nervously. "Do you always get this worked up?"

No reply. Zidane looked at Mel's back and sighed, she was quiet again. He wanted to know why she was always so quiet, and wanted to know what was on her mind when she was. He had to ask. "Anything wrong?"

Mel wasn't going to answer, since it wasn't his business to know. The fact that Zidane was sitting there asking out of concern though, made her feel warm. It had been a long time since someone cared for her, and that person was gone. "I am fine. There is no need to be concerned for me."

Zidane was unconvinced, and sighed because of it. "If you say so, but you know, it's my job to make sure every girl is feeling fine!"

"As expected," she replied, getting up. "But your charms will not work on me."

Although she was starting to like the guy because he was genuinely sweet and funny, she had no plans of making him into something more than a friend. "I know they won't, you're hard to get," Zidane replied.

Zidane walked in front of her, and smirked while motioning his hand for her to follow him. "But they will get to you someday."

She tilted her head, before following Zidane. She sighed, and shook it quickly. She didn't get too close to Zidane, and they eventually walked towards the Inn. He motioned his hand for her to move ahead, and she did suspiciously. As she walked in front of him, she didn't get the chance to see that Zidane had already made his move; by checking out her backside.

Once inside, Mel and Zidane were met with Dagger. Zidane did not see Vivi, but he figured he was still taking his time. Mel sat on the bed while Dagger sat on a wooden stool, and Zidane had asked Dagger if she waited long. She had not, and explained how she liked the village, and how it was very peaceful.

"You're forgetting one thing," announced Mel, to which Zidane and Dagger looked at her. "There are no adults."

"Yeah...," noted a very suspicious Zidane. Mel fell back on the bed, and stretched her arms across it. She took in a deep breath, and looked at the ceiling. Zidane looked at the two girls, and thought for a moment before speaking again. "I used to see them tending the farm next to the village."

Dagger had commented on how the farm was very small, to which Zidane had also agreed, stating that something was very suspicious. He nodded his head to Dagger, and to Mel, even though she was lying down on the bed. He tried very hard not to laugh or think of anything inappropriate, and sat down across from the girls, telling them they should wait for Vivi.

"But, what about Steiner?" asked Dagger, feeling a bit concerned.

"It's gonna be easy!" replied Zidane, changing subjects and jumping up on the bed. "They're not looking for us, so we'll just hide you!"

Mel suddenly had a big lump in her throat, and began to think about the man at the Ice cavern. As much as they had to protect Dagger, Mel didn't feel quite as safe as she did before. Something told her that things were going to get complicated for her.

"Forget about Rusty!" stated Zidane, jumping on the bed. "Leave everything to me!"

"You know," interrupted Mel. "You can leave stuff to me, too. I'm perfectly experienced in these things."

"Hey," Zidane replied happily. "You can be my partner-in-crime!"

Mel rolled her eyes, and shifted on her bed. Dagger couldn't help but chuckle, and Zidane looked back at Mel. She was getting sleepy, and the only thing she did to make her appear awake was give a thumb up. Zidane smiled widely, and started a new conversation by telling one of his stories. Mel soon fell asleep after that.

**ȶ**

"But the Kings were hiding something in their mansion."

Mel woke up, and lightly groaned as she got up. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at Dagger. She had been out of thought, and Mel found it weird. She decided to stretch her arms, and then she heard Zidane's voice.

"You fell asleep through my whole story, you know," he said, walking back towards Mel. He noticed she was staring at Dagger, and Zidane also noticed her out of thought look. "Dagger, you okay?"

"Oh. No, I 'm just concerned," she said, looking at Zidane and Mel. "Vivi hasn't returned, yet."

"We should look for him," suggested Mel. "And Steiner, he hasn't even been here."

"I'm not worried about Steiner," stated Zidane. "Vivi, on the other hand, is bothering me."

Zidane walked towards the door, and motioned the two girls to follow him. They did so, and they began to walk out of the inn. Zidane mentioned that the last time he saw Vivi, was at the windmill. Mel nodded, and suggested they investigate the area.

As they approached it, Zidane mentioned yet again that Vivi heard a chocobo. Everyone stood in silence, and they began to hear sniffling noises. Zidane looked around, as did Dagger and Mel, and they soon found out that the noises were coming from a little hole planted on the ground.

"Vivi?" asked Zidane as he bent down towards the hole.

_...Zidane?_

"Vivi, where are you?" asked Mel, concerned for her young friend. "Are you underground?"

"Can you move?" added Dagger.

_They told me to stay here..._

"Are you hurt?" asked Zidane, to which Vivi answered no. Zidane replied by telling Vivi not to worry, and that he would hurry to save him. Vivi agreed, and Zidane questioned what was going on in the village. Mel, yet again, suggested they find a place where they could head underground, and both of the teens nodded. As they walked a little further, Zidane noticed the windmill being connected to a factory. He told the girls they should investigate, and the three of them entered the room.

Dagger began to investigate around the room, while Zidane and Mel stayed close to each other, unknown to Mel's knowledge. If she was good at anything, it was observing an area. She looked around, and suddenly noticed a hatch. She approached it, and knocked on it. No noises came from it, so it was fairly safe to say that they would be able to enter.

She motioned the other two to come, and Zidane opened the hatch. Dagger offered to go first, and then Mel went in. Zidane made sure no one was looking, and then he climbed down after wards, and closed the hatch tightly. As the three of them climbed down, Mel quickly took out her sword. Zidane noticed this, and he chuckled. "You're always on your guard, huh?"

"Of course, it never hurts to be," she replied, putting away her sword. She flipped back a strand of hair, and she walked further into the underground facility. Dagger followed her close behind, and Zidane took the rear end. When Mel reached the middle of the facility, she stopped, and realized that the place wasn't normal.

"what's going on?" Dagger asked loudly. Both Zidane and Mel told her to be quiet as they crouched down and listened in on the conversation that was currently being held.

"Why is it moving?" asked one man.

"Is it true that the mayor's brother found it?" asked the other.

"I guess they reconciled," said the first man. "I guess he's one of us now."

Mel and the others couldn't make out the rest, but they managed to hear something concerning the castle, and putting something in a box. Dagger managed to hear about the castle bit, and when she scooted over a bit more, she looked at the barrel that they were hiding behind. She had seen it before, and she wondered about it.

When the men came out, Mel and Zidane both gasped very lightly when they saw Vivi, being held captive. "_That bastard!_"

Dagger told Zidane to calm down, and she pulled him away from the men, Mel followed behind, and made sure they didn't see her. When they arrived in the previous area, Zidane asked Dagger why she pulled him back. Dagger asked both Mel and Zidane if they saw the barrel, but didn't give them time to answer. "I've seen the exact same pattern on some of the barrels at the castle."

"It seems Alexandria and this little village have some sort of connection," Mel pointed out.

"I must know what it is!" shouted Dagger. She looked over to Zidane and Mel, and asked them not to cause trouble just yet. Zidane nodded, although reluctantly, and Mel nodded as well.

"But I will start trouble if Vivi is in danger," Zidane suddenly said. "And Mel is with me on this one, right?"

"If you say so," she replied. Although she liked the boy, she wasn't willing to sacrifice her own life just to save him. "In any case, let's continue on."

Zidane and Dagger nodded, and they all continued on further into the underground facility.

* * *

Tee-hee, hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. swirl3y. deviantart gallery/26091998#/d5p6su9

* * *

**Chapter VI: **

**A wild waltz appears!**

Making their way further into the underground facility, the three teens stumble onto many barrels resembling coffins. It was a disturbing sight to see, but they needed to retrieve Vivi as soon as possible. They reached a room where there were machines and a ton of barrels. Zidane questioned what they were, but before moving on Dagger called out that someone was crying. Mel looked around, and both she and Dagger noticed a coffin like barrel near them.

Zidane walked up to it, and pressed his ear against it, when he indeed hear crying, he immediately called out the first name that came to mind. "...Vivi?"

"Zidane!?" it had indeed been Vivi, and Zidane started opening the barrel. Mel and Dagger simply watched as he did, and Dagger was still bewildered as to why he was in a box. After getting the coffin open, Mel walked up and helped Vivi out of it. He bent down a bit to breath in the air, since he was confined to such a tiny place.

"What happened?" Mel asked, bending down to Vivi's height. Both Zidane and Dagger also bent down, and listened in to the boy's story.

"After Zidane left, some men kidnapped me and brought me here," he said, finally catching his breath. "They told me to stay put. I was so scared... I didn't know what to do."

He explained that the men argued why he was outside, and that the cargo ship hadn't arrived yet. He didn't know what to do, so Vivi stayed quiet. The men suggested that they put 'it' in the barrel. Mel was not impressed by what happened, and she was irritated by how they called Vivi 'it'.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe," Zidane said as he stood up straight. "But you gotta do something next time. You should try—screaming back or whatever."

Vivi wondered what he meant by that, and Zidane put a finger to his chin as he thought of something. "Yea, something like... 'Get off me, you scumbag!' It surprises your attacker and empowers you!"

Mel raised her eyebrow at the blond, and wasn't sure what he said would be effective for Vivi. For a girl being chased around by some scumbag, yes, but for Vivi... she sighed, and looked around the place. She was certainly amazed at how such a small and peaceful village was hiding something big underground. Nonetheless, they came so far, why not venture further?

"We should continue to look around, Vivi, are you okay with that?" Mel asked, knowing that Vivi was probably scared, even traumatized about staying cooped up in a coffin in a weird place like this.

"...I wanna know more, too," he replied, looking at everyone. Zidane was shocked by his reply, since he and everyone else knew he would mostly likely not like the idea. Vivi pointed out the machines in the room, and he wanted to know more about them. With everyone agreeing, the four of them ventured further into the factory. They noticed many machines, and even eggs. They weren't sure what was going on, but when they had hit the next room, they were all in for a surprise.

They all stood close by as they saw mages, ones that looked like Vivi again, but only taller, being dragged around the room. Dagger gasped, and was utterly shocked, and even disturbed at the sight of seeing so many mages being dragged into the next room. Vivi was speechless at first, but he questioned what they were after. Dagger was concerned and could only think about her mother. Was she involved? Mel simply looked around, and thoughts about the mage that sounded like her brother popped up. She was sure he was connected with them as well, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Zidane heard other voices, and realized people were coming. Since the three others were in thought or questioning what was going on, Zidane had no choice but to grab them and flee to safety. He grabbed both Mel and Dagger by the waist and dragged Vivi along into the small space where the mage dolls went. As they quieted down and heard the workers speak, both Mel and Zidane were hit with one of those coffins, and stuffed into it.

"Hey...!" Mel shouted as she tried banging on the wood. She couldn't even move, and the fact that she was in such close proximity to Zidane didn't really help at all. Their faces were inches away, and Mel wasn't feeling very comfortable about it. It was pitch black in the barrel, but she could almost _feel_ the smirk plastered on Zidane's face. She sighed, and tried to not move, but as soon as she felt a rather rough hand on her leg she growled.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop."

"..." a nervous chuckle came from the blonde's end, and as soon as he was about to say something, the barrel began to shift. It started to move after, and with the two squished in it, it was hard to move. The barrel stopped when they heard other barrels being pressed together, and Mel was getting more irritated. It was pure silence from here on, and the only thing they heard was a muffled voice outside. Zidane took a deep breath, and spoke. "We need to get out of here."

"And how do we do that? Seeing as we can't even move," Mel asked, trying to shift around. The barrel moved slightly as she did, and Zidane had an idea.

"Keep moving like that, maybe this thing will budge or something!" he suggested. Mel sighed, and they both shifted around. They heard the person gasp, and knew they were getting somewhere. Mel was on her guard as always, and was prepared to take out her sword in case there were soldiers or something. They both began to hear Vivi's voice, and Zidane called out to him. "Vivi, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, we just can't move...," Vivi responded. Dagger was alright, and she said something which wasn't very clear. Her voice was naturally soft, so it was expected. Zidane instructed them to move around so they would make the barrel fall over, and they complied.

"Alright! Give it another push!" he ordered. The barrel toppled over, and with everyone else screaming it fell to the floor, cracking a bit. It was enough for Zidane to bust open, and in soon time everyone was getting out if it.

**ȶ**

When everyone got out of the barrel, they weren't really surprised to see Steiner freaking out as always. In fact, they didn't really pay much attention, but he continued to shout. "Princess, what in the world is going on!?" he demanded. He didn't even give Dagger a chance to speak, and automatically started to interrogate Zidane. "You scoundrel! Is this your doing!?"

"Steiner, please!" Dagger exclaimed. He shut quickly and then she looked over to Mel and Zidane, saying she didn't know what to do or say to Vivi. She was concerned of the suspicious activity going on at the castle, and it was all the more confusing as she tried to think about it.

"We still don't know for sure. Let's stay by Vivi's side," Zidane suggested. The girls nodded, and the three of them stood near Vivi, comforting him and making sure he was alright. Steiner, on the other hand, was thinking to himself on how to get the princess back to the castle. He was going to use the cargo ship to get her back, but he still wasn't sure. "Yo, Rusty, do you know where this airship's going?" Zidane asked.

"...L-Lindblum. Yes, to Lindblum," this was his chance to get everyone on board and not ask questions. Zidane was delighted to hear it, but he noted that that knight was acting strange. Steiner could only stutter back, but as he looked towards the fields, he noticed someone approaching. Mel immediately took out her sword. This mage, exactly like the one she and Zidane defeated at the cavern, was notably more superior to the previous.

"Princess Garnet, the queen is waiting for you at the castle!" he said. Zidane and Mel looked at each other, realizing that these things were the queen's doing.

"You were all sent by the castle!?" he asked, going into his attack stance.

Mel ran over to Dagger, and placed a hand in front of her. She was not going to let some mage take the princess back; they had all worked too hard to get her where they were now. "You also better not get any closer."

Steiner, mildly confused and angry, spoke. "What? What are you two talking about!?"

"You were all unconscious from the blizzard," Zidane explained. "He said he was a black waltz!"

"Are you the one who defeated no. 1? I am black waltz no. 2!" he shouted, boasting about how his power, magic and speed made him better than no. 1. "Resistance is futile!"

He demanded that the princess return to the castle, and Dagger refused. He threatened her, and Steiner stepped in. "Wait! I, Steiner, shall escort the princess back to the castle!"

However, his words were heard on deaf ears. The waltz didn't care, and it only mattered that he completed his mission, which was to bring the princess back to the castle. Mel grew irritated, and pointed her sword at the waltz. "No point in talking to this guy, he needs to be taught a lesson."

The waltz chanted an ice spell towards Steiner, but he was able to block it. Zidane attacked him, and Vivi came in not too long after with one of his fire spells. It was a lot easier fighting, since there were five against one. As soon as Mel was about to attack though, she was bombarded by the waltz. She stuck her sword in between her and the waltz, but then it suddenly changed its voice. Exactly like the last time.

"Oh Melodina, stop wasting your time," it said, almost teasingly. Mel raised her eyebrow, and with her guard being lowered, the waltz turned back to normal and pushed her away with an ice spell. She fell towards the floor and both Zidane and Vivi called out to her. She waved her hand, indicating she was fine, but then Dagger came by and attempted to heal. "Don't. Focus on healing the guys first."

Dagger nodded, although nervously, and headed towards the men. Mel grunted as she brought her knee towards her. Being flown back scrapped her knee, and she placed her palm over the wound. A small light appeared, and the wound was gone. Mel had forgotten that she was able to heal, but it was only a spell that applied to her. She got up, and noticed that the waltz had been defeated. She walked towards the rest, and noticed Dagger with her head down.

"Black Waltz No. 2... Did my mother really send him to capture me...?" she said, looking down at the floor. Steiner was not going to believe it, and he spoke towards the princess.

"It can't be! There is no reason to trust the words of some bandit," he said, trying to reassure the princess. Mel had crossed her arms, and Zidane placed his hands on his hips, both thinking about whether or not the waltz spoke the truth. Steiner pressed on. "He was just another criminal, scheming to use the princess for some evil deed."

"Don't be so sure," Mel said, looking at Steiner. "You can't just block out everything else and believe what _you_ want to believe. This is very serious."

Steiner grew annoyed with Mel, but she didn't care. She could understand why Cid wanted Dagger to be brought to Lindblum, since the queen was acting very suspicious. First was the attack on her _own_ people just to get to her daughter, and not waltz appearing out of nowhere. It couldn't be ignored.

"Have I not been careful enough?" Dagger asked, worried that it might have been her fault. Steiner merely responded that since she was a well known princess, it was hard to cover that. Zidane, on the other hand, didn't think so.

"That's not true at all, you haven't been watching, Dagger is trying really hard," he said, defending the saddened princess. "You're the one with the problem! Walking around, yelling 'Princess!' everywhere..."

Steiner grew even more annoyed at the fact that he was bring argued with, but Zidane didn't care at all. He looked over towards Mel, Dagger and Vivi, and spoke. "About the border crossing... why don't we hitch a ride on this airship?"

"Sure, Lindblum should not be terribly far by airship! I mean... 'Won't be too far'," Dagger said, correcting her speech. Zidane nodded, and looked over to Mel and Vivi, asking if it was alright with them.

"Should we rest before going?" Mel asked. She was concerned for Vivi, since he hadn't spoken one bit since finding out about the mages. Dagger, Zidane, and even Steiner agreed, and they all walked back towards the inn.

**ȶ**

As the gang walked inside the inn, they noticed the innkeeper sleeping on his desk. Zidane commented on it, and tapped on the guy's shoulder. He abruptly woke up, and noticed that Vivi was still with them. Mel noticed him staring at Dagger's direction, and she sighed with a hint of annoyance in it. Men were all the same, no matter what they say. Zidane noticed him staring at both Dagger and Mel, and looked back at the innkeeper. "Hey, I know they're cute, but it's rude to stare."

The innkeeper stuttered in his defence, and explained he wasn't looking. He told them the room was ready, so they were able to go in at any time. Zidane gave him a questioning look, and they entered the room. Without a moment to waste, Vivi fell on his bed, and quickly fell asleep. Steiner was another who slumped over, even though he looked uncomfortable with his armour on and all. Soon enough everyone decided to fall asleep.

**ȶ**

In the middle of the night, Mel woke up, and was unable to fall asleep. She sighed, and got up from her bed. She noticed the rest sleeping, so she decided to walk out into the village without waking everyone. As soon as she left however, Zidane had one eye opened and notice her walking out of the room.

Mel walked outside the inn and headed just a little bit outside of the village, and sat down on the same stack of woods she was sitting earlier in the day. She took out her sword from its sheath, and watched it as it shined under the moon. She herself had heard of stories about Dali from Rose, but never once went to visit. It was a little depressing, being reminded of her everywhere she went. She had explored almost everywhere, but that was the life of a mercenary.

Mel seemed more of a spy who could just fight then an actual mercenary, and she only traveled to Treno or to Alexandria. Mel took a deep breath, and wanted to explore more of Gaia. Being stuck in the same place wasn't exactly fun anymore—Mel needed to go on a journey.

Zidane was standing near a house as he watched Mel. He didn't mean to be spying or anything, but it was weird of her to leave the inn like that. She was really mysterious, and only seemed to speak when it was necessary. He was trying hard to get past that wall, but it wasn't really working and she really put that wall up high. He sighed, and had to think harder next time. When he heard feet approaching he quickly got away from the wall and ran towards the inn. Although he was going to try, he didn't want to be caught and potentially sliced by Mel.

**ȶ**

Heading towards the ship, Zidane stopped everyone, and told them he was going to ask to hitch a ride. Mel, Dagger and Vivi nodded, and Zidane started walking towards the airship until Steiner interrupted.

"I-I shall go ask them!" He said nervously. Zidane raised his eyebrow at this, and asked why. Steiner, looking more nervous, replied. "I-It is not for your benefit! I am only doing this for the princess!"

As soon as he left, Dagger started to question about his suddenly coping attitude. She even questioned the barrels, and started to think before asking Zidane a question. "Is this airship really headed to Lindblum?"

"No, it'll probably take us straight to Alexandria," he said. Dagger was shocked, and a little annoyed at how he lied, but he assured her that he had a plan. Vivi spoke up, and asked if the dolls underground looked like him. He lowered his head for a bit, and then responded. "Not really. They're just dolls, Vivi."

The ship began to move at this point, and both Zidane and Mel questioned what Steiner was up to. Zidane instructed everyone to get on, but Dagger was adamant. Mel looked ahead at the ship. She wasn't willing to trust that much, but she was going to for Dagger's sake. She looked over to Dagger. "I'm sure Zidane has a plan, Dagger. Let's just go."

Zidane nodded his head in agreement, and he was the first to run towards the ship. Vivi followed not too far along, and Dagger did as well, although reluctantly. Mel was the last to follow, and made sure no one was left behind. As they made their way to the ship, Vivi was the first to get on, and made sure his hat was on tight before climbing. Dagger wasn't sure, so Mel went before her to show her it was okay. She still wasn't sure, but then the ship started powering up and Zidane spoke. "Hurry up!"

She simply nodded a 'no' and Zidane sighed as he tried again, this time grabbing her shoulder and leading her to the ladders. "I'll take you to Lindblum no matter what, I promise!"

She stopped mid-way and agreed so he wouldn't push her. Mel and Vivi watched as they both got up the ladder. Mel heard Zidane say 'Ooo, soft...', and Dagger gasped. When she looked down she noticed his hand on her behind. She sighed and crossed her arms. She moved over so that Dagger could get on, and then the ship began moving. When Zidane got on, he saw Dagger with her arms crossed looking out into the field. She was obviously not pleased. He even saw Mel leaning against the railing with her arms crossed. She was _definitely_ not pleased. Zidane couldn't help himself; he was a guy after all...


	7. Chapter 7

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. swirl3y. deviantart gallery/26091998#/d5p6su9

* * *

**Chapter VII:  
Dance of the waltz.**

"Come on, it's not like I did it on purpose," Zidane said as he pleaded with the princess. Dagger merely scoffed, and continued to look at the fields, Zidane pleaded some more, but she wasn't pleased.

"Please, enough," was all she could say. Zidane commented on her royal tone, and when she didn't respond he dropped his shoulders and gave up. He looked over to Vivi, and noticed he wasn't looking too good, so he asked if he was alright.

"Feels like I'm going to get sucked into the sky...," he said as he looked down. It was obvious that Vivi was getting airsick, and Dagger suggested they go inside. As she opened the door, Vivi went inside, and she was about to until she looked back at Zidane.

"I trust you, Zidane," she said. She looked at Melodi, and nodded. Mel nodded in return and followed her close behind until she, too, stopped and turned to Zidane. She stared at him for a few moments, and then walked inside. As soon as he was about to walk the door closed in his face, and he sighed. He got the feeling that both girls didn't quite trust him yet, but it was still too early to tell. Maybe they would both reward him with kisses if he tried hard enough. As soon as he began to imagine that, Dagger rushed outside and told him to go inside. There was worry in her voice, and he complied.

When he entered he saw the mages that were previously immobile walking around. He was amazed to see them working on the ship, too. Dagger looked over to Vivi trying to talk to them, and Zidane noticed too. When Vivi came back to them, Zidane asked if he was able to talk to any of them.

""No... It's like they don't even see me at all, I tried again and again but they won't even turn around," he sounded depressed. Dagger comforted him, and Zidane looked around. He didn't see Mel at all, and wondered where she was.

"Where's Mel?" he asked. Dagger pointed to the ladder leading up, and he nodded. "I'll go upstairs and turn the ship around before it reaches the castle."

Dagger didn't reply back, and Zidane sighed. He told her to keep an eye on Vivi, and she nodded. He walked towards the ladder, and climbed it to the deck. He saw Mel looking around and walked up to her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

She turned around towards him, and pointed at Steiner, who was on the floor and seemingly bawling for some time now. "I didn't know if I should have interrupted or not..."

Zidane walked up to Steiner, who was wallowing and mutter some words. Mel followed behind, and when they were close to Steiner Zidane shouted. "What the heck were you doing? You almost took off without us!"

Steiner didn't listen and continued to speak, but after a while she stopped, got up, and looked towards the teens. He wasn't delighted at all to see them, but figured the princess was on. "Why, you...! Where is the princess!?"

Zidane explained that she was in the engine room, and Steiner sighed in relieved and told them that everyone was fine now, and that the ship would return them to the castle. He later mentioned that Zidane would be hanged for kidnapping the princess, and that Mel would be later returned to Lindblum and banned from Alexandria. They both sighed, and Zidane asked Mel if she would check up on Dagger and Vivi. She agreed, and Steiner let her through, but warned Zidane not to come near.

As Mel climbed down the ladders, she saw Dagger with Vivi. The ship started to turn as she placed her foot on the ground, and nearly lost her balance. When she got both her feet on the ground, she walked over to the other two. She looked at the mages. They were all soulless, just like dolls were. She walked past them though, and saw Dagger looking at her.

"I felt the ship move, I suppose Zidane actually turned it around," she said. Mel agreed, and she looked over to Vivi.

"How's Vivi?" she asked. Dagger looked over to him and she sighed. Mel took it as a sign that Vivi was still depressed over the whole ordeal. She looked around, and suggested that everyone go up. She motioned them towards the ladder, and one by one they reached the deck. Dagger left to see how Zidane was doing, and Mel stayed behind with Vivi. As soon as Dagger left though, someone flew by and Mel took out her sword.

"No...!" said Vivi, terrified at the new waltz that came in. He chanted a thunder spell, and although it missed Mel, it struck Vivi down to the floor. Dagger came running in, and bent down near him. Mel stood in front of them with her sword out, and held her guard up.

"So, no. 2 was defeated by a small child! You are no match against my power!" the waltz declared. He pointed his staff towards Vivi and Mel, and laughed. "Kwaha! Princess, stay there while I eliminate these two!"

Before Mel or Dagger could say anything, the mages aboard the ship came toward Vivi and surrounded him. They were intending to protect him, and the waltz grew furious. Dagger dragged Vivi towards Zidane and Steiner, and Mel followed close behind. Waltz no. 3 shouted. "Are you protecting him? ...Nonsense, you are no different from mindless dolls! What can you do?"

When he saw more mages line up he grew angrier. "Get out of my way! Do you dare to fight a Black Waltz?" he said, but the mages didn't budge. "I said, get out of my way!"

With that final saying, the waltz chanted a spell. With the mages chanting their own fire spells, the waltz conjured up all of his lightning power. Upon casting it, an explosion erupted, and any mage near him flew back. Some fell over the ship, falling into the ground, while others hit the floor. None of them got up, and Vivi stood there as he watched every single one die. His little beady yellow eyes stood expressionless, and he had no words to say. As the electric power surged through the ship, the cargo disconnected from it and fell. They cracked open and out revealed even more of the mages. Vivi just watched the mindless slaughtering of these mages, his face void of anything.

Mel watched as well, and the only thing that came to her mind was the destruction of her parents and the village she was born in. Everyone dying all by the hands of a single perpetrator, and it was enough to drive Mel angry. Everyone came to their senses when Steiner shouted the cruelty of the waltz. Vivi shouted, and ran towards him. Mel took a deep breath, and followed close behind with Zidane calling out to her.

"Master Vivi!" Steiner shouted, concerned for the young boy. "I shall assist him!"

With the three of them running outside, Zidane called them to come back. When none responded, Zidane groaned and looked at Dagger. He told her that he was going to deal with the waltz, and that she needed to steer the ship. What she wanted was up to her, and he was with her all the way. That meant whether she wanted to return to Alexandria and push through towards Lindblum. The choice was hers. She simply nodded, and Zidane left to check on the others.

Steiner was arguing with the waltz, and Mel only raised her weapon at him. She was in no mood to talk, and she jumped in the conversation. "There's no point talking to him... he needs to die!"

Although he was never aware of the girl's existence, this was probably the first time Mel had actually raised her voice, or even showed a rather large amount of emotion. He wasn't complaining and he agreed whole-heartedly, the waltz was a monster for destroying the mages and getting Vivi upset. Zidane came running in, and the waltz cackled. "Ah, the princess's bodyguards have gathered! How very convenient!"

"What are you?" Zidane said, standing firmly on the ground. When the waltz didn't respond, Zidane asked again. Suddenly, the black waltz took a transformation, looking more demonic than he previously did. Mel had seen this before, and her hands trembled. She griped the sword handle tighter, and kept her composure.

"These pathetic Black waltzes are nothing more than soulless bodies, they're just like the black mages," he said, voice sounding distorted. "Although their mission is to seek the princess, _I _have another target in mind."

He turned his head _slightly_ towards Mel, and she took a deep breath. Zidane looked at the direction the waltz was facing and saw a very irritated Mel. It wasn't exactly making sense, but he had noticed how Mel grew out of it when she fought the second waltz, or how she was mentally absent the first time. There was a connection with these waltz and Mel, and they seemed to put her on edge. The other two guys didn't take the hint, it was Zidane. The waltz reverted back to normal, and the gang stood on their toes.

The black waltz began to attack the team mercilessly, but the gang managed to block all of his attacks. Vivi turned into his trance form from all the emotion he was feeling, and he let out two powerful fire spells, and then two ice spells. Mel was blinded with rage, and ran up to the waltz to deal heavy hitters.

Both Zidane and Steiner were also attacking, but it was mostly Vivi and Mel dealing the most damage. The battle quickly ended, with Vivi getting the killing blow, and reverting to his former self. Mel, breathing heavily from all the fighting, put her sword back into it's sheath.

"Just how many Black Waltzes do we have to fight!? This is becoming ridiculous!" Steiner said, huffing for some air.

"I think that was the last one," Zidane said, thinking on the names. Steiner looked at him suspiciously, and asked how he knew. Zidane looked at all of them and spoke. "He said 'Waltz,' right? Don't you think No. 3 would be the last one?"

Steiner, giving a confused look, went into thinking. Vivi stood quiet and Mel walked over to Dagger. Zidane, on the other hand was able to see the south gate with a big smile on his face. Dagger was going for it!

**ȶ**

Dagger wasn't sure how to steer a ship, but she was getting the hang of it. Mel stood near her and observed the path they were going. Zidane also came in, and asked if they saw the south gate. Dagger nodded, and Zidane continued to speak.

"South Gate is a huge gate built exclusively for airships, but...," he looked over to Dagger's concentrated self. "...manoeuvring through it could be tricky, do you want me to do it, Dagger?"

She was fine doing it on her own, and requested to do so. Zidane was okay with it, and he looked over to Mel. She was back to her normal self, or what he assumed was her normal self. She was even more mysterious now because of the waltz ordeal. She wasn't so open to just tell them why the waltzes were after her. He just assumed they were only after Dagger. He knew that she knew something, but getting it out of her was the tricky part, but he wasn't going to give up.

"Alright... We don't have clearance so they might close the gate on us," he looked over at the gate. "It should be okay though, security was totally lax when I came through here on the theater ship."

He reassured Dagger, and she smiled. He went to look at the engine, and stated that it was old, but still had power. Mel went calm after a while but then she saw Steiner running in frantically. "Turn the ship around! The Black Waltz is heading straight toward us on an airship! He might crash into us!" he said waving his arms around exaggeratedly.

Zidane looked ahead. "Dagger, Rusty's right! It's headed straight for us!" he said, looking slightly worried. His worry went away though, and his tail lifted. "Punch it! Go through South Gate!"

Steiner gasped as he heard him, and then started yelling. "Don't be ridiculous! What if the gate closes on us!?"

"There's no way we can outmaneuver him in this cargo ship! We'll slide in before the gate closes and shut him out! That's our only chance!" Zidane yelled. He turned to Steiner. "Rusty! Turn the power up to max with that lever over there!"

Zidane told Dagger to stay on course, and she held the wheel tightly, staying on course just as he said. All of a sudden the black waltz from before came back from behind the ship and started to chase it. Vivi, who was still outside, stared at the hat that one of the black mages left behind. He saw the black waltz coming up and started to cast a fire spell, it took the black waltz off balance but Vivi fell on the floor from being too overwhelmed. Zidane ran out to grab Vivi, but the impact of the wind due to their ship flying in the gate almost made him fly away. Zidane held onto him and held onto the railing for support, but the waltz came back. He conjured up another thunder spell, but this time, it electrified his ship, making it go haywire.

Dagger concentrated on flying the ship, and as the gates began to close, the power from the waltz' thunder exploded. Luckily, the gang and their ship made it through, but at the cost of wrecking the gate. After a while, Dagger slowed down and made her way to Lindblum calmly. Zidane walked back towards the girls and Steiner, and looked at the engine.

"I think we pushed it a little too hard," he looked over at everyone. No one was in the mood for jokes or being lighthearted. "Why so silent, people? We made it! Come on, cheer up!"

"South gate is badly damaged...," Dagger said with a distressed look on her face. "It was my fault... wasn't it?"

"Don't worry about it!" Zidane said, reassuring Dagger. "They'll fix it up on no time."

"You idiot! The cargo ship was wrecked, we lost all the cargo, and South Gate was destroyed!" Steiner yelled, obviously angry with the blonde teen. "I can't believe I played a part in this debacle!"

Dagger called his name, and Steiner calmed down as he asked her what was wrong. She spoke from her heart and thanked him for saving the rest of the gang, and he was in awe with her kindness. He bowed down on one knee, and had changed his mind. "From now on I vow to protect you, princess, until we return to the castle!"

Zidane cracked a joke about him, and Dagger chuckled. Steiner huffed, but when he saw the castle, he grew in sheer awe at the size of it. Dagger talked about the castle and the city, while Vivi was still depressed about the whole ordeal that had happened. Melodi walked outside to get some fresh air, and see her home. Despite everything that happened, she was glad to see Lindblum.

Zidane began to think about the journey. He knew that once they reached the castle everyone would go their own ways, specifically, Melodi and Dagger. He didn't want to part from them, since they were cute and all. He was also still confused as to which girl to get.

Dagger was a princess, and her beauty outranked every girl in the world. She was kind, sweet, and lovely, just as every princess should be. Her fair, flawless skin and her long brown hair made her fragile. And her doe eyes made her look as sweet as candy. She was poised, elegant and just had royalty written all over her. She definitely acted like a well behaved young woman.

Then there was Melodi. She wasn't a princess, and her beauty wasn't as radiant or flawless as Dagger's, but she had her own beauty. Her light blue eyes against her light brown hair made her look fierce. She was mysterious and the fact that she would be a challenge intrigued Zidane. She is a fighter, but at the same time, she is also very lady-like with her manners.

It was hard for him to choose, and with everything coming to an end he had to choose. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but speaking with Cid, he would hope to find some answers.


	8. Chapter 8

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. swirl3y. deviantart gallery/26091998#/d5p6su9

* * *

**Chapter VIII:  
Home, sweet, home.**

As the falcon gate opened, Zidane and Vivi, who had gone out to the deck, watched as the ship passed up. Mel had been outside the deck as well, and she leaned over to see the many stores, homes, and recreational spots that Lindblum had to offer. She sighed as she placed her chin on her palm, since it was nice to see her home again.

When the ship landed, Zidane, Dagger and Vivi ran towards the dock. Steiner followed close behind, and Melodi walked around the cargo ship to make sure nothing was left behind.

"Wow! This castle is huge! It's even bigger than Alexandria Castle!" Vivi said excitedly.

"Yeah, they don't call it Lindblum Grand Castle for nothing." Zidane said, looking around the dock.

"An indoor airship dock! This is truly amazing...!"Steiner said as he looked over at the parking area. "Even Her Majesty's Red Rose would easily fit in here."

Dagger wasn't as impressed as her companions, mainly because she had visited Lindblum on many occasions. A guard came into the dock and looked at everyone.

"Greetings," Dagger said as she bowed. "I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros and I humbly request an audience with Regent Cid."

"You must be kidding! No member of the royal family, let alone a princess, would ever ride in such a shabby airship," he looked at everyone else. "And look at the company you're keeping."

Dagger took out a pendant and revealed it to the guard. He examined it, and gasped. "This pendant... Is it a Falcon Claw!? ...No, the shape is a little different."

The guard called on another guard, and requested that someone by the name of Minister Artania be present immediately. As the gang waited, Steiner called out Zidane, and regarded him as a filthy-looking cat. He even went on to say that if he didn't look so thief-like, they guards wouldn't be suspicious of them. Soon enough, another argument between the two broke out.

"What is going on here?" an elderly man said as he approached the gang. The guards explained to him about Dagger's request, and when they presented the falcon claw, the man dismissed them. They guards left, and Dagger smiled at the man.

"Uncle Artania!" she exclaimed happily. The man was happy to see the princess, but he had no time to catch up on her life. He told them to follow them, as the regent was waiting for them.

"Wait, what about Mel?" Zidane asked, looking back at the ship. Dagger gasped, and asked Artania if they could wait so she could get her. Artania chuckled whole-heartedly.

"Melodi is most likely with the regent by this time," he said as he started to walk towards the elevator. "She is a spy if she has not already told you. Sneaking around is her specialty after all."

Zidane and Dagger looked at each other, and although Melodi did say she was a spy, they didn't understand why she had to sneak and see the regent before they did. Maybe she didn't trust them enough? Dagger lowered her head, and figured maybe Melodi didn't want anything to do with them. She shook her head, and proceeded towards the throne room.

**ȶ**

As Dagger made it to the throne room, she saw Melodi already standing by the throne. Artania bowed down to the regent, and got up to greet Mel. "It is great to see you well, lady Melodi."

"It's nice to see you too, Minister Artania," Mel looked over to Dagger, who was still a little saddened by her sneaking around. Mel simply looked towards the regent.

"Sire, Princess Garnet of Alexandria wishes to see you," Artania said. Dagger bowed down, but quickly got up once Artania stepped out of the way. Steiner walked in the throne room after, and questioned what was wrong with the princess.

"The regent isn't here, and I don't know who...," she pointed at the throne. "Take a look at the throne."

As Steiner looked over he was greeted by Cid, or rather, oglop Cid. "OG...! OGLOP!" Steiner punched Cid and made him jump. Voices of confusion were heard all over.

"What!?"

"Wh...!?"

"W-what!?"

"Dagger, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to-," Zidane walked in the throne room, but stopped as he saw oglop Cid. "GEEZ! That's an oglop!"

Vivi followed in after. "Wow... Even the oglops are big in Lindblum."

"What is the meaning of this!? How dare you greet the princess like this!?" Steiner grew angry as he pointed towards Cid. "Get that repulsive bug off the throne immediately, and call the regent!"

Steiner attempted to take the oglop off the throne, but Melodi stood before him and placed a hand in front of the throne. Steiner, getting angry, looked at Mel. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Please, be calm," she said as he stopped trying to press through. He was still angry though, and Artania stepped in.

"Please, settle down!" he said as he, too, stood in front of the throne. "You ARE before the regent!"

"What!? Enough of your nonsense!" Steiner said, still looking angry.

"Steiner, stand down. I remember that moustache," Dagger said, looking at her uncle. "Is that really you, Uncle Cid?"

"Yes, greetings all. I am Cid Fabool, regent of Lindblum. I knew it was you-," he said, pointing towards Dagger's pendant. "I recognized your pendant's description; it's so much like my 'Falcon Claw.' I'm delighted to see you again, Garnet."

He jumped a little out of joy. "You have truly become a fine lady. I, on the other hand..."

"Allow me to explain," Artania stepped in. "About six months ago, someone snuck into the castle and attacked the regent in his sleep. Unfortunately, we were too late... The regent had been transformed into an oglop, and his wife, Lady Hilda, was abducted."

Everyone was shocked, but they didn't know the _exact truth_. Mel did know, since she was close with the regent through Rose. But, she figured, the regent would tell Dagger later on.

"Whoever pulled this off had to be highly skilled, like me," Zidane said proudly. Steiner was furious at his comment, and even suggested that it_ was_ him. Cid interrupted however, and told them that it wasn't possible. Zidane looked at the regent and asked him. "How can you be so sure? Do you know who we are?"

"Of course," Cid said. "I may be a bug, but I am still the ruler of Lindblum."

"Then may I ask how you are even associated with her?" Steiner asked as he pointed a finger towards Melodi. "She mentioned she was a spy for you, but it would be most comforting to hear it from you, Regent Cid."

"She is my eyes and ears," Cid said as he assured the knight. "I send her on numerous missions gaining information on things or people."

Melodi lowered her head for a bit, and then looked back at everyone. "This is my way of owing the regent. He took me under his care when I was eleven."

Melodi looked back on it; Cid was the one who provided her jobs and sometimes food and money. She felt the need to owe him back, and the only way she knew how to do that was to be his informant and carry out deeds that needed to be done. Zidane looked at Mel, and placed a finger on his chin and asked a rather personal question for the young spy. "Who was taking care of you before?"

She didn't want to answer. It was too personal, and even if she wanted to tell anyone, it would have to be in private. She didn't trust Zidane enough to just tell him her life's story. Dagger didn't even know about her past, and she wasn't going to tell anyone anytime soon. Dagger broke the short silence. "Uncle Cid, I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice; I desperately need to speak to you about my mother."

"That's what I figured," he said, looking at everyone's fatigued face. "But I'm sure it can wait 'til tomorrow. Why don't you all get some rest for today?"

Dagger thanked the regent, and Artania invited everyone to lunch at the castle. The food was a little too much for both Zidane and Mel, since they were pretty used to the non-fancy food. Vivi didn't care, food was food to him, and of course Steiner loved his meals. After lunch, the gang separated. Zidane and Vivi left for the city to look around. Dagger stayed behind along with Steiner, and Melodi went to the throne to report to the regent.

"...So that's the gist of it," Melodi said as she finished her report. "She really went all out and almost killed her own daughter."

"I see," Cid replied, taking in the information. "Well, I am certainly glad that you made it back in one piece. I had no doubts that you would succeed."

"Yes, but I am thankful for the help I received from Steiner, Vivi and Zidane," she said. "I admit I was a bit rusty for such a big task, but thank you very much for assigning it to me."

Melodi bowed in front of Cid. She never really liked speaking formally, but whenever she came to report in it was always like that. Majority of the time she came back from Treno, and with all the noblemen and noblewomen walking around she had to speak with formality. Especially to the noblewomen, since they were always nitpicking about everything. Melodi looked back at the regent, and started thinking about what she told the gang and how he took care of her when she was little. She never found the need to ask _why_ he decided to, since Rose had told her when she was little that Cid would take care of her. Melodi knew there had to be some underlying favor of some sort.

"Hey, Cid...? why did you decide to take care of me?" She asked.

"Do you want the sincere truth?" asked Cid.

Melodi took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do."

**Six years ago**

A lady with auburn hair and pale green eyes sat in the pub in Lindblum. She was drinking a freshly served beer, when a man came into the pub.

"Rose, how are you?" asked the man.

"What are you doing here? Wouldn't your wife get mad if she saw you with a woman like me?" asked Rose.

"Uh, yes, she would," he said. "But I heard you were going to Treno, so I need a favor."

"Okay Cid, what is it this time?" she asked, mildly annoyed.

"It's simple, I just need you to give this jewel to a noblemen named Bart," he gave Rose the jewel.

"Alright, but you need to do me a favor as well," Rose said, putting the jewel in her pocket. "Take care of Melodi for me," she asked, looking straight into Cid's eyes.

"Ah, but that's what I always do when you're out of the city," he laughed.

"No, I mean, take her in your care," she looked down. "I get the feeling something's going down in Treno."

Cid looked at Rose, he couldn't read her face. But he knew she was going to be in big trouble in Treno. "I never asked but, is Melodi your daughter?" he asked.

"Pfft, no," she laughed. "But I do treat her as if she was my own flesh and blood."

"Well, why don't you have children?" he asked, looking at her.

"Babies scare me, with all their screaming and crying," she said. "I only like 'em when they're kids, like Melodi."

Rose got up from her seat and paid for the beer. She looked over at Cid. "Don't let her become crooked like me, make her fight for what's right."

Rose had left the bar, and a week after their meeting, he had found out that she was listed as a bounty and was sliced by a crooked woman named Lani.

**ȶ**

"I've been keeping close watch on what you did," he said. "To make sure you don't do anything that Rose wouldn't like."

Melodi nodded, Rose always watched out for her and no doubt she would until the end. Mel was thankful for Cid; he made sure she didn't do anything bad. She was also thankful for Lady Hilda's help, although she didn't like the idea at first, mainly because it was a woman who asked her for the favor, she eventually got used to it. She would buy Mel her clothes, and send her dresses to wear. But she didn't wear them often, only when she would visit her at the castle.

"I could have had someone else take care of you," he said. "But I did not."

"Why?" Mel asked.

"Because I didn't want anyone else taking care of you and leading you in the wrong direction," he said. Mel nodded, she thanked the regent, and left to wander the castle. Normally, when she came back from any mission she would go around the town and say hi to the locals, but she was pretty tired, and decided to go sleep for a while.

**ȶ**

When Melodi reached her place, she saw children playing around in the area. These children were always playing around her place and she had no problem with that. It was always nice to see a bit of liveliness around. She walked up to them. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Okay," one little girl said. "We finally got to see Zidane after so long! He stopped by to talk not too long ago."

Melodi looked at the little girl, they knew Zidane? She looked around, and was able to see him far, far away. She sighed, and was a little wearing living in the same city as him. With the way things were going though, she figured he would try and be with Dagger. She lowered her head; it was back to being bored again.

"Well, I'm going inside, don't make too much noise," she said. The kids nodded and Mel went inside her place. She took off the belt holding her sword and threw it on her bed. She was due for a shower, and headed into the bathroom. As she was showering, she began to think about everyone.

"What happens now?" She said aloud. Now that Dagger was brought to the castle, what was going to happen? What happens to Zidane, Dagger, Steiner or Vivi? All these thoughts popped in Mel's head, and it made her feel a little weird. She was used to being left alone after teaming up with someone on missions, but these people were different. She was able to speak to Dagger again, but she wasn't sure for how long since she would be busy. Steiner was just there with her, and Mel had no opinions on him.

Vivi was also a sweet child, and Melodi was a bit fond of him. He was still innocent, and didn't know a lot about things. He reminded her of herself when she was young, so maybe that's why she liked him.

Then there was Zidane. She wasn't sure what to make of him, since she got mixed signals from him. He certainly wasn't a bad guy and he had his sweet side, but his flirtatiousness and perverseness was a little too much for her. One thing she did notice was his curiosity. He was always asking questions, and wondering about things he really shouldn't.

She sighed, and finished up showering. She got out, changed up, and left to go for a walk. She wasn't sure where to go, and stopped to think for a moment. What was there to do?

**ȶ**

Zidane walked into Bobo's pub seeing the place full of people, It sure hasn't changed.

"Yo, pops. I'll have the stupid special," Zidane said, waving his hand to get Bobo's attention. Bobo turned around, cleaning a cup with a cloth.

"Who said that!?" he looked over and saw the monkey boy. "Zidane... I figured it was you."

"How've you been?" asked Zidane, leaning on the counter-top of the bar. Bobo put away the glass. "Alright, I guess... Have a seat; your soup'll be ready in a minute."

As Zidane stood straight, he noticed a waitress walking his way. "Do you mind? You're standing in everyone's way." Zidane looked at her, she was a sight to behold, with that long wavy brown hair and the nice dress she had on. "Wow," he said. "Hey."

"Yeah?" she said. "Do you want to drink?"

"How about you and me go for a cruise on an airship?" he said, throwing that 'eyyy' look towards her. Her eyes lit up. "Really!? An airship!?" she put the tray on the counter-top.

"Sounds like you've never been on one," he said. "You know, Lindblum is quite a sight from high above."

She started to smile and then gave him a wink. He returned the smile, but soon realized what he was doing. He was flirting with another woman, and he wasn't supposed to. It sure was hard not to flirt with any girls, but if he wanted Dagger or even Mel, one of the two, he needed to stop. Those girls wouldn't like it, and he knew one of them would rip him apart. As soon as he was about to say something, another woman interrupted him.

"Hey, monkey-tail, you're disturbing the other customers," she calmly said. He got angry and retaliated.

"What the-," he stopped as he saw her tail. "You've got a tail, too, rat-face!"

"Rat-face... After I finish my drink, I'm gonna kick your butt," she said, sipping on her drink.

Bobo called out. "Hey, you guys, take it outside."

As Zidane was about to, the woman had turned around, and he instinctively remembered her.

"Long time, Zidane," she said.

"How've you been, Freya?" he said, leaning back on the counter-top. The waitress had gone away as well.

"...Same old, Zidane," she said, taking another sip of her drink. He took a sip of his soup, and asked. "How long has it been?"

"About 3 years," she said.

"Hey, did you ever find out anything about your boyfriend?" He took another sip of his soup. "And what brings you here?"

"I didn't find anything," she replied. "And I'm here for the festival hunt, what else? It's a good opportunity to test my skills."

He looked away. "Oh... Well, I'm sure you'll find him someday."

She ignored it. "Aren't you participating?"

"...Nah. I think I'll pass," he said, finishing up his soup.

She laughed. "Lazy bum."

He looked at her and asked. "Are you ever gonna go back?"

She sighed; there was nothing there for her. She had no reason to return to Burmecia. After Fratley left, she just didn't feel the need to.


	9. Chapter 9

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. swirl3y. deviantart gallery/26091998#/d5p6su9

* * *

**Chapter IX:  
The bet.**

Cid had explained to Dagger about the disturbances that he had heard going on in Alexandria, and told her that he had Baku and his men devise a plan to kidnap her. Although he trusted him, he wanted to make sure the plan would be flawless, so he eventually brought out Mel to join in on the plan.

"I'm glad you had Melodi join as well," Dagger said as she thanked him. "I never once forgot about her, I was saddened when she stopped visiting."

"Your mother wouldn't allow it," Cid replied. "Melodi was still only a peasant in her eyes, and she didn't want any outside influence on you."

Dagger nodded and understood. She was glad that Melodi wasn't the one who cut the link, and now that they were able to meet again, Dagger hoped to reconcile her friendship with the girl. She looked over to Cid, and started to tell him of the accounts that happened to Dali. She was concerned that her mother would create an army of black mages, but Cid assured her that she wouldn't make a move knowing that he had their airship fleet. Dagger thanked him with all her heart.

**ȶ**

Zidane peered over the hotel's window, and scratched his head. Earlier today he spoke with Vivi, and they talked about how the city was huge and busy with people. People from all over the world visit Lindblum, majority of the time they come to launch their careers as engineers, actors, sculptors, etc. Zidane didn't quite know how he arrived at Lindblum, but soon enough he was with his brothers in Tantalus. Vivi at the time questioned how Melodi arrived, and Zidane wondered too. He was going to find her after visiting his hideout down at the theatre district. It wouldn't be hard to find a pretty girl in Lindblum, he thought.

He walked outside of the hotel, and started making his way towards the air cabs. It felt nice being back at Lindblum, and it felt like a month since he was home. He walked into the waiting area of the air cab station and noticed that not a lot of people were there. He walked a little closer to the seats, and had a huge smile on his face when he saw the person he was looking for. He walked a little faster, and seated himself beside Melodi, who was reading the newspaper. She had her legs crossed, and was so glued to the paper that she didn't even notice Zidane there.

"Hey, what are you doing at the waiting dock?" he asked, looking at her. She took a moment to stop reading the newspaper, and looked at him. She wasn't really expecting to see anyone today; she was just going around relaxing.

"I was just reading the newspaper," she replied. "I figured a roam around the districts would be nice."

"Hey, why don't you come and check out Tantalus' hideout?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. He wasn't really sure where he stood with Mel, since she was always hot and cold. She had her moments where she was talkative, but lately she was quiet and cold.

Melodi placed the newspaper down on the seat next to her and thought for a moment. She had nothing to do today, and she was curious to know where Baku and his men hung out. She got up from her seat, dusted off the dirt, and looked at Zidane. "Why not, I don't have anything to do anyways."

Zidane smiled, and got up from the seat. The air cab came just in time, and they both walked into it. Mel crossed her arms as it began to move, and Zidane just simply stared at her. She certainly wasn't the chatting type, but just seeing her stand still with her arms crossed and her hair flowing from the wind made Zidane smile. She was a beauty, although nothing compared to Dagger. Zidane wasn't sure who to choose, since they both had qualities that he liked. He figured he needed more time with each to find out, which was fine with him.

As the cab stopped, everyone started getting out. Both Mel and Zidane left, and he started leading the way. He looked around, and noticed not much has changed. He later looked at Mel and thought of what to say.

"You know, I've never seen you around," he said. "Do you visit the theatre district at all?"

"Not really," she replied. Although she loved literature, she was never really big on plays. Maybe it was her lack of patience, but she would rather much just read and get to the point. She looked over to Zidane. "I've never seen you around either."

"Well, I'm everywhere," he laughed. "I'm never seen in one place for too long, unless it's the hideout."

Melodi scoffed, Zidane certainly spoke in high regards about himself. She always lurked in the shadows, so she was never in one place for too long. Of course, it wasn't for the same reasons as Zidane. They made their way towards his hideout, and it was located in the weirdest place. It was at the corner of the district, just where the stairs leading to the theatre was. Mel's place was located in the business district, the largest commercial area in Gaia. She wasn't really fond of it, since there was a lot of people and no peace and quiet. They entered his hideout, and as expected from Zidane, no one was home.

"I figured there wouldn't be anyone here...," he said as he walked in. "It looks like no one's been here for a while."

As Melodi walked in, she noticed the room was large. Her hideout was nothing compared to his, but he had to share it with four other guys. There was a table in the middle, beds to the side, and a lot of clockwork gears. She awkwardly stood near the entrance, while Zidane leaned against some of the gears.

A couple of children came into the hideout, and pointed at Zidane. They had apparently been looking for him and the crew, hoping to show off some treasure they found. Melodi watched as they talked with him, and a slight smile came to her face when they called Baku 'uncle'. The topic of Dagger came to surface, and Mel just stood silent.

"So, what's she like? Is she cute?" the little girl asked. Zidane chuckled, and he scratched the back of his head. The little boy scoffed, and walked a little closer to Zidane.

"Did you ask her out yet?" he said, poking Zidane's sides. Melodi began to feel awkward, since she was standing there and they were talking about another girl in front of her. Zidane was feeling a little awkward too, and he didn't know what to say. He thought about it for a moment, looking out the window. He didn't notice that Melodi had walked out of the hideout.

"No...," he said, still looking out the window. "I think she's pretty busy. Plus, she's a princess and I'm a...you know, so... I don't know."

He said it in the lowest tone he could go, and when he looked away from the window and to the kids, he smiled. "But you should meet Mel; she's definitely a fierce girl!"

They all turned around, and when no one was in sight, Zidane's eyes lit up. Where did she go? The little girl looked at the little boy, and she had a thought as to what happen. She was a little girl, but who better understood girls?

"Maybe she got mad," said the little girl. "You should go find her."

The little girl and boy said their goodbyes, and wished him the best of luck. Zidane sighed; he was going to need it if Mel was mad. He admitted it was awkward talking about dagger in front of her, but he didn't want to ignore the children's questions. He walked over to the window, and thought about it for a moment. He should probably look for Mel and apologize.

**ȶ**

Mel walked towards the castle, and greeted some of the guards and chefs in it. Since they knew she was close to the regent, she was able to walk around the castle freely. She asked one of the guards where Dagger was placed, and they happily lead her to her room. Mel walked up the stairs, and noticed Dagger looking at the floor while sitting on the bed.

"Dagger," she called out. The princess jumped, and quickly turned around. She got up from the bed and walked towards Melodi.

"Melodi!" she exclaimed. "I didn't think you would come to visit."

Melodi looked away for a bit. Normally, she would've gone her own way and never be seen by these people again. She wasn't much of a social person, and the only real friend she had was a princess whose mother hated Mel. It wasn't the best of times, but Mel really missed talking with the young princess.

"I guess you could say I've changed a lot," she replied, crossing her arms. "A lot has happened since we stopped talking."

"I noticed," Dagger said, lowering her head. "Since I will be in Lindblum, I hope we can reconcile and continue our friendship."

Melodi smiled. Although she was less cheery from when they started the journey, Melodi was glad to have been with her friend. She really needed one. Loneliness is sometimes hard to get rid of, but with the right people it can go away.

"Let's go take a walk around the castle," Dagger suggested. Melodi complied, and the two young women started walking around the castle.

**ȶ**

When Zidane checked the other districts, the only place left was the castle. He thought to himself, maybe he would see Dagger, too? Although his intent was to apologize, there was no harm in small chat.

He made his way into the castle, and walked towards the small rooms where the princess was confined. If she wasn't there, then that was okay. He walked up the stairs, and was greeted with a worried Steiner. He sighed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the knight in rusty armour. Steiner jumped and turned around with a rather angry look on his face.

"You! What have you done with the princess!?" he shouted, pointing fingers left to right. "Where is she!?"

"Whoa, take it easy. I just got here," Zidane replied, raising his hands in defence. "I was looking for Mel anyways."

Steiner shouted that the princess was missing and was supposed to stay confined to her room. Zidane questioned whether she went out for a walk or not. Steiner was not pleased with the calm attitude that Zidane sported, and went on babbling about Dagger's safety. He quickly left the room, and Zidane scratched his head. He walked outside to the main foyer, and wondered just where the princess was.

He stopped moving when he heard a voice of a female singing. He listened in, and noted that he had heard it before. He figured it was Dagger, and being the kind of guy that he is, decided to see if he could find her. However, unable to go to the lift, he needed to devise a plan. His thought went back to Alexandria, and decided to disguise himself as a guard to get past.

**ȶ**

As Dagger sang her song, Melodi closed her eyes. She never knew the princess had a nice singing voice. It was calming, and Mel definitely felt relaxed. She had no talents when it came to stuff like that, and she knew her voice was _horrid_. Dagger kept singing, and Mel sat on the railing. They were on the roof of the castle, or at least a part of it. It wasn't actually a roof; it was more of a leisure area. It had benches, vines and plants around the railings and pillars, and it was very peaceful.

She stopped singing for a moment, and Melodi looked over to Dagger. "Why'd you stop singing?"

"I'm sure you don't want to keep hearing me sing," Dagger chuckled, and looked out into the city. Melodi laughed loudly, and Dagger looked at her strangely. "Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know," she replied. "It's been a while since we talked so... I guess I'm laughing out of happiness?"

Dagger chuckled again, and Mel asked her to sing again. Dagger nodded, and began to sing. Although it was immensely intimidating to be around Dagger, Melodi didn't mind all that much. There was nothing she wanted from Dagger, even though every girl wanted her looks, her status... everything. Melodi could never feel envious of her friend, just intimidation.

A swarm of doves started to land near the two, and Dagger started to play with some. She still continued to sing, and Mel shifted from one end of the railing to the other. She leaned against the pillar, and a dove landed on her leg. She started to smile, and brought her finger close to the bird. It started nibbling on her finger, but just gently.

**ȶ**

Zidane managed to find a guard's outfit, and passed through to the unauthorized area. Dagger's voice kept getting louder, and he wondered what she was even doing. Although it was by a long shot, maybe she knew where Mel was. Maybe Mel came to visit Dagger? He made his way to the lift, and took off the uniform. It was old and smelly, and he wondered if that was a thing among soldiers.

As the lift stopped, he got off, and kept walking higher and higher. The sound kept getting louder and louder, and he knew that Dagger was close by. Upon reaching the top of the castle, he noticed that it was very peaceful looking. It was a nice spot to hangout. He walked up some stairs, and when he reached the top, Dagger's voice was clear.

He looked around, and noticed an area surrounded by doves. He figured Dagger was there, and started walking towards it. He did end up seeing Dagger, who was turned against him and playing with the birds.

But he also Melodi, and it was a pleasant sight for him. She was sitting on the railing, and her brown hair was flowing a bit from the wind. She was also playing with the dove, and he noticed her soft expression.

What really made it special was the smile on her face. Her eyes seemed to have sparkled as the sun lightened her already light blue eyes, but her smile... it was so genuine and soft. As he kept walking towards them, some of the doves started to fly away. Dagger turned around, and looked at Zidane. He was still staring at Melodi, who kept smiling a bit. When all of the doves started flying away though, both she and Mel watched as they did, and some of their feathers fell down near them.

Melodi turned her head, and noticed Zidane staring straight at her. She looked away and sighed, and he dropped his shoulders. He looked over to Dagger, who watched as the doves flew away still.

"Nice song," he said, looking at her.

"How did you get up here?" she asked, clearly not pleased that he disregarded security. "This is a restricted area."

"Come on, I do this for a living," he said, laughing as he joked. She scoffed, and remarked about his ability to just sneak anywhere due to his involvement with thieves. Zidane decided not to comment, and he wondered why she was getting all touchy. Instead he looked out into the city, and whistled. "Whew... what a view..."

He looked around, and noticed a telescope at the top most part of the area. He pointed to it and told the girls to follow him. Dagger sighed, and looked over to Mel, who only shrugged. They followed the young blonde, and made their way towards the telescope. He looked around with it, and made some comments about places. Melodi took a quick look after, and wondered about traveling. Maybe she would go traveling, it would be nice.

After she was done, Dagger looked through the scope, and Zidane had asked how the view was. She lowered her eyes, and a saddened look appeared on her face, although it wasn't seen by Zidane or Melodi. She was distraught at the trouble she brought to everyone... how Cid knew everything, and brought Tantalus and Mel into the picture. No matter how hard she tried, she was always a step behind in everything. She was so helpless...

"Hey, everything okay?" Zidane asked. Mel looked over to Dagger, who left the telescope. She walked over to the railing, and took a deep breath. She asked Zidane why she decided to help her, and wondered if it was because Baku told him to.

"I just wanted to help you. That's all," he said casually. "The boss didn't agree with me... so I ended up leaving the band."

"Really!?" Dagger said. She was surprised that Zidane did such a thing for a stranger. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he replied. "It's not the first time I've left."

Melodi leaned against the railing, and crossed her arms. Zidane looked over to her for a moment, until Dagger called out his name. She had asked him how he was going to abduct her, and he told her that he had planned to put sleeping weed in her tea and then kidnap her. They talked about it for a few moments, until Dagger asked a question that seemed suspicious to Melodi.

"Hey... would you mind giving me some?" she asked. "I've had a hard time sleeping lately."

Zidane wasn't so sure, stating that she could get addicted. He chuckled nervously, and looked at her. "Maybe all you need is some company, eh?"

Melodi looked over to him, and rolled her eyes. Dagger caught a glimpse of it and sighed in annoyance. She got mad and commented on how he thought she was naive. He just chuckled nervously again, and scratched the back of his head. He went and changed the subject, and asked about the song she sang. He had heard it once in Dali, and asked if she was the one singing in there. She nodded, and commented on how he was up that late.

Melodi looked over at Zidane. Why was he up that late to begin with? She shook her head, and looked away. She was up late thinking about the past, so she had to right to be thinking like that. Zidane asked how she knew it, and she told him she didn't know. Dagger only sang that song whenever she was sad or lonely, and it really helped comfort her.

"Why don't you sing it again?" Melodi asked. She looked over to Dagger, who returned the look. She smiled at Melodi, and happily started to sing.

The skies began to fill with her voice, and the music she produced echoed throughout the city. It was calming and relaxing, and Melodi brought her knees close to her chest. She took a deep breath, and looked out into the city. With rumours of war breaking out, how many souls would be taken from their bodies? How many fires would be started? How many children would be left parentless? Melodi sighed; she cared more for the children.

When Dagger stopped singing, Zidane looked at the two young women, and smiled. "So when do you wanna go on that air cruise?"

Both Dagger and Melodi gave him a confused look, and they looked at each other before sighing, typical Zidane and his flirting. He backed away, and realized what he had said before telling them it was nothing. "Wait, I-I can explain!"

"Why bother," she replied, and went downstairs to sit on one of the benches. Zidane lowered his shoulders, and looked at Mel. As she got off the railing, Zidane jump onto the one across from her. Her eyes lit up, and she glared at him.

"What are you doing?" she said in a sharp tone. He moved around on the railing and Dagger came back upstairs when she heard her friend's voice.

"How about this?" he said, moving around still. "If I get first place in tomorrow's hunting festival, one of you has to agree to go out on a date with me!"

Dagger was the one who crossed her arms, and scoffed as she looked away. This was getting ridiculous. Melodi was a little nervous, seeing Zidane so close to the railing. When no one answered, he walked a little close to the edge, and Mel's eyes lit up. "Come on. Pleaaase."

Dagger looked over to Melodi, and didn't really want to go on a date with Zidane. She wasn't interested, but she didn't want him falling off to his death, and Melodi cringed at the thought. She sighed, and swallowed the lump in her throat as she agreed. "Fine, just get down from there."

He smiled and gleefully jumped down from the railing, but Mel crossed her arms. "But..."

He stopped, and looked over to her with a confused look. She continued to speak. "If I get first place, you'll stop flirting in front of me."

"So you do get jealous!" he said, smirking at the spy.

"How many times have I told you that I'm _not_ jealous?" she said as she started to get annoyed. Zidane ignored her though, and started running out to prepare for the festival, which was coming in a few days. Melodi sighed, and dropped her shoulders.

"Dagger?" she asked, still looking at the direction where Zidane left.

"Yes?"

"What did I get myself into?" she asked again. She took a deep breath, and stood up straight. Dagger chuckled, and patted her back. Melodi didn't like the idea at all, but it was still better than seeing a person fall off from such a high place.

She just hoped she would get first place.


	10. Chapter 10

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. swirl3y. deviantart gallery/26091998#/d5p6su9

* * *

**Chapter X:  
The festival hunt!**

_Melodina awoke, finding herself in a field of green. She was lying in between a grand city with a castle, and a place full of rocks. She started to panic when she found out her parents weren't with her, and that her brother had actually tried to kill her._

_A woman with auburn hair and pale green eyes had been strolling along the field outside the city; she stopped midway when she noticed a small girl in the middle. This woman was wearing a deep red corset-like shirt, tight black pants covered by knee-length deep red boots. She also wore brown gloves. She calmly went up to the child._

_"What are you doing here?" she said rather monotonously._

_"My mom, my dad, they're dead!" the little girl said. She then started to cry. "my brother killed them!"_

_The woman raised a brow to the girl. That was way too much information for her. She sighed and lent her hand to the girl for her to get up. She took it without hesitation. __She asked, looking down at the small child. "What's your name?" _

_"Melodina Cora, I'm a Yua," she said, hand wiping off the tears she kept making._

_"Yua!?" gasped the woman. "I don't sense any Yua power from you though."_

_"I don't have any Yua powers," she replied. "My mom and dad said I wasn't born with any."_

_Melodina looked up at the woman. "What's your name?"_

_"Rose Walker," she said, holding onto Melodina's hand. "I'm also a Yua."_

_Melodina eyes widened a bit. "Really? Why are you here? Lillivale isn't here."_

_Rose chuckled. "I got sick of it and left. When I came to this continent people were nice to me," she said. "People were too mean back home, and I didn't like it."_

_Melodina sniffed, and they continued walking. "Where are we going?"_

_"__Lindblum, I have a place there. I'll take care of you from now on," she said. "Tell me your full situation when we get there," she looked at Melodina. "And I'm calling you Melodi from now on, Melodina's too long for me."_

_Melodi nodded yet again._

**ȶ**

Melodi woke up, and groaned as she turned around in her bed. The same nightmare she got when she was little started appearing again, and they've been bothering her. She struggled to keep a calm face, but ever since she first heard the distorted voice from that waltz she'd been having those dreams little by little. She hasn't gotten much of a good sleep, but she tried ignoring it. She had other things to worry about at the moment.

It had been about three days since Melodi and Zidane made their bet, and Melodi couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time it came to thought, she always got a bit flustered. Who asks for a date? She thought. Why couldn't he bet money or something, since that was something she had. She sighed, and got up from her bed. She tried her best to avoid Zidane for those three days, but she wasn't very successful. Since they both liked walking around the city, they eventually saw each other. Every time they did, Zidane gave her a big smile, and always reminded her of their bet. He was so confident he would win.

It was nice to see though, Melodi thought. His confidence was certainly admirable and his strong attitude was... certainly a work in progress. She walked out of her hideout, and decided to make her way towards the castle. Today was the hunt, and she was pretty nervous, and it _wasn't_ because of the monsters. She remembered last year's hunt, and how a lot of men died. She wasn't able to join since she was out of town, but she had joined the previous years before that.

It was also a nice three days though, since Melodi had more than enough time to train herself. She was feeling in tip-top shape, and was ready to kill anything. Whether or not she would gain first place was the problem, but she was going to give it her all. She made her way to the air cab, and headed towards the castle.

**ȶ**

Mel walked into the main guest room, and saw everyone there minus Zidane. Maybe he wouldn't show. She saw Vivi, Steiner, Dagger, and another person. She had appearances similar to that of a rat, and figured she was of the Burmecian race. Mel never visited Burmecia, but she had heard stories of it through Rose.

"Melodi, it's great to see you," Dagger said as she climbed down the stairs. Steiner followed her immediately, and Vivi did the same. She was surprised to be surrounded by them all, well Steiner was there because of Dagger, but Vivi and the princess greeted her fondly.

"Are you gonna join the festival?" Vivi asked, looking up at the young spy. Melodi smiled lightly, and nodded her head. Although she didn't care about prizes or titles, she liked the hunt because it was a great way to get some training in without worrying at all about the opponent's health. Mel looked over to the Burmecian, and returned the look.

"My name is Freya," she said. She stuck out her hand to shake Melodi's, and she returned the handshake.

"I'm Melodi," she said. "You're here for the hunt?"

"That, I am," she replied. Melodi nodded, and Freya looked around. "We're just waiting for Zidane."

Melodi's eyes lit up a bit, but she composed herself. It didn't really surprise her that Zidane knew Freya, since she was a woman. Freya, however, had an air about her. She looked strong and confident, and Melodi wondered if Zidane had a thing for the Burmecian. Melodi looked towards the door, and sighed. "The sooner he comes, the sooner we can begin."

And with that said, Zidane walked through the door, and into the guest room with everyone else. "Hey, guys, sorry I'm late."

The guard walked in after, and asked around to gather around. He gave them the message and explanation of the hunt, and it stated that everyone had twelve minutes to get the highest score possible. Should someone lose, they were forced to withdraw. The guard asked what everyone wanted for their reward, and Zidane immediately went for Gil. Freya thought for a moment and spoke calmly that she wanted an add-on.

"And you, Mr. Vivi?" the guard asked. Vivi, on the other hand, looked confused and scared. Vivi panicked, and looked around.

"**What!?** I never signed up!" he shouted. Melodi wondered if his name was a mistake, and would've asked until Zidane spoke up.

"I thought you would do pretty well, so I signed you up," he said, looking at his scared face. "Don't worry, with your black magic, it'll be a piece of cake."

Vivi shifted a bit, and wasn't so sure if it would be. He was only _just_ getting used to fighting, and fighting a bunch of monsters just didn't seem to fit well with him. Freya sighed in annoyance, and rubbed her temple. "That was very inconsiderate of you, Zidane."

But then Zidane gasped, as if some brilliant idea came to his head. He ran to Vivi and whispered something in his ear. Vivi gasped, and grabbed his hat and lowered it out of embarrassment. "Me and the princess!?"

Melodi looked over to Dagger, who had her arms crossed. She didn't like them talking about her, and it did sound very suspicious. Steiner also shared that suspicion, and started yelling as usual. "What was that!? You just mentioned the princess! What evil deeds are you plotting now!?"

Zidane looked up at him and gave him a smile. "It's nothing, right, Vivi?"

Vivi looked at him and agreed. The guard looked at the boy and spoke. "So, what would you like for your reward?"

Vivi, still a little overwhelmed by everything, simply asked for a card. The guard gave him a weird look and then looked towards Melodi. "And what about you, lady Melodi?"

Choosing what she wanted for the hunt was always the hard part of it. She recalled having spent a day before one of the hunts just trying to figure out what she wanted. Personally, for this year, she didn't want anything. The hunt was always an excuse for her to train, especially now that she hadn't been fighting for two months. She thought for a moment and figured a free pass to Treno sounded like a good idea.

"A free pass to Treno," she said. The guard nodded, and started to tell everyone's starting point. Zidane had to start from the theatre district, Freya had the industrial district and Vivi needed to start from the business district. Melodi had the short end of the straw and needed to start from the castle's air cabs. She sighed, and crossed her arms. Everyone headed out towards the entrance, and Zidane walked up to Mel.

"Don't forget our deal!" he said as he patted her back. He gave her a quick smile, and ran out to reach his starting point. Melodi sighed again, and walked towards the castle's air cab.

Mel stood just outside of the air cab leading to the castle, and all she needed to do was wait for the call to let everyone start. Mel started to think on the time her home town had sponsored an event like this, and watched as her brother would enter them.

Her brother... she loved him so much but hated him at the same time. She could never forgive him for what he did, and she wanted her revenge. But Mel could never track him down as he kept disappearing. But the distorted voice that the black waltz had was her brother's voice. That was a fact, and Mel knew that he finally came out of hiding.

**Go!**

Everyone heard the bell, and Melodi stumbled a bit before running, she was a bit out of it. She knew what she had to do, and she was going to her revenge to get as many points as she could. She took the cab towards the theatre district, and saw a trick sparrow. They were the weakest, so it was no problem taking them out.

**ȶ**

Dagger and Steiner looked across the field and saw Zidane, Vivi, Freya, and Melodi fighting. Steiner was cheering on Vivi and so was Dagger, actually, she was cheering on Vivi and Melodi. She was surprised to see Vivi fighting, since he was so against it earlier.

"**Go Vivi! Go Melodi!**" Dagger shouted. She watched as Vivi fought—and sometimes ran—and was surprised at Melodi's prowess. Steiner peered through the field and saw Melodi slashing at every animal that came into contact. She had suddenly gotten stronger, compared to when they first met. Sure she had defeated him along with the rest before, but that was because he wasn't fully prepared as he was taken by surprise. He could really see that she was strong.

He also couldn't deny that she was very skilled with her sword. She was quick, flexible, and on her guard. She had no special powers except for healing and of course, her trance. Really, all she had going was her natural strength and healing abilities, but even that was enough to impress him _just_ a little.

He also couldn't deny the skills and abilities that Zidane had, no matter how much he hated himself for thinking it. The boy had potential, and he even agreed that he was tremendous help in protecting the princess while they were on their journey to Lindblum. As long as the money tailed thief stayed away from the princess, he was _sorta_ okay with him being around. _Sort of. _

Steiner shook his head. "**Go master Vivi!**"

**ȶ**

Melodi had fought her way through many sparrows, mus, and fangs without having to heal. At times three fangs came up to attack her but she quickly disposed of them, this hunt was definitely a good work-out. Pretending that the monsters were her brother definitely made her motivated to cut down almost everything, and that was good. Mel felt herself get into the groove of fighting. She ran to the air cab leading to the business district, and there were a lot of monsters in this area too. Mel ran towards the end of the district to kill off any other monsters.

"I'll make this short and painless for you," She said, slashing two mus at once.

As she made her way into the middle of the district, she saw Vivi running away from a fang. The poor kid really wasn't doing well. Mel came in running and attacked the fang, letting Vivi run away to safety. The fang attempted to bite her, but she kicked his nose, causing it to stagger. Mel saw another fang coming at her, and she attempted to slice it with her sword, but the fang she previously kicked had grabbed it with its mouth to keep her from hitting the other one.

Mel groaned. These things were really annoying. She let go of her sword and kicked the fang coming at her, and punched it after wards. The other fang was charging at her, and she back flipped causing it to hit the other fang. Mel grabbed her sword and stabbed both of them. By now, she had completely gotten back into the groove of fighting, with her moves fluid and effective. This was the 'oomph' she needed.

She made her way back to the air cabs and headed to the industrial district, where Freya had been stationed. She didn't see a lot of monsters, which wasn't really surprising. That Freya chick looked pretty strong after all.

Mel made her way to the rear of the district and noticed two kids being harassed by a Zagnal. As Mel quickly made her way towards it, she saw Freya jump from the rooftop to the floor. Zidane came in running after wards.

"Those children are in trouble!" Freya shouted.

"We can get rid of it together!" Zidane said, lifting up his weapon. Which Mel noticed changed to a duel bladed-sword.

"Alright, let's do this," Mel said, lifting up her sword.

Freya took the first attack, and then used her 'jump' ability and soared into the sky and waited a while before jumping back down, impaling the beast with her spear. Zidane took a swift attack at the beast with his weapon, and then ran behind it and took another attack. Mel ran up to the beast and attacked its leg, and then ran to attack its other leg. Zidane followed by attacking its rear legs. Freya jumped and sliced its back, leaving an open wound. The Zagnal kicked and pushed Zidane a little to the side, but still wounding him a little. He grabbed a potion and drank it, and he was up in a matter of seconds.

He continued to attack, and so did Freya. Mel was getting annoyed that the monster wasn't falling, so she took initiative and waited for the monster to kick. Freya and Zidane stabbed the rear legs, causing the front ones to kick up, and Mel immediately jumped on its legs and then jumped on its back.

She took her sword and stabbed its neck; it jerked, causing her to stumble a bit. She took out her sword and jumped off the monster. Zidane took his sword and double slashed it with its double ended blades. Freya took one last stab before Zidane finished it off.

"I'll stay with the children," Freya said as she bent down near them. "Good job you guys."

"Thanks," Zidane said, scratching his head. He looked over to Mel, who looked at the children. "Hey Mel, you did a really good job. I didn't know you could fight that well."

"I just wasn't motivated," She said. And it was true; it had been two months since she was regularly fighting. She looked around, and stared back at Zidane. "Gotta go."

Zidane blinked before taking in what she said, and ran the other direction. Mel was scouting out the area and mostly found mus, so she killed them all. As she ran to the air cab however, she heard the announcer call the time. It was twelve minutes. The winner had been Zidane.

Mel sighed, she was certainly not pleased with the results, but that was a good work-out and she wished it wouldn't have ended. She went into the air cab leading to the castle and headed to the throne. Mel was the second to arrive, the first being Vivi. She looked around and also saw Dagger and Steiner.

"I must say you did a splendid job, Master Vivi!" Steiner said to a very exhausted Vivi.

"Thanks, but I sure am tired," Vivi replied. Dagger walked up to Melodi, who was patting any excess dirt off her shoulders. She smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Melodi, you were splendid!" she exclaimed. Melodi chuckled, and returned the hug. She was no longer used to Dagger's hug, since it had been a long while, but she assumed she would have to get used to it.

Freya then came into the room and took her place in between Mel and Vivi. Mel couldn't help but have some kind of respect for her this early. She was a woman who fought so bravely and courageously. Her movement with her spear was very smooth and quick. But then again, what could be expected from a lancer?

Lastly, Zidane walked into the room, and waved at everyone. Mel couldn't help but scowl and cross her arms. Cid appeared on the throne, and jumped up and down. "That was marvelous! All of you!"

"230 points! Congratulations!" Artania exclaimed. Cid formally granted the title and his reward to Zidane.

"Congratulations, Zidane!" Vivi said with a cheerful look on his face.

Zidane thanked him and looked at Mel, who returned the look. She knew what he was going to say, and she wasn't really looking forward to it. Nor Mel or Zidane could say anything though, since they were greeted with a troublesome surprise...

_How did this happen...?_


	11. Chapter 11

For story purposes, Quina will not be in this one. I'm kind of planning ahead, and I know for a fact that I don't need him/her...

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. Swirl3y. Deviantart gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XI:  
With our difference, we must part.**

"Regent..."

Everyone turned around, and noticed someone coming into the room. Mel and Freya immediately took notice of the soldier slouching in, and he was badly beaten up. He looked similar to Freya, so it was assumed he was from Burmecia. "Forgive me for my intrusion... I bring urgent news... from our king."

"The king of Burmecia?" Cid asked, he jumped down from his throne, and Artania whispered that he should show his self. Cid whispered that an injury blinded the man, and Mel took notice. Cid asked him to continue, and everyone listened in.

"Our kingdom is being attacked by some unknown force!" he said, breathing for air. It was obvious that the soldier didn't have long to live, but to come injured the way he was... "We are severely outmatched! Please send reinforcements immediately!"

He fell to his knees, and Mel walked a little closer along with Freya to help him up. "The enemy looks like an army of mages wearing... steeple-crowned hats."

Mel looked over to Vivi, who started getting distraught about the situation. The regent complied with the soldier's request, and told him he would send out reinforcements immediately. With his last words, the soldier thanked Cid from the bottom of his heart. He slouched over and Cid yelled for the infirmary, but Freya told him that it was already too late... the solder had died. It had been a miracle that he traveled all the way from Burmecia to Lindblum.

**ȶ**

Everyone stood in silence. The soldier was brought out of the room, and most likely being buried where he could be honoured. Artania broke the silence and told everyone that because of the festival, there were hardly any men leftover. It could very well take a while to have any move out. Cid had no choice but to have his men patrolling and keeping an eye on Alexandria move out towards Burmecia. Artania was a little hesitant, and Cid made it clear that Burmecia was their ally.

"Steeple-crowned hats... they might be black mages, like Vivi," Freya said. Vivi protested, and Dagger questioned if it was her mother's doing. Freya looked away, and walked a little towards the exit of the throne. "I must go now. I cannot sit and wait for reinforcements."

"I'm coming with you," Zidane said. Freya had objected to the idea, but Zidane grew furious with it. "What's this, I'm a stranger all of a sudden!? I'm not gonna sit back and watch your home get destroyed, alright?"

Freya thanked him, although reluctantly. She didn't want to put her friend in danger, since things were getting real serious. Vivi also offered to go, since he was overly concerned about the mages that the soldier talked about. Mel looked away; it wasn't her place to go or her business. She didn't know if she _could_ go, since Cid could very well send her on some other mission.

"Alright then. Let's go to Burmecia," Dagger suggested. Steiner stepped in this time to protest, but for very good reasons. It was a foreign matter, and in reality had nothing to do with her. Cid agreed, stating that no one knew if Alexandria was involved. "But if black mages are involved... Melodi, Zidane, you know what I'm talking about."

Zidane had nothing to say, and neither did Melodi. Dagger continued on stating that if her mother was behind this then she needed to go and stop her. A short silence filled the room, and Zidane sighed. Mel looked at him, and this was probably the first time she saw him this different.

"...I think you should stay here," he said, clear with his decision. Dagger protested, and asked why. Zidane continued. "We don't know what to expect there."

"I've already faced great danger coming here!" she yelled. She wasn't going to take no for an answer, since she really wanted to just help. "What's the difference!?"

"Dagger, this is war. A lot of people are gonna die," he replied. She knew that, but still she wanted to go. Zidane asked her how she felt when she saw the Burmecian soldier die, and she was saddened by it of course. Zidane shook his head. "Just sad? Weren't you scared, too? Obviously, you haven't realized how dangerous it's gonna be... you could get killed."

He had made a point, and even went on to say that now wasn't the time to convince her mother of anything. Dagger looked down at the floor, and Mel walked a little closer to her. She understood her helplessness... she understood it too well, but even Mel wouldn't allow Dagger to leave. It was still dangerous, and for the princess to get killed... would devastate everyone. Freya also agreed, and stated that they needed to leave at once.

"Will you open the dragon's gate?" she asked. Cid agreed, since it was the best path to go if they were going by foot. He suggested they eat while they wait for the gate to open, and everyone complied.

**ȶ**

As everyone made their way into the dining room, Mel and Zidane were the lasts one. Quickly, he grabbed her hand, and led her in another direction. She raised her eyebrow, but made no attempt to stop him. When he stopped, he faced her, and looked her in the eye. She felt a little uncomfortable, but continued to stare back at him.

"Mel, you should come with us," he said. He wasn't teasing or being his flirtatious self... he was serious. Mel looked away; she didn't know what to say. She wouldn't have mind helping, but it really wasn't her place. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Zidane..." was all she could mutter. She was still getting used to the guy, and without Dagger there, there wasn't much they had. They were only together because of their same objective to kidnap Dagger. She looked over to him and sighed, Zidane was a good guy doing what was right and she realized that. To her, it felt like ever since he made the deal she's been thinking about him. It was more of the fact that he nearly made himself fall off the railing then the date. She shook her head though; if the order wasn't there she couldn't do anything.

"If Cid gives me the order to go, then I will go," she said. "But I can't go if I'm needed here. I wish I could..."

Zidane looked at her, and she meant every word. As much as he wanted her to go, he knew she probably had other jobs do to. They could be separated, and he didn't want that. It was still hard to choose who he eventually wanted to be with, but he was aiming at Mel a little more. Dagger was a princess, and he knew that they would just not mix. She was sweet and caring, but they were just too different. He and Melodi had more of a chance, even though she barely spoke. That was a challenge he happily accepted though.

"Just promise you won't forget our date," he said, returning back into his cheery self. "Don't forget me either, okay?"

She continued to look at him, and sighed. It was weird to her how she suddenly started thinking about him more, but she figured it was because they had spent a good amount of time together. Not just with him, but with Vivi, Dagger and Steiner. It would be hard to forget them now that she knew them. She chuckled, which was a first for Zidane.

"Don't do anything reckless," she said, pointing her finger at him. "That goes for Vivi and for Freya, too."

Zidane scratched the back of his head, and smiled. He knew she meant that for everyone, but he was going to take it personal. She started walking into the room, and she looked back to Zidane, and motioned him to follow. He did so, and soon everyone was in the room. Cid explained about the tradition of the feast, and how everyone had to eat with their hands. Vivi dived into his food, and Steiner did the same. Mel, Dagger, Freya and Zidane were the only ones who didn't eat at first. Freya couldn't eat while her country was being invaded, but Zidane assured her that it was all they could do until the gate opened.

Mel and Dagger were the only ones left who didn't eat, and Steiner questioned the princess. She seemed in a trance, and snapped out of it when she heard his voice. She shook her head, and began to eat, saying how everything was so delicious. Mel looked at everyone eat, and looked down at the food. She wasn't that hungry, so she only ate until she could so it wasn't disrespectful to the tradition. After a while, Vivi stopped eating, and rubbed his belly.

"Oh, I'm so full," he said. He had trouble keeping his eyes open, and lowered his head. "I'm getting sleepy now..."

The moment he said that, everyone else started slouching. Freya quickly fell to the floor along with Cid, and then Vivi fell afterwards. Both Zidane and Mel were the ones who fell last, but they both looked over to Dagger, who was still standing. They knew right away... it was the sleeping weed. Mel quickly fell over, and Zidane was the last. Steiner, bending down, yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What the—**the food is poisoned!**" he started to panic, and grabbed his throat. "How could I be so careless!? Ugh... I'm starting to feel sick..."

Dagger raised her eyebrow when she heard Steiner apologizing about not tasting the food for poison, and looked over to him. She lowered her eyes when he was bent over grabbing his throat, and sighed. "That's impossible. There shouldn't be any in your dish."

Steiner's eyes lit up, and he got up quickly, he touched his armour and his head, and mentioned how he felt fine all of a sudden. He looked over to the princess however, and gasped as he asked if she had poisoned them all. She shook her head, and spoke. "It's not poison. It's just medicinal herb Zidane gave me. Believe me, this was not what I had planned."

Dagger looked away, and told him that she needed to make her own decisions. She didn't have a choice whether or not she was heard; her uncle would have _never_ let her go. Steiner told her that it was for her own good, and she understood. Steiner shook his head, and told her that she should never witness war. He even declined to help the princess.

"...What if Alexandria is behind the attack on Burmecia?" Dagger said, still looking away. She was concerned, and she had good reason. "It could lead to war between the three great nations."

She didn't want anyone to die, especially the innocent ones. She also didn't want anything happening to her mother, and as princess of Alexandria she needed to do _something_. Steiner sighed, and after much thinking agreed to her request. She thanked him, and they needed to go before everyone woke up. She looked over to Zidane and Melodi, who were sleeping not too far from each other. She sighed and bent down in between to apologize, she knew they would be mad, but she needed to do this.

**ȶ**

After a long while of sleeping, the four companions awoke, and looked around. Mel had automatically noticed that Dagger was not in the room, as well Steiner. Freya mentioned that it was probably some sort of sleeping medicine, and both Zidane and Mel looked at each other.

"It was sleeping weed," he answered. Cid tried stroking his beard and sighed, but Zidane continued. "I gave her some because she said she was having problems sleeping."

Freya chuckled bitterly, and was impressed with Dagger. There was more to her than she thought. Zidane growled, and was furious with her action. He turned to everyone, and asked if maybe she had gone to Burmecia. Cid thought for a moment, and spoke. "Then you might still be able to catch up with her."

Zidane woke Vivi up, who surprisingly was still asleep. Freya told them that they needed to head to Gizamaluke's Grotto first in order to reach Burmecia, and Cid gave the go. As the three of them started to head out, Cid called them back in and spoke. "I would like it if Melodi came along, so that she could bring Garnet back without delaying you all."

Melodi looked towards the regent, and he returned the look as he nodded. Melodi had no problem, in fact, she was very happy about it. She wanted to look for Dagger as much as everyone else, but she didn't want anyone to die because of it. Someone was starting a war... and Melodi was serious about that. She looked at everyone, and Freya was the one that spoke.

"I think it would be a good idea having Melodi with us," she said as she crossed her arms. "I've seen you fight and I am impressed."

"Hey, I'm all for it, too," Zidane added. "We're all friends anyways."

Mel looked at Zidane, and he gave her a wink. She closed her eyes, and gave out a small sigh. She had a feeling that she was going to be stuck with these guys for a _very_ long time. She gave them a slight smile, and walked towards them. She didn't want to get too comfortable, since anything could happen. She had to raise her guard higher than ever, and she couldn't allow failure. She looked at the three, and nodded. "I'm ready."

**ȶ**

Zidane, Mel, Vivi and Freya were well on their way towards Gizamaluke's Grotto, and before heading out they bought all the necessities they needed such as potions. It wasn't such a long walk to the grotto, but Mel had her eye out for Dagger. Vivi was worried too, since it was completely out of character for her.

"I hope Dagger is safe," he said as they walked. "I hope nothing happens."

Everyone else hoped for the same thing, but then Zidane started to chuckle. "I don't think anything will happen... I mean, she's got Rusty."

"Well, that's a first," Mel said as she looked over to Zidane. "You're complimenting Steiner."

Zidane smirked at the young brunette; she was talking a little more. The reason for that was because the people Melodi was going to be traveling with were her comrades. In every mission that she needed to partner up with someone, she always made sure they had her back. This wasn't any different. Even if she had to mask it a bit, she acted social, sometimes even cheery to gain the trust of her comrades and for them to loosen up a bit for her. She had to know the person she was working with. She hadn't done it when the mission to kidnap Dagger started, because she didn't anticipate for any of that ordeal to happen.

"Why are you smirking at me?" she asked, still looking at Zidane. "You better not flirt in front of me."

"Hey, last time I checked," he said, pointing to himself. "_I _was the one who won the hunt."

Mel sighed and smiled a bit. Deep down she was glad to be with Zidane and Vivi, and it was just a shame that Dagger had to sneak away. Their little gang was separated, but she hoped they would be reunited. She hoped that Dagger would be near.

**ȶ**

The gang had reached Gizamaluke's Grotto, and Freya was able to see a little farther than the rest, and noticed two Burmecian soldiers lying on the ground. She gasped, and ran as fast as she could. The three other followed behind, and Zidane frowned. She clutched her hand together, withholding the option of just punching the wall. She turned around and looked at the three. "The black mages! Who are they?"

Vivi stood silently, and didn't know what to say. He stuttered some words but still didn't know what to say. Zidane looked over to him, and told him it wasn't his fault. Freya shook her head, and looked at the young mage. "Vivi, aren't they your—"

She stopped for a moment, and looked ahead. She had better things to worry about, like the king. She gasped and told everyone that the king could be in danger, and quickly ran inside. Zidane and Vivi ran in after her, but the former stopped when he noticed Mel looking at the entrance. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hope Dagger is doing fine," she said, looking towards Zidane. "She most likely had to come through here."

Although she had no doubt that Dagger would be fine, the fact that there was someone trying to cause war worried her. They found out that the barrels hoarding the mages were from Alexandria, so could the queen really be it? What if there was someone helping the queen? Melodi shook her head, and hoped that nothing serious was going to happen. She looked over to Zidane and they continued on.

Once they reached inside, they saw another soldier dead. Freya explained that he had used a bell to get through the grotto, and gave it to her. They nodded and proceeded through. The king was in the palace, so they also needed to hurry. When they walked into the next room, the gang were met with two jesters. They were small, and one wore pink while the other wore blue. They talked about how they seemed to know Zidane and Melodi, but at the same time didn't. It didn't matter to them however, since they called out the mages to kill them.

It was hard to kill the mages only because of Vivi and his feelings towards them, but he suppressed them, and knew he needed to kill them. Luckily, they weren't hard to kill, and in a matter of hits they were down. When they looked up to the jesters, they merely laughed, and ran away.

"Okay...?" Zidane said, putting away his weapons. Melodi raised an eyebrow, and wondered who they were. Vivi kept silent, and Freya told them they needed to hurry up, so they did. They made their way through a lot of areas, until they found themselves in a room where there was water all around. They saw another Burmecian soldier on the ground, and quickly made their way towards him.

"Are you alright!?" Freya asked, worried for the poor soldier. He barely spoke, but he warned Freya that the master of this place, Master Gizamaluke, had gone mad and was under control of the black mages. As soon as Freya could say anything, a serpent had passed through one of the tunnels, and everyone prepared. He jumped out and growled at everyone, and almost instantly a battle broke out.

Freya immediately used her jumping abilities, and Vivi went straight into casting. Zidane and Melodi focused on simple attacks. Zidane occasionally used his thief abilities on the serpent and when Vivi went into trance he used his double casting abilities. It was weird that everyone had gone into their trance state once, but Mel still didn't. She didn't know why exactly, but she felt like it was because she had no overwhelming emotions. The only time she got close was when black waltz no. 3 slaughtered all the other mages, but that was it. She didn't worry too much though, since it didn't really hinder her abilities.

A few more spells, and a few more jumping abilities from Vivi and Freya brought down the serpent. He fell towards the water, and didn't rise back up. Everyone took a chance to catch their breath and strength, and Freya looked at the water. "What happened to Master Gizamaluke...?"

"It can't be helped," Melodi said as she walked closer to the water. "We need to hurry to the king and Dagger."

**ȶ**

Steiner walked towards the entrance to the south gate. He had been carrying a basket full of unknown contents, and hoped to cross the border with it. Once he crossed the gate, he would be in Alexandrian territory. He walked slowly towards the entrance, and two guards stopped him and asked what his purpose was for visiting.

"I heard workers were needed to fix South Gate," he said. "I brought my belongings so that I might live and work here."

The guards were exceptionally glad that Steiner was there to help, and told him of the situation. The guard then stated they needed to check the man's bag for regulations, and Steiner grew a little hesitant. Nonetheless, he brought down his little basket, and placed it on the floor. The guards thanked him, and started looking through it. As they did they mentioned to Steiner that the police were looking for a girl and a middle-aged man, specifically, Dagger and Steiner. He continued on and mentioned something about the queen that Steiner didn't like, but he kept his composure.

One of the guards started freaking out, and the other asked what was wrong. "W-What is that!? What are those...those...rotten things! Are they poison!?"

"Rotten? I'm not carrying anything that's rotting...," Steiner said as he scratched his head in confusion. The other guard snorted to himself, and told the shorter guard that it was his least favorite food in the basket, the Lindblum delicacy, gysahl pickles. He was surprised how many he brought with him, and Steiner replied how he couldn't start his day without them. The guard waved his hand, and let the knight pass through.

Steiner passed through and whispered to the basket that they had gone through. He looked around, and needed to find a secure place to drop the basket. He looked around and found it, got rid of a man and a woman in the area, and walked towards it. When was good to go, he dropped the basket, and spoke. "Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"

"Steiner...?" a soft voice was heard from the basket. "Is it okay for me to come out?"

With the good to go, Dagger began to come out. Steiner kept out on watch, and when she was all done she left and looked at Steiner. He turned towards her, and saluted her as he called her princess. She placed her hands on her hips, and furrowed her eyebrows. "You have to call me Dagger until we reach Treno. Don't salute me, either."

Steiner agreed and the both started heading towards the cable car. With it reaching the summit, both Dagger and Steiner would soon be at Alexandria. She sighed, and also mentioned how she didn't need anyone's help. She lowered her eyes however, and had wished that Melodi was able to go with her. She knew that Mel wouldn't have approved though, so she had no choice but to knock her out along with the rest.

The pair went inside the cable car, and found a seat to sit. As the train began to move, Dagger looked out the window. Steiner had complimented her intelligence and courage, and how they got so far. She shook her head, and figured it would've been what anyone would do. She knew both Zidane and Melodi would have thought of that and she started thinking about them. Somewhere deep down in her heart, Dagger knew there was something coming out of the friendship between those two. She smiled to herself and wondered what they were doing. Did Mel end up going with the others towards Burmecia? How was Zidane doing and Vivi doing? She sighed, and hoped everyone was okay.


	12. Chapter 12

For story purposes, Quina will not be in this one. I'm kind of planning ahead, and I know for a fact that I don't need him/her...

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. Swirl3y. Deviantart gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XII:  
And so the bird sings the song of death.**

Zidane, Mel, Vivi and Freya made their way out of the grotto and towards Burmecia. The soldier that warned them about Gizamaluke died, and Mel was starting to feel the pressure. Seeing dead people all over the place was reminding her of home, but she didn't want anyone to see it. It was a weak point that she never really worked on, since she never really thought war would break out. It was stupid of her to think that, and she was regretting it. She had to keep herself under control if she didn't want to worry her comrades, but it would be hard with the stench of blood everywhere.

Zidane, Vivi and Mel walked towards Burmecia, and noticed a bucket of apples dropped on the floor. Zidane looked around, and sighed. "So...this is Freya's home..."

Mel looked around; it was almost like seeing the same thing twelve years ago. She slowly walked around, and took a deep breath as she spoke. "This is horrible..."

Zidane called Freya over, and she walked in. She stared at her home, and frowned. "It's been five years... I've been away for so long. Not a night went by when I didn't dream about home."

It was the same for Mel, but the chances of her ever returning home was impossible... It wasn't even on the same continent. She sighed, and looked at Freya as she spoke. "The time has come to serve my kingdom as a Burmecia dragon might once again!"

"I'll do what I can to help!" Zidane said as he looked over to Freya.

"Me, too!" Vivi added. Melodi had her back turned against everyone, and continued to look at the kingdom of Burmecia. Zidane and Vivi turned towards her, and they wondered what was up. She quickly realized what was going on, and turned to everyone.

"We should hurry," she said as she looked towards Freya. The Burmecian nodded, and they all made their way into the town. Zidane kept his eyes on Melodi though, and wondered why she was suddenly being back to being quiet. He looked around the town, and it was gloomy. He wondered if the negativity was getting to Melodi, since it was getting to both Freya and Vivi. He knew he had to keep the team running on high spirits, since being down all the time was helping anyone.

When they walked towards the centre of the town, the two jesters appeared. They sprouted out some nonsense and called out their mages. Zidane, Mel, Vivi and Freya all prepared for the attack, and they knew it wasn't getting any easier for the young mage with them. It wasn't hard to get rid of them, and with a few attacks plus a few spells they were down. The jesters cackled, and everyone just stared as they talked. Something they said caught Melodi's ear though.

"The general will punish you for this!" the blue one said. The pink one followed after. "Yes! Very scary, it is, when the general gets mad!"

They ran away, and the gang started to follow. Melodi was a little worried what they meant by 'general'. The only general she knew of was General Beatrix, and everyone had a right to be scared of her. She was merciless, unforgiving, and at one point Melodi looked up to her because of her strength and status as a female general. She hadn't heard much of the general when she stopped talking to Dagger, but she assumed she was just as fearsome as before.

They made their through destroyed buildings, and climbed a few stairs. When they reached a big step of stairs, Freya stopped everyone and spoke. "Burmecia's royal palace is beyond these steps. It must be in ruins, just like everything else. I can't bear to see it like that..."

"I understand, but we can't go back now," Zidane replied. "We have to find out who's behind this."

Vivi also added that he wanted to find out who the mages were and why he looked like them. Zidane nodded, and told Freya that everyone was scared, but they needed to face reality. Melodi looked over to Zidane with a sad look, since he spoke the very truth. Someday she needed to face her demons and go back home, but with everything going on, and the fact that her home had no mist surrounding it, she wasn't sure if she could go back. It was a miracle how she made it to Lindblum, but...

"Do you really know what you're doing?" Melodi heard Freya speaking to Vivi. She was bent down on one knee, and looking at the young boy. "The answer you seek may forever change your life for the worse."

Vivi wasn't sure how to answer at first, but he desperately wanted to know just who he was. With a short silence, Zidane heard footsteps, and warned everyone. A Burmecian soldier and his family appeared, and he didn't look pleased. "Are you in league with the black mages!?"

Zidane protested, but the soldier called him a liar, and added that they had a black mage with them. Both Mel and Vivi told them they were telling the truth, but he still called it lies. Freya got up, and looked at the soldier. "He's telling the truth!"

The soldier gasped when he saw Freya, and she greeted him calmly. The soldier was about to ask where she had been the past five years, but he stopped and told them that the mages were swarming the entire place. He told them to leave, but Freya told him that she was staying. She was going to fight and protect her home and her king at any cost.

"Let's go to the palace," she said. Zidane nodded, and they all proceeded with caution. Melodi was still feeling the pressure of bodies and blood all around, and with the message the two jesters left, she was feeling nervous. They made it towards the entrance to the king's throne room, but it was blocked. Freya fell on her knees, and Zidane sighed as he frowned.

"Freya, I'm sorry, but from the looks of this, I don't think the kings made it," he said as he continued to look around. When she didn't reply, he turned around and suggested they look around. As they started to walk, Freya suddenly got up and jumped all the way towards the top. The rest looked up at her, and she looked down.

"There's someone inside the palace!" she exclaimed. "What are you waiting for? Get up here."

Zidane sighed, and dropped his shoulders. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at the giant statue beside him. "You make it sound so easy..."

As he started to climb, he looked over to Mel. He motioned her to follow, and she was already climbing the statue. He did the same for Vivi, who tried to jump, but landed on his face instead. Zidane sighed, and scratched his head. Mel sat near him as she climbed, and smiled a bit. "I'll help Vivi up the statue. Go on ahead and we'll meet you guys there."

He nodded, and wished her luck.

**ȶ**

Zidane followed Freya towards the throne room, and noticed queen Brahne, and young women standing there. Freya told him that she knew the queen was behind all this because there were rumours flying around that she had her eyes on the kingdom. Zidane looked at the young women, and also mentioned that it was Beatrix, Alexandria's general. Freya looked at her. "That's Beatrix? The cold-blooded knight who knows no mercy."

Freya was brought back to the time Fratley left. He had talked about Beatrix, a warrior who was stronger than most. Her swordsmanship was incredible, and Fratley didn't know if his spear was enough to protect their kingdom. He had stated a while ago that he was going on a journey to get stronger, since Burmecia was at peace. Freya couldn't do it, she couldn't live without him, but he insisted that she would be fine. A promise was made that day, a promise that he would return.

However, he never returned, and Freya only heard rumours of his death. She was never one to believe it, not until she saw it for herself.

Freya shook her head, and Zidane asked if she was alright. Although she said yes, she was hurting inside, and Zidane knew that. She still couldn't get over him, no matter what she did. She didn't reply to any of his questions, but instead watched as a man approached the two females.

**ȶ**

The mysterious man chuckled as he found the rain pleasant. It felt as though the raindrops blessed their victory, and he chuckled some more. The queen smirked, and fanned herself as she spoke. "This is a great victory for us. Kuja, your black mages made this conquest so simple."

Their only concern was finding the king of Burmecia, and ending his life. She didn't want any of the citizens rising as long as they had their king's life in their hands. She looked over to Beatrix and asked her what was taking so long, and Beatrix turned to her as she shook her head. "I don't know, Your Majesty. I've ordered Zorn and Thorn to search the perimeter, but there's been no word so far. I will join them and lead the search right away."

Kuja scoffed and told her she was wasting her time. Beatrix turned to him and asked him what he said, and he chuckled. He told the two ladies that the Burmecians had most likely gone to another place for shelter, specifically Cleyra. The queen growled, and expressed the difficulty they would endure reaching the place. She turned to Kuja, and demanded he do something with his powers. The bard chuckled and bowed, and told her that he would present a marvellous display of it.

**ȶ**

Zidane and Freya continued to listen in to their conversation, and Zidane didn't like what he heard. Freya wanted to know who Kuja was, but Zidane had no clue. He was more interested in Cleyra, and why it was such a mystery. It had been in isolation for a hundred years, and if the Burmecians had escaped there then they were safe for a while. They continued to talk about Cleyra for a while, until they saw a Burmecian soldier run up to the queen. They both saw, and quickly ran to aid the lonely soldier.

**ȶ**

"Hold it!" Zidane shouted as he and Freya jumped from their hiding place. The soldier ran towards Freya, and she instructed him to protect the king with his life. With a nod, the soldier ran past them.

Melodi and Vivi had started running towards Freya and Zidane when they finished climbing. They ran into the throne room and saw a soldier run pas them. Mel looked ahead and gasped as she saw Beatrix, the queen and a mysterious man in front of Zidane and Freya. Both she and Vivi ran up to the two, and she immediately took out her sword as she glared at Beatrix. "I knew they were talking about you when they said the 'general' would be angry."

Beatrix took out her weapon, and glared back at Melodi. The queen looked at her as well, and scoffed after she had a good laugh. "Well, if it isn't you... the girl who thought she could be friends with a princess, haha!"

"Forgotten my name, have you?" Melodi looked towards the queen and she simply scoffed, why would she need to remember a peasant's name? Melodi continued to look at her and when the queen didn't say anything she growled. "It's Melodi, and you better remember it since we're gonna stop you."

Freya, Zidane and Vivi took out their weapons and stood near Melodi, they were with her all the way and they weren't going to let anyone hurt Burmecia's king. Beatrix began to laugh, and flipped her hair back as she looked at them. "Ha ha ha. I've never been so humiliated in my life."

She took out her sword and prepared her stance, while everyone else kept their guard up. She smirked at them as she spoke. "I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly... to me, you four are nothing more than insects."

She started the battle immediately by attacking Melodi, who blocked her attack in time. Freya came in and attacked the general and left a small gash, nothing serious. She healed quickly, and attacked Freya in returned. Zidane blocked the attack by jumping in front of her, and Vivi quickly chanted a fire spell. Unfortunately, she had a shield protecting her from spells so it wasn't really effective. Melodi ran up to Beatrix and attacked, but she blocked it, but then Melodi quickly ran to the side and punched her arm. Beatrix growled, and quickly healed herself again. Beatrix was getting bored, and smirked as she looked at all of them. "You're no match for me!"

She unleashed her strongest attack on the four friends, and no matter how much they blocked the attack it was too much and they all slouched to the floor. Beatrix scoffed. "Ignorant fools."

Vivi had immediately fainted after the attack, with Mel, Zidane and Freya still conscious, though barely. Beatrix merely chuckled, and commented on how weak they were. The queen simply laughed along with her until she told her that they need to prepare the attack on Cleyra. They both left the throne room, leaving Kuja and the four friends together. He chuckled and walked towards them.

"Now, what do we have here...? Another filthy rat, and... Hmm, this boy could become a problem," he looked over to Vivi and Zidane simultaneously. He looked over to Mel, and brought his finger to his chin. "So... she's the sister of Blade...?"

He continued to stare at them all. Vivi was flat on his face while Mel fainted on her side right beside Zidane, who was leaning on his elbows as he fainted. The only one still struggling to get up was Freya, who watched as Kuja calmly walked over to his white dragon. He merely shook his head and flipped his hair back as he looked at the four one last time. As his dragon rose to the sky, Freya watched. After a moment, she struggled some more until she eventually fainted along with everyone else.

**ȶ**

"The conductor said we'll be arriving at the summit station soon."

Steiner stood near Dagger as he tried explaining, but she was asleep. He decided not to bother her and let her sleep, but he was worried about how the princess believed everything about Queen Brahne. He knew the queen wouldn't start a war, and he knew the princess would set things straight with her mother.

The train had stopped, and they were at the summit. Dagger immediately woke up, and they left to wait for the train headed to Alexandria. It would take a long while for the train to arrive, so they decided to head to the rest area. Dagger decided to ask how the status of the trains was doing, and when she asked the man, he told her that the ride to Alexandria was arriving soon.

"I missed my ride!" she heard through the wall. She thought to herself and how the voice sounded familiar, so she decided to check it out. When she walked out of the resting area, she saw both Cinna and Marcus standing on the other side arguing about Cinna's ride.

"You were the one who wanted to watch the scenery while eating south gate Bundt cake," Marcus said as he sat down. Cinna ignored him and frowned as he still complained about his missed ride. Marcus promised he wouldn't tell the boss, and Cinna thanked him and suggested they eat another Bundt cake.

When Dagger returned to the rest area, she immediately saw Steiner arguing with the two thieves. He argued about how they were going to kidnap the princess again, but Cinna was confused as to who he was. "Who's the big tin man?"

Steiner grew even more furious and they continued to argue with each other. Dagger sighed, and decided to walk in the conversation. She greeted the two men, and they greeted her back. They were surprised to see her back on Alexandrian territory, and they tried explaining what happened at evil forest, but Steiner interrupted. Dagger placed her hands on her hips. "Steiner! That's enough!"

She argued with him for a while, and the two thieves started snickering how he was being scolded. The train to Alexandria had arrived, and Cinna walked up to see the train. Although he was going to Lindblum, Marcus was going back to Alexandria so he could go to Treno. Dagger took note of this, and decided to follow him towards the train, with Steiner following after her.

When she reached the train, she saw Marcus getting on and said goodbye to Cinna with promises of saving their bro. Dagger tilted her head in confusion, and decided to ask Cinna why Marcus was going to Treno. Cinna had explained that Marcus received a deal in Treno, but couldn't explain further since the train was leaving soon. They boarded the train, and Dagger walked over to Marcus and asked why he was heading to Treno.

"To save our brother," he answered. Dagger wasn't sure who that was, and he explained further. "There's only one man I call 'Bro.' That's Blank."

He explained that their band went gathering information to cure his petrification, and found that there was an item called supersoft that could cure all forms of it. Cinna was headed towards Lindblum to inform the others, and Dagger nodded. Marcus had asked where Zidane was, and she told him that they separated in Lindblum. He chuckled and mentioned how she got rid of him as soon as they reached Lindblum, but she protested and explained that it was because he kept treating her like a child, which was true. He scoffed, and turned away from her. She sighed, and then asked if there was anything she could help, seeing as she felt it was her fault that Blank turned to stone. He refused, and when she was about to say something the train stopped.

The conductor went to go check, but when he did he screamed and came back yelling it was a demon with a pointy hat. Dagger and Steiner gasped, and they both went out to check it out. Marcus followed only out of curiosity.

"What's going on?" he asked. He noticed something coming out of the train's view, and watched as it walked towards them.

"Mission...retrieve...princess...alive...," the waltz said as he limped towards the three of them. Dagger asked if it was the same one from the cargo ship, and Steiner took out his sword threatening it.

"Tell me something! Why do you want to capture me?" Dagger asked. The waltz started to scream, and they watched as his voice suddenly became distorted. He smirked and chuckled at the princess.

"My, my. If it isn't the princess," he said, looking at her. "It seems this lowly waltz managed to survive."

He looked around, and noticed that it was just her and Steiner. "Why is it just you two? Where are the others? Where is 'Melodi'?"

Dagger gasped, how did the waltz know her name? She stood on her guard, and spoke. "How do you know Melodi? What's going on?"

"These waltzes may be looking for you, but I am simply looking for my dear little sister," he said, smirking at them all. "You see, I need to speak with her. I'd rather do it in person however, but I see she's not here."

He gave out another chuckle. "I'll let you finish off this broken doll since there is no need for it."

The distorted voice disappeared, and the same thing that the waltz said before was repeated again. Marcus took out his sword, and told them it was no use talking to it now that it didn't understand. Dagger took out her rod, and the three of them prepared for battle. The only thing it could really do was attack and cast low level spells, which weren't very strong since Dagger had her healing spells. It also wasn't very hard to get rid of him either, since it took about five hits each from Steiner and Marcus to get rid of the mage. When he died, Dagger stood still, and wondered what the waltz wanted with her. She lowered her head and wondered why the distorted voice wanted Mel. It was all confusing, and she wondered why it was happening.

Marcus turned around, and told both Steiner and Dagger that Burmecia was attacked by an army of black mage soldiers. Dagger already knew, but Marcus continued saying that the mages wiped out the people. When Steiner asked who could've done it, Marcus yelled at his ignorance. Dagger ignored them arguing, and looked ahead. She was going to the castle... she knew her mother would listen to her.


	13. Chapter 13

I know I'm rushing the first part a bit, but it's not really relevant. I only added it to show what Dagger and Steiner are doing and thinking about since they are still main character s and all... just rushing a bit lol.

And Melodi sucks while walking on sand. Sucks for her.

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. Swirl3y. Deviantart gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XIII:  
Towards the sky and the melodious tree.**

Dagger, Steiner, and Marcus had all boarded the train once it started moving again, and she insisted on helping Marcus help save Blank. He didn't want her help, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. They were well on their way to Treno by now, and there were a few fights that they encountered. It was nothing serious, and they eventually saw Treno.

**ȶ**

Treno, the dark city. Some called it the city of nobles, while others just thought of it as a slum. Marcus talked about stealing the supersoft, and soon enough an argument between him and Steiner broke out. The princess had wandered off into the unknown, and Steiner took notice after Marcus pointed it out. He shouted in worry, and when he turned to yell at Marcus he was also gone. Steiner sighed, and complained about the hardship he had to endure for the past eighteen years. He didn't care though, since it was his duty to protect the princess. He held his chin up, and began his search for her.

Dagger stood in the auction house of Treno, and wondered if maybe she would find the supersoft in there. She looked around, and noticed a peculiar man standing on one of the balconies. She wondered who he was, and continued staring at him.

Steiner, on the other hand, had walked all over the place until he came towards the auction house. When he entered, he was beyond relieved to find the princess staring up onto the balconies, and called out her name. She sighed in annoyance, and asked him how she was going to find the supersoft with his complaining. He dropped his shoulder hearing her harsh words, and when they both left the auction house, she wondered who the mysterious man was. She had sworn that she had seen him before. She shook her head, and both she and Steiner made their way to find Marcus. It wasn't hard finding the thief, since all they did was go towards the...less noble looking areas. Marcus was waiting at the inn in the area, and waved when he saw them.

"We're ready to retrieve the supersoft," he said. Dagger was overjoyed that they would be able to help save Blank, and they left the moment they were ready. She walked towards the secret underground passage that the inn had, and along the way had to deal with Steiner's complaints. She walked all the way towards the bottom, and met the leader of Tantalus, Baku.

"Princess, do you know that sneakin' and enterin' is a crime?" he asked, making sure the princess knew what she was getting herself into. She nodded however, and simply told him that she was going to check to make sure they didn't steal anything else. They boarded the little boat that was provided, and made their way towards the noble's house.

**ȶ**

"How was Burmecia?" the auctioneer asked the mysterious man known as Kuja. The bard scoffed, and told him it wasn't bad. He didn't like how all the rats were still lingering around, or even being in the presence of the queen. He was to make sure that all the Burmecians were to die at Cleyra, and since finding out about the discovery of a certain young lady, he had to make sure she died as well. He asked the auctioneer if he had seen a pretty young woman in the crowd, but he did not. Kuja chuckled, and didn't worry about it too much. His plan was falling into place and with it many people he intended to use.

**ȶ**

Steiner stood watch as he waited on the boat. He wondered what he was even doing, assisting a criminal commit a crime. He took a deep breath in, and wondered how Baku could even say he didn't have any thought of his own. He couldn't understand what the queen was thinking even if he wanted to, since he was just a lowly knight. He looked out into the water, and his eyebrows furrowed. He blamed Zidane for everything, since he brought him and the princess into all of this mess. Of course, Melodi was also to blame, although she seemed to have a liable excuse working for Cid and all.

Dagger looked out into the water from the boat she was on. She sighed, and couldn't help but blame Zidane as well. He kept treating her like a child, and she was resenting him for that. All she wanted to do was be useful, but he didn't allow her. She lowered her head, and thought about Melodi. Maybe if she was more like her Zidane wouldn't find the need to make her feel like such a child... but Dagger then began to think back on a few things. Throughout their little journey together, she had noticed that Zidane did call out for Melodi when she fought, and often looked at her with such worry when she was hurt. He had been treating Melodi the same in some way, but it seemed she didn't mind. Dagger didn't understand how she put up with it, but maybe she had a different mindset. She was so out of tune with her friend, it was almost as if they were strangers, even though they were very friendly with each other. She sighed, and hoped that Melodi wasn't mad at her for leaving her behind. She had to do what she had to do, and hoped that her friend understood.

**ȶ**

Dagger, Steiner and Marcus entered the noble's house, and they began searching for the supersoft. Their search was stopped when they heard footsteps, and hid somewhere where they wouldn't be seen.

When the noble spoke to himself, Dagger immediately recognized his voice. She walked out in front, much to the displeasure of Marcus and Steiner. The noble took a moment to realize someone was in front of him, and when he looked at her, he gasped. "P-Princess! Princess Garnet!"

Everyone came out of hiding, and the man, known as Doctor Tot, asked her what she was doing here. Dagger told him their story about finding supersoft, and he nodded. When another voice was heard, everyone gasped, and the good doctor told them to leave and meet him in front of the tall tower at the end of Treno.

**ȶ**

The gang walked over to Doctor Tot's house, and they climbed a number of stairs to reach the top. He welcomed them warmly, and told them where the supersoft was. Marcus came in and simply grabbed it from the chest it was concealed in, and Steiner yelled at him for not having proper manners. The good doctor laughed, and Dagger recalled the lessons she had when she looked at the globed behind them all. It was eight years ago, and she remembered them fondly. Of course, everything in the past was better than the days passing now.

Doctor Tot looked over to the princess and told her that he didn't know what she was doing, but he was on her side all the way. Dagger smiled, and thanked him warmly. She told him about the rumours of Queen Brahne and her taking over Burmecia, and he simply hummed while in thought.

"I see," he said. "So the queen's forces have already grown quite powerful..."

He nodded his head, and told Dagger and her companions that he would have her sent to Alexandria safely. She asked how, and he explained to her about an old transportation device for emergencies. He led them to a hatch he had hidden under some books, and Marcus followed along after some protests from Steiner. Dagger quickly silenced the knight however, and agreed when Marcus explained he would be able to reach Blank more easily. They followed Tot to the bottom of the hatch, and he explained that it was an ancient travel route called Gargan Roo. They activated the tunnels, and called forth the gargant, a giant insect that pulled the trolley they were going to be on.

Doctor Tot bade farewell to the princess as they left, and he hoped with all his heart that she would remain safe within Steiner's capable hands. As the three began to talk along the way, the gargant had stopped abruptly, and they wondered why. The gargant continued to hesitate, and Dagger found the reason why. She jumped off the trolley and ran towards the worm that stood in front of her. Steiner and Marcus joined along, and together they engaged battle with the monster.

Dagger immediately chanted a few spells to protect her comrades, and Steiner quickly worked on attacking the monster. Marcus wasn't as strong as the knight, but he still provided excellent support. The worm didn't hit as much, and when he did it wasn't strong. Steiner attacked a few more along with Marcus, and in a few moments the worm grew hesitant, and ran away. Dagger smiled as it did, and she looked at the two men as they quickly boarded the trolley.

**ȶ**

"We're finally here."

Marcus stepped out of the trolley as they made it to the entrance of Alexandria's tunnel. They didn't know where exactly in Alexandria they were, but Dagger suggested they walked a little inside to find out. They made it to the next room, and it was starting to get confusing. They didn't know where they were, but Steiner was sure it was Alexandria, so he kept walking. Dagger stopped him from walking any further, and remembered how Doctor Tot told her about the place they were in. It was a place to keep enemies from invading, and as she was about to press in, Steiner interrupted her. "Princess! We can hear your stories later! The stale air cannot be good for us!"

Dagger agreed, since they also needed to save Blank. She, along with Marcus, walked towards Steiner, and as they were about to walk ahead they were stopped when a gate lifted in front of them. Steiner was quick to blame Marcus, but the thief had nothing to do with it. Another gate lifted up on them, and they were trapped in between the two.

"Look, we missed our chance to escape," Marcus said as he sighed in annoyance.

"They fell for it!"

"Fell for it, they did!"

Steiner gasped, and looked at the two jesters that appeared. He immediately called out their names, and ordered them to let them out. The jesters laughed, and told them they couldn't. "You're all under arrest!" said Zorn.

Dagger looked at the two, and demanded to speak with her mother. They laughed once again, and told her that it was their intent to bring the princess back to the queen. It was their mission to capture her, and Dagger grew angry with them. Steiner was beyond irritated, and Marcus hadn't a clue as to what was going on.

**ȶ**

Under the still raining kingdom of Burmecia were Zidane, Melodi, Vivi and Freya. They had just woken up, and they made sure if everyone was alright. Vivi was doing alright, along with Zidane and Melodi, and Freya was just mildly injured.

"Can you stand, Freya?" Zidane asked as he tried helping the lancer. She placed her hand in front of him and got up on her own, stating it was nothing. Zidane nodded. "Take it easy, okay?"

Melodi checked her items and made sure everything was in place, and sighed out of relief when they were. She looked over to Zidane and the others, and wondered what they were going to do now. With them passing out, she figured Dagger was probably long gone now. She closed her eyes for a moment, but then Zidane spoke up. "So what now, people? They said they were going to Cleyra."

"We have no choice! We must go to Cleyra!" Freya exclaimed. Zidane smirked, and knew that she would say that. He asked Vivi if he was coming along, and the young mage agreed, asking if they would find out more about the black mages.

"Yeah, I'd say we'll learn a lot about them as long as we follow Brahne and that Kuja guy," Zidane replied. Vivi was all for it now, and Melodi placed a finger on her chin... just who was Kuja?

"O-oh, what about the princess?" Vivi asked. Mel quickly turned her attention to the conversation, and when Zidane said he'd never forget about her, Melodi frowned a bit. She didn't know why, since she had no right. She did remember Zidane asking her not to forget him, but he made no promises about her. She sighed, and looked away.

"Melodi?" she heard Zidane say. She quickly turned around, and looked at him along with the rest. "You're coming along, right?"

She stood still for a moment. Although the princess was not in Burmecia, and there was no other place except for Cleyra, Melodi had no choice, but she wondered if she would see more dead bodies if she continued to travel with them. "I..."

"I heard Kuja talk about you before I fainted," Freya said, catching the attention of the young woman. "He mentioned someone by the name of Blade... but I wasn't sure what he said exactly."

Melodi's eyes widened and Zidane noticed the look on her face. She was still and suddenly turned pale at the mention of the person named Blade. Vivi noticed that she wasn't talking back, and Freya only continued to stare at her. Zidane decided to break the silence. "Who's Blade?"

"He's...," Melodi didn't know how to reply. She wasn't exactly comfortable saying that he was a person she needed to hunt down for revenge, but she didn't completely want be a liar and say another thing. She placed a finger on her chin, and started thinking of something—anything to keep them satisfied with... more the time being that was. "He is a friend."

Zidane raised his eyebrow, and knew something was up with the young spy. She was too shocked, and just completely freaked out—as freaked out as she can get—and knew that 'Blade' was someone who was more than a 'friend'. He placed his hands on his hips, and wondered what she was hiding from him. There was definitely a lot to Melodi, and she just kept getting even more mysterious. The only thing he knew was that there was a woman named Rose in her life, and now a man named Blade. Other than that, it was the same story of how she works for Cid as a spy, or just a plan mercenary. He shook his head though, and figured that Melodi would tell them when she was good and ready, or at least he hoped.

"Okay," he replied not wanting to pry any further. He knew she wouldn't like that, and he just wanted to be on her good side. "Let's go to Cleyra, then."

Vivi and Melodi nodded and followed Zidane as he left towards the exit. Freya walked slowly, as she was still staring at Melodi. She knew that the young woman was lying, because she heard every word Kuja said. She wasn't sure what she was hiding, but all Freya knew was that if Melodi were to cause problems to the team she would personally take her out.

**ȶ**

The team made their way towards Cleyra, and it was true to its place that it was covered by a giant sandstorm. Melodi covered her eyes most of the time because she didn't want any sand to get in them, but she continued on as normal. Freya was beyond relieved when she saw that it was still protected, and Zidane told her they had no time to waste.

The place was a giant three, and they were at the very bottom of it. It was going to take a while, and they didn't know how much time they had, but they made haste. It was very exotic looking, what with all the sands and plants inside the trunk, and Mel had a bit of trouble walking through the sand. She looked over to Freya, who wasn't having any trouble, and then Zidane, who also wasn't having much trouble. Even Vivi was doing okay, but he was light in weight, so it was kind of expected. She didn't know how she was going to fight properly with the sand, and she sighed because of it. She needed to think of something fast if she didn't want to be a burden, and as they kept walking, she kept thinking.

They did come into contact with some of the resident monsters, but even then Melodi was having some problems. It wasn't that bad, but it was driving her insane on the inside. She knew Rose would have scolded her being incompetent or something.

They eventually made it to the top by climbing a set of ladders, and found themselves at the settlement of the tree. The floor still had sand on it, but it was much harder, and _much_ easier to walk on. Melodi sighed in relief about it, and they all walked towards the two oracles standing at the entrance.

"Might you be Lady Freya?" one of them asked. Freya nodded, and the other oracle explained that they had been waiting for her. She asked how they knew her identity, and they both said that the King of Burmecia had requested they guide her to him.

Freya gasped and smiled as she heard the news of his safety, and asked the oracles to take her to him immediately. Before they left, she turned to the others. "Why not take this chance to rest while you are here?"

Zidane nodded, along with Mel and Vivi. Freya left with one of the oracles, and the other offered a tour around the settlement. Since it was just a tour, and the place was relaxing by itself, they decided to go.

**ȶ**

The oracle took the three around the place and showed them where they got their water, and where the market was. She explained about the windmills and their purpose as a source of power, and then she showed them the observatory deck. It was a place to relax, and that was what Melodi wanted the most, but they still had once place to go, the cathedral.

It was a very important place, since it was the house of a magic stone that created the sandstorm. Freya and the king were also talking in there, so they didn't go inside the place. They made their way towards the bottom of the place, and the oracle stood near the entrance as she did from the start. "And that concludes the tour."

"Thanks a lot!" Zidane said as he smiled at the oracle. She blushed a bit, and Melodi noticed. She wasn't in the mood to scold or anything, so she kept quiet. Everyone was free to do what they pleased, and both Vivi and Melodi walked away to explore. Zidane hadn't noticed that they left until after they were out of sight, and she dropped his shoulders when they did. He figured maybe he would find Melodi and talk a bit, since they had the time to relax now.

**ȶ**

Vivi walked around the time a bit, but wasn't greeted with much warmth. Since the enemies were all black mages, he was getting looks and even names from some of the residents originally from Burmecia. He sighed, and wondered why he and the other mages looked alike. He didn't know why they were even fighting in the first place, but he wanted answers.

For every question there was though, it seemed answers were the last thing he received.

**ȶ**

Melodi was at the observatory deck and sat down to catch a few breaths. There were other Cleyrans, but she paid no attention to them. Melodi was more concerned how Kuja knew about Blade... just who was he and what was his connection to her brother? She didn't like how people were being involved since it was a problem between the two siblings, and she preferred to handle things on her own.

She sighed as she looked out of the deck. The sky was filled with sand, but it was still very peaceful with the windmills around. So far there hadn't been any casualties, and she liked that. She had never gone to war, and the only thing that was somewhat close to one was the bloodbath she saw at her hometown. Aside from seeing her parents die, she saw a lot of bodies already placed around the village, and it was enough to freak her out.

She wondered for so many years how Lillivale was doing, but she never really thought about it this deeply until she saw Freya's hometown. How was the place now that no one was alive, and everything was burned down? What was her brother thinking when he destroyed everything? So many questions, but she was far away from the answers.

She heard footsteps approaching, and she slightly turned her head she saw teal, and knew it was Zidane walking near her. She sighed once again, looked towards him. He had a smile on his face when he looked at her, and she couldn't help but give a _small_ smile in return.

"Hey," he casually said. He took a seat close to her, and noticed some of the other Cleyrans near them. They looked over to them, and made their way elsewhere. Melodi noticed, and crossed her arms; they had probably gotten the wrong idea. Zidane was happy either way, and turned back to Melodi. "This place is pretty nice."

"It's peaceful," she replied, looking back towards the sand barrier. "It must be nice living here."

"Yea, I guess," Zidane said as he looked at the sand barrier with her. "It's too quiet for me. I'm more used to places like Lindblum."

"Well, that's because you live there," Melodi said as she looked at Zidane. "It's home to you, so you're used to it."

"Aren't you used to it?" he asked, looking at her. She lowered her eyes, and looked at the ground. She had been living in Lindblum for twelve years now, but not a day went by where she thought of the sweetness of her real home. It was just a memory now, and no one knew about the place but her. Thinking about the fact that Lillivale was just a memory to her, but nothing to anyone else made her wonder what people would think about her when she died. Maybe she needed to change? It would be nice to have people remember her, but she wasn't sure. Maybe just baby steps...Starting with the young man who was staring at her.

"...Twelve years ago, I used to live somewhere else," she said as she looked back at him. "It's far away from where we are, but I still remember it clear as a crystal."

Zidane looked as a small smile crept on her lips, and then soon enough, a smile slowly formed on his. He was _finally_ getting something out of the mystery known as Melodi Cora, and he was glad nothing was forcing her to. It was just simple talk, and she had already said more than what she wanted to. He decided to ask a little more. "So, why did you come to Lindblum?"

...

He didn't get a reply, and he knew that it was best to leave it at that. He was happy enough that she was sharing something, no matter how little it was. For Melodi though, it was a lot, since she extremely kept to herself. A short silence passed through, and Zidane suddenly grabbed her hand and started dragging her somewhere. "Ehe, I completely forgot that Freya wanted us to wait at the inn."

Melodi had a bit of a hard time keeping with his speed, and when they started walking normally she just stared at him. She remembered the time when they were running out of the evil forest, and he grabbed her hand there as they ran. She felt nothing back then, but now she was getting a little flustered. She was about to say something, but as they made their way to the inn, they heard a voice.

"Help!"


	14. Chapter 14

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. Swirl3y. Deviantart gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XIV:  
To be forgotten is worse than death.**

"The antlion's mauling a kid!" A Burmecian shouted towards one of the oracles. They were surprised that it was acting up, since it was normally docile. The Burmecian didn't care about it's background, he only knew that a kid was in danger and they needed to do something.

"This calls for immediate action," the oracle said as he began walking towards the cathedral. "I must inform the high priest."

The Burmecian growled and asked where he was going, but the oracle simply continued on. He stomped the floor, and hated how all the Cleyrans were so lazy. He turned over to Zidane and Mel, who had been standing near them, and asked for help. They quickly agreed, and the three of them ran towards the antlion. When they reached the area where it resided, they already saw Vivi on the floor, shocked at the size of the monster.

"So that's the antlion!" Zidane shouted. The child shouted for help, and Vivi screamed for him. Mel checked out the area, and there wasn't a lot of walking space and the only place to walk was hard for her. Freya came into the picture, and looked at the monster.

"Is the child alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's alright," Zidane replied when he turned around to Freya. Melodi raised her eyebrow at Zidane, and the little boy growled out of annoyance.

"**Like hell I'm fine!**"

"That voice!" Freya exclaimed. She quickly walked a little towards the monster and tried looking for the kid. "Might it be Prince Puck!?"

"Freya? Where you been!?" As soon as Freya was about to reply, the antlion roared, and threw Puck out towards everyone else. He landed on his behind roughly, and got up annoyed. "That hurt, ya stupid jerk!"

The antlion growled, and pointed his fangs towards Zidane and the others. They all prepared, but Melodi was nervous as she was having trouble walking on the sand again. She took out her sword nonetheless, and got in her stance. Freya immediately used her lancing skills and jumped towards the sky before impaling the monster with a wound from her spear. Vivi followed after with some ice spells, and Zidane started attacking it normally. Melodi fumbled a bit, and tried getting an attack in, but she was blocked and thrown back. She endured a small wound, but quickly healed it with her healing spell.

Zidane attacked it a few times along with Freya, and Vivi was doing well casting spells. Mel stumbled and fumbled with her weapon, nothing seemed to go her way. Zidane noticed, and ran towards her when she fell after an attack. "You okay?"

"I just can't seem to stand right," she said as she grabbed his hand and got up. "I don't know if it's the sand or me."

"Try focusing on just the monster, and nothing else," he said. She dusted off the sand, and nodded. She pointed her sword at the monster, and just kept her eyes on it. She closed them for a moment and took a deep breath, and pictured the monster in her head.

Instead, however, she started feeling something burn up inside her. She opened her eyes, and her hand started warming up. She looked at it, but nothing was there. Zidane shouted her name, and she quickly looked up to see the monster's claw heading her way. All she could do was close her eyes and place her hand in front of it, and the moment she did that she simultaneously heard the monster screech, and the burning feeling rushed out of her hand. She opened her eyes, and a small flame was on the monster. Freya noticed it was the weakness of the monster, and shouted for Vivi to cast a strong fire spell. He chanted the spell for fira, and with a couple more attacks from Freya and Zidane, the monster was down.

**ȶ**

Freya bent down and reached eye level with the young prince, and looked at him as she spoke. "Are you alright, Your Highness?"

Puck wasn't at all formal as a prince should be, and regarded Freya is such a casual manner. Melodi raised her eyebrow at the young boy, and was amazed at his laid-back attitude. Freya was shocked to know he was alive, since she had heard that he disappeared when she left Burmecia. She was calmer now though, and suggested they see the king. Puck was adamant, and decided not to, saying goodbye to everyone and then to Vivi. Everyone looked over to the young mage, and he fixed his hat as he spoke. "He's the first friend I ever had. I gotta tell him something!"

As Vivi ran towards where Puck had gone, everyone else left for the cathedral.

**ȶ**

Zidane and Melodi stood beside each other as they watched Freya talk with the king about Puck, but the young mercenary looked at her hand. Where had that power come from? She only ever had healing spells, and they came at a rather later age when she arrived at Lindblum. She closed her eyes, and remembered the time she discovered she had healing powers.

_At the age of nine, when Melodi and Rose were training outside the city, something happened. Melodi had been bitten by a monster and they didn't have any potions or elixirs to heal her._

_Then all of a sudden, a small ball of light appeared on Melodi's left hand. The little ball traveled it's way to her leg, where the cut was. Rose walked over to Melodi._

_"__Seems like you do have some Yua power," she said, dusting off the dirt from her shoulders._

_"__What? That was Yua power?" Melodi asked._

_"__Yeah, although I think that's the only type of power you'll have," Rose answered while closing her eyes. "Your power to grow seems dead; I can only sense healing powers from you now."_

Melodi opened her eyes when Zidane nudged her, and she looked over to Freya and the oracles speaking. "Freya, we shall conduct an ancient ceremony to strengthen the sandstorm. And with the help of a dragon knight like you, the storm should grow even more powerful."

Freya happily agreed, and as they prepared the dancers for the ceremony, she walked over to Zidane and Mel. "I met with utter failure when trying to defend Burmecia...And I will not allow Brahne to exert her will upon us any longer!"

"You changed, Freya," Zidane said as he looked at the fierce young dragon knight. "I didn't think you were so strong when I first met you."

"I could not bring peace to Burmecia and thus fulfill Sir Fratley's wish," she replied. "But now, all I can do is protect this beautiful place."

Zidane agreed, saying it was the best thing she could do for herself. She nodded, and the ceremony was about to start. Zidane and Mel walked over to the corner, and watched as they were starting. There was woman playing the harp, and on that harp was a ruby coloured stone. Melodi took notice, and wondered if it was the stone that was helping to create the sandstorm. She looked over to the dancers, and Freya stood beside another dancer, while three of them stood back.

They watched as they danced, and it was mesmerizing. The dancers all wore pretty outfits, and the moving of their feet and the graceful moves all meshed well with the rhythm and beat of the music. About halfway through the dance, though, the strings on the harp snapped, and the woman playing it gasped. "The strings have snapped...A terrible omen, this is..."

In an instant, the spell binding the storm broke like glass, and the shards fell and disappeared into thin light. Zidane, Melodi and Freya watched as the storm cleared up, and the sun filtering through it shone completely on Cleyra. No one knew what was going on, and even the high priest had stated that nothing like it happened when they settled on Cleyra.

"On the harp, there is a magic stone," the high priest said. "Since ancient times, we have used the power of the stone to control the sandstorm."

"Perhaps someone is trying to invade Cleyra," the king suggested, and the high priest nodded. "I only hope our enemies don't make it up the trunk."

**ȶ**

Steiner and Marcus stood in a giant cage above two female guards, and he was outraged that the jesters were behind it. Marcus couldn't believe that he was dragged into the mess, and Steiner provoked another argument. He was sure it was all a mistake, how the queen not only arrested them, but also her own daughter. Marcus brought up the question of what the queen would do to her, and Steiner fell quiet. He had to do something; he had to protect the princess at all cost.

Dagger sat on a chair in her room in the castle, and started thinking about her mother. Would she even listen to her? Why did she attack Burmecia? Why did she arrest everyone, including her? She had to be sincere with her, since she had been acting strange lately. Last year, on her birthday, was when everything had changed. The tall man she saw at the auction house in Treno appeared out of nowhere. There was also another man, he was taller but he had sickly pale skin, and blonde hair. His eyes were bright blue, but they looked devoid of all life. She only saw him a couple of times, much less than the other man.

The two jesters walked into the room, and told them that the queen had summoned her, and regarded her in such a manner that was not proper. She was furious, and yelled at them for speaking to her like that.

"Quiet!" the blue one shouted. The pink one giggled. "With us, you are coming, and that is that!"

Dagger kept her composure, and thought of the phase that Zidane had once told Vivi to say. She took a deep breath, and prepared herself. "Get off me, you scumbag!"

It hadn't worked very well however, since they didn't understand what she meant by it. They simply grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her towards the queen's chamber. She pushed them off when they arrived, but they continued to yell at her and told her to hurry up. She slowly walked into the room, bowed, and looked at the queen. "...Mother."

"Darling, there you are," said Brahne. "Where were you? I've been worried sick."

She told Dagger to come closer, and she slowly walked towards her. Dagger took a deep breath, and lowered her head. "Mother, there is something I need to ask you."

Brahne allowed her to speak, and Dagger asked if it was true if she had destroyed Burmecia. The queen sighed, and explained that Burmecia had intended to destroy Alexandria first, so she acted first to protect it. Dagger was hesitant to believe and asked her if it was the truth, but the queen stood by her words. Dagger shook her head, and apologized for having doubted her.

A moment later, Kuja and the man with the blonde hair and pale skin arrived in the room. Dagger turned to them as her eyes widened, and Kuja chuckled. "May I also play a part in this act?"

Dagger asked him what he meant, and he laughed as he told her about the play involving a knight on a white horse and a princess. It was a tale of tragic love, and with the princess overwhelmed with grief, she slept for a hundred years. Dagger took a closer look at him, and she spoke. "You... I've seen you before..."

He laughed again, and walked towards her. "Come my sweet angel...I will take you to a world of dreams."

He chanted a spell over her, and soon enough Dagger fell asleep. He kept chuckling, saying how she was even beautiful in sleep. Brahne wasn't interested, and called her impudent. She called Zorn and Thorn to extract the eidolons from her, and they gleefully agreed. The man with blonde hair simply stared as the jesters bounced around, and his eyebrows furrowed at how annoying they were.

"Blade, my friend," Kuja said as he still held onto Dagger. "Do not fret. You're dear sister is where we have her. Once she is dealt with, everything else will fall into place."

"I have no doubts," he replied, glaring at Kuja. "You just have fun with your playthings, just remember to return to the adult world, you child."

As Blade left the room, Kuja glared at him. Although they were working alongside each other, they did not mix very well. One was older than the other, while the other liked to have a little fun. Brahne didn't understand much of what went on between them, but she knew they were both on her side, so she had nothing to worry about.

**ȶ**

Zidane, Melodi and Vivi all stood at the entrance of Cleyra's settlement, and waited for Freya. They were going to check the trunk to see if anything suspicious was going on, and with everything that had been going on, Melodi was afraid something _would_ happen. They all stood quiet for a moment, until they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Zidane said. He told everyone to get going, and he left first. Vivi told Freya that he wasn't able to find Puck, and hoped he was down the trunk. Melodi was left alone with Freya for a while, but she decided to leave. Before she could, Freya stopped her.

"Blade...," she said. Melodi stopped in her tracks, and Freya noticed. Just the name caused her to freeze up. "He is your brother...Not your friend. Just what are you hiding?"

Melodi didn't turn around; she kept still and took a deep breath. She hated when things like this happened, but she was glad that Freya didn't tell her in front of everyone. "Freya...you need to trust me. Blade is...someone I need to take care of, and I would rather not have anyone involved."

"I will trust you, but you need to trust us as well," Freya simply stared at her back, and she placed a hand on her hip. "If I had kept quiet and gone on my own, I would not have made it this far. I owe it to you, Zidane and Vivi for helping me. You need to let someone inside."

Melodi took another deep breath, and continued to follow Zidane and Vivi. She knew she had to change, but it wasn't easy. It's hard being something for so long, and to just suddenly change...it wasn't going to happen that easy. Freya sighed, and thought about Burmecia. Although she may have failed it, she was going to protect Cleyra no matter what. She made her way down the ladder where everyone else was, and prepared herself physically and mentally.

The four friends made their way towards the bottom, and so far everything seemed alright. However, once they reached the middle half of the trunk, they encountered Alexandrian soldiers. They weren't hard to kill, and with the sand now hard due to the disappearance of the sandstorm, Melodi was able to fight normally. She wasn't sure how to use the fire spell, but she was fine with just killing.

They continued lower into the trunk, and met with some more Alexandrian soldiers. They dealt with them easily, and they proceeded towards a bridge and Freya stopped everyone. She thought it odd how there were few soldiers in the area, far too few to constitute a determined attack. Zidane agreed.

"Bingo!" the voice a young prince came running towards them. Puck ran and bumped into Vivi, but got up quickly as he looked over to Freya. "Freya! The town's in trouble!"

Puck told them all to come back to the village, without a moment to waste they ran. It had been a trap to bring in the mages, and Freya had feared it.

**ȶ**

They reached the settlement, and two dancers came running towards them and shouted at the many mages appearing. They screamed and ran away when one appeared, but both Zidane and Freya got rid of them. They started running, but then the dancers came back running from the Alexandrian soldiers. Freya came in and told the rest to protect the village as she fought with the soldiers, and Zidane agreed. Melodi looked at Freya, and thought about how she needed to let people inside. Melodi didn't want anyone else to die, and hoped Freya would be alright.

Zidane, Vivi and Mel ran up, and met the two oracles. They were terrified, and had nowhere else to run, but Zidane pointed them to the right. They all ran towards the inn, and again were met with a Burmecian and her family. She was looking for her husband named Dan, but he wasn't anywhere. Another mage came in, and at the moment, so did Freya. She told them all the run as she fought and they ran to the left.

They headed towards the observatory deck, and led the family along with the two oracles there. The dancers also had been there, and again Freya met up with everyone. They were close to the cathedral, and Zidane made sure everyone was accounted for before heading there.

Everyone ran in front of the cathedral, but before going in the survivors asked where the king, high priest and Dan were. Zidane looked over to Vivi and Mel, and hoped that they were all inside the cathedral. Freya told everyone to get inside, but before they could mages flew in from above, and everyone was surrounded.

"Damnit! We can't save 'em all!" Zidane shouted, obviously furious with the outcome. Melodi and Vivi stood near Zidane, while Freya stood near the survivors. As the mages were about to attack, however, a voice came from above.

"Minions of evil, you have gone too far! My spear will purge this land of you!"

Everyone looked up, and noticed a man with a spear standing on the roof of the cathedral. He jumped down from way up there, and landed with ease and grace. He said a few words, and sliced every single mage in the area. He told everyone to run, and they did. Freya was going to stay... since she knew who the man was. Zidane pulled her inside though, for safety's sake.

**ȶ**

Melodi watched in sadness as Freya and Fratley spoke. It had been made aware that Fratley could not remember Freya, and she was in denial for a moment. All her work in finding him...and he couldn't remember her. Zidane even stepped in, and didn't believe that he had forgotten her. The king also stepped in and asked if Fratley remembered him, but he couldn't. Fratley was about to tell them how he came to Cleyra, but Puck stepped in.

Fratley had amnesia, and couldn't remember anything. He didn't remember Burmecia, Freya, the king, Puck, or even himself. When he heard the news of Burmecia and the attack on Cleyra, however, the faint memories as a dragon knight called him back to serve and protect.

He had to leave, and Freya didn't stop him. She was happy to know that he was alive, and that was all that mattered. However, Melodi felt that she was hurting inside. Things like that were never easy to handle, she thought. Puck followed Fratley, and Vivi came inside after being out. He was going to chase after Puck, but then he saw Freya bent over, and walked over to her. "What's the matter, Freya? Are you crying?"

She started laughing, and spotted the irony in her quest for finding him. She got up, and told everyone that the enemy still hadn't been stopped. Zidane wasn't so sure about Freya fighting, but when he was about to say something, the high priest started screaming, and everyone turned to him. They were met with Beatrix pointing her sword at him, and Melodi quickly took out her sword and ran over to him. Everyone else followed and Beatrix started to laugh.

"You fail to grasp the true power of this jewel!" she swung her sword at the harp, and the magic stone fell off it, and into her hands. She looked at it, and then back at everyone else. "Now that I have this jewel, I am through with your city!"

She jumped over everyone else, and made her way outside. Melodi was the first to follow, with everyone else close behind. Melodi wasn't so sure why she was acting so immediate with the general, but it wasn't right for her once idol to go around killing innocent people. When they reached outside, Zidane shouted. "You think you can get away?"

"Away?" Beatrix laughed. "You're a bigger fool than I imagined... have you forgotten how badly I beat you back in Burmecia?"

"So, you are more the fool for not finishing what you started!" Freya shouted in return.

"You're gonna pay!" Vivi added.

Beatrix looked at every one of them, and then to Melodi, who already had her sword out. She chuckled, and flipped her hair back as she pointed her sword at them. "Then allow me to shatter your delusions of grandeur."

She immediately started to attack Freya, who blocked the attack by jumping. Melodi came in attacking with a harder than usual attack, and it left an opening for Vivi to cast his spells. Zidane came in later with his dual bladed sword, and attacked a couple of times. She quickly healed herself, and aimed towards Melodi. Their swords butted against each other, and the two women glared at each other.

"You are a fool if you think you can defeat me," she said. "Just like how you were a fool for thinking the queen would even let you near Princess Garnet."

"Shut it," Melodi snapped back. "Serve and protect your kingdom, but your letting outsiders do all the work? Stop getting lazy."

They both jumped back, and Beatrix ran towards Freya to attack. She was wounded, but Mel came in with a potion. Zidane attacked her, but she was able to block the attack again. She glared at all of them, and spoke. "No more games."

She used the same attack as before, and everyone fell to their knees. She stood still, and took out the magic stone. "I shall leave with the jewel now."

Beatrix put her sword away, and there was a short pause before she looked away. "Black mages, our work here is done. Commence withdrawal immediately!"

After everyone was healed, they tried running after her. She disappeared with a lone black mage, and Zidane growled as they did. He asked Freya what they were gonna do, but she didn't know. As they were about to think, a black mage appeared, and they prepared for battle. Instead, the mage summoned a portal, and disappeared.

"There! I'm gonna follow 'em!" he said as he looked at the portal. "Everyone follow us!"

Melodi looked over to Zidane with a raised eyebrow, and walked up to him. "What do you mean 'us—"

As soon as she was about to finish, Zidane grabbed her hand, and jumped towards the portal. She didn't even jump, but the force of the portal dragged her in. Freya watched as they did, and she knew she was never going to come back to Cleyra. She looked at Vivi, and told him that he needed to follow if he was going to find out the truth. As another mage appeared, she jumped into the portal it created and disappeared.

"Oh no...Freya's gone, too!" Vivi shouted as he looked at the portal float away. Another mage appeared, and he walked over to it. As it created a portal, he jumped into it, also leading him away.

**ȶ**

Queen Brahne looked at Cleyra on her own personal airship, and fanned herself. The powers she had extracted from Dagger were now hers, and the princess was helpless. She held the dark matter in her hand, and with it, the power to summon an eidolon. She laughed, and hoped that what both Kuja and Blade said were true. She shouted. "Odin, come to me!"

From the dark matter came a black and red portal above Cleyra, and inside it came an ironclad god riding an eight legged horse. It was Odin, and his faithful companion, Sleipnir, who fell from the portal. They rode down from the heavens, and Odin took out his spear, Gungnir, and unleashed it on the town of Cleyra. In a matter of seconds, the entire tree disintegrated. Odin returned to where he went, and Queen Brahne watched as the explosion came to an end.


	15. Chapter 15

Eh, changed a few things like how Zidane carried Dagger. I made Steiner carry her instead. Melodi also argues with Beatrix about helping Dagger instead of Zidane, and she helps a bit with healing Dagger along with Beatrix.

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www. Swirl3y. Deviantart gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XV:  
Help is on the way!**

When the three portals landed in their urns, Zidane helped Melodi out and she was going to scold him for doing what he did, but after seeing what had happened to Cleyra...

"Geez...did you see that!?" Zidane said as he looked at everyone else.

"Cleyra...Puck...," Vivi said with a tone of sadness. "They're all gone..."

Zidane swore, but looked around. He wondered where Beatrix had gone, and went to search around the ship. Melodi stayed behind with Vivi and Freya, but she knew that the lancer wanted to be alone. Zidane went up the stairs, and then started to wave. Vivi and Melodi noticed, and Vivi told Freya about it, but she still wanted to be alone. Zidane ran back downstairs, and told them. "We have to get behind the stairs! Someone's coming!"

Zidane, Melodi, Vivi and Freya all ran behind the stairs, and a few moments after Beatrix came out. She greeted one of the guards, and asked about the queen. The guard told her that the queen was eagerly waiting, and then went on saying how she was the best and that the Pluto knights were nothing compared to them.

"That is enough!" Beatrix demanded. The guard apologized, and told the queen she would report shortly after. She took a long, deep breath, and walked towards the railing. She thought for a moment, and what Melodi said was right. They had outsiders fighting for them, and Beatrix knew her troops would've been more than enough to take Cleyra. She didn't understand why the queen had a need for black mages or eidolons, and she certainly hadn't trained so that she could take a backseat to anyone.

She watched as one of her soldiers led a couple of mages to their telepods, and she knew there was no difference between them. They were all blindly following orders, and she had no say in it. She sighed, and walked towards the front deck. Zidane, immediately followed behind, and the three followed him. Melodi had her mind on Beatrix though, and she knew there was a reason she once looked up to her... the general had just lost her way.

"Can you see anything?" Freya asked which got Melodi out of thought. Zidane couldn't see anything, but when they heard the queen's voice they all listened in. They didn't hear much, but when the word Garnet appeared, Melodi brought her ears closer. Her eyes widened when she heard the queen was going to behead her, and she softly punched the railing.

Zidane was furious as well, how the hell could a mother behead her own daughter? Freya shook her head though, and looked at them both. "Calm down! Fighting them now would be senseless. They still have Garnet in custody."

"So what are you saying!?" he shouted once more. "We should just stand here!?"

They needed to get back to Dagger before Brahne, but they didn't know how. Melodi and Vivi looked at each other; they knew how to get to her. Zidane looked at the two, and Vivi told them to follow him. He started running along with Melodi, and Freya was curious to where they were going. Zidane followed shortly after, and Melodi noticed. She also noticed just how much Dagger meant to him...she knew what her decision would be. After saving Dagger, she would go on her own adventure.

**ȶ**

"The time has come to escape!" Steiner said as he looked around the cage. Marcus asked how, and although he had no plan, he was going to think of something. They had to act quickly! Luckily, Marcus had an idea. He told the bulky knight to move the cage one way, and then the other way. Steiner listened, and it grew into a rhythm. They shifted to one side from the other when they reached the center of the room, and the spaces between the railing and the cage got smaller and smaller.

When they pushed the cage far enough, it crashed to the right side of the railing, and on the left side was a ladder heading up. They had done it, and they were on their way to saving the princess, or saving Blank. They made their way towards the ladder, with fighting a few Alexandrian soldiers here and there. Once they reached the top, Marcus stopped, and looked at Steiner. "I'm outta here. I'm goin' to evil forest to save my bro."

"You heartless cur!" Steiner shouted as Marcus left the room. Steiner growled, but stopped when he heard a noise. He looked up, and noticed three little floating spheres falling from the sky. When they landed, out came Zidane, Melodi, Vivi and Freya. "You! W-what are you doing here!?"

Zidane had asked him if they were at Alexandrian, but Steiner brushed him off and refused to answer his silly questions. He stated that he needed to escape the dungeon of Alexandria and rescue the princess. It was enough for Zidane and the others; they immediately left, leaving Steiner behind. He was confused, but followed nonetheless when they explained Dagger's life was in danger.

They reached the next area, and they found Marcus. Zidane was beyond shocked, and he told them to watch out. He closed the gate, and the guards following them were trapped on the other side. Zidane looked at him and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," he sighed. "I'm gonna go to Evil Forest now and help Blank."

Zidane wished him luck, and then the four of them ran outside. When they reached the center of the castle, there were guards coming at them. Mel quickly took out her sword, and slashed them down quickly while the rest started running a little ahead. Then ran inside the castle, and Melodi followed shortly after. Steiner had also assisted in slashing some of the soldiers, so they would get to Dagger immediately. They kept walking up the stairs, and then reached the area where her room was. Instead of going right they went straight ahead, and came to a stop as they reached the queen's room.

They didn't know what to do, until Zidane pointed out the lavender coloured candle. He tried moving it, and a secret passage appeared from the fireplace. They wasted no time in thinking, and quickly started running downstairs. It was a spiral of stairs, but Mel didn't care, she was running just a little quicker than the rest, and eventually reached the bottom. There was a pair of stairs going even lower, but the wanted to check the door at the end.

When they did, they reached a wide space with Dagger at the end of it. Zorn and Thorn were there too, and they immediately noticed. They ran up to them, and had scowls on their faces.

"What are you doing here!?" the Zorn said, obviously not pleased. Thorn spoke after. "So meddlesome, you are! Mercy no more!"

The gang prepared for battle, and took out their weapons. They bounced around the room, and Melodi was already getting annoyed. They weren't that hard to fight, but they were pretty nimble, so they evaded a lot of attacks. Zidane and Melodi attacked Zorn, while Freya and Steiner attacked Thorn. Vivi fired spells at both, and after a few moments, they stopped.

"Damn you!" Zorn said. "We will get you for this!"

"Matters not to us," Thorn added. "Finished with Garnet, we are."

They both giggled, and said it was too late before they ran away. Mel growled, but she had no time to chase them. She was the first to run towards Dagger, and everyone else followed behind. She bent down beside her, with Vivi near her head and Freya near her feet. Steiner was moving around the room, crying and asking for forgiveness. Freya bent down near Melodi, and noticed something. "Her heart's still beating."

"She's also breathing," Mel added, relieved that she wasn't choking or anything. "We need to bring her someplace more comfortable. The air is stale here."

"Let's get out of here," Zidane added. He had opted to carry Dagger, but Steiner stepped in and said that it was his duty to protect the princess, so he lifted her up. Melodi lowered her head, and Freya had noticed. The guilt of not being there for your friends hit her hard, and Freya could tell.

With Steiner carrying Dagger, they all ran up the stairs back to the queen's room. No one had followed them, and Steiner placed the princess on the sofa. Freya closed the secret door for security measures, and then Steiner spoke. "My queen...why have you done this...!?"

Zidane looked over to him and sympathized. He devoted his life to the queen, and this is what she does? Vivi walked over to Zidane, and asked if Dagger was going to wake up. "Of course. She's asleep because she's tired. That's all."

He then looked over to Melodi, who was bent down on the floor and placed her head on the sofa where Dagger was lying. He didn't know what to say, so he walked over to Dagger, and looked at her. "If only I had gotten here sooner... I'm sorry."

Everyone looked over to Zidane, who was looking at both Dagger and Melodi. He had meant his apologies for both, but a little more for Melodi. He knew the two were friends, and he knew how everyone disapproved it. He figured that if he kept Dagger safe she wouldn't worry, or that everyone wouldn't mind a princess being friends with a nobody. Melodi didn't say anything in return, she didn't even know if the apology was meant for her or for Dagger. Though she figured it was for Dagger.

Steiner, on the other hand, looked over to Zidane. "What happened to you? You are not your usual self."

Steiner told him to blame him like usual, but Zidane couldn't. He didn't know what to feel, and he couldn't even shed a tear if he wanted to. He was about to continue, but Zorn and Thorn appeared. They brought along Beatrix, who walked in with a sly smirk on her face. She looked over to Steiner, and chuckled. "Welcome back, Steiner. Where have you been all this time? Don't tell you have been enjoying the company of these scoundrels."

Zidane took another glance at Melodi, who didn't seem to budge from her spot. She growled, and walked over to Beatrix angrily. "What the hell!? The only scoundrels around here are you and your fat queen!"

She laughed, and told them that fools would never learn. She took out her sword, and everyone prepared for battle. Vivi looked over at Melodi and he shook her shoulder. "Melodi...?"

She still didn't budge, and Vivi looked down. He didn't know what to do, and the only thing he _could_ do was help fight. He looked over to the rest, who took out their weapons and started fighting. He took out his staff, and started fighting from the rear end. He hoped that Beatrix wouldn't attack Melodi or the princess. Zidane attacked a couple of times, along with Freya and Steiner, since they weren't so forgiving this time.

Melodi was still hunched over the sofa, and looked up a bit at Dagger. She was shivering...she wanted to cry. What kind of person would allow their friend to be like this? It brought her back to the image of her parents, and she didn't want to lose another person she cared for.

"I'm so sorry, Dagger," she whispered, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm a horrible friend. Everyone was right, why would they expect you to be friends with me? I'm so horrible."

Melodi heard Beatrix yelling, but she didn't care. When she heard everyone else scream, she raised her head, and noticed that they had been defeated by her. She laughed. "You pathetic powers are useless against me."

Everyone struggled to get up, and Melodi held back the will of wanting to cry. Instead, she got up, and everyone looked at her. She stared at the general, who only glared back with her sword in hand. Melodi stuck out her hands a bit, signalling that she wasn't going to fight. She just spoke, and her voice was soft and barely audible. "...How could you be fighting...when your princess is lying here. She can't wake up, and all you care about is fighting!?"

Beatrix looked behind the young woman, and gasped when she did. "It can't be...Princess..."

She walked towards Melodi and Dagger, and looked down at the unconscious princess. "...So, it was true. The queen really did mean to kill her..."

Steiner, outraged, protested against Beatrix and told her she was wrong. Beatrix turned around, and looked at him. She told him he had to face the truth and accept it. Her heart had also been set, and all this time she had been mistaken. Zidane added in that she was right to Steiner, and that he needed to accept it. Beatrix looked over to Freya, and lowered her head. "Citizens of Burmecia, please forgive me."

Freya got up from the floor, and turned away. It was too late to ask for forgiveness, and then she turned around. She stared at Dagger, who was still unconscious, and at Melodi, who had reverted back to bending down beside her. "...But you can still save Dagger. I tell you this because I acknowledge your powers. Help your princess."

Beatrix looked at her. "I don't know if I can..."

"You have to...," Melodi said from the floor. Beatrix turned around and looked at her, and she felt immediately regret about saying what she had said about her and the princess. It was obvious that Melodi cared for the princess as her friend, and had to acknowledge that. "You have to...Because I can't."

Beatrix nodded, and bent down beside Melodi. She chanted a curing spell specifically for waking up, but the first round didn't work. Zorn and Thorn had also been watching, and they only laughed.

"Irrevocable is the spell we have cast!" Thorn said. Beatrix tried again, but it still didn't work, and Zorn started chucking afterwards. "It is useless!"

"I can't...," she said, lowering her head in shame. The twin jesters started laughing, but Mel glared at them. She looked at Dagger, and thought of something. She placed her hand over Dagger, and a little ball of light appeared. Beatrix looked at it, and then at Melodi. "What are you doing...?"

"Use that spell once more and maybe it'll go through," Melodi said, hoping for the best. "I can't heal others, but maybe I can boost your power with mine."

Beatrix nodded, and this time she placed her hand near Melodi's. She chanted the spell once more, and then suddenly, a brighter ball of light appeared. It sparkled over Dagger's body, and sounds of chains breaking were heard. Beatrix nodded at Melodi, and she gasped. They both got up, and after a pause, Dagger's eyes start opening. She grabbed her head, and she got up from the sofa. Beatrix smiled at her warmly, and greeted the princess. "Princess, are you alright?"

"My head...What happened...?" she asked. She looked around the room, and noticed everyone was there. Vivi cheered, and Steiner and beyond relieved. She continued to look around, and spoke. "You're all here."

"What is all this ruckus!?" a loud and pretentious voice was heard. When she walked in, Brahne was not pleased. The jesters told them what had happened, and she looked at them. "Have you extracted all the eidolon's from her?"

They nodded, and she turned around. "Then what are you waiting for? Take Garnet and throw her in prison."

They happily agreed, and Beatrix ran towards the queen, saying that she wouldn't allow that. The queen laughed, and asked if she was defying her as well, but the general told her it was her duty to protect the princess. She begged her to reconsider, and told the rest to leave. Freya decided to stay, and was going to fight alongside Beatrix. The queen laughed. "You two joining forces? How amusing..."

She looked over to Thorn and Zorn. "Get rid of them."

They once again agreed, and as she was about to leave Dagger called out to her. She stopped for a moment, and turned around. Dagger walked a little closer, but Melodi stood in front of her, since she was going to lose her friend this time. The queen laughed, and looked at Melodi. "Don't forget to take that child. I know someone wants to get of her themselves."

Melodi glared at the queen, and Dagger looked at the two. What did she mean? They had no time to ask however, since Zidane told them both to hurry. Dagger looked at him, and nodded. Vivi had already opened the secret door, and Zidane started to run. Melodi and Dagger looked at each other, and they both started running together. Steiner ran in a little after, since he had been thinking of something else.

The five of them started running down towards the stairs, running away from the remaining bandersnatches. They kept going down, but then a couple of black mages started appearing. They weren't hard to kill, and Zidane and Melodi took care of them easily.

They kept going down, and when they reached the door leading to where Dagger was, they stopped and noticed Steiner wasn't with them. "Where's Steiner?" Zidane asked.

He walked down the stairs, and Zidane told him to hurry up. He shook his head, what was he doing? Zidane asked what was going on, and Steiner told him that Beatrix had served her queen for a long time, and then suddenly turned against her. Freya lost many of her comrades, but still wanted to protect Dagger. The queen would never forgive, and would have them killed. He stopped, and looked at Melodi and Zidane. "I have a request for you both."

Zidane wondered what was going on, but Melodi had a feeling what he was going to do. He continued to speak. "I want you two to escort the princess out of Alexandria and take her to Doctor Tot. I'm sure Doctor Tot can come up with a plan to help us and our kingdom."

Zidane, Melodi and Vivi agreed to take the princess to Doctor Tot, and with a final farewell, left to fight with Freya and Beatrix. Dagger walked towards the stairs a bit, and lowered her head. "Everybody is fighting for me..."

Zidane told her that they're fighting for her and the kingdom and that they were moving on and giving it all they got. He told everyone else that they needed to do the same and get out of Alexandria. Melodi looked over to Dagger, and took her hand. "We won't let anything happen to you, Dagger. We're fighting for us."

Dagger looked at the young woman, and grabbed her hand as she smiled confidently at her. "As long as I'm with my friends. Let's go."

Zidane looked at the two and smiled, the two friends were back as they were. The four of them left towards the bottom of the stairs, and hoped they were out of danger. When they reached towards the very bottom of the place, they pressed on, but were blocked when a gate Rose on them.

"What the hell!?" Zidane shouted. Zorn and Thorn appeared from each other of the gates, and they started laughing, saying that they fell for it again. Zidane swore at them, but they continued to laugh. Mel looked around, and started shaking the gate, but then they heard a punch.

"Hey, what's up!?" Marcus said as he punched Thorn from the back. Blank came up from Zorn's back and gave him a whack, too.

"Zidane, Melodi, are you guys alright!?" Blank said as he looked at them. Mel looked up at both of them, along with Zidane. Blank explained how they came straight from evil forest, and Zidane laughed.

"Man, I love you guys!" Zidane exclaimed. Blank chuckled, and looked over to Melodi.

"Glad to see you're doing alright," he said as he flicked his bangs away and winked. "'Never doubted your skills for a second."

Melodi smirked at him and scoffed. "Is it like a rule where you guys have to flirt every time?"

Zidane glared at Blank. He was glad he was back and all, but already hitting on the girl he liked was not a cool move. Dagger looked at them both, they were helping to... They explained that more enemies were coming, so they needed to hurry. Zidane nodded, almost forgetting about the bad guys. He thanked them. "Let's get outta here!"

They ran to the next area, and Zidane looked around. He noticed Dagger was still quiet, so he didn't bother asking about it. He looked over to Melodi, who was also looking around. Vivi pointed that something was coming their way, and the three of them looked as the insect known as the gargant appeared.

"...We're riding this thing?" asked Vivi, who was a little concerned about his safety. Zidane agreed, saying they needed to get out of the castle as soon as possible. Vivi got on board, but then Dagger started having her doubts again. She was sure to get out, but now everyone was fighting. Zidane told her that sometimes it doesn't help to think things out, and that people had to listen to their hearts instead. Dagger nodded, and boarded the trolley. Melodi was the one who stood still now, thinking about what Zidane said about listening to the heart.

"Melodi?" he asked. She turned around, and lowered her head. She boarded the trolley as well, but she started thinking about a few things. The queen was obviously talking about Blade, since she was working with Kuja, and _he_ knew about Blade. Why was everyone getting involved? Even the queen of Alexandria knew, who was nobody to her or her brother. The trolley stopped abruptly, and Melodi stepped out of her thoughts.

"What's going on?" she asked. Dagger got off, and everyone followed. She got off shortly, and they were met with a worm. Zidane asked if it was what the gargant was scared, but Dagger told them it might've been a different one. They prepared for battle.

**ȶ**

Blade walked around the castle of Alexandria, and noticed a lot of fights going on. It wasn't his problem, so he wasn't concerned. Out of curiosity though, he wanted to know who was fighting who. He knew the general had turned her back against the queen, and he wasn't surprised. A woman as hideous as the queen would soon lose all of her soldiers, and then herself. He'd seen it plenty of times. He walked towards the dungeon of Alexandria, calmly and coolly. The moment he entered he was greeted with three individuals, Beatrix, Steiner and Freya.

"Blade!" a voice was heard from one of them. He looked at her, general Beatrix had her sword pointed at him, and the two others, one of whom he saw previously a while ago, did the same. She continued. "Are you going to stop us as well?"

"I bear no arms against you three," he said as he lifted his hand. The three of them still didn't back off, and Freya walked a little closer.

"Blade? I know you," she said as she still had her weapon out. "You are the brother of Melodi."

"What?" Steiner asked, still holding his weapon. "Why has she not said anything about you?"

Blade only chuckled. "You know Melodi. I suggest you don't get any closer to her. She will die soon, so those tears you shed are pointless."

With that being said, Blade disappeared into the other direction and Freya followed, but when she did he was gone like thin air. Steiner called her back, and the three of them continued fighting for the princess and for themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XVI:**

**Mystery Men**

Zidane and the rest were back on the gargant after defeating the worm. It wasn't at all hard with two melee attackers, a mage and a healer, so they didn't suffer any cuts of the sort. They were moving along quite smoothly, but a bit too slowly. Zidane groaned, and yelled at the thing to hurry up.

"Don't yell at it," Dagger scolded Zidane. "The poor thing must be scared to death."

Vivi wasn't sure what to say, but when the gargant started going faster; Zidane smiled and told them it was going. Melodi rolled her eyes, and turned around. When she did though, she saw the worm they had defeated alive and well—and chasing after them! She spoke. "Guys, we've got a problem!"

Zidane and the others turned around, and noticed the monster chasing them. Dagger mentioned that they would pass Treno if they didn't stop, and Melodi clutched her hands. The trolley started shaking from side to side, and everyone held onto something. Vivi was holding onto the railing along with Dagger, but Melodi had a few troubles holding onto something. Zidane noticed, moved over and grabbed her shoulders. He held onto the railing, and Melodi didn't really like the close proximity, but ignored it as she didn't want to be flown away from the wind created by the speed. They had passed Treno, and they couldn't jump off at the speed they were going. They kept holding on, and Dagger pointed out that the tunnel was starting to close in. Vivi started screaming, and Dagger held on tight to the railing as she closed her eyes. Zidane held Melodi tighter and she covered herself with her arms as they braced themselves for impact.

**ȶ**

"Your Majesty!"

Zorn and Thorn walked into the theater room where the queen stood staring out into the town of Alexandria, and they walked up to where the guards were. They stopped the two jesters, and the two ordered to let them through. As it turned out, the queen had given strict orders not to let either of the jesters through, and if they wanted to say anything the guards would tell the queen. They looked at each other with confused looks, and went to other way. Again, a guard blocked them and asked what their business was. They were confused why the queen wouldn't let them through, so they told the guard that her guests had arrived. She nodded, and told the queen. A few words were exchanged, and the solder came back.

"Let the guests through. You two are dismissed," the guard told them. They stumbled a bit, and were confused what she meant by that, so she explained. "Queen Brahne is quite upset with you two for letting the princess escape with the pendant. You should go."

The two jesters were shocked. They didn't know what to do, and they couldn't go on without the queen's back-up. Zorn explained they should first let the guests through, and then think of something else after. They immediately left, and the queen sighed. A moment after two rugged looking people—male and female—came into the room. They specified that the queen had summoned them, and the guard growled and told them to restrain themselves.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" the woman snarled. "I'm Lani, the best and the most beautiful bounty hunter in the world!"

Lani showed the guard her weapon, and walked through after that. She walked towards the queen, and greeted her. She told her that she had heard things were not going so well with the princess, and the queen simply scoffed at their crude behavior. She told the guards to leave, and once they were gone, the queen spoke.

"You have three objectives, one of which is not that important than the other two," the queen said, fanning herself. "The first is to retrieve the pendant, a national treasure, from princess Garnet. The other is to assassinate the black mage traveling with them."

The rugged man with them, who had green skin, red hair and a green tunic on asked what a black mage was. She explained that it was a soulless golem, and Lani asked about the third objective. The queen scoffed. "If you can, bring back the girl traveling with them. I know someone who will reward you two handsomely if you bring her back, so don't kill her."

"I don't know what happened between you and the princess, but what should I do if I meet with resistances?" Lani asked. The queen laughed bitterly, and told her that she just wanted the pendant back. She couldn't care less about Dagger or any of the others. Lani smirked. "Wonderful. My axe is pleased to hear that. It won't take long."

Lani left the room, and the man asked the queen if there was a boy with a tail traveling with them. The queen growled, and told him that she would give him an extra reward if he got rid of the boy. The man nodded, and told the queen that he would take care of her request after killing him. He left, and a guard came in reporting to the queen that the Red Rose was ready to depart.

**ȶ**

Dagger woke up a moment after the crash she and the others endured. When she looked up, she saw Vivi and Melodi talking on the broken trolley. She rubbed her head for a moment, and asked them where they were.

"We're at Pinnacle Rocks," Vivi said as he looked around. "It's supposed to be near Lindblum Castle..."

Dagger's eyes widened, and looked around. Had the gargant taken them that far? She thought for a moment, and then gasped when she looked back at Vivi and Melodi. "Where's Freya? Steiner? And Beatrix?"

She even asked about Zidane, and noticed Mel shifting around a bit. She raised her eyebrow, but decided not to ask. Vivi told her that Zidane went to check the area, but then a voice was heard from high above, and everyone watched as Zidane came jumping from a couple of rocks. She asked where everyone was, and he told her that he didn't know, since they were pretty far from Alexandria. Dagger was still worried, and asked if they would be able to borrow an airship towards Treno.

"I'm sure Cid wouldn't mind," Melodi said as she moved around. "I still need to report to him..."

Zidane was about to say something, but they all stopped what they were doing when they noticed a floating old man near them. Vivi immediately fell over, while Mel and Zidane took a fighting stance. Zidane asked if he was their enemy, but the old man simply told them his name, which was Ramuh.

"I've heard your name somewhere...," Dagger said. She gasped once she knew, and looked at him. "I've seen your name in a book about summoning magic...You must be Ramuh, the Thunder God."

"...Do you know that your summon magic destroyed Cleyra?" he bluntly said. Dagger gasped, and told him she didn't know. He told her that an eidolon follows its summoner's orders, and the one that was used followed the orders of a woman filled with greed. Dagger bent over, and couldn't believe her own mother would do that. She was confined...

Zidane and Mel comforted the princess, and Zidane told her that everyone stayed behind because they knew. Ramuh also comforted her saying it wasn't her fault, but he asked her what she was going to do now.

"If I were more powerful...," Dagger spoke. She looked down at the floor. "If I could summon magic...I beg you, please help me!"

Ramuh scoffed, and asked if it was to cause more destruction, but Dagger told him that she was afraid of her summon magic. She knew now, however, she needed it more than ever if she was going to stop the malice created by her own mother. Ramuh started to change, and his true self was revealed. It had been many years since he served his last master, so he told her he needed to test her to see if she was fit to be his master. He told her that he would hide five manifestations of himself in the forest, each one carrying a piece of the 'hero's story'. He asked her to find all of them, and tell him the story to his satisfaction. He disappeared, and Dagger got up, but still looked at the floor. "I'm sorry; I know we must hurry..."

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Melodi said as she walked towards her. Zidane and Vivi agreed, and Dagger thanked everyone. The three of them walked into the forest, with Mel staying behind a bit. She was going to help Dagger first, and then worry about her own dilemmas after.

**ȶ**

Dagger and the rest had completed in finding the stories, and they met with Ramuh. Zidane, Mel and Vivi sat a little behind Dagger and Ramuh, who were discussing the stories. Melodi sat with her knees close to her chin, and wrapped her arms around them. While Dagger was working away the story, Melodi started thinking about what would happen if she met her brother. The queen wanted her captured, just so Blade could finally meet her, but why couldn't he just find her himself? Zidane noticed the young spy in deep thought, and wondered what was up. So he asked. "Mel, you okay?"

She looked up, and quickly turned to him. He looked straight at her, and she simply nodded. "I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrow. Although she wasn't speaking formally, he still knew something was up. Maybe it was because they were together for a while, but he found it his job to make sure she was okay. Heck, he found it his job to make sure everyone was okay, but with Mel it was a little bit different. There was something about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like he _needed_ to be with her or that he wanted to be wherever she went. It made him wonder what would happen once everything was taken care of.

"Maybe you'll begin to relax once I become your eidolon...," Ramuh said as he took both Zidane and Melodi out of their thoughts. Dagger thanked him from the bottom of her heart, and looked at everyone. Mel got up from her spot, and congratulated the princess.

"Thank you, Melodi...," she said as she smiled at her friend. "Now, let's go to Lindblum!"

Mel nodded, and everyone followed behind. They walked out of the forest, and stood still when they saw Lindblum castle. It was night time, and everyone was just happy to see the castle. Dagger jumped off the rock they were on, and Melodi followed close behind. Zidane and Vivi jumped off after the two girls were on the ground, and Dagger spoke about how she wanted to help people with her magic. Zidane comforted her by saying she would do fine, and Vivi gasped as he told everyone to look up into the sky. The Red Rose appeared from the sky, and everyone watched as it did.

They heard noises coming from Lindblum, and looked up as they saw cannons coming out of the Red Rose. Mel's eyes widened, and watched as they fired cannons toward the city and the castle. She stood still for a moment, and was unable to move...It was like watching Lillivale burn down.

"Those lights must be telepods!" Zidane shouted. "They're sending black mages directly inside the castle! In Cleyra, they used summon magic afterwards..."

Melodi gasped, he was right. After sending in the black mages the whole city of Cleyra was destroyed in a matter of seconds from the summon magic. She started shaking, and she looked at her hands—they were shaking too. She couldn't control her breathing, until she shook her head. "I can't let it happen again...!"

"Mel!" Zidane shouted when he saw Melodi running towards Lindblum. Dagger looked at her, and looked up in the sky staring at the Red Rose. She couldn't let her mother destroy Lindblum like she did to Cleyra. Dagger ran after Melodi to accompany her, and Zidane looked at her as he yelled. "Dagger!"

Both he and Vivi started running after the two young ladies, and when Brahne summoned another of Dagger's eidolon they all stopped. This summon was a giant mouth, and it started vacuuming everything in it. Dagger bent over, and started crying when she saw it suck up everything in sight. Vivi and Zidane also watched, and Mel stood in front of them as the flames roared. She couldn't just stand and watch the horror continue, so she started running again. Zidane noticed and called out to her. He wanted to run after her, but he couldn't just leave Vivi and Dagger alone. He mentally kicked himself, and hoped that she was alright and not doing anything reckless. The eidolon stopped attacking, and disappeared into thin air. As Dagger kept crying, all they could do was watch the destruction.

**ȶ**

After awhile when the attacks ceased, Dagger had calmed down and they all ran towards the entrance to Lindblum. It was quiet, and Dagger still couldn't believe her mother attacked the kingdom. Zidane warned about enemies still lurking around, and told Vivi to hide.

"No way! It's dangerous here!" Vivi protested. Zidane explained that there were Alexandrian soldiers everywhere, and that he needed to stay out of their sights. Vivi wasn't one to fight back, so he agreed. Zidane told him they would be back once they found out what happened and when they had Melodi back.

"Okay...," Vivi said as he looked down. "Just make it quick. Make sure Melodi is safe, too."

Zidane and Dagger left towards the city, while Vivi went to hide. Once they entered, they saw bricks all over the place, and dead mages. Alexandrian soldiers were walking around, so they did their best not to draw attention to themselves. Dagger only watched as people were still panicked, and saw children crying for their parents. How could her mother do such a thing?

"I wanna find Melodi first," Zidane said as they continued walking around. Dagger looked at him, and she noticed that he was more worried than before. She wondered about them, but it wasn't the time or place to think about it. She agreed, also wanting to find her friend. She asked where Melodi could be, and Zidane looked ahead. "I know the place."

Since they had been in the business district, he knew where she was. Although she never mentioned word of it, he asked around about where she lived, and even passed by it a couple of times. Of course, as luck would have it, they found Mel standing in front of a collapsed building. They quickly ran towards her, with Zidane calling out her name. She turned towards them, and had a rather solemn look on her face.

"Melodi, why did you run like that? You could've been attacked!" he said in a serious tone. He wasn't usually serious with her, but he was right when he said that she could have been hurt or even killed. She looked back at the place, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little emotional," she said. "I...got a little scared."

She was _terrified_, but she didn't want them to worry about her when they had to worry about Lindblum. She stood staring at her home, now under pieces of stone and rubble. Everything she had that was from Rose was now gone, and it would be at least a couple of days to excavate everything. She sighed, and turned to the two. "I helped a couple of people hide. I couldn't get far with so many soldiers, but there aren't that many now."

"Okay, then let's go check around," Zidane said. Melodi nodded, and walked with the two as they made their way around. Melodi wanted to go to the castle the moment she came to the city, but it would've been too dangerous. First though, she wanted to make sure everything else was okay.

They walked around until they saw Minister Artania, and Dagger ran up to him. He turned around, and had a rather relieved smile on his face. "Princess Garnet! Lady Melodi! Master Zidane! Glad to see you're all safe!"

"Is the regent okay?" Melodi asked as she hoped for the best. Artania nodded, and told them that the castle was spared, and that the regent was still alive. Melodi sighed, and Artania asked them all to follow to meet with Cid.

**ȶ**

Zidane, Melodi and Dagger ran in the room when they saw Cid, and Dagger called out to him. He jumped for joy when he saw everyone safe, and even told them that he thought Dagger had been imprisoned. She told him that Zidane and Melodi rescued her, and Cid thanked Zidane and looked at Melodi.

"I am glad to see you are back safe and sound," he told Melodi as he jumped. "Surely Rose would haunt me if anything _did_ happen."

She opened her mouth a bit to say something in regards to him mentioning Rose, but she stopped herself. It didn't matter anymore if they knew about Rose, since she told herself she was going to change. Dagger was a close friend, and Zidane was...well, she was glad he was around. Dagger told Cid that Freya, Steiner and Beatrix were left behind, and she was about to say more until Cid interrupted her.

"Ah, the renowned General Beatrix," he said as he gave another jump. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Zidane also agreed, and told her that even though they ended up at Pinnacle Rocks instead of Treno, they would be safe on their own. Cid jumped, and asked if they rode the gargant, and they nodded. He told them that he surrendered, and both Mel and Zidane were glad that Lindblum didn't perish like Cleyra. A couple of soldiers started yelling about finding another mage, and starting bringing it in. They pushed it a bit, and when it screamed, the three teens knew it was Vivi.

Cid explained to the soldiers than Vivi was not an enemy, and only dressed like them to deceive the enemy. Vivi sighed, and fixed his hat. Melodi walked over to him, and they smiled. He was glad that she was alright, and in turn she was also glad. Cid told them that they had information on Brahne, and everyone listened in.

"A weapons dealer named Kuja is behind the recent string of attacks," Cid explained. "There is also another man named Blade helping them, but it seems like he merely serves as an observer."

"...Blade?" Melodi asked. Cid looked over to the young spy, and wondered what was up, but he merely continued.

"Yes, although Kuja has been supplying Brahne with highly advanced magic weapons," Cid continued. Dagger asked about it, and he told her that the black mages were among the many weapons he supplied. He also told them that people from Treno saw him appearing on a silver dragon. Artania stepped in and told them that if he came from north, then he was from the outer continent.

"The man I saw at the castle must have been Kuja. He must be the one who is corrupting my mother!" Dagger exclaimed, but she placed a finger on her chin. "But I do not know who Blade is."

Melodi froze every time that name came up, but it was time...time that people knew about her brother. Time that people knew what her goal was, so she spoke. "Blade is my brother..."

They all looked towards Mel with shocked looks on their faces. Melodi kept herself from shaking or doing anything stupid, and continued on. "I've been looking for my brother ever since I first came to Lindblum, and the only person who knew about my objectives was Rose."

"I see, so that is why she asked me to take care of you," Cid said as he gwoked. "It seems she did not want you to be like your brother."

"I don't know what my brother is doing with Brahne and Kuja," she said as she looked at the floor for a moment. "But he and I have unfinished business, and I need to find him as soon as possible."

Cid explained that if they got rid of Kuja, then Brahne would lose her weapon supply. He told Melodi that her brother didn't seem involved with the weapons supply, but he was still a part of it nonetheless. Melodi nodded, and told them she would take care of Blade, while everyone else took care of Kuja.

"Hey, we're in this together so we'll take care of Blade, too," Zidane said as he looked over to Melodi. She scoffed; it was no one else's problem but her own. Zidane noticed, but didn't say anything. Blade had been revealed, but not in the most positive ways. He would never have guessed that Melodi had a brother, and a pretty bad one at that. He decided to let Melodi be, since she would probably get mad if he pursued any further. He looked back to everyone else. "So... we just gotta crush the source of the evil?"

Cid nodded, and Dagger was going to make Kuja pay for taking advantage of her mother. She suggested rescuing Steiner and the others, but there were no soldiers to spare, and Dagger frowned. Zidane assured her that they were fine, and that she had both him and Melodi to protect her. Dagger nodded, and was going to look for Kuja. Vivi also agreed to come along, since there was no place in Lindblum to stay. Cid looked over to Melodi, who had her arms crossed and looked the other direction. He cleared his throat, and she turned to him. "Melodi, I assume you will be going along as well?"

Melodi lowered her eyes, and looked back at everyone and nodded. "Kuja's weapons killed a lot of people, so I can't ignore that, and I need to find Blade."

Cid nodded, and Zidane asked if there was any way he could lend an airship to them, but the regent told them that the ships could only fly where there was mist. The only continent that had mist was the one they were on, so it was out of the question. The harbor had also been seized, and Zidane was getting frustrated. "Ahhhh! What do you want us to do!? Swim!?"

Cid shook his head, and told them there was a way. Heading to an old excavation site near a swamp would lead them to the continent, but it was infested with monsters not native to the ones the gang were used to. The regent wasn't too sure himself, but Zidane was willing to go since he was pretty excited about the adventure. Dagger was ready for it, and Vivi had no choice if he was going to go along. Cid looked at them all, and suggested they all rest before taking off, and the gang agreed. Vivi was the first to leave for a room, and Dagger followed a little behind. She turned her head to look at Melodi, who seemed lost in her own thoughts, and wondered what she was even thinking. She shook her head, and left to follow Vivi. Zidane looked over to Melodi, and then walked over to her. She turned her head to him, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I need to speak with you for a bit, Melodi," said Cid. She turned over to him, and she nodded. She looked over to where Zidane was, and he was still smiling. She wasn't sure if it was his way of cheering her up, but she wasn't really feeling all that well.

"I'll wait for you outside," he said as he left. She watched as he walked towards the door, and then disappeared with the background. She turned over to Cid, who was overseeing the city. She walked and stood beside him, and he cleared his throat a bit.

"You never told me about your brother," he said, still looking out into the city. "I am not angry about it, but I am a little disappointed. Why did you not say anything about him?"

"I didn't think it was anyone's business, but since everyone is getting involved...," she replied. She swallowed a lump in her throat; it was always so tough talking about her brother. "Blade destroyed my hometown when he was fifteen, and killed my parents. I've been trying to get revenge since then, and Rose had been helping me by learning how to fight."

Cid nodded. "I am sorry about your hometown, and I hope you will be able to stop Blade. Just please, do _not_ do anything reckless."

The young spy nodded, and walked towards the exit. She wasn't going to do anything reckless, which was for sure. She wasn't really sure _what_ she was going to say to Blade, but she knew that it would end with them fighting. When she reached the next room, she saw Zidane actually waiting, and she shook her head. Why he kept bothering with her was beyond her, since she fully knew that he could be with Dagger at this point. She wasn't going to deny that she liked his company, but she just didn't understand why he wanted to know so much about her, like it was his job to know.

Dagger had stepped out of the room she was resting in, and saw Mel walking. She waved her hand at her, and both Mel and Zidane noticed, with Zidane noticing Mel. He smiled at the brunette, and she looked at him. The three of them stood by each other, but with a small pause. Dagger broke it when she asked Melodi about her brother. "How come you never said anything about Blade?"

Melodi sighed. There were a lot of reasons why she didn't tell anyone about anything, and she guessed the major part was remembering what he did ages ago. She looked at Dagger, and apologized. "I didn't want anyone knowing about Blade."

"Did he do something to you?" Zidane asked. Mel shifted a bit, and Dagger knew she didn't want to answer, and looked over to tailed boy.

"I think we should all rest," Dagger said as she looked at both of them. "Come, Melodi, our room is right this way."

Melodi nodded, and they both said their farewells to Zidane, who also returned to his room. When the two girls were in their resting room, Dagger looked at Melodi, who was sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry if I asked you that question in front of Zidane."

Melodi looked up at Dagger, who was standing near her. She was confused why she was apologizing, but shook her head as she told Dagger it was okay. The young princess sat on her bed, and sighed. She was about to speak, but Melodi interrupted her.

"I used to live in a place called Lillivale," she said as she looked at the ground. "Twelve years ago Blade burnt the village down, and killed my parents."

It was harder the second time repeating that, but Melodi thought it was important for her only friend to know about her past, even though she had kept it from her for a very long time. She took a deep breath, and continued. "I don't know how, but I ended up right outside Lindblum, and a woman named Rose took me in her care. She taught me how to fight after I told her about Blade...so that one day I would get my revenge."

Dagger simply stared at the young woman. She would never have figured it out on her own, but she was glad that Melodi was telling her about her past. It was never known when they were young, but Dagger had not bothered to ask since they were just enjoying their time together as children. She continued to stare at Melodi, and decided to ask a question. "Have you gone back to Lillivale?"

"No, it's on another continent, much like the outer continent we're about to go to," Melodi said. "I don't think I'll ever see home, since it's surrounded by mountains."

It was sad, but it was the truth. Melodi was sure she would never see her home, because it was so far and there was no possible way to get to it without flying. Ships only ran on mist, and using a boat wasn't going to help since there were no places for a boat to dock. It seemed like it was impossible for Melodi to ever go back, so she didn't really ever think about home. Lately, however, she had been thinking about it a lot. The two young women slept after having a few small conversations, which they weren't able to have for a while under the circumstances, and it felt nice for the both. Melodi hoped for the best and she hoped that she would finally be able to exact her revenge.

* * *

Melodi has finally told a few people about her past and her brother. Well, not completely about her past since she is leaving some things out, like her race.


	17. Chapter 17

Eh, changed my mind about Quina. I've decided to add him/her into the story, but they meet him/her for the first time instead of having meeting him/her before they did in the game where they went to Burmecia. I'm calling it him; because I've noticed Final Fantasy games keep a character rule of only having 3 girls in the game. I do have my doubts kind of... since he does get married to Vivi if you choose to, but it is also optional and only there for amusement sake.

So...male it is.

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XVII:**

**On the road again!**

The next day, Zidane, Melodi, Dagger and Vivi all made sure they were well equipped before heading out to the Outer Continent. It was a new area to discover, and most of them were pretty excited. Well, Zidane was probably the only one excited. Before leaving, Melodi had wanted to see her home one last time, even though it was in shambles. Dagger apologized on behalf of her mother, and told her that if she had stopped her things could have been different. Melodi shook her head though, she understood Dagger's position, and how she just couldn't force on her own mother. She was a gentler girl than herself, but it was also a weakness—to her at least.

"Where are you going to live now?" Vivi asked as he looked at the couple of bricks surrounding the place. Melodi sighed, and didn't really know herself since she never expected something like this.

"Hey, you can live with me and my Tantalus brothers!" Zidane suggested. He gave a huge smile to Melodi and she simply raised her eyebrow. She couldn't even start on how that was a bad idea, and didn't say anything in reply. Instead, Dagger said something.

"I don't think Melodi would want to live with a group of men...," she said as she looked at both Mel and Zidane. "I'll arrange something so you can live in Alexandria if you would like."

Melodi gave her a small smile. She was glad for the suggestions, but they had important things to do, and deciding where she should live wasn't one of them. "I'll focus on my home after we're done with our current objective."

The rest agreed, some reluctantly. They all headed towards the base level where Cid gave them a map to the entire world, and Melodi took a look at it. Lillivale wasn't located on the map, but she wasn't expecting it to be, since the village kept themselves a secret. No one knew about them, or about the race. The regent said his farewells, and asked the men of the party to take care of Dagger and Melodi. Everyone left for the gate, and were on their way towards the marshes.

**ȶ**

The road to the marshes wasn't a very long one, and it was certainly shorter than going to Burmecia. Dagger was fascinated with the surroundings as she walked along, and was extremely curious how the outer continent looked like. The only person who had actually been outside the mist continent was Melodi, but she was too little to really remember it piece by piece, and it wasn't the outer continent either. They had entered the marshes, and of course by its name it was just a simple marsh. The grass was higher than them though, so it was a bit hard to maneuver. They reached the other end of the grass, and Zidane had almost stepped on a frog. He looked down at the floor, and picked it up. The rest walked up to him and looked at it, until a rather..._odd_ looking person came into the scene. He was wearing a frilly white cap and pink clothing, but what caught their attention were his pale green complexion, Cheshire smile, wagging tongue, and clown-like eyes.

"You got frog!" he exclaimed. "Frogs very good! Mmm!"

"Who the heck are you?" Zidane asked, obviously a little bothered by the random person who approached him. He wagged his tongue around, and introduced himself as Quina. Everyone else introduced themselves, and Zidane asked if he wanted the frog he caught. Quina was eager to reply, and really wanted the frog. When he received it he was overjoyed, and wagged his tongue all over. Melodi and Dagger simply looked at each other at how...unique Quina was. Vivi had no problem with him, since he looked a lot like his grandfather. As Quina soaked in the joy with his new meal, another person who looked identical to him came into the area and looked at Quina with a noticeably disappointed face.

"You pathetic, Quina," he said, shaking his head. "Can't even feed yourself."

**ȶ**

The gang had followed the two odd fellows—who were part of a race called Qus—into a cabin, and talked about how Quina needed to explore the world if he was going to master the art of food. He was living in darkness, and needed some light. The world was a big place, and had many different kinds of food. The elder Qu, who was named Quale, looked over at Zidane, who was simply watching the two along with Melodi and Vivi. Dagger had been outside looking around, since she was interested in how the marshes looked. Quale gave him a pleading look and spoke. "Traveler, please show Quina the world—anywhere with good food."

Zidane placed a finger in his chin, and looked at the other two. Vivi wasn't much to complain, and he actually liked it when there were more people around. Melodi didn't care either way, as long as they didn't cause trouble for the rest. Zidane agreed with Quale, and Quina asked if there were better frogs, and Zidane told him that there was plenty of foods way better than frogs. With that, Quina was more than eager to join. He joined Dagger outside along with Melodi, but Vivi and Zidane had stayed behind a bit. Quale looked exactly like Vivi's grandfather, so he wanted to know if he knew him.

"...I-I not know that bigot!" he shouted. Zidane gave him a weird look, but Vivi continued, arguing that they looked exactly alike. Quale was being stubborn though, and didn't seem to want to answer, or just plain lied about not knowing Quan, Vivi's grandfather. It was worth the try, but to no avail. They joined the other three outside, who watched as Quina tried catching a frog. They wondered if the excavation site was really in the marshes, and Quina had gone off-site, chasing the same frog from before. Zidane called after him, but he didn't respond. He sighed, and followed after Quina, with the rest following behind.

"Frogs!" Quina shouted. He ran around chasing some of the frogs, but most of them got away. One remained, and entered a gloomy looking dungeon. Quina chased after it, but came back as the others stood in front of the entrance. They looked around, and Zidane laughed.

"This must be the entrance to the excavation site!" he said with glee. He was glad they found it in such a short time, and the rest scouted the area. It certainly looked very old, and they weren't _really_ sure if it was the entrance to the outer continent.

"Let's check it out?" Melodi asked as she looked at Zidane. He gave her a wide smile, since the thought of exploring new land was so incredibly exciting to him. It was a chance that not many people got, and he felt privileged. Dagger was on the same boat as him, since she was always kept inside the castle. Vivi was scared as always, but his determination to find out about the mages made him strong enough not to turn back and run away. Melodi just really wanted to find her brother, but she was excited about traveling, since it was always a hobby of hers going from one place to another. She was limited though, seeing as she was only able to travel between Alexandria, Treno and Lindblum. The gang took a moment to make sure they were all prepared, and when they were they walked towards the entrance. They walked with caution, since everything was foreign. When they reached the second entrance, the scene had changed to an underground path as opposed to the stony walls and steps they had to walk on.

As soon as they further into the path, the floor shook, and they all frantically turned around. Vivi pointed at the direction they had just come from, and from the distance a monster appeared. It was mechanical and moving on its own, and they didn't understand how it was moving on its own but they had no chance to talk as they started to run. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Zidane shouted.

Melodi took the lead and made sure Vivi and Dagger weren't hurt along the way, while Zidane took the rear with Quina. Ahead of them came blades going back and forth, and Melodi made sure the three of them ran through it without getting sliced. She turned her head around to make sure Zidane and Quina were alright, and they were doing fine. A couple of more blades appeared, and they dodged them all. It was a couple of close calls to being beheaded, but they all ran until they saw a hole. It was pretty easy to jump over, so Melodi jumped first. Dagger jumped after, along with Vivi, Quina and Zidane. They didn't stop running even though the monster had fallen through the hole. Vivi was the first to get to the next area and stopped. He, along with Dagger, both fell when she bumped into him, but Melodi helped them up. Quina came in after, but Zidane knocked him down when he came running in. They all caught their breaths for a moment, and Zidane sighed as he spoke. "That was a close call."

"Geez...That didn't do much good," a feminine voice echoed through the hallway. Zidane immediately took his stance in front of everyone, and the woman walked up to them. She had brown hair, dark toned skin, and a large axe on her back. She had a lazy look on her face, and smirked at Dagger. "I've been looking for you, Princess Garnet."

"H-have we met?" Zidane said as he looked at the beauty before him. Both Dagger and Melodi glared at him, with the former telling him not to flirt with her. It wasn't out of jealousy or anything, but it was really unnecessary and it was evident that the woman was an enemy.

"I'm Lani. I'm under order by the queen to find you, Princess," the woman said. Dagger gasped, and was surprised her mother was still after her. Melodi took a long hard look at the woman, since the name Lani was very familiar to her. She clutched her hand, and closed her eyes for a moment. Yes, she knew where this woman was from.

"You're...," Melodi said as she looked at the woman. "You're the woman who killed Rose..."

Everyone looked at Melodi, and they recalled her talking about Rose as her mentor, or guardian when she was younger. Melodi glared at the woman, and demanded answers. Lani only smirked, and shook her head as she laughed. "Oh yeah, that. Save your breath, I didn't kill her."

"Then why did I hear that you were the one who killed her!?" Melodi shouted. She wasn't used to be so loud, but when it came to the people who mattered the most to her, she was hostile. Lani laughed again, and told her that everyone assumed she had killed her.

"Some guy named Blade wanted her dead," she explained. When she heard her brother's name, she made a fist with her hands, and they started shaking. Lani noticed, and smirked as she continued. "He got rid of her himself, since that woman killed all of the other guys after her. He still gave me the reward though, and I assume he told everyone I killed her. He looked like the type who didn't like to get his hands dirty anyways."

Melodi didn't say anything in return, but both Dagger and Zidane knew she was angry. They were just as angry too, but Dagger couldn't ignore the order her mother gave this wretched woman. She asked Lani what she wanted with her, and the woman chuckled. "I've got bad news for you, Princess. It's not you I'm after."

"What do you mean?"

Lani chuckled again, "The pendant. Does that sound familiar?"

Dagger gasped again, and Lani walked a little closer. Melodi placed her hand on the handle of her sword, bringing her back to the surface. Lani asked for the pendant, stating it rightfully belonged to the queen. When Dagger refused, Lani smirked and took out her axe. "Listen carefully, Princess. You escaped unscathed from the monster, but you're not gonna be so lucky with me."

Lani demanded back the pendant, and Zidane asked her if she was the one who set the monster loose. Her answer was grim. "Retrieving the pendant far outweighs the safety of the princess."

Zidane didn't quite understand what she meant by that, but Melodi did. She growled at the woman and spoke. "It means Dagger's safety isn't a concern. It seems the queen only cares about that pendant."

"What...?" Dagger said, shocked at the order her mother gave to Lani. "My mother would never order that."

As soon as Dagger had finished her sentence, Lani brought down her axe. Dagger was quick enough to move away, along with Zidane and Vivi. Quina just kept staring at the woman, and Melodi quickly took out her sword. Lani growled at everyone, and told them that they were trying her patience. Zidane eyed the woman, and spoke. "What if we refuse?"

"Stubborn fools!" she shouted as Zidane jumped back a bit by it. "Have it your way!"

Zidane brought out his dual sword, and both he and Melodi blocked the giant axe coming towards them. They quickly parted, and everyone soon took out their weapons. The good thing about Lani's weapon, Melodi thought, was that it was huge—and _heavy_. It would take her a few seconds to bring it back up after attempting to hit someone. Zidane seemed to have noticed this as well, and the both of them nodded at each other, knowing what to do. Dagger focused on healing and protecting everyone, while Vivi chanted his spells. Quina was an odd ball of the bunch, but he kept using the skills he learned from monsters at the marshes. Some proved effective, others...not so much.

The main objective was to protect Dagger, since Lani was intent on killing her for the pendant. Melodi instructed Dagger not to heal her, since she had her own way of healing, and told her to patch herself up with protective spells. Zidane and the others bought Dagger enough time so that she could do so, and then they were back to attacking Lani. Despite attacking when she was getting her axe, Lani was quick on her toes with healing, using potions whenever she got the chance. She teased them as she did, and her attacks were getting stronger. Melodi kept attacking the hunter, but some of her attacks were deflected. It was a nuisance how small her weapon was compared to Lani's but Zidane made up for that as he was able to get some attacks in with his dual-Blade. Melodi kept getting frustrated that her attacks were being bounced off, and when she lifted her hand a fire spell came out. She gasped as it did, but it didn't do much damage to Lani since it was blocked by her axe. She wasn't sure how this spell was coming out, nor did she have any time to figure it out. She looked back at the hunter attacking Dagger, but Zidane was doing his part and blocked a couple of attacks. Vivi kept firing spells and Quina kept doing whatever he was doing.

"Had enough?" she shouted as she smirked. She attempted to attack Dagger, but Zidane and Melodi came in to block it. They weren't fully able to, but it was enough to protect Dagger. She attacked again, and scrapped Melodi a bit. She quickly healed, and Vivi chanted the spell for thundara. It was a full on hit, and she stumbled back a bit with her axe. She looked at everyone and flipped her hair out of the way as she pointed at them. "You're pretty good."

Zidane and Melodi were still in their fighting stance, while Dagger, Vivi and Quina just stared at her. "What a drag. I'll let you guys go for now!"

"Oh, and I'll get you later," she said as she looked at Melodi and gave a crooked smile. "Someone wants you captured, sounds pretty familiar huh?"

She laughed as she ran away, obviously making the connection between Melodi and Rose. She tried chasing after her, but Zidane grabbed her hand, telling her it wasn't worth it. Melodi sighed in annoyance; Lani was really starting to get on her nerves. They continued their walk until they saw an untrained gargant, and Zidane wondered if maybe it would get them around the pathway. Dagger was hesitant since there was no trolley attached to it, and Vivi was just naturally scared. Quina wondered if it was edible. Some of the gargant's favorite food was located near them, and Zidane grabbed some. The gang were in for a long ride, but only Zidane was excited about the adventure.

* * *

Glad to be at chapter 17, finally! :D


	18. Chapter 18

I'm expecting to have a drawing of Blade out soon. _Soon._

I know some of you might think of something dirty at the lower half of the story where Melodi and Dagger sleep on the same bed together, but c'mon that's what girls do at sleepovers. I do that all the time lol.

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XVIII:**

**Rally-Ho!**

The gang still continued their long and arduous adventure through the pathway, but they were making progress. They were far from where they came from, and when they met a treasure hunter, he told them they were pretty far into the pathway. The gargant helped a lot, and with flipping some of the switches around the place they were able to control it. They were in an area where vines occupied the walls and water was at the bottom, and Zidane opted to climb it to hit the switch that was all the way on top. When he reached it, he saw a noticed and told the others. "Hey there's a notice here!"

When the rest looked up at him, he began to speak. "It looks like we can't go back in once we hit the switch, which means we're close to the outer continent!"

It was reassuring to know that they were close, and Zidane flipped the switch. When he climbed back to the wall, a stream of water fell on top of him, making him fall into the water below. Melodi jumped at the sudden attack, and walked just a little closer to the shore. Dagger noticed and wondered about the two, but she didn't want to say anything. She, along with Vivi and Quina all helped Zidane out of the water. He was shivering a bit from the coldness of the water, and Melodi suggested camping out for the night.

"It won't be any good if you're not in tip-top shape with a cold," she said. Zidane was willing to go without camping, but she refused. He tried convincing her, but she didn't relent. The rest agreed with her about camping, and she looked over to Zidane. "We're camping for the night, then."

**ȶ**

The team set up camp and fire, where Zidane was able to warm up. He was already good and warm, and was willing to go on. The rest, however, realized they were pretty bushed the moment they rested. Dagger looked around the place, and still couldn't believe they were actually close to the outer continent. That also meant she was closer to her mother, and she was determined to stop both her and Kuja at all costs. She did wonder about Blade and Melodi, and how they would settle their dispute. She looked over to the young spy and asked, "Melodi, what are you going to do when you see your brother?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. Melodi wasn't sure _what_ she was going to say, but she knew it was going to end badly. She couldn't bring him home to justice, since there was no home to go to. She sighed, and looked over to the princess. "There's no way I can put him in prison or anything, since he hasn't done anything bad yet. I just plan to eliminate him then and there."

"You mean you're going to kill him?" Vivi asked, looking at Melodi. She nodded, and the air suddenly grew gloomy. It wasn't the same for Brahne or Kuja, where they'd be placed in prison. Melodi was, however, curious about how her brother looked and sounded. It had been twelve years since she last saw him, and she herself had changed a lot.

"What's Blade like?" Zidane asked, curious about the brother of the girl he was trying to woo. She lowered her eyes and looked at the ground. Blade was a lot of things, but the memory of him burning down the village was the most prominent. She held her breath. She did remember how he was before the accident though.

"When I was younger, I used to look up to him," she didn't care anymore if they knew about Blade or her home. It seemed like Blade had already spilled everything about them. Well, not _everything_. There was still a lot more to Melodi Cora that no one knew, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to tell them that much. She wasn't as trusting as she was back then, but she figured the only person she could really tell that much to was Dagger. "He was nice, caring and a strong brother. He didn't let anyone near me if he didn't approve. But he changed completely one day, and he hadn't been the same since..."

"That's so sad...," Vivi said as he lowered his hat. He seemed to do this whenever something bad happened, but she agreed with him. It was sad, but she wasn't the same girl she was back then. She suggested that everyone should sleep early if they wanted to be productive. Dagger and Vivi agreed, with Quina already having fallen asleep. With the three heading off to sleep, Zidane sat there thinking about Blade. He didn't know how dangerous this guy was, but he wasn't going to let him hurt Melodi. The next morning the team had packed up their equipment, freshened up, and were on their way to the exit of the pathway. Once they reached outside, it was incredibly bright, and there was no mist. The rest were very excited about how everything looked with no mist, but Melodi was no stranger to it. After all, her home didn't have mist either. Still, it was a nice sight to see, and she stretched her arms as she adapted to the sunlight.

"Where to now?" Melodi asked. Zidane thought for a moment, until Vivi pointed out a small village lying on two large roots. The rest looked, and noticed it wasn't that far. They began their trek towards it, but still took in the beauty of no mist.

**ȶ**

"We came all this way, and there's still no mist at all...," Vivi said as the rest all stared at the odd temple-village of sorts.

"Yeah, and what a weird-shaped...village?" Zidane said, confused about the place. "What is that thing?"

"Maybe it's a temple of some kind," Dagger suggested. Melodi could see it, but she wasn't really sure.

"Is very delicious shape," Quina added in. Every raised their eyebrow at his comment, but he continued. "Inside might have fine cuisine!"

"Geez...all he ever thinks about is food," Zidane complained as he stared at Quina going inside the place. Both Dagger and Melodi looked at each other as they rolled their eyes, and the former walked ahead. Melodi placed her hands on her hips, and scoffed at Zidane.

"All _you_ ever think about is girls," she said as she followed Dagger. Zidane scratched his head, and smirked from behind.

"Uh, that's right!" he said as he slowly turned around. "My mind is filled with thoughts of..."

"You!" he turned around to see himself staring at Vivi. They both stayed quiet, with Vivi not knowing what to say. He eventually ran off into the temple, and Zidane sighed. Maybe he was trying too hard. He was sure Melodi was the one he wanted to get, since Dagger showed no interest at all. She was way more concerned about her mother, her kingdom, and about everyone else _but_ him. In truth though, he never expected anything from her, since they were both from different worlds.

As he entered the temple he, along with Melodi, Dagger and Vivi, were surrounded by dwarf-looking people. They greeted them with the words 'rally-ho', and Zidane questioned who they were. "Wr-wraly-ho...?" Dagger tried pronouncing.

"Rh-Rhallie-who...?" Vivi also tried pronouncing. Melodi also greeted them, but said it in the lowest possible voice. She wasn't sure how to pronounce it, but didn't want to make a fool of herself by saying it aloud. It was enough for them to hear it though, and accepted it just fine. The three of them wondered off into the village, leaving Zidane behind.

"Hey, hold up...," he said. He tried walking past the dwarfs, but they stopped him and greeted him with the same 'rally-ho'. He groaned, and shook his head. "Oh, come on..."

"Rally-ho's our sacred greetin'!" the dwarf at the entrance said. "If ye dinnae say Rally-ho, then ye cannae enter Conde Petie, hametoon o' the dwarves!"

"Now, wait just a minute here...," he said, but the villagers greeted him again with the same 'rally-ho'. He stayed quiet for a minute, until he looked lowered his eyes. "...Rally-ho..."

They all greeted him enthusiastically, and let him enter. He didn't know where the others headed off to, but he figured getting to know the place wasn't a bad idea. He did wonder where Melodi headed off to, though.

**ȶ**

Melodi walked around the area, and some of the dwarfs stared at her. She felt a little uncomfortable with the stares, but one woman dwarf had told her that her eyes were very pretty, and that she was a 'fierce' looking woman. Maybe they were staring at her eyes? She continued to look around, and noticed an altar of some sort. She asked a couple of villagers, and they told her it was for people who received the blessing after they got married. She mentally scoffed to herself; the thought of her getting married amused her. It was never going to happen.

She walked into the next area, which was the entrance, and noticed Vivi chasing...a black mage? She quickly ran towards them, but Vivi stopped once the other black mage started speeding up. She stopped right beside him, and he was obviously not feeling very well about it. In that moment, Zidane and Dagger came into the picture, as well as Quina—who came from the other side.

"Melodi!" he exclaimed. He looked down at Vivi, who had his head down. He looked at the two before talking again. "Vivi, where's the black mage?"

"He ran away," Vivi said. Zidane raised his eyebrow, and wondered where he came from. Queen Brahne hadn't found them, had she?

"Do ye ken the pyntie-hets?" the dwarf by the entrance asked. Zidane turned around and asked if they had just said pointy-hats, and then dwarf nodded, telling them they come often. It was a surprise to all of them that there were more, and Zidane asked where they lived. The dwarf told them they were living in the southeast forest, and had to go all the way around the cliff to get there. He also said they were so deep in the forest that not even owls went near. Melodi wondered if that was supposed to mean something, but Vivi desperately wanted to find them. Melodi agreed, along with Dagger and Quina. Zidane also agreed, and the rest set off to find the forest, hoping to find some clues about the mages.

**ȶ**

They walked around the cliff, and headed east to find the forest. It wasn't that far from Conde Petie, but with the sun hitting them it was pretty hot. When they reached the forest, they stopped for a moment, and Zidane repeated what the dwarf said, "I think they live 'so deep in the forest that owls don't even live there.'"

"Simple," Melodi said. Zidane agreed, and they started going in the direction where there were no owls. They kept going back to where they started, but didn't give up hope. The noticed a black mage going in a certain direction, and they quickly followed him. Once they did, they saw him standing in front of dead trees. They bent down a bit so he wouldn't see them, and what Melodi saw widened her eyes. The black mage chanted a spell, and a barrier disappeared around the dead trees. Tall, very much alive trees surrounded the area now, and the mage began to run inside. The gang quickly followed him, and watched as the barrier went back to its proper place. Melodi was shocked at how the same method they used to cover up their village was the same for her own village. Of course, for her it worked whenever a Yua was near the vicinity. Normal humans couldn't enter because of it. When they entered the place, a couple of mages stood near the entrance. When one noticed Zidane and Melodi he began to panic, and ran away. The rest did the same, with one shouting out 'humans!'

"W-wait!" Vivi exclaimed as he tried to stop them. He lowered his head when none were in sight, and turned around to Zidane. "Did you see them!?"

He nodded, and Melodi looked around. Vivi was excited that there were others like him, and went to search around. Dagger came running in after them, and looked around. "Why would anyone build a village in the middle of a dying forest...?"

"Well, security reasons for one," Melodi said before she left to look around. Zidane and Dagger simply stared at her, and wondered how she would know. Or what she meant by that. Dagger asked where Vivi had gone, and Zidane told her. She immediately left after he spoke, and he just stared. Quina came in after and talked about finding food, then left.

"Geez, you people..."

Zidane was left alone yet again, and decided to look around as well. He spotted Quina at a chocobo farming house, and the mages were scared he was going to eat the egg they were trying to take care of. Zidane told Quina not to eat it, and then left to look around. He encountered Dagger, who had told him she was telling the mages why they were here. He asked her why they were even here, and she grew furious.

"It was just a joke!" he exclaimed, obviously not happy with her reaction. "Geez, don't get mad."

They talked with the mages for a while, until Dagger ran off to find Vivi. He groaned at having to chase everyone around, and wondered yet again where Melodi was. It seemed she was the hardest to find when the gang separated to wander around, but he had nothing to worry about. She was as pretty as she was strong. He continued the search for Dagger and Vivi, and walked around some. As soon as he walked towards the open spaced area, Vivi came running at high speed from there. Zidane almost fell over as he tried to not bump into the little guy, and decided to follow him.

**ȶ**

Melodi stood in the inn of the village, and looked around. There was an old music player at the reception area, and looked at it. The mages were weary of her, but she managed to talk them into liking her a little. It was weird how she was able to talk so freely with them, but not with people like Dagger or Zidane. She told them about how her home village had the same method of hiding from the rest of society, and how she was searching for Blade. They figured she wasn't bad, and let her look around. When she got tired, she went to sit on the bed, and that was when Vivi came running in. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, since he ran all the way to where she was. "Vivi...? is everything okay?"

He didn't answer, and just sat on the bed. She figured he wanted to be alone, so she started getting up. He tugged at her shirt, and didn't want to be alone. He knew Melodi wasn't much of a talker, but her silence was still comforting. She sat back down, and just waited patiently for him to speak or move. She heard the door open, and looked ahead. Zidane came into the room not long after and looked at both her and Vivi. He noticed Vivi was looking down at the floor, and wondered what was up. "Hey Vivi, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" he looked up and noticed Zidane standing in the room. "Oh, Zidane...it's...it's nothing."

He had to speak with Zidane, since he knew he would pick at him to speak if he didn't. Zidane told them that the mages were pretty nice, and asked what happened. Vivi just lied, and told him nothing was wrong. Melodi looked at the door and noticed Quina walking in. She walked towards the entrance along with Zidane and Vivi, and Quina complained about the lack of food and his rising hunger. Dagger came into the room after Quina, and was glad to see Vivi well. She wondered about his appearance, though. "Where were you? You look very..."

"You got tired, right, Vivi?" Zidane asked. Vivi decided to go along with it, and agreed. Dagger took the bait, and Melodi sighed. She guessed it was for her own good, and Dagger suggested they call it a day. Quina went out to find more food.

**ȶ**

It was late at night, and Vivi walked out of the inn. Dagger peeped through the door, and walked back to the beds. They were bunk beds, and only enough for four. Vivi and Quina got one pair, while Zidane took the lower half of the other. Dagger didn't mind sharing her bed with Melodi, and Zidane couldn't help but think of something inappropriate. Of course, he was met with glares from both of the girls. She told them that he stepped out, and Zidane chuckled as he spoke. "Maybe he's letting me have a romantic moment with two beautiful ladies."

"I'm serious!" Dagger shouted. Melodi simply rolled her eyes, but Zidane assured her that she shouldn't worry too much about him. He turned around in his bed, and yawned.

"He's trying to figure something out for himself," he said. Dagger climbed up the ladder, and went to lie down next to Melodi, and they both listened to what Zidane had to say. "I mean, think about it. Vivi's never met black mages like himself before."

"But what if they're being mean to him, or saying nasty things?" Dagger asked.

Zidane chuckled, and asked if the mages would really do something like that, but Dagger didn't reply. Zidane looked up at the bed above him. "Maybe...just maybe, he'll find what he's looking for."

"...Find what?" Dagger asked again.

"A place to call home. A place where he belongs."

Melodi didn't speak at all during their conversation, since she was busy with what Zidane said about home. She wasn't sure what home meant to her anymore. She thought it was Lindblum, but maybe that was because she was desperate to find a place to just live in. It started feeling less like home after Rose died, but maybe that was because she and Rose were of the same race. Maybe she understood why Blade wanted her dead...he destroyed the village, which was filled with Yuans, and killed his parents, who were also Yuans. Rose was a Yua, and Melodi, too, was also Yuan. She never really understand what it meant to be Yuan...she still had a lot to learn about her heritage and race.

"There you go, treating me like a child again...," Dagger said as Melodi snapped out of her thoughts. Zidane ignored her and continued with what he was saying, which was a story.

"_There was a man who didn't know where he came from...this man longed to find his birthplace ever since he was a small child._

_His birthplace. A place he only remembered in his dreams...he wanted to know more about himself, maybe. About his parents, the house where he was born...one day, the man left the home of his adoptive father and went on a quest to find the answer._

_The only clue was the blue light he saw in his dreams...he thought it might be a memory of his birthplace. An ocean, maybe...? _

_He never found it. How could he? His only clue was a __colored__ light, so he went back to the home of his adoptive father...the father raised his fist and beat the son had worked so hard to raise...the father smiled after._

_This is what the man thought when he saw his father smile: this is my home. This is the place I call home._

_The man is still looking for his birthplace, but he already has a home. Maybe..."_

Zidane finished the story, and told Melodi and Dagger that it was the same for Vivi. He was seeking for a place to call home. Dagger wondered if Vivi was going to stay in the village, but no one knew the answer. It was up to the little mage to decide. There was a short silence until Zidane cleared his throat before talking.

"How about you, Mel?" he asked her. She shifted a bit in her bed, and waited for him to continue. "Are you gonna go back home?"

"It's far, remember?" she said as she looked up at the ceiling. "Lillivale is on a different continent. Not this one, but somewhere really far."

"I'm sure your family misses you," he said. Melodi sighed. She felt bad that Zidane didn't know about her home but since he was willing to talk about his past, even though he cleverly disguised it in the form of a story, the only right thing was to tell him about her story.

"Zidane...," she started. She took a small, but deep breath and continued. "My home was destroyed twelve years ago, and the people in it are gone, too. Lillivale is just a word to some people—it doesn't hold meaning to anyone."

"But to you it does," he replied. "Home is home, isn't it? It's the place where your family and friends are."

"I guess...but it's gone now," she said as she closed her eyes. "The only thing I _can_ do is get my revenge on Blade, and maybe Lillivale and its people can rest in peace."

A short silence filled with room, and Dagger fell asleep. Zidane and Melodi fell asleep soon afterwards. Zidane didn't realize just how much Melodi was hiding, but he felt like she was hiding even more information about herself. The puzzle that he was trying to solve was almost finish, but he just needed to find the last few pieces to really understand Melodi Cora.

**ȶ**

"Really?" Dagger asked as she spoke with one of the mages at the entrance. The team had gotten up really early to continue their search for Brahne, Kuja and Blade, and Dagger was asking around for some clues. Melodi was with her, and Zidane came in after from stretching for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I think that's what you're looking for," the mage said. Dagger thanked the mage from the bottom of her heart, and Zidane asked them what was up.

"Oh, Zidane!" she exclaimed happily. "Someone saw a silver dragon in the northwest part of this continent. The people of Conde Petie said there was a place called Sanctuary, where entrance is restricted..."

"I think this 'Kuja' said something about a secret being hidden in this continent," the mage said as he overheard the conversation. Zidane asked if he was sure he heard him say it, and the mage nodded. "Yeah. Something about the source of the mist..."

Dagger was eager to go and find out more about it, and maybe save her mother. Zidane agreed, and the gang wondered where Vivi was. Dagger was a little worried if he was going to stay, but Vivi came from one of the houses, and ran towards the others. "Wait for me!" he shouted.

"Everyone is the village asked me to see the outside world and tell them all about it," he continued. Dagger understood, and Melodi was happy that he was going to continue with them. Zidane made some comment about quality time, and Melodi heard her name. She simply rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. Quina came in running from the entrance, and told them they couldn't leave him behind or else he'd starve.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you...," Zidane said. Dagger and Melodi sighed, Zidane was some character. Dagger shook her head, however, and told them that they were off.

"Wait," Melodi said. Everyone looked at her, and she walked over to the mage. "Did you hear anything about a man named Blade?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Blade?" he asked. Melodi was shocked to hear the mage call him 'Mr.' and asked him about it. The mage simply chuckled. "Mr. Blade treated some of the mages very well."

"But...isn't Blade allies with Kuja?" Melodi asked. She was getting confused at the sudden positive talk about her brother. The mage shook his head, and began to speak.

"I don't think Mr. Blade really liked anyone," he said as he looked at Melodi. "He was always alone."

"If Blade is not getting along with Kuja or my mother...," Dagger said as she placed a finger on her chin. "Maybe Blade will consider helping us?"

Melodi flung her arms around and violently shook her head. "This is the man who destroyed my home and parents we're talking about! It's hard enough knowing we're related..."

"But what if he's willing to help?" Dagger asked. She knew Melodi was sure when she said she was going to kill her brother, so asking this was a big stretch. It was a pretty big turn though, since Melodi _never_ even anticipated any of _that_ to happen. She looked over to Dagger, who had a pleading look on her face. Melodi groaned, and had to really kick her pride to the curb.

"You can ask him, but I highly doubt it...," she said as she sighed. "Even if he decides to help us, I still need to get my revenge on him."

Dagger agreed, and was getting excited about it. For some reason, she was sure Blade would help them. Melodi had other thoughts, but she shook her head. The team prepared and packed essentials with them before they left, since they were going to need it if they were going to stop Kuja.

* * *

Melodi seems a bit warmer to Zidane. But just a bit.


	19. Chapter 19

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XIX:**

**Oh, sweetheart!**

The gang trekked back to Conde Petie, and were determined to get through to the Sanctuary. They made it to the temple village, and looked at the other side. Zidane commented on it, and Vivi told them that they couldn't pass through because it was guarded by a dwarf who wouldn't let anyone through. Quina even told them that he was blocked from going, and Zidane looked at the other side again. "Hmm... Well, let's just try to go as far as we can," he said.

They split and walked around the village to ask, and Zidane just decided to ask someone of importance what they needed to do to get to the Sanctuary. He asked a gatekeeper, and he told him that they needed to speak to 'His Holiness', whoever that was. He walked around a couple more times, until he saw someone dressed in layers of robes. Zidane stopped him, and asked if he was the 'holy guy'.

"Aye, ah'm Father David," he said. Zidane wondered what a priest was doing hanging around the hallways, and David told him that even priests had things to worry about. Zidane shook his head, and told him that he and the others wanted to get past the village, but Father David wasn't a pushover. "Hmph! Tradition states that only those who undergo the ceremony kin approach the Sanctuary."

Zidane asked what the ceremony was about, and Melodi approached them as they listened to the priest. "Well, after a man an' a woman are blessed in holy union, they leave oan holy pilgrimage tae the Sanctuary."

"So...basically it's a wedding...and a honeymoon, right?" Zidane asked. The priest didn't understand exactly what he saying, but he knew that he understood what he said.

"So we'll gain access if we go through with the ceremony?" Melodi asked. Zidane snapped out of his thought and looked at the young spy in front of him.

"Hey Mel," he said as she looked at him. "Well, whaddya think? We can go if we get hitched, but there's no way we'd actually—"

"Okay, that's fine," she said as she looked at the priest. Zidane's eyes grew wide at her sudden attitude. The priest smirked and looked at both of them.

"Sae ye wantae be joined, eh?" he said as he chuckled. "The ceremony's only fer dwarves see...But we have sae few young folk nooadays. We're doon tae ninety-nine couples."

The priest went on about how he worried about the numbers, but there was no harm in doing the ceremony, since they'd be reaching their hundredth ceremony. He left Melodi and Zidane alone, and started preparing for the ceremony. The young monkey boy only stared at Melodi, and she turned around to face him. "It's a good thing we found you guys together."

"We?" Zidane asked. Dagger stepped out into the hallway, and nodded.

"We heard about the ceremony and we were trying to find you," she explained. "It's the only way to get through, so I asked Melodi if she could do it."

"More like dragged me into doing it," Melodi said. Dagger chuckled, and ignored what her friend said. They both walked towards the altar, and Zidane was left to think about it. Well, he couldn't think much since he was still dumbstruck about the whole thing.

**ȶ**

"_Speerits o' the mountain, speerits o' the wood..."_

Zidane and Melodi stood at the center of the village and before the altar, with Dagger, Vivi and Quina watching them. He turned to look at Melodi who was listening to the priest. He wasn't sure what he had gotten into...He and Melodi were getting married?

"_Watch ower this man an' woman as they begin their journey..."_

It was just to get past the village, he thought, and only a man and a woman can have the ceremony. He thought back before the ceremony started, and had asked the girls about it.

"_Don't you guys get it? This is marriage, m-a-r-r-i-a-g-e!" Zidane said as he looked at the two. Melodi had her arms crossed, and Dagger simply sighed._

"_No kidding... but you guys have to do it if we want to get past this village, right?" Dagger said. Melodi wondered if maybe it was because he wasn't getting married to Dagger that he wasn't really sure if he wanted to go through with it. _

"_Yeah, but...," he said as he looked at them both. "But that's not reason enough!"_

"_It's just to get through," Melodi said as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's not as if we're getting married in Lindblum. You can get married to Dagger if you don't like the current plan."_

Dagger had lightly slapped Melodi on the arm after she had made that comment, and didn't want to change the set-up. Really, Zidane didn't mind getting married to Melodi, but why didn't she put up a fight—what was she thinking? If _he_ asked Melodi to get married with him, she'd possibly raised her sword for even asking. There was no winning with that girl, and now, all of a sudden, he was getting married to _that same girl_.

"_...In sickness an' in health..."_

Of course they were only doing it to get passed the village. He kept repeating that over and over again. It was just to get past the village and nothing more. Melodi would be out of her mind to genuinely marry Zidane just for the heck of it, right?

"_...Have the strength to cairry ye through the trails..."_

What if she liked him, though? They were together for a long time now, and she even trusted him enough to tell him about her home. He even remembered how he fell in the water during their time in the pathway, and it was her who wanted to camp out because he was wet. Maybe...his charms were really getting to her.

"_...An' the wisdom tae follow the path..."_

He wondered if maybe it was the story that made her fall for him. He was pretty deep that night in the black mage village with his story, and that was when she gave him her story. He was almost certain that was when she fell for him. They connected very well with their somewhat similar pasts; he couldn't help but admire how much of a stud he was.

"_May the blessin's o' heaven be upon this man an' woman!"_

The sun roof on top of them shined brightly, and Zidane snapped out of his thoughts. He looked around, and then at Melodi, who was still looking at the altar.

"Well, Melodi... Now we're man and wife!" She rolled her eyes at his comment, and turned to him. He puckered his lips together, and she raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Time for the kiss..."

Her eyes widened, and she back away a little. When he prepared to jump for the kiss, she turned around, and saw Dagger. She started chuckling at her friend, and Melodi quickly walked away as Zidane almost landed on her with his kiss. She stepped off the stand and looked at Zidane, who got up halfway and smirked at the young spy. "Playing hard to get, eh?"

She placed one of her hands on her hip, and smirked back. "I'm sure you're okay with that, right _honey_?"

Zidane got up from the floor, and walked with the others to meet up with the gatekeeper, who congratulated the two. "Happy fit! Now ye need annoonce yer joinin' tae the twins at the other gate!"

"What!? You mean there's more?" the gatekeeper told them they had to follow tradition, and Zidane shrugged and looked at his new bride. "Ah, well...Time for us newlyweds to make the rounds, Mel."

"You do realize we're only married while we're here," she said as she looked back at Zidane. He dropped his shoulder; bliss is so fleeting. The others looked at him, and Vivi asked what they needed to do, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Hey! You guys tryin' to ruin our honeymoon?" he received a light slap to the shoulder from Melodi, and he scratched the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. He placed a finger on his chin, and looked back at them. "Let's go see the twins first."

**ȶ**

Zidane and Melodi walked over to the twin dwarves guarding the entrance to the Sanctuary, and Zidane walked a little further as he happily announced his marriage. "Hi, guys! We're the newlyweds, Zidane and Melodi."

"Rally-ho! Happy fit!" they said. "Off tae the Sanctuary then, are ye?"

Zidane nodded, and asked if they were able to pass through. The twins gave them the go, and left the area. Zidane looked over to Melodi and smiled sweetly to his somewhat loving bride. "Let us be off, darling."

She lowered her eyes, and crossed her arms. With the guards gone, it was the perfect time to sneak Dagger, Vivi and Quina. As soon as she was about to call them though, someone had shouted for a thief, and in a matter of seconds a little girl appeared.

"Mog, hurry!" the little girl said. A tiny moogle followed the girl towards the Sanctuary, and the guards quickly ran after her. Dagger and the others came running in, and questioned what was going on.

"W-what's going on?" she asked. Zidane and Melodi shook their heads, but it was the perfect time for all of them to run now that the guards were chasing after the girl. It wasn't as easy as they planned, since the guards came back. Melodi and Zidane decided to distract them as Dagger and the rest snuck by.

"Does anyone live out here?" Zidane asked. The guards told them that it was forbidden for anyone to live anywhere in the Sanctuary, and that the two thieves were always stealing their food. Zidane and Melodi continued to make small chat until they noticed Dagger, Vivi and Quina on the other side. They quickly said their goodbyes, and left to meet up with the others.

"Are you guys okay?" Melodi asked. Everyone was fine and made it past through the guards without them noticing.

"Okay, time to press on," Zidane said. The rest agreed, and made their way towards the Sanctuary.

**ȶ**

As soon as they could get any further, however, they saw the same little who was called a thief hanging from a branch. Her little moogle companion was frantically saying 'kupo' over and over again. The little girl looked at her friend, and exclaimed, "Hurry, Mog! Before we get caught!"

The moogle spoke a few times and the little girl asked her what was wrong. The moogle looked at the direction of Zidane and the others, and decided to run away. The girl groaned in annoyance and yelled at her friend. "W-wait! Don't leave me here!"

Zidane raised his eyebrow, and the rest walked towards the little girl. She lowered her head and sighed as she pictured her own fall. "Stuck on a branch...Betrayed by my own trusted moogle...is this how I meet my end? Mog...I'm gonna haunt you if I die here!"

Zidane stood in direct view of the girl, and she looked up as she met eye-to-eye with him. She wondered if she was hallucinating, since he didn't have a horn. He did have a tail though. Her eyes widened when she noticed she _wasn't_ hallucinating, and looked at the other bunch of people standing near him. This prompted her to shout and scream for help, and that she tasted quite awful.

"You heard her, Quina," Zidane said as he looked above the girl and at Quina. He groaned at not being able to eat her, but he began to think of the moogle that ran away.

"Moogle that ran away a very strange colour," he said as he looked past the roots. "I go find and eat it."

The little girl protested, and when Quina jumped over the gap the little girl screamed and began to fall. Luckily, Zidane caught her right in the nick of time, and smiled at the girl. "Gotcha...!"

She had a little blush on her face, and said her thanks to the tailed blond. Dagger asked if she was okay, and she was. Of course, Dagger being the caring woman she was, as if she wasn't hurt at all, and the little girl responded.

"I told you I'm okay! I'm not a child, like that kid in blue!" well, she was certainly a lively one, Melodi thought. When she pointed at Vivi, the little mage protested and told her that she didn't look any older than him. She growled. "Are you kidding!? And I do have a name, you know!"

The rest looked at each other, and she sighed in annoyance. "The name's Eiko! Shouldn't you introduce yourself before addressing a lady?"

"You introduced yourself first..."

"You got a problem!?" she shouted back. Yep, she was certainly a lively one. Dagger looked at the two, and then at Melodi, who was standing near Vivi. She sighed, and walked over towards the end, a little farther than Zidane. She wanted to check out the area a bit.

"I'm Dagger, and this is Vivi," the young princess said as she pointed at Vivi. She was going to introduce Melodi, but the young girl was quick on her words.

"Yeah? And what about you?" she looked over to Zidane, and he raised his eyebrow momentarily. He smiled, and told her his name. She repeated it once more, and nodded.

"So, Miss Eiko, why did you steal from the village?" he asked. She lowered her head, and told him she was hungry. He laughed at how she sounded like Quina, and turned around and wondered about him. "Hey, did he really go chasing after that moogle?"

"Oh no...," Eiko gasped. "He's gonna eat Mog!"

Melodi turned around from observing, and looked at the rest. "I don't think he'd eat a moogle."

"Oh? Who are you?" Eiko asked. She didn't notice the woman since she was so silent. Melodi walked a little closer to them, and looked at the little girl. She told her name to her, and Eiko nodded.

"Do you live nearby, Eiko?" Dagger asked. Eiko turned around, and told her that she lived beyond the path and was sure that Mog went home. Dagger looked at both Zidane and Melodi, and asked to take her home. Melodi agreed, and looked at Zidane.

"Yes, yes...," he replied looking at Melodi with a smirk. "Anything for my lovely wife."

"You two are married!?" Eiko said as she looked at both Zidane and Melodi. She stared at Melodi a bit more than Zidane, and noticed she was a fierce looking woman. Did Zidane like fierce looking woman?

"Yup. We're newlyweds," he said as he placed his arm around Melodi. This came as a surprise to her, and a small blush crept on her face as she elbowed him to let go. Dagger noticed and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She had it figured out a bit, but wasn't sure if Melodi was seeing it.

"They're friends at the moment," Dagger said as she looked at Eiko. "We're all friends."

"I wanna be your friend, too!" Eiko exclaimed. Melodi looked over at Dagger, and she gave her an innocent smile in return. What did she mean by, 'at the moment'? Zidane rubbed his side for a moment, and laughed at Eiko, telling everyone they should go to their new friend's house. The rest agreed, and with Eiko on their team, they ventured forth into the rooted pathway. Vivi walked along with Eiko, who kept staring at Zidane. Melodi walked a little behind with Dagger, and the two started up a conversation.

"You know, you could have just told Zidane the truth," Dagger said as she had a slight smirk on her face. Melodi blushed even more, although she tried very hard not to show it.

_Dagger thanked a fellow couple about the information regarding the Sanctuary. Melodi walked up to her, and asked what she had found out. Dagger smiled. "Well, if a man and woman got married, they'd be able to go to the Sanctuary."_

"_So, if Zidane and I got married?" Melodi asked. Dagger looked at her, and smiled a bit. Melodi's face started lighting up, realizing what she had said. _

"_Well, you know I wouldn't do it," Dagger said as she slowly walked around. Melodi followed behind, and still had a blush on her face. "I think you and Zidane would make a loving 'couple'."_

_Dagger laughed, and Melodi only sighed. She should have kept her mouth shut. Dagger stopped walking, and looked at Melodi as she spoke. "I think you like Zidane."_

_Melodi's eyes grew a bit wide and she only looked at her friend. She didn't say anything in return—she couldn't think of anything. She heard Zidane's voice nearby, and looked in that direction. Dagger smiled again, and they both started walking towards him. _

Dagger knew her friend tried very hard to hide or even push the feelings she had for Zidane aside, but it was getting harder and harder for her to keep them in. Melodi assured her she wasn't trying to push any feelings aside, but she altered that truth a bit. She did think about Zidane a lot, and even started to be a little mindful of his health. She sighed; maybe she was finally realizing what he meant when he said she would fall for his charms sooner or later.

The gang stopped when Zidane pointed out something. The rest walked a little closer to him, and looked at what he was looking at. It was a giant tree, and Melodi stood staring at it for a little longer than the rest. She didn't have a good feeling about it. The rest shrugged it off at the moment, and continued their way through the pathway. They stopped again, however, when they felt the floor shake. They ran a little further in, and a giant monster appeared in front of them. It looked like a troll, but they weren't sure. It didn't matter to Melodi, who had taken out her sword in an instant, and prepared for battle. Zidane took out his dual sword, and stood near the young spy. He looked back at the other three, who had also taken out their weapons.

Zidane started by attacking the troll, and Melodi followed behind. She was a little more flexible than Zidane, since he was wielding a dual sword, and could run around the troll's feet more easily. She attacked it a couple of times, with Zidane coming in at odd times. He made sure none of the other three were hurt, but with Dagger and Eiko as healers he wasn't as worried. The troll punched the ground near Melodi, and the shockwave had hit her. She was quick on her toes, however, and quickly healed herself as she attacked the monster. There was a short pause until Eiko stepped a little forward, and started playing a little tune on her flute before raising it.

"Terrestrial Rage!" she shouted. The floor shook almost immediately, and the team watched as a piece of the ground rose. It formed into an owl, and on top of it appeared a wolf that began to howl. The ground parted beneath the troll, and a large fist popped out from the ground and threw the monster far, _far_ away.

"Eiko can use Eidolons?" Dagger whispered. When the monster was out of sight, everyone was relieved. Melodi put her weapon away, along with everyone else, and Eiko pouted.

"That big monster just shows up from time to time," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "I usually just run away."

"But you're a pretty good fighter, Eiko," Zidane said as he looked at the young girl. She smiled and thanked him. She let out a small giggle.

"Hey, how can you summon eidolons, Eiko?" Dagger asked. Eiko thought she could summon them, too. Dagger stuttered in her words, and Zidane took over by asking if she was always able to summon eidolons.

"Of course," she replied. "My grandpa and everyone else did it all the time."

Dagger asked her what she meant, and Eiko looked at Vivi, who was staring at the large tree. She pouted again, and poked him. "Hey, that's not the way to my house! That's the way to the Iifa Tree!"

She ran in front of everyone, and Melodi looked over to the Iifa Tree. Something about it irked her, and she didn't like it. Vivi was only looking at the mountains, but turned back to everyone. Zidane placed a finger in his chin, and spoke. "The Iifa Tree? I thought it was called Sanctuary."

She raised her eyebrow, and told him that was what the dwarves called it. Everyone else referred to it as the Iifa Tree. Melodi kept staring at it, there was something...it sounded familiar. She was sure she heard it at Lillivale, but wasn't sure from who...or even what they said about the tree. She turned and noticed the others about to leave, and shook her head.

She'd worry about it later.


	20. Chapter 20

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XX:**

**Iifa, the ancient tree of life!**

The team had arrived at Eiko's place, and she introduced it to Zidane as Madain Sari. Zidane noticed it as a pile of rubble, and looked around. Melodi noticed the place was in ruins, and so did Dagger. "What happened to the place? It's in ruins...," she said.

They stared at the broken statues until a couple of moogles popped out. Eiko called their names, and asked where Mog was. She feared for the worst, and yelled the little moogle's name. She appeared from a little corner, and Eiko ran towards her. They exchanged a few words, and Eiko looked towards Zidane.

"Zidane, follow me!" she exclaimed. Dagger and Melodi looked at each other and started following along with Vivi. Zidane scratched the back of his head, and wondered why Eiko was only addressing him. When they reached what appeared to be the center of the village, Eiko quickly grabbed Zidane's hand and made him sit down. "Tell me more about yourself!"

Zidane chuckled, and didn't mind telling her about himself. He was also interested in Eiko as well, like the eidolons she could use, but the young girl wasn't listening when she spoke. "Where are you from? How old are you? What do you do? Where are you going?"

Melodi, Dagger and Vivi sat down near the two, and Dagger merely stared at them. Off the bat she knew that Eiko had a crush on the blond, and she looked over to Melodi. She had her head down and looked deep in thought, she wondered what she was thinking about. Eiko giggled, and asked another set of questions. "What kind of foods do you like? What kind of eidolons do you like? What type of moogles do you like? What type of girls do you like?"

**ȶ**

A couple of moments passed by when Eiko was done asking her questions and mostly everyone were out of sight. Vivi was looking around, and both Melodi and Dagger were still there. Melodi had been out of it since the mentioning of the Iifa Tree, and Dagger noticed. She was somewhat listening to Eiko and Zidane's conversation, but she dazed out at points to looking around the place.

"I've never met anyone like you before...," Eiko said. Zidane shrugged his shoulders, and looked over to the girls. Dagger was looking around, but Melodi had her head down the whole time. He called her name, but she didn't answer. He walked over to her, and Dagger watched as he placed a hand on her forehead. She quickly slapped it away, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay?" he asked with a smile on his face. She had a small blush on her face from the close contact, and cursed to herself. She shook her head, and told him she was fine. He smirked when he spoke. "Well, you don't have a fever. You're not, oh I dunno... jealous, are you?"

"And why would _I _be jealous?" Melodi scoffed as she got up. She remembered when he asked her that the first few moments they met in regards to him protecting dagger. He also seemed to remember as well, and he remembered it well. He was about to say something more, until the little summoner Eiko interrupted.

"Are you and Melodi really just friends?" she asked as she walked over to the three teens. She wasn't really sure about it, but it seemed like Zidane really liked Melodi. She was mostly unsure of Melodi, who sent out mixed signals about it. "Seems like... you guys are...something more."

"Well...," Zidane said as he placed a finger on his chin. Melodi mentally sighed because she had a feeling what he was going to say. "Yeah, we're more than friends."

Melodi's eyes widened a bit, but no one seemed to notice. Eiko was to busy freaking out, and Dagger was curious as to what Zidane meant. When Eiko calmed down, she asked him what they were since they were more than friends.

"We're a team," he said. Melodi dropped her shoulders, and was a bit relieved when he said that. Eiko still didn't understand what he meant by that, but Dagger did—at least a little. They had spent a lot of time together and had a lot of trust to have everyone protect everyone. They all had a role in this team, and everyone just understood what they were supposed to do. Zidane mentioned Vivi, and asked where the little boy had gone to, but then Eiko interrupted again, and asked if what Zidane and the others had was similar to what she and the moogles had. He agreed, saying it was 'something like that', and then one of the other moogles came in to inform Eiko that everything was all cleaned.

"I'm gonna start cooking!" Eiko told the three teens. "You have to come eat at my place later, okay?"

Everyone accepted, and when Eiko left Zidane told the other two girls that he still wanted to ask her a whole lot of questions. Dagger was also curious about the place, and decided to look around while Melodi just wandered around in her own direction. She was far more interested in the Iifa tree.

**ȶ**

With everyone scattered all about, Melodi didn't see a lot of stuff in the village of Madain Sari. Maybe because it was already destroyed to see anything, but she was really eager to have seen it before it went down. She walked by and heard Eiko cooking, but decided not to bother the little girl. She had a feeling the little girl didn't really think much of her, but she didn't really mind since the girl was all over Zidane. She had passed by Vivi, who was staring off into the ocean and in his own mind. She didn't bother him either, since he probably had a lot to think about after seeing the village of black mages.

Vivi was thinking about what Mr.288 said about him understanding what it means to live and to die. He thought he knew about it, and he figured that stopping and dying were two different things. He wondered where people go when they die or 'stop' as Mr.288 stated. Would he go back to wherever they went? Was there even a place to go? He wondered when he would die, and wondered how it would be like. He sighed, and looked at his hands—he was shaking. Why was he shaking? Maybe he was scared to know what was on the other end of death. He really... just had to think about it.

Eiko was in the kitchen preparing a meal worth of her 'hero' Zidane. She was determined to make it so delicious that he would win his heart, since she knew Melodi wasn't doing a really good job at it. She knew there was something between them, and she was quick to figure out that Zidane had a thing for the spy. Melodi did give out mixed signals, but Eiko assumed she wasn't quick enough to catch onto Zidane's advances. It was her chance to get in between them and snatch Zidane for herself, starting with the food. She gathered all of her moogles, and asked them to help. They were reluctant at first, but Eiko managed to have them help her. Once she ordered them to certain tasks, she looked up in the sky, and sighed. "Grandpa... I don't wanna be alone anymore. Please help me do this right."

Dagger walked around some, and eventually headed towards the entrance. She was so surprised to know that Madain Sari existed, and had only read about it in books. She wondered why she had eidolons herself, and was wanting to kill them Kuja appeared. But now, with them being taken from her she felt like a part of her was missing, and she wasn't understanding why. She closed her eyes for a moment, and wondered if maybe it was the place making her think all this. She heard footsteps approaching, and noticed Zidane walking towards her.

"Hey, wanna come with me? I'm about to see a wall full of eidolons," he said. He knew eidolons and summoning was important to Dagger, so he took the time to ask her to come along. She agreed, and they both walked over to the mural of the eidolons.

**ȶ**

Morrison walked them into the mural site, and told them a little about it's history. The wall was a collection of paintings of eidolons they found during their research. Dagger asked if all of the eidolons existed, and Morrison agreed, stating that it was a holy place for the summoner tribe. Dagger walked around, and noticed all of the summons. She saw the ones she had herself before they were taken, and then bent down. She was devastated that she ended up losing them all, and Zidane assured her it would be all right.

"You'll get them back," he said. Dagger didn't reply to this, and only told him that she wanted to look at the murals a while longer. Zidane understood and walked out of the mural, but before doing so Morrison told him a little more about the tribe.

"The summoner tribe honors nature. They named this world Gaia," he said as he looked around before staring back at Zidane. "They considered the eidolons guardians of this planet. The tribe migrated to this location 500 years ago, but now..."

Zidane nodded his head, and knew where he was going with it. He decided to leave, and stretched his arms a bit. He wondered where Mel was, and was amazed at how hard it was to find her whenever the team split up. But he realized that she was a spy, so hiding or not being seen was part of her job description. He walked over to the center of the village and, as if his mind was read, saw Mel sitting nearby. He smiled to himself, and walked over to her. She seemed deep in thought, and wondered if maybe it had something to do with her brother.

"What's up," he said. She quickly looked up, and noticed him walking to her. She replied and told him she was just waiting for Eiko to be done, and Zidane sat next to her. "Thinking about Blade?"

"Yeah, I guess," she had him and the Iifa tree on her mind, but mostly her brother. She wondered when she would meet him, and how everything would pan out. There was just so much he needed to answer that she didn't know where to start, or how to start it. She sighed, and decided to say something. "I never really thought I would be meeting Blade like this. I just assumed it would be a private meeting, and that one of us would end up dead."

There was a bitter taste in Zidane's mouth when Melodi mentioned the word dead. He didn't even want to associate that word with Melodi, and he wasn't going to anytime soon. It was like she didn't care if she lived or not, and that bothered Zidane a lot. So he had to ask. "Why do you say it like you're ready to die? Like there's no chance of you living or something."

Melodi took the time to think about it. Her family, her friends... her home was destroyed. She felt like everything she brought close to her ended up dead by her brother, and she figured if she did die no one would mind because she kept them at a distance. But that thought alone made her a bit scared, because she had brought some people into her inner circle, and it was the people she was traveling with. Dagger was her closest friend, and she didn't want her sad or anything since the poor girl suffered enough. Vivi was so young as well, and she felt like she developed a mutual understanding with him. There was a level of respect for both Freya and Beatrix, but they were soldiers and knew how to contain themselves when one of their comrades died, as well as Steiner. Then there was Zidane, someone she wasn't sure about. She felt like she needed to be at a certain distance from him, but he made it impossible. Maybe he was really starting to get to her, but she wasn't sure.

"I'm not ready to die, but if it's something worth dying for, wouldn't you do it?" she asked Zidane. He looked away, and thought about it. Maybe it was worthy to die for something, but he wouldn't be able to enjoy the spoils after—assuming there were spoils. At perfect timing, one of Eiko's moogles came and was telling everyone the food was ready. Zidane smiled and quickly got up, mentioning his sudden hunger. Melodi sighed and got up as well, and the both of them made it to the dining area.

"Hey, looks good," Zidane said as he walked into the dining area. Melodi was outside waiting for Dagger, and Eiko walked into the room. She happily greeted Zidane, and told him how he had Quina and Vivi help her. He was really amazed at how much food there was, and it looked really good. Melodi and Dagger walked into the room, and everyone got seated.

**ȶ**

"How is it?" Eiko asked as she looked at Zidane. He loved the stew and the fish was cooked just right. Dagger looked at Melodi, and they both knew that it was painstakingly obvious that Eiko had a crush on Zidane. They just didn't know if Zidane knew, but he was pretty to certain things, so who knew.

"Hey, Eiko, where are all the other summoners? Are they underground or something?" Zidane asked as he looked at Eiko. She took a moment to respond, and told him that they were all underground sleeping the eternal sleep. Melodi stopped eating, and looked at Eiko. The young girl continued saying she was the last survivor of the tribe, and had been living with moogles ever since her grandfather had died last year. Dagger apologized about his death, but Eiko shook her head and told them how happy she was with the moogles. She continued to say that ten years ago a natural disaster struck the village, and that even the survivors suffered a great deal. She talked about how her parents met and had a family, and then looked at Zidane as she smiled.

"I'm like a beautiful young heroine in turmoil, don't you think?" she looked over to Zidane, and Melodi sighed as she began to eat again. She wasn't wanting to hear anymore, plus she started thinking about the disaster that took place. It was two years after her own hometown got destroyed, and although it could have been a stretch, maybe her brother was involved.

"You know why I'm here in this village?" Eiko said as she continued to look at Zidane. "It was to meet you, Zidane, my beautiful shooting star..."

Vivi jumped, and Eiko grew annoyed that he interrupted her confession. He mentioned something in his dish, and Zidane looked at it. It was highly similar to an oglop, and Eiko mentioned that they were a Conde Petie delicacy. Everyone looked around, and Melodi wasn't feeling right all of a sudden. Neither was anyone for that matter.

"L-let's eat the fish," Zidane said as he picked at his food. "That should be okay."

**ȶ**

After diner, everyone thanked Eiko for the food, and some went outside. Vivi decided to explore some more, while Dagger looked around in the dining room. Melodi decided to stay with her, and Zidane wanted to find out more from Eiko. But when he said something wrong about wanting to eat her food everyday, she grew furious and left for the kitchen. She came back to ask him to clean up, probably punishment for insulting her food. Dagger continued to look around, and noticed one of Lord Avon's book. Melodi took a look at it, and they both noticed the line that Eiko used on Zidane.

"Can't blame her for trying, I guess," Melodi stated, flipping through some of the pages. Dagger chucked, and wondered how Eiko was so romantic.

While in the kitchen, Eiko stood still for a moment while she began to think. It wasn't only just Melodi who was slow, but Zidane as well. It was good news for her though, since she knew the both of them would be going nowhere fast. Zidane came walking through and put the pot on a nearby table, and walked over to Eiko as he asked her a question.

"Hey, Eiko, do you know anything about the Iifa tree?" he asked. She wondered why he brought it up, and Zidane told her that he wanted to check it out. Ever since hearing the name Melodi seemed out of it, and he wanted to know more about it. She told him that the place was sealed with an eidolon, so no one could enter. He immediately asked her if she sealed it, and she raised her eyebrow and noticed how he was sharp about certain things. She told him that they had to seal the eidolon because they failed to summon it, and it was custom to seal an eidolon where it's summoned failed. It was pretty powerful though, so they used another eidolon to seal it up.

"Will you break the seal for us?" he asked. She gasped, and immediately told him no. he sighed, since they weren't going to do anything bad. "Well, I'm sure we can handle it on our own."

Again, Eiko protested, and Zidane was forced to leave the kitchen. Dagger and Melodi were no where in sight, and a moogle came in asking if he wanted to rest before going out tomorrow. It was a good chance to catch some sleep, so he agreed.

**ȶ**

Early in the morning, everyone had gone to the entrance, and Dagger made it clear that she wanted to visit Madain Sari again. The walls of the eidolon scared her, but when she looked at the murals they calmed her. She wanted to find out more, and no one had a problem with it.

"Sure, we'll come back after we check out the Iifa tree," Zidane assured her. They had to come back anyways to get Quina, and Dagger asked the question that both her and Melodi were wondering about.

"Are you coming back for Eiko," she asked. Melodi placed her hands on her hips, and waited for Zidane to answer.

"Eiko is only six years old," he replied. "She acts tough, but I think she's lonely."

Vivi mentioned that he hadn't seen her in a while, and they all agreed. They saw the moogles gather around, and at the top they saw Eiko, who came jumping down towards them. She told them that they couldn't break the seal of the Iifa tree without calling an eidolon. Zidane asked if she was coming along, and the little summoner agreed. Last night she overheard Zidane and Vivi talking, and he told him that everyone had two choices: either you do or you don't. She knew Zidane was the man for her, so she was going to pursue it. Of course, she had to leave once Zidane became too comfortable and tinkled.

"The Iifa tree is beyond the Conde Petie mountain path," she told them. She quickly ran ahead of them and knocked Vivi down as a result. Dagger wasn't really sure about her coming along, and noticed just how nice Zidane was, which was a bit irritating.

"Why are you so nice to everyone, Zidane?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Melodi took notice, and looked over to Zidane, who didn't know what she meant by that. She turned to him, and looked over to Melodi, who was confused. She sighed, and wondered how Melodi was starting to like someone who was so...out there. She started walking, and Melodi followed close behind.

"I think she was mad...," Vivi mentioned. Zidane scratched the back of his head and agreed, even though he didn't know why. The two of them began their journey along with the girls, but gave enough space for Dagger and Melodi, who seemed to be having a conversation of their own.

"What was that about?" Melodi asked as she looked at her friend. Dagger sighed and just didn't like how Zidane was so dense when she knew that Melodi liked him. The young spy dropped her shoulders and crossed her arms. "I don't like him, though."

"You really need to stop hiding your feelings," Dagger told her. It was clear to anyone who wasn't dense that Melodi had a thing for Zidane, no matter how much she tried to hide it. She couldn't understand why it was so hard for Melodi to admit defeat and say she was in love. Melodi chuckled, and stared ahead.

"You know I was courted last year," she told her friend. "But I wasn't ready for love, and in my line of work, it could've been a weakness."

Dagger didn't exactly understand what she meant by that, but she took it as Melodi being afraid of losing someone she really loved. If that were the case, then maybe Melodi had a point. Even so, she didn't like her friend throwing away love like it was nothing.

"You don't lose anything though," she said. "Zidane can fight, and he's good at it. You can fight, and you're also good at it. If anything goes wrong, you can both protect each other."

Melodi thought about it, and really... it wasn't only just about protecting. Melodi didn't really understand love, and she wasn't sure she had the time to with everything going on. It wasn't as serious has Dagger's problems, but she had to face her own demons one could say. But she just didn't know.

**ȶ**

The gang had arrived at the Iifa tree, and the first thing they noticed was the mist. Dagger gasped, and Melodi observed the area. It was looking more and more gloomy, and she wasn't liking that. Zidane mentioned how the place must be the source of the mist, and tried entering. He was blocked though, and Eiko told him that it was the barrier keeping them from continuing on. She asked him if he was alright, and he was. Dagger took notice, and looked at Melodi, who was still looking around.

"Did you say they used the power of an eidolon to seal this place?" Zidane asked Eiko. She agreed, and he asked her how she was going to break it.

"I'm going to ask it to come back," she said. "The summoner's horn allows us to communicate with eidolons and wild animals."

She prepared to chant a spell for the eidolon to come back, and everyone watched as she did. A light surrounded Eiko, and she finished. Vivi was a bit skeptic, but she assured them all that they could enter, and that she had to hurry a bit because the eidolon asked her to hurry. Dagger didn't hear anything, but decided not to say anything about it. The gang began to walk inside it, and Melodi was a bit weary, mainly because of it's appearance. It was so gloomy looking.

When they entered, the whole place was made up of roots, and it was a bit hard to walk on. Everyone had to make sure they didn't trip, or it could be a long way down. Melodi was still uncertain about the place, and she was sure one of the elders said something about this place, but she couldn't figure it out. They continued their way further inside the tree, and eventually found a disc planted on the floor.

"What's this?" Zidane asked as everyone gathered around. "Looks old, I wonder who built it?"

Vivi wasn't doing so well, since he was pretty scared of heights. Eiko was annoyed, and called him helpless. She told him to stay while everyone else handled the rest, but Vivi refused. He needed to preserver, and Eiko told him to not leave their side. Zidane interrupted and asked Eiko if she knew anything about this place. She didn't, and Zidane tapped the disc. It lit up, and everyone was surprised.

"Alright then," he said as he got up. Melodi walked a little closer, and he assured her. "I'll be fine. Don't worry!"

He stepped on the disc, and as soon as it went down he jumped and hung onto the edge. He, along with everyone else, watched as it went down. It came up again and he jumped back onto it. As it stopped he got off and looked at everyone else. "It works. I'm gonna see where it takes us."

"I'll call you guys over if everything is alright," he said, mainly trying to exert his manliness. It wasn't working well since everyone also joined to go along with him. Well, everyone but Melodi. She stood silent as she stared at the disc, and everyone noticed.

"Are you coming with us, Melodi?" Vivi asked. She looked at him, and crossed her arms. She wasn't sure why it was bothering her, but she was wanting to remember what the elders said back home about the place. Zidane noticed the look on her face, and she didn't look as confident as she usually did. Was she afraid?

"Hey, if you're scared you can always just hold onto me," he said as he smirked and winked at her. Melodi sighed and was amazed at how he could flirt in such a grim looking place, but she just took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I'll be fine. Let's just be careful, alright?" she asked. Everyone else nodded, but Zidane kept staring at her even after they got on the disc. Something about the Iifa tree was troubling her, and he wondered why.

When they reached down to floor, they got off the disc. It was here that made Melodi a bit dizzy, and she grabbed her head. No one noticed, so she quickly composed herself. Everyone made their way further down the tree, and the mist was becoming thicker as they did. They walked on one giant root, and again needed to be careful so that no one would trip and fall. Melodi was still feeling a bit dizzy, but it wasn't bothering her that much. They eventually made it to the bottom, and noticed how different it looked compared to the above parts.

"It's so bright I can't even see the bottom," Zidane commented. "I guess we should get to the bottom of this!"

As Zidane kept staring down below, Eiko walked back and forth from a giant leaf. When she was sure enough she called Zidane over and have a look. He took a look at it, and placed a finger on his chin. "Hmm.. maybe it'll move like the last one..."

Eiko mentioned that it didn't move when she got on, and Zidane's eyes widened; Eiko was a pretty brave little girl. She suggested that everyone got on, and they did. It took a moment, but the leaf began to glow and it started to move so quickly that everyone practically fell down. Zidane noticed that there was no wind hitting against them, and guessed the glowing powder around them was stopping the wind. He looked around and Dagger wondered where they were going. Vivi looked around, and both Melodi and Eiko were bent down. Eiko was merely looking down, but Melodi was getting dizzier and dizzier.

"Maybe Mog can tell us something about this place!" Mog came out of Eiko's shirt, and asked if he knew anything. Mog took a moment to feel the place, and immediately told Eiko that the place has a lot of life.

"I wonder if agents of Kuja are down here," Dagger said as she continued to look around. She noticed Melodi was still bent down and asked her if she was alright.

"I'm... fine," she assured as she got up. She grabbed her head when she did, but quickly let go. "I just have a slight headache. Besides... if there are people working for Kuja here, that might mean Blade is here."

Zidane looked at the young spy, and it was evident that she wasn't feeling well. He wondered what this place was to make Melodi all shaky, and they were going to find out. But first he attended to his ever loving wife. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I was fine," she retorted. She grabbed her head again, and walked a little ahead. "We have to wonder what the connection between Kuja and the Iifa is."

As soon as Melodi finished her sentence Eiko shouted with a warning that monsters were coming. Everyone quickly took out their weapons, and prepared for battle. Three zombies appeared, and Zidane took quick care of them along with Vivi's fire spells. Dagger and Eiko focused on healing while Melodi tried to concentrate. She couldn't see straight with her dizziness, and she growled in annoyance. Once they were done fighting, Eiko noted at the different and weird monsters, and Dagger asked if the mist was causing it. The Evil Forest and Gargant Roo had unique monsters too, and Eiko wondered why it only appeared on Zidane's continent.

"I guess there has to be something that channels the mist," Zidane stated. Dagger wondered why though, and why just their continent? Everyone stood silent for a moment, and Dagger noticed Vivi out of it. Zidane noticed as well, and asked if he was alright.

"Do you remember the...factory we saw in Dali?" Vivi said as he reminded Zidane, Dagger and Melodi of the place. Eiko asked what they were, and Dagger let it slipped that they looked like Vivi. She received a slight scolding from Zidane, and she quickly apologized about her insensitivity. Vivi was fine with it though, and wondered about the machines in the factory. "There's gotta be a connection between the mist, Kuja, and... the black mages."

Everyone stood silent again, but Eiko was the only one confused. She turned around when she saw another set of zombies floating their way towards them, and warned the rest. Everyone went into positions but Melodi, who was having trouble keeping focus. It wasn't hard to get rid of the monsters, and once they did they were able to see the bottom.

"I don't know what's down there... but we'll soon find out!"

* * *

Chapter 20 done!


	21. Chapter 21

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

* * *

**Chapter XXI:**

**Sister dear!**

"Are you gonna make a helpless little girl like me go all by herself!?" Eiko said as the gang had reached the bottom of the tree. She began running a little further down, and Zidane warned her about monsters lurking further down. Vivi followed Eiko just to make sure she was alright, Dagger looked around. She asked Zidane and Melodi if Mog was right when he sensed life.

"We all sensed it too, right?" Zidane said as he looked at Dagger. "We don't even need Mog to tell us that there's life down here."

Dagger nodded her head, and she knew there was something down at the bottom. Eiko and Vivi made their way a little further down, while Dagger and Melodi stayed on top. The young spy wasn't feeling at all well at this pointed, and decided to sit down on something. Dagger noticed and asked if she was really all right.

"I can't think straight," the young spy said. "I'm using all of my strength just to keep up with you guys."

"We'll slow down, so you don't hurt yourself!" Dagger said. She was really concerned for her friend and wondered why she was feeling the way she did. Melodi just shook her head though, and told her to not worry. She didn't want to be a burden, and she wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Down below, where Eiko, Vivi and Zidane stood, was a waterfall of sparkling water. Eiko asked Zidane to watch the water with her, and he reluctantly agreed. When he started watching the water he noticed she wasn't and asked why.

"I'm watching the sparkling water through the reflection in your eyes, Zidane," she said. He dropped his shoulders, and wondered if he put Dagger and Melodi through the same thing. He sighed, and made sure to go easy on them. Well, he was only interested in Melodi anyways. He decided to go back upstairs to see what the other two girls were doing, and found Dagger staring at the plant-like thing in the middle, and Melodi sitting down. He asked what they were doing and Dagger wondered if what she was staring at was a plant or machine.

"Machine? What do you mean by 'machine'?" he asked. It didn't look like any normal tree, and Zidane agreed with her. It was weird enough that the inside of a tree looked the way it did. He looked over to Melodi, who looked deep in thought. He tapped her shoulder, and she looked up at him. She was very pale-looking and he was getting really worried. "You don't look good at all."

"I'm fine," she assured, but he wasn't buying it. He told her to wait for a moment, and did a second look through the place. He thought he saw something move, but he figured it was his imagination.

"Well, so much for Kuja," he said as he looked around one last time. "None of his lackeys are here, either. Let's just—"

"Zidane!" Eiko called out. He looked over to her, and asked what was up. "M-mog's saying... something's coming from above!"

Zidane wondered about it for a moment, and quickly looked up above. He shouted for Melodi and Dagger to come down, but when the two started walking the whole area began to shake, and Melodi fell down. Dagger tried to help her up, but the area kept shaking. Zidane ran up when he didn't hear anything, and saw Melodi hanging onto Dagger's shoulder. "What's wrong!?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just startled," Melodi stated. She let go of Dagger's shoulder, and asked what was going on. Eiko shouted that it was coming, and Zidane asked Melodi if she could stand. Melodi started moving and nodded, and the three of them followed Eiko and Vivi. When they made it they saw the wall shaking, which only caused Melodi to become dizzier. Something fell from above, and a giant, demonic tree appeared.

_So it wasn't Kuja._

"Huh? What's going on?" Vivi asked as he looked at everyone. "I can hear a voice inside my head!"

Zidane asked where Kuja was, but the tree didn't know. Dagger tried asking some questions, but it didn't answer her. Zidane asked if he was the one causing the mist, but the tree told them that mist was a by-product of the refining process, and it is discharged through the roots. Melodi was way too dizzy to understand what that meant, but Dagger put it in simpler words saying that the mist was sent to other continents through the roots. Zidane asked why, and the tree told them that it was meant to stimulate fighting instinct. He then told them that Kuja used the mist for other uses, like making weapons. Weapons like Vivi.

"He's really ticking me off! Can I kill him?" Eiko asked, obviously furious. Zidane told her to wait for a minute, and asked what kind of weapons Kuja made. It a simple answer: the black mages.

_Defeat me, and no more mist._

_And then no more weapons like this puppet here will be made._

_Answer me, puppet._

_Do you deny your very birth?_

Zidane was beyond furious, and wanted to kill it already. Vivi stood quiet, and shook his head when he looked at the tree. He shouted that he wouldn't let anyone make any more instruments of murder, and Eiko agreed with him. They all prepared to fight the tree, but only Melodi seemed unsure, since she wasn't feeling good, and she was dizzy. The tree only growled, and told them that they could not defeat him. Zidane was ready to prove him wrong, and the rest agreed. Vivi took the first hit, and chanted his strongest fire spell. Zidane came in with attacks while Dagger and Eiko healed. Melodi was at her limit, and she tried lifting her sword. A splitting headache appeared, and she clutched it. Dagger noticed, and quickly ran to her side.

"Melodi!?" she shouted. She fell to her knees, and the headache, along with the dizziness and rather weak feeling caused her collapsed. Dagger tried a couple of healing spells, but nothing was working. Eiko also noticed, but because they were fighting a monster, she had to focus on Zidane and Vivi. Melodi kept shaking Melodi to wake up, but nothing seemed to work. She only hoped her friend would wake up soon.

**ȶ**

Kuja watched the Iifa tree while being on his silver dragon, and noticed a figure standing at it's entrance. He landed a bit near the tree, and climbed down from his winged friend. When he walked closer to the figure he knew who it was, and scoffed as he walked a little faster.

"And what brings you here, Blade?" Kuja asked as he took his usual stand. The older man turned around and stared at Kuja. He wasn't at all fond of him, nor Queen Brahne. They were both just pawns, something he realized a long while ago. He turned back around, and continued to stare at the tree.

"I had found it quite ironic how a tree of life can drain the life of a certain race," he said. He dug his hands into his pockets, and sighed. "But now I hear that it was really only the soul driver who drained that race's life. I wonder what would happened of someone got rid of it?"

"I hope you don't intend to do anything idiotic," Kuja warned. As much as he hated Blade for the sole reason that he made him feel like a child, he needed his loyalty. At least for now.

"And just how would I do that if I cannot go deep within the tree's roots?" Blade asked. He shook his head at how Kuja was trying to be threatening, but he knew well he was just a child playing with a bunch of cool new toys. Kuja scoffed, and told him to report back as soon as he was done 'sight-seeing'. He left with his dragon, and started flying to his hideout. Blade watched as he left, and returned back to looking at the tree. He brought his hands together, and chanted a spell. A few sparks appeared from his hands, and a little light started flying it's way into the tree.

"You cannot die just yet, my dear sister," he said as he looked at the tree. "I have a much bigger role for you."

he watched as the mist surrounding the three began to fade, and looked over to see if it was fading from the mist continent. He was able to see the continent clearly, and the mist from the tree was completely gone. He began walking away and had a slight smirk on his face. He was glad to see everything going as planned.

**ȶ**

Zidane, Dagger, Vivi and Eiko all quickly made their way out of the Iifa tree. Zidane had been carrying Melodi as they did, and Dagger made sure she was breathing. They didn't understand why, but she had collapsed on the floor, and when it was looking grim a speck of light appeared from the above and made it's way towards her. They didn't know what it was, but it made her look normal and healthy. She was no longer pale, and her breathing seemed to grow rapid again. Once they made it to the entrance, Eiko commented on how the air was so clear, and then looked down towards Zidane and Melodi.

The young spy was sitting down, and Dagger was making sure to see if she was still breathing. They waited a while, and Zidane began to worry about it. He should have done something the moment she turned pale, but with her ability to fight well and her stamina he figured she would be fine. She wasn't superwoman, so he shouldn't have assumed so. She was a normal human being like everyone else. She started fluttering her eyes, and they began to open. She groaned, and sat up straight as she grabbed her head. When she got a sense of where she was, she got up, and noticed everyone looking at her. "What happened...?"

"You fainted back down in the tree, are you alright!?" Dagger asked. Melodi looked around, and noticed they weren't even in the tree anymore. She noticed the mist was gone, and the air was so clear. She shook her head, looked back at Dagger and nodded to her question. "What made you faint?"

"I'm not sure, but even before going down I had a bad feeling about the Iifa tree," Melodi said. She wasn't sure why it only affected her, but she wasn't going to ask. Instead, Zidane had gone and asked that question for her.

"If going down there made you faint like that, I wonder why it didn't do the same to the rest of us," he wondered. Dagger began to think about it, and even Vivi. Eiko took a hard look at Melodi, and wondered what she was hiding. She really only thought of her as a fierce, warrior type woman, but now she was rethinking some things. What was she hiding?

"It doesn't matter," Melodi said. She crossed her arms and looked around. "Has Kuja shown up?"

Zidane shook his head, and told her that they probably had to wait. With the mention of Kuja's name, Vivi lowered his head, and Zidane noticed. "...Vivi?"

"Did I... do the right thing?" he asked. When the tree said that the mages were only used for murder he didn't want Kuja having his way, no matter what. But thinking about it, there won't be anymore new black mages, and he was scared that the other ones would hate him for it.

"No way!" Eiko intervened. She jumped down from the rock she was standing on, and walked towards Vivi. "Listen to me. You should never lie to yourself! After all, your brothers wouldn't want you to do that."

Vivi was skeptic, but Eiko assured him that they would understand, since they were his brothers. Melodi took that to heart, since she began to think of Blade. Did she need to use violence for revenge, did she really need to kill him? Maybe he suddenly had a change of heart? She sighed. There was no way. One of the moogles from Madain Sari came, and informed Eiko of something. She gasped, and told the moogle she would be there soon.

"You guys are going to wait for Kuja, right?" she asked. "I gotta go back to the village!"

Zidane stopped her, and asked what was going on. She told him that someone entered the village and stole something important. It was obvious where they needed to be, and the gang agreed and decided to go with Eiko to stop the person. She was grateful, but wondered about Kuja.

"Madain Sari isn't that far, so he can wait," Zidane assured her. She thanked everyone, and soon enough they were on their way to the village.

**ȶ**

Everyone arrived at Madain Sari, and Eiko announced that she was home. All of the moogles came running in, and Eiko asked if everything was alright. They had no time to talk, and dragged Eiko with them as they left. Zidane called her out, but she didn't reply. Melodi quickly walked ahead of them and told them they needed to follow her. They agreed, and began to run to her. They hurriedly followed close behind, all the way towards the kitchen. All the moogles were surrounding a small room down below, and they walked inside to see a tearful Eiko. Zidane asked if she was alright, but she stuttered a bit.

"The precious stone that has been passed down in this village for generations is gone!" she shouted. She tried hard not to cry, and lowered her head. "My grandparents said... They said that we should take care of it because it's a symbol of the summoner's heritage."

Zidane noticed that she wanted to cry, and told her that she should, since it could help. She placed her hands on her hips and turned around and shouted at him. "I'm not gonna cry! I'm a grown-up now, and crying won't help one bit!"

Zidane, Dagger and Melodi offered to look for clues, and looked around the room. Eiko was still saddened, and wondered if it was her fault because she opened the seal on the Iifa tree. Zidane assured her that it just happened that way, and that it wasn't her fault. The real villain was the person who stole the stone; not her. She turned around, and looked at Zidane. "You know, I wasn't going to cry! I'm a grown-up!"

"We know, Eiko," Zidane confirmed. "But if you feel like crying, just cry."

She shook her head, and told them she was going to pray to her grandparents. She left, and Zidane looked over to Melodi and Dagger, and told them they could cry as well. He looked over to Melodi and told her that his shoulder was available anytime. She raised her eyebrow, and rolled her eyes as she thanked him. But she was curious. "What about you, Zidane? What do you do when you need to cry?"

Dagger left the room, and Zidane smirked at the young spy. He brought up his hands, and looked at Melodi. "Oh, I get real clingy when I'm sad!"

Melodi heard a soft scoff from above, and new Dagger was listening in. she chuckled, and looked at Zidane. "Well, thanks for the warning."

Zidane scratched the back of his head, and told him he was pretty serious. Melodi was about to laugh, but she and Zidane heard a scream. Dagger came down, and told them that it sounded like Eiko. Zidane realized that the thief was still here, and soon enough Vivi came down as well. "Zidane, I saw her! It's that girl from Fossil Roo! She took Eiko... and they headed to the eidolon wall!"

Melodi wasn't at all happy to hear that Lani was the one behind it, but the gang had to move quickly to help out Eiko. They quickly made their way towards the eidolon wall, and saw some of the moogles there. They were able to peek inside, and definitely saw Lani holding a captive Eiko.

"This is no way to treat a lady!" Eiko protested. Lani just snickered, and wondered what was with the wing ornament on her back. It made Eiko so easy to pick up, and the young girl shouted for Lani to get her 'grubby' hands off it.

"Oh, shut up," Lani said. "Just be still until he gets here."

they stopped peeking and wondered where Mog was. Luckily, he wasn't captured, and Zidane asked if he could help them save Eiko. They _needed_ his help. Mog was too scared however, so that plan wasn't going to work. Zidane decided they should all head inside, and they prepared once they did.

"Well, so there's my good sir knight," Lani said as she looked at Zidane. She looked over to Melodi, and gave a little cackle. "And rose's pathetic so-called student."

Melodi glared at the woman, but Zidane intervened as he demanded to know what she did to Eiko. Lani scoffed, and told them that she was making too much noise, so she put her to sleep using sleeping weed. Zidane commented on that, stating that she would be sleeping quite well. Melodi shook her head, and Dagger told Lani that if it was her pendant she was after then she shouldn't have to harm anyone else.

"No way. This is way to convenient to pass up!" Lani said. She looked over to Zidane and the others. "Hand over your pendant, and I'll hand over the girl, capice?"

She asked where the pendant was, and Zidane told her that he had it. Lani only scoffed, but Zidane asked if she was the one who stole the jewel from the village. Lani explained that the queen wanted the pendant and a few other things taken care of, but when she saw a jewel similar to the pendant, she had to take it. She was quite glad to have followed the crew to the new continent. She once again told him for an exchange, and he slowly walked up to her. She was quick to figure out that he was plotting something, so she told him to stop.

"You, black mage," she ordered. "Bring me the pendant. Remember, do as I say if you value this brat's life!"

Vivi was unsure, and asked Zidane. He wasn't liking this, but told Vivi to do it anyways. He gave the pendant to Vivi, who in turn walked up to Lani. Right when he was about to give it to her, someone shouted from above, and came jumping in between them—making Eiko and everyone else move back a bit. Luckily, Zidane was able to catch Eiko. He looked over to the man who was in a green tunic with red hair, and thanked him. Eiko started to yawn, and Zidane asked if she could stand. When she realized what was happening, she jumped down. "Where's that old hag?!"

"Oh, that's it! Who are you calling a hag!?" Lani shouted. Eiko gladly told her who the hag was, and Lani just growled. Zidane told her that she was way outnumbered, and demanded that she return the jewel that she stole. Lani growled again and looked at the man. "What are you tryin' to do, Red!? I thought you were supposed to be the number one bandit!"

Everyone averted their eyes towards the man in green, and both Melodi and Dagger knew who he was. "I've seen him before...!" Dagger exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's the guy with wanted posters all around Treno," Melodi said with a calm voice. The man didn't look at the crew, but simply said he wasn't trying to help. He only wanted it to be fair, but Lani wasn't understanding what he meant.

"Leave the jewel and get out of here," he said. Lani was taken back by what he said, and told him that they were partners-in-crime on the job. But he made it very clear. "I don't work with hostage-taking scumbags. Now, get lost. Or... would you rather fight me?"

"Mark my words!" Lani growled. "I'll collect the bounty on _you_ someday!"

Melodi placed her hands on her hips as she said that, but the bounty huntress was already gone. The man in the green tunic jumped and was now in front of Zidane and everyone. He got into his fighting stance and ordered the blond to fight him, but he was confused. The man reminded him that he wasn't there to help, and that he just wanted to level the playing field. Zidane took a moment to think, and Melodi looked at him. He wasn't going to...

"Fair deal. Let's do it!" he started stretching as he prepared and Melodi called him out on it.

"Zidane, you can't be serious," she said. What was that going to accomplish?

"It's okay. I'll be fine," he assured. She looked at him with disbelief, and he returned the look with a wink. "I was just looking for more ways to impress you!"

With that said, he took out his dual-blade, and ran towards the man in green. Vivi and Eiko ran behind Melodi and Dagger, who simply watched as they fought. Dagger noticed that Melodi's face was red, and she knew she was blushing. At the same though she was worried because he was fighting an unknown enemy. They seemed to be leveled, with each of them being quick on their toes, but Zidane was just a bit stronger. Melodi wasn't afraid to step in if things got real tough, but for the most part Zidane was doing pretty well. They kept on attacking and healing, and eventually Zidane got the last hit. Melodi gave a sigh of relief, as well as everyone else. When the man admitted defeat, he told Zidane to end it, but the blond wasn't so ruthless.

"Can you stand?" he asked him. The man got up, and Zidane asked for the jewel. He handed it over to him, and gave it to Eiko. The man was still determined to have Zidane finish him, but he just shrugged. "You wanna die that bad? I just spared you life."

The man wondered if he was going to banish him, but Zidane just shrugged again and told him he could leave if he wanted. No one was going to follow him. The man was determined that Zidane was tricking him, but he was just confused now. The man couldn't understand why Zidane was letting him go if he tried to kill him, but Zidane explained that they were both alive and that was all that mattered. Along with the returned jewel, of course.

"Listen to you. I lost to some spineless thief," the man retorted.

"The sly eagle doesn't kill at whim," Zidane replied. The man stood in silence for a moment, and then suddenly left. Melodi was a bit concerned about it—letting someone intending to kill go, but as long as everyone was safe she didn't mind that much. Zidane walked over to Eiko, and smiled as he told her to keep that jewel in a safe place. She quickly left with Vivi, and the three teens followed close behind.

**ȶ**

Zidane, Melodi and Dagger followed Eiko and Vivi to the room below the kitchen, and Vivi mentioned how she had been quiet the whole time. Zidane walked up to her, and Eiko told him that her grandfather told her not to leave the village until she was sixteen, but she really wanted to go with everyone else. She asked him if she should leave, and Zidane told her that he would agree if it was really what she wanted. It really didn't matter what he said though, since it seemed like she had already made up her mind. He looked over to Vivi, and told him to say something. The young boy was a little confused, but eventually told Eiko that she should never lie to herself like she told him.

"I'll try to be more honest with my own feelings... You should, too, Eiko," he continued. She gave it some thought, and quickly enough she smiled and thanked Vivi for reminding her of her own advice. She was going to with them, and that was final. Melodi and Dagger noticed Mog making noises, and Dagger looked at Eiko.

"Eiko, I think Mog wants to talk to you," Dagger moved out of the way along with Melodi, and Mog came in and talked to Eiko. The little moogle was scared that Eiko would be mad with him, and he was right. Eiko was furious that he went off without her, even though they promised. She shook it off though, and forgave Mog as she was glad they were both commented on how she was so nice to Mog, and Eiko told him it was because they were best friends. They had their friendship ribbon, and Mog showed it to everyone.

"It's too big for her now, but once we're both sophisticated ladies, we'll wear them together!" Eiko said. Mog agreed with her, and Eiko looked over to Zidane. "Maybe then, Zidane, you'll dance with me?"

Eiko looked up at the blond, and called his name. Zidane only stared at Mog. "I didn't know Mog was a girl..."


	22. Chapter 22

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

**A/N:  
**I changed the scene with Dagger and Zidane. Sowwie. Plus, have you wondered when Dagger and Zidane get married if they get rings?

* * *

**Chapter XXII:**

**A beautiful masterpiece**

Zidane left Eiko and Mog to talk, and Vivi went walking around to think about things. He was pretty sure Dagger went around to find out more about the eidolons, and so the only person he was curious about was Melodi. It wasn't hard to find her, since she was leaning against the railing where he had his little man talk with Vivi. She was humming the tune that Dagger sang, and he smiled. There was never a more calmer side to Melodi until now, and although he didn't want it to stop, he really wanted to just talk with her. He slowly walked up to her, and when she heard footsteps she stopped humming. He noticed it didn't stop though, and figured that Dagger was singing it from down below.

"It's a song nice, huh?" he asked the young spy. She nodded, and looked out into the water.

"It must be nice to have such a lovely voice," she said as she sighed. "it must be nice to be so ladylike."

"Yeah, but that gets boring though," he replied. Melodi looked at him, and wondered why it would be so boring. Zidane continued. "I mean, you can fight! Together we can do some serious damage, and if we teamed up we'd be great! We could call ourselves 'The Betrothed.'"

"Gee, is it because we're married?" Melodi asked as she turned her back towards the water and her elbows leaning against the railing. She looked down on her ring. It was a simple gold band ring, but the letters Z and M with a plus sign in between them was engraved on the ring. She didn't know why she kept the ring on, but she guessed she did it out of respect for the people of Conde Petie. Their team name was pretty awful, too. "I don't know if I'd be willing to team up with someone with a name like that, either."

Zidane laughed, and stared at the ring she had on as he also turned his back against the water. He had it on himself as well, but covered it with his gloves—mainly because he didn't want to lose it. He took the glove off though, and out appeared the ring. He looked at his, and then at hers. "You know, you've really opened up to all of us."

"With you constant asking, of course," she replied as she gave a smirk. He gave out a soft chuckle, and told her that it was all her. If she really wanted to keep closed she would have, but she didn't, and thus it was her who wanted to open up to everyone.

"I don't think so," she said as she looked out towards the eidolon wall. "You could've stayed behind with Baku and all of them, but instead you chose to go with Dagger and I and everyone else. I don't think I would've done the things I did had you not been here with me."

Melodi continued and told him that he was able to make her trust people a little more—everyone helped her with that, and she was really grateful for it. Zidane agreed but for the most part it was her that allowed herself to be trustful and trusting. She looked down at the floor, and continued to speak. "I get scared to trust because I feel like one day they'll just die, and I feel like I'm a curse for causing their deaths or something."

"That's not gonna happen, and even if they did die, you shouldn't feel responsible," Zidane said. He continued to stare at Melodi and sighed. "People die for all reasons, and as long as you're there and do everything you can, you shouldn't feel responsible."

Melodi shook her head, and sighed. It wasn't easy to escape the feeling with everyone she loved so far being dead. Zidane shook his head. "Nobody wants you to feel that way. People die for all reasons, and they don't die to make you feel bad. They choose a path, and sometimes it leads to death."

"A path...," Melodi repeated. She shook her head, and looked at Zidane. "Why did you chose your path? Why did you come with us? I figured it was because you just wanted to be with Dagger, but I don't think that's the case anymore."

"This reminds me of a play with a guy named Ipsen," Zidane said. Melodi raised her eyebrow, and asked who Ipsen was. "Ipsen is a character from a play, but he's a real-life adventurer. I think the play is based on his adventures. It kind of goes like this..."

_Ipsen and his good friend Colin worked at a tavern in Treno._

_One day, Ipsen got a letter._

_The letter was so wet from rain that most of the writing was illegible. _

_The only part he could read said "Come back home."_

_Nowadays, we have airships and stuff, but back then, it was really hard to travel. _

_He didn't know why he had to go back, but he got some time off, gathered his things, and set out on his journey home. _

_He walked a thousand leagues through the Mist._

_Sometimes he was attacked by vicious monsters, but he made it, because his friend Colin was by his side. _

_And then, after much time on the road... he had to ask Colin something._

"_Why did you come with me?"_

"So, what did Colin say?" Melodi asked, pretty intrigued by the story Zidane was telling. He chuckled, and asked her to ask him the question. She tilted her head, but decided to ask. "Why did you come with me?"

"Only because I wanted to go with you," he replied. Melodi stared at him for a long while, and he was staring back with a smile. She didn't know what to say, and the only thing she _could_ say was his name.

"Zidane, I...," she tried saying something, but she stopped. He noticed it, and asked what was wrong. She tilted her head, and heard someone singing Dagger's song. "Don't you hear that?"

Zidane listened in, and noticed that someone was singing the exact same tune that Dagger sang. He wondered who was singing it, and when Melodi turned around she gasped. "Dagger!"

Zidane turned his head, and noticed Dagger was passed out in the boat out into the sea. He told Melodi to get Eiko and the moogles, and she nodded. He told her he was going to pull her in but he needed help from the moogles, and Melodi quickly ran to get them.

**ȶ**

Zidane, Melodi, Dagger and Eiko stood in the dining room, and took in a moment before Zidane asked where Vivi was. Eiko told him he was sleeping, and didn't want to wake him. Zidane nodded, and looked at Dagger, who had sat down with Melodi. He asked her what had happened, and Dagger took a deep breath.

"I have no memory of my early childhood," she started, looking at the table. "I never really thought about it. Besides, nobody ever told me. I was raised in Alexandria... but only from the age of six or so."

"Six!? So where were you till then?" Zidane asked. Dagger continued to look at the table, and told them that she must have been in Madain Sari during her early childhood. She got up, and walked outside with everyone close behind.

"I still can't remember everything," she said. "Some things are like they're shrouded in fog, but I do remember one thing. About ten years ago, an unbelievably huge hurricane hit this village. That's as far as I remember. That day, I... I was with my true mother on a little boat, far from the village."

Dagger went on to say that there was a cove behind Eiko's house, and that the boat she was on was just like the one in her memory. Everything came back to her when she heard the song from that boat she was on. Melodi placed a finger on her chin, and looked at everyone. "That could explain why no one else knows that song... it's from Madain Sari."

Dagger nodded, and she began to walk again, this time to the eidolon wall. As they reached there, Dagger looked at the murals. Eiko was a bit curious, and asked how she got to Alexandria, how she got to be a princess, and how she didn't have a summoner's horn. Dagger didn't know herself, but figured that maybe Doctor Tot would know. Melodi stood there thinking about how Dagger's real mother was already dead, and did everything she could to protect her daughter.

"I used to pray everyday here, at the eidolon wall," Dagger stated. Eiko told her that she prayed everyday as well, and Dagger was glad she remembered. Eiko ran a bit in front of her, and smiled.

"Dagger!" she exclaimed. "Welcome home!"

Dagger smiled and thanked the young summoner. Melodi tried to smile along, but she felt a tear fall down her face. She quickly wiped it off though, but Zidane noticed. It was hard to feel happy for someone when your own home was burned down, and he could sympathize with her since he had no home to go to. Eiko laughed, and told them that she made up her mind, that she was going to go with them. Dagger smiled, and turned around to face Zidane and Melodi. "I don't know what the future holds, but I want to finish what I came here for."

"I think we're all on the same page, then," Melodi said. Zidane smiled, and told them they would all do it together. Eiko laughed again, and told Dagger to pray with her. She agreed, and the both of them went off to pray while Zidane and Melodi stayed behind as they waited. She leaned against the wall with him, and stared up into the sky. She was really happy for Dagger despite her own situation, and she was glad she had someone so that she wouldn't be alone.

**ȶ**

Everyone gathered at the entrance, and stood still as Eiko looked up at some of the ruins. She told her grandfather she would be back, and hoped his spirit would be okay with it. Vivi was surprised she was coming along, and she told him that Mog was also coming along. All of the other moogles came out, and reminded her that she always had a place to come back to. A place to call home. They gave her a lifting speech, but it was interrupted when some of the moogles flew away. The man from before in the green tunic appeared, and everyone was on their toes minus Zidane.

He still couldn't understand why Zidane let him live, and asked why. Of course, the blond couldn't answer that question, and asked why he wanted to die so much. The man told him he wanted to die a warrior than live as a beggar, and Zidane told him to come along. Everyone but Melodi was shocked, and for Melodi... she kind of didn't mind. The man asked what Zidane was up to, and Zidane told him to follow him and he'll understand.

"Besides, we could use someone like you, right Melodi?" Zidane asked. She looked at him, and wondered why he asked her. "We're hunting a man down and we could use the help."

Melodi wasn't sure why he asked her, but she agreed. The man took a moment to think, and then agreed to accompany him. He would find out the secret to Zidane being so strong. Zidane nodded, and asked for his name. He didn't care what he called him, but some had called him the flaming Amarant.

"Fine. We'll call you Amarant," Zidane said. He told them their next destination, which was the Iifa tree. Everyone started walking ahead, and Melodi made her way to Zidane. She asked him why he asked her that question, and she smiled. "I just want you to know that if the tree makes you tired or something Amarant Will fill in while you break."

She just stared at him as he continued to walk, and she sighed. She was not one to back down, and she wasn't going to, but she did feel grateful for Zidane's care. She didn't understand why she fainted at the Iifa tree, maybe it had something to do with her race?

**ȶ**

Once again, everyone arrived at the Iifa tree. Zidane commented on how there was a bit of mist, but none coming out. It was a sign that Kuja hadn't arrived yet. Amarant asked how there was no mist, and Eiko told them how they all defeated the monster who created it. He was amazed at their prowess, and when they heard a growl, they looked up. It was a silver dragon, and Zidane immediately recognized it as Kuja's. He knew it was him, and it was about time, too. Melodi watched as he flew towards the tree, and wondered if Blade was with them.

Kuja, as he stood on his winged friend, cackled as he raised his hands in the air. He was so glad for the day he would finally reveal his true self. He didn't care if the Iifa tree was liberated, since it meant nothing to him. It was truly beautiful to see though, since it was clear of any mist. He ordered his dragon to land on the trunk of the tree, and wanted to see the drama unfold without interruption.

Zidane and the rest made their way up towards the tree, and so far Melodi wasn't having any troubles. The only problem was that they would pass the trunk if they went any farther, and Zidane knew that Kuja landed there. Eiko asked how they were going to get there, and Zidane asked if they could climb it. Eiko and Vivi weren't really wanting to climb, and Dagger agreed with them. Melodi was fine with climbing, but the tree was so huge, so she was a bit unsure.

"We came all this way... now what?" Zidane wondered. Amarant asked why there was a problem if he should go by himself, but Zidane told him that they should face Kuja together. Melodi also wanted to fight her brother, and she wasn't going to let Zidane do it by himself. Amarant walked closer to Zidane, and nearly knocked over Dagger, Eiko and Vivi. He told him that if he hesitated he would lose, but Zidane preferred his way or the highway. He than began to think, and told Amarant that he still needed to owe him back, and the man in green cursed to himself. Zidane told him to get gargant food and get a gargant to carry them up, but Amarant scoffed.

"Why should I do all that when I could just take the kids and one of them up myself?" he said. Zidane was a bit confused, and Amarant sighed, wondering how he let such a dimwit beat him. He walked towards the three, and picked them all up. Melodi gasped as she walked a little closer, and saw him jump with all of them.

"Well... he sure has spirit," Zidane commented. Melodi asked if it was alright to let him do that, and Zidane nodded. "It'll be fine as long as I carry you piggyback."

Melodi stood still as she began to think, and then she realized what Zidane said after. She quickly looked at him, and started backing away, but Zidane just came at her without much time to think. "Wait, you're not actually going to—"

**ȶ**

Kuja stood at the trunk of the of the tree, and commented on how the weak lost to the strong. He was certain that only the strong needed to survive, and thus needed to be strong himself. "I learned of powers that would daunt even him...over ten years ago."

"Surely you must be talking about Madain Sari?" Blade asked as he looked out into the sea. "As I recall it was I who single-handedly destroyed Lillivale."

Kuja scoffed, and told him that Lillivale was nothing but a village full of fools, which caused the blond to glare at Kuja. "Such a long time ago, anyways... But now my forces are ready to strike! Ahhh... the suspense is terrible!"

Kuja's silver dragon growled, and he looked down towards the floor. "So they've come this far, have they?"

Blade looked down at the floor, and closed his eyes. Kuja was thrilled, and gave a cackle. "perfect. We'll warm up on them until the elephant-lady shows up."

"Do not underestimate them, for you see," Blade said as he looked at the sea. "Even the weak can defeat the strong if their spirits are high."

Kuja scoffed at this, and flung his hair back. "I am glad to be seeing your dear sister again. She is definitely quite the belle."

**ȶ**

It was quite a trip up, but Zidane and Melodi met up with Amarant and the others after they had climbed up. Melodi felt uncomfortable throughout the climb, but she didn't complain as she didn't want to climb it herself. Zidane thanked Amarant, and he told him that they were even. "Show me what you guys can do."

Dagger pointed out Kuja, and beside him a tall man with blond hair. Melodi stepped a bit forward, and she knew it had to be Blade. Vivi was determined to stop Kuja for making the mages, and an enemy of Zidane's was an enemy of Eiko's. With one last breath, they all ran towards the man decked in white.

As they approached them, Dagger called out to him. "You are Kuja and Blade, correct? My name is... Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. I wish to ask you something. Was it really you who persuaded my mother to start the war—"

"The war that threw the entire Mist Continent into chaos?" Kuja asked.

"And you made everyone...the black mages into instruments of war!?" Vivi asked. Kuja turned towards them, and merely mocked them.

"Oh, dear... The princess has such a bloodthirsty little puppet," Kuja said. "I don't have the power to do such a thing. I just gave them a little recipe."

He began to tell them the recipe, but Vivi shouted for him to stop. He laughed and asked if they wanted to know how to make a soulless golem from the dregs of souls. Zidane shouted that it was the mist, and Kuja shook his head at how bi-polar they were. First they didn't want to listen, now they were asking questions? They weren't ready to be asking questions, and he began to laugh. Dagger growled. "Why, you—don't you feel anything!? Taking the lives of so many..."

"Spare us the lecture. Lives will come and they will go," a voice behind Kuja said. Melodi stood on her toes, and waited for the man to come out. When he did, Melodi began to shake. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the blond, blue-eyed, paled man who destroyed their home twelve years ago. "It is certainly nice to see you again, my dear sister."

"...How I wish I could say the same to you," she replied. "But I can't call a murderer my brother."

"Oooh, quite the woman," Kuja said as he looked down at Melodi. "Definitely quite the woman. Hmm, I do wonder now that I think about it... what about that mother of yours, Princess? She said she won't feel alive until she has everything! It breaks my heart to see such greed!"

Kuja told her that he didn't start the war. Her mother was the one who wanted it, and he simply gave her a little push. Dagger shouted at him though, and called him a liar. Her mother was sweet and kind, until Kuja changed her. The silver dragon roared, and Kuja looked out into the sea. "Mwahaha...So the curtain rises! Perfect, my canary. Let me show you the truth about your mother! First act: The End of the Ugly Desire. It's showtime!"

Everyone watched as they saw Alexandrian fleets on the water. Brahne was on one of the ships, and was determined to take Kuja out. He was the only thing that stood between her and total domination. She was going to repay him by showing him the ultimate power. She ordered the ships to use the mages power to fire a single spell and concentrate it on Kuja, and told them not to hit anything else but him.

Back to the Iifa tree, Dagger couldn't believe what her mother was doing. Kuja told her that she wasn't satisfied with just one continent, and that her ugliness and stupidity truly impressed him. He smiled and told them that everything is going as planned, and Zidane demanded to know what he was talking about. And Kuja told them that they were just the opening act, and it was time for the real show. Melodi and Zidane took out their weapons, and weren't going to let either away.

"The mist may be created no more," Kuja stated. "But it still lurks in caves and forests, right? Well, I can make monsters with magic! Come forth, spawn of the mist!"

Two giant monsters appeared in front of Zidane and the others, and started attacking them. It wasn't that hard of a battle, since they had three melee attackers. Dagger and Melodi noticed Kuja getting away on his silver dragon, and Melodi wondered if blade went with him as well. They were quick to finish off the monsters, and watched as the battle continued. Amarant leaned against a root, and crossed his arms. "So, two of your enemies are dukin' it out? Why not just leave 'em, and finish off the winner. My money's on Kuja."

Melodi looked at Amarant in disbelief, and bent down to comfort her friend. Dagger wasn't believing what her mother was doing, she just couldn't. They watched as Kuja flew to the sky, but they couldn't see blade. Zidane kept an eye on the battle, and shook his head. "Amarant's right. Let's split before we get dragged in."

"No...I can't... I can't let anything happen to my mother," Dagger said as she got up. Melodi got up with her, and Zidane called her name. "I... I have to save her!"

Zidane was a bit dumbfounded, and couldn't believe it. He reminded her that she extracted her eidolons and started a war. Dagger didn't want her mother to die though, but Zidane retorted saying she didn't care whether her own daughter lived or died. He didn't even have to call her mother anymore.

"She's my only mother!" Dagger shouted—almost screamed at Zidane. Melodi was shocked to see how angry her friend could get. "I don't care if you don't understand!"

Dagger calmed down, and turned towards Eiko. She asked about the eidolon that was imprisoned, and asked where it was. Eiko told her it was at the bottom of the roots, and Dagger was able to see it. She looked around, and eventually looked at Melodi. She quickly ran towards the imprisoned eidolon, shocking everyone. Eiko shouted. "Dagger, don't go alone!"

Melodi quickly set foot after her, and Zidane tried chasing after her. She was too quick, and quickly made her way towards Dagger. Vivi was worried about both of them. "We have to go!"

"Zidane, let's go" Eiko told him. "Dagger and Melodi are in danger by themselves."

Zidane agreed, and the rest soon followed behind Dagger and Melodi.

**ȶ**

Dagger and Melodi stood by the statue of the imprisoned eidolon. Melodi wasn't sure about summoning an unknown eidolon, but Dagger assured her it would save her mother. Melodi nodded, and watched as Dagger placed her hand on the eidolon. "I sense the eidolon's power! Now...now I can save my mother!"

Dagger closed her eyes, and prayed to the eidolon. Melodi watched as she glowed, and wings sprouted out of the statue. When she was done praying she received a stone, and gasped. "No! I can't save my mother with this eidolon!"

Melodi tried calming her down, but Dagger was distraught. Eiko, Vivi, Zidane and Amarant all came running down. And Eiko ran up to the two girls. "Dagger! What's wrong? Can't you free it?"

"No, I have it. I sense it's a great eidolon. But...but...," Eiko gasped and couldn't believe it. The eidolon was the legendary sea serpent Leviathan. Vivi asked who that was, and Eiko told them that it was an eidolon who eliminated its enemies with a huge tidal wave. Eiko apologized. "no it's not your fault. I still have to save my mother!"

On her battleship, Brahne stood there waiting for a report. A solder told her that the mages were ready for another attack. She laughed, and told them Kuja was finally done for. "Come! Draconic seeding! Bahamut, King of Dragons!"

The gang watched as a fiery spirit came out from the water. A dark dragon emerged from the flames, and headed straight to the Iifa tree. It's intended target: Kuja. The eidolon fired a total of four purple flames at him, but Kuja managed to escape. Of course, with only a slight wound on his forehead.

Dagger was amazed at the power, and she was glad that they were going to win. Now her mother wouldn't have to die. She turned to Eiko, but the young girl's moogle was terrified. Dagger asked why, but Eiko looked down on the floor. Dagger told her that Bahamut was the dragon king, and that he would win for sure.

Kuja, on the other hand, was praising the dragon king's power. It managed to hurt him a little. He laughed a little, and looked down at Brahne, who's role was coming to a dramatic end. The second act would take place in Alexandria, and the final act... involved Kuja killing his nemesis with his own hands. Everything was going according to his plan, and he was ever so glad. Soon enough, a giant eyeball appeared from the sky, and Bahamut became disoriented. In a turn of events, Bahamut was now in front of Brahne, and she panicked as he charged his strongest attack. She attempted to run, but as the attack fired it completely crushed the whole ship, along with the other ships. It was savage, it was brutal...but it was a masterpiece in Kuja's eyes.

A chilling, and beautiful masterpiece...


	23. Chapter 23

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:

www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

**A/N:  
**Some scenes are different from the game. Please be aware of that.  
Other than that, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter XXIII:  
If you love someone, set them free.  
If they return to you, it is meant to be.**

No one knew why Bahamut attacked the person who summoned him, but the crew had found Queen Brahne on the beach, next to her escape pod. She could hardly move. Vivi wondered if she'd come to a stop any moment now. He hated Kuja a lot. But he hated Brahne a lot, too. He hated her so much that he wanted her to stop. He wanted to be happy but... the moment he saw Dagger cry, he didn't know how to feel. He kind of wanted to cry as well.

"...I...can hear...my daughter's voice," Queen Brahne spoke in a soft whisper. Dagger told her she was there, and that it was her. "I...I am empty now...free...free...of that...terrible...greed..."

Dagger called her mother's name, and the Queen looked up. "I haven't...felt this way...since I saw that play...with you...and your father."

Melodi was sitting a bit close to Dagger, but not so close to be in her personal space. She watched as Brahne held her daughter's face with her hand, even though she struggled to do so. She told her how she led Alexandria down the path of ruin, and how the people would be happier with Dagger on the throne. She gave her last breath, and died with the wish that her daughter would do good. Dagger looked down on the floor, and Melodi walked in a little closer. She looked at her friend, and walked a bit more closer. Dagger was in tears, and with her friend nearby Melodi came in and hugged her. She was crying profusely into her shirt, but she didn't care. After a few moments of silence and tears, the rest of the crew went back to Alexandria on Queen Brahne's escape pod. They also brought Brahne along, who was to be buried in the grounds of Alexandria.

**ȶ**

Dagger, Steiner, Beatrix and Doctor Tot all walked towards the grave site of the late Queen Brahne. Dagger confided in Steiner and Beatrix of her mother's death and of the cruelty of it. She still couldn't believe any of it happened, and the two soldiers attempted to put the blame on them. She shook her head, and thanked them both. Having been tasked with ruling Alexandria, Dagger asked her two most loyal subjects to help her in her time of need.

As they continued up towards the grave, Doctor Tot gave Dagger a wreath of roses—which were her mother's favorite. Dagger took it and the doctor explained that the townspeople sent it as an offering for the queen's grave. Although the queen had been acting erratic before her death, the people were still very fond of her. Dagger took the wreath, and placed it on her grave. She lowered her head, and promised her mother that she would become a great queen.

Upon arriving to the castle, Doctor Tot made a comment about getting used to calling her Queen Garnet. He was looking forward to preparing everything for her coronation. Dagger wasn't sure about it still, but the good doctor told her that he was by her side all the way, and urged her to take the throne with confidence. She sighed, nodded, and thought back on the day Melodi left.

"_I'll be going away for a while," the young spy mentioned. "I received a note from Cid asking me to investigate the possible locations of Kuja."_

"_You won't...be staying for my coronation?" Dagger asked as she looked at her friend. Melodi dropped her shoulders, and gave a solemn look. She knew her coronation was very important, but Melodi knew that as long as Kuja was on the loose, no one was really safe. She even dropped the journey of revenge from her brother. _

"_Unfortunately, no. but I have full confidence in you, Dagger," Melodi assured. "I couldn't have asked for more when we were on our journey, and I'm glad I'm talking to you again. You're a wonderful person, and you'll make a great queen. Plus, everyone will be here to support you."_

"_Are you sure you're not just trying to hide from things?" the soon to be queen joked. Melodi gave out a chuckle, and smiled._

"_Maybe I am, who knows?" she laughed as she replied. "But with you being on the throne, you'll be busy with royally duties. And as your dear friend, I want to make sure you're kept safe, even if it means I have to walk to every continent."_

"_Why won't you bring Zidane, or any of the others with you?" Dagger asked. Melodi sighed, and gave a slight smile in return._

"_You need them more than I do," she told her friend. "Becoming a queen only happens once, and I want everyone there with you while I do the dirty work."_

"_I'll miss you," Dagger said as she took her friend's hand in hers. "Please write to me every chance you get."_

"_Of course, and I will trust that Steiner and Beatrix take good care of you," Melodi said as she looked at the two soldiers behind Dagger. They nodded their heads, and Beatrix walked a bit forward._

"_You are always welcomed here, Melodi," Beatrix stated. Melodi gave a smile to the general, and waved goodbye to all three of them. _

**ȶ**

"We ain't seen each other in ages!" Ruby said as she looked at Zidane. "Why the sour puss, partner?"

"What happened?" Marcus asked. He wondered what was up with the damn guy, but he wasn't saying much.

"Maybe that Dagger chick dumped him," Blank said. Zidane still didn't say anything, and Blank probably knew. "Or maybe Melodi dumped him."

Zidane grunted at the mentioned of her name, and shifted a bit. Cinna looked at Zidane, and knew that was the problem. Ruby was a bit worried and told him that he wasn't acting like himself at all. Cinna changed the subject and talked to Ruby about her theater. She gleefully told him that her plays were a hit, and Blank was excited to see one of them. Marcus agreed, and Ruby giggled as she told them to follow her. She knew Zidane wasn't going to come along, so she told him he was welcomed whenever.

Ruby and the fellows all ran outside the tavern, and along the way Blank bumped into a very familiar boy. "Hey, Vivi!"

Vivi greeted the thief and was asked how he was doing since they last saw each other. Vivi told him that a lot had happened but he was doing fine. He asked Blank the same question, and they had a crazy time. He told him that Steiner, Freya and Beatrix had their work cut for them. They pushed their limits, and both he and Marcus had to carry them out. Marcus told Blank that they needed to hurry before Ruby got mad, and the both left as they said bye to the young boy. Vivi wandered around the town for a bit after.

Being late to Ruby's play, Blank and Marcus relaxed outside, not wanting to be yelled at. Blank was sure that Zidane had done himself in this time, and Marcus agreed. Of course, blank had at one pointed flirted with the spy, but he never really took her to fall for Zidane and his charms. "But think about it... he's never been in a serious relationship before. He probably doesn't even know what to do with himself right now..."

"Well, didn't Vivi say that she was supposed to get married last year? Maybe Zidane's too immature for her," Marcus added. "And she's aligned so closely to Dagger and the Regent that she's basically part of the nobles and stuff. Was it even going to work out?"

"I'm sure he thought about that," Blank said. "She'd be getting higher and higher in her own job while Zidane remains the same. That's probably why he's in turmoil."

"He was so depressed when he found that she'd be sent on a private mission," Marcus added again. "She didn't tell him why, but I'm pretty sure it's something serious that she's gotta be away for a couple of days or weeks."

"yeah...," Blank looked at the ground. "She's a cool chick, but it's something Zidane needs to deal with head-on. It's something they both need to deal with, and they'll get stronger because of it. You'll see."

**ȶ**

Dagger stood in her room, and looked out into the window. It had been a couple of days since her mother's passing, and a couple of days since her friend left. She didn't know who to talk to, since none of them were here, but maybe she figured talking to Zidane would help. She continued to look out the window, and sighed as she didn't like the idea. She knew as well as everyone that he was depressed about Melodi's departure, and talking about her to him wasn't the best idea.

"Princess, it is time to get dressed," Doctor Tot said as he came in through the door. "General Beatrix, will you help her?"

Tot walked towards Dagger, and gave her a couple of stones which contained her powers. She thanked him and he, along with Steiner, left the room. Dagger was a bit nervous about the coronation, since she really wanted her friend by her side. She knew though that she was doing a good thing by tracking down Kuja, and she had to be strong and do what she must.

**ȶ**

Outside the Queen's chamber, Eiko plotted to write a love letter to Zidane now that Melodi was way out of the picture. She didn't know what her mission was, but it seemed pretty important. She was going to be away for a pretty long time, and it was enough time for Eiko to make her move. She looked around, and noticed Doctor Tot walking downstairs. A few words were exchanged, and she managed to get the good doctor help her write her letter. As she left to another room, Tot took the time to notice the horn on her, and reminisced on how they found Dagger.

A ship drifted ashore after a storm and inside the ship was a woman and a baby girl. The woman was long dead, but the little girl was still alive. It was a surprise to him because the girl looked exactly like the late princess. The only exception was that she had a horn. The king ordered the girl's horn to be removed, and she cried out in pain. They eventually raised her to be the late Princess Garnet. Doctor Tot wondered about the girl who had spoken to him, and wondered if she was related to Dagger.

"Hey, Will you hurry up?" Eiko asked the good doctor. Tot apologized for him being slow, and made his way towards the library with the girl.

**ȶ**

"Princess, you look splendid," Beatrix said as she looked at Dagger. She thanked the general, and decided to tell her that Queen Brahne was not her mother. Beatrix shook her head, and told the princess that Doctor Tot had already told her. However, her allegiance to the princess remained the same, if not stronger. Dagger was grateful, and hoped to be the greatest queen that lived. Even with Kuja out and about, she knew her friend would be successful on her investigation, and hoped for her safety.

**ȶ**

Now, within a crazy day a lot happened. From Eiko making a love letter, from having Beatrix read said love letter. From a princess becoming a queen, and preparing for her coronation. And a band of thieves getting yelled at for being late for a play. It was a lot for a day, and at the center of it stood Zidane, depressed about the departure from Melodi. He was very glad to see Dagger become queen, but he couldn't really enjoy it since he heard from Baku that Melodi went on some secret mission and wasn't coming back until she completed it. She didn't even say goodbye or give a hug or anything!

"Is this how it's gonna be?" Zidane said aloud. He slammed his fists on the table and grunted. "You just leaving without saying 'I'll come back'!?"

He truly felt like she would be able to tell him a lot more now that they were closer. But she just left without a word, nothing, zilch, nada. What if she never comes back? What if she does, and completely forgets about him? He couldn't start the day without her! Her sarcastic attitude, her smirks and smiles, her eyes, and her fighting spirit. _Everything_ about her was what he needed everyday, and he just wanted her back. The thought of never seeing her again was hitting him hard. He banged on the table again. "I wanted to know more about her, but now she's gone like she was some bird just flying by."

"Then fly to her, darlin'!" Ruby, along with the other three men of Tantalus, came running int the tavern. "You can do it, partner!"

Cinna encouraged him, along with Marcus. Blank asked why he was still moping around, and that he wasn't like him at all. They tried encouraging him more, but he shook his head. "Stop it! You don't understand how I feel!"

As soon as he was about to leave, he was pushed back by his former boss, Baku. The older man laughed, and greeted Zidane. "What happened? You look pathetic!"

"Boss! Let me join Tantalus again!" Zidane begged. "We can steal treasure together, just like old times!"

Baku thought about the treasure, but told him that there wasn't much treasure lying around the world. He also told him that as a Tantalus, they always got what the set their eyes on. It was their first rule, but Zidane didn't seem to remember, and thus had no right to join them. "If you can't even capture a canary, you ain't got what it takes to join Tantalus!"

Zidane was speechless, and couldn't say anything. Vivi came into the room, and asked Zidane if they could see Dagger. Baku laughed, and admired the young boy's determination to see someone. He told Zidane to learn a thing or two, and he left along with the gang. Vivi asked Zidane a couple of times, until he eventually gave in. "Let's cheer her on before she becomes a queen!"

Vivi was glad to hear that, but he knew that Zidane would rather go off and find Melodi. He was sad to know that Melodi left without saying goodbye, but maybe she didn't want it to be goodbye? Vivi didn't like saying goodbyes, so maybe Melodi was the same. He fixed his hat, and both him and Zidane made their way to the castle.

**ȶ**

Freya looked out into the water by the castle's end, and was a little mad about Zidane not stopping by to say hello. She sighed, and began to walk towards the town, until a certain red haired man passed by her. She asked what he was staring at, and he merely wondered if she was really tough. Almost immediately, they went into their battle stance. Amarant wasn't one to pick fights, but if it came to him he didn't back down. Of course, he would stop if she apologized. She just laughed, and asked why she would even bother. The guards came in and stopped them, warning that they would be charged with disorderly conduct.

Thankfully, Zidane and Vivi came into view, and wanted to know what was going on. Freya told him she was busy, and Amarant asked if she was a friend of his. Zidane apologized on her behalf, and told him she was just worked up about something. He told the guards to be easy on them, and they complied, telling then that had special treatment because of their relationship to the Queen. He nodded and thanked them, and then told Freya to stop being angry. She told Zidane that she was mad because of him. He was off moping around, and because of it Melodi was nowhere to be seen. She also scolded him for being mean to his friend—who was about to become queen. She also wanted to know if he found anything on Kuja, but the blond didn't find anything.

Freya sighed, and told him that he was the one responsible for everything, and while he was still alive Dagger was in danger. Zidane took a seat near the water, and sighed. He knew she was in danger, and he wanted to protect her while Melodi was gone, but he felt like he couldn't. He felt like he needed Melodi with him, and he wasn't sure how he was going to find her with her not saying anything. "I thought we were closer than that."

"But Zidane, I'm pretty sure Melodi wants to be with you," Vivi told him. He wasn't sure why he knew so much, and that it _stayed_ with him, but he knew Melodi cared a lot for Zidane. "I think Melodi didn't say goodbye because she didn't want to think it was goodbye."

Freya asked about where Melodi went, but Zidane didn't have a clue. She didn't leave any address or place where she was going to be, and seemed like she just disappeared into thin air. Amarant addressed that she was a spy, so disappearing into thin air was part of her job. Zidane sighed, and really wished he could see all boarded the boat, and made their way across the water towards the castle. When they got off they walked towards the castle, only to see Eiko being dragged out by Steiner. They started arguing, and Zidane walked in and asked what was going on.

Eiko played the victim card, and told Zidane that Steiner had called her names like brat, loudmouth, and rude. Amarant closed his eyes, and told her that he was right. Eiko started yelling at him, and Amarant turned around as he mumbled about hating kids.

"Calm down a little," Freya said as she walked up to Eiko. "What is your name?"

"Me? I'm Eiko!" the little girl proudly said. "Eiko Carol of Madain Sari!"

Freya had never heard of Madain Sari, and Eiko tried explaining, but Steiner wasn't having this. He asked them what they were all doing on castle grounds, and Vivi greeted the captain. Steiner was pleased to see the young mage, and asked how he had been doing. Vivi told him he was fine, but he came to the castle to see Dagger. Steiner thought about it for a bit, and told him he would arrange a meeting if Vivi so wished for.

**ȶ**

"You all wait right there!" Steiner demanded. He walked up the stairs, and told Dagger that everyone was ready. As the door opened, Dagger walked out of it in her dress. She walked towards the railing, and greeted everyone. Eiko, Vivi, and Freya all complimented her beauty and dress, while Zidane just stared. He was happy for his friend, but still felt down. Freya told him to say something, and he smiled at Dagger as she looked down at them. He told her she looked great, and wished her all the best. His voice grew a bit sad at the last part. "...I'm sorry Mel couldn't be here."

Dagger sighed, and knew that Zidane must have been hurt the most because of Melodi's decision not to tell anyone but her. She figured her friends needed to know, and that she would understand.

"Everyone, I must tell you something," she said as everyone listened in. She took a deep breath, and looked back at them. "Melodi had been assigned to look for Kuja and where he could be hiding. I know some of you had heard it was a secret mission but it's not. Melodi wanted all of you to stay and support me, but I know she also wants everyone with her too."

Dagger stopped talking, thanked everyone for listening, and was ready to leave. Eiko quickly shouted for her to wait, and ran up the stairs. She looked at Dagger, and asked if it was the last time they were going to see her as well. The princess told her no, but she would not be able to wander around the world anymore. Eiko nodded, and told her that she wanted to remain good rivals, even though Zidane liked Melodi. Dagger laughed, and opted to trade jewels as a sign of their friendship. Eiko agreed, and they traded jewels. Dagger said her farewells, and walked back into the room.

"So, Melodi has gone off to search for Kuja on her own?" Freya wondered. "She's certainly being brave—"

"No! She's not being brave!" Zidane shouted. "She's being stubborn, selfish, and...isn't thinking about herself at all! Why couldn't she just ask me!? I would've gone—even if she said no! Who knows what she's doing, or even thinking!"

Zidane sat down to the floor, and sighed as he punched the floor. "I would've stayed with her... by her side."

**ȶ**

With the shouting that Zidane had done a few hours ago, Eiko now knew that there was only room for Melodi in his heart. She sighed, and wondered why he liked her so much. It would've made a bit more sense if he was in love with a beautiful princess like Dagger, or a lonely girl like herself. What made Melodi so special? Her eyes? The way she fought? Her attitude? Eiko could be all that if he was into it. She could be it and more! Just... why her? Eiko sighed, and didn't understand. She never talked one-on-one with Melodi, so maybe that was why she couldn't understand. Dagger and Vivi seemed fine with it, and were supportive. What did they see that she didn't? She sighed, and wished she hadn't even written that love letter to him. He looked so sad, and Eiko wished she could do something for him. She shook her head, and shouted out how she hated him, and his insensitivity. She wasn't sure if she should stay and wait until he came, since the letter told him to meet her at night. She quickly opted to hide, but when she heard footsteps she hid in the closest place possible.

Out from the blue Blank and Marcus appeared. Blank was sure that the woman who wrote her the love letter was beautiful, but Marcus was skeptic about it. Blank assured her that she was just too shy to hand the letter herself, and he was definitely a ladies' man. He went on to say that chicks were intimidated by good-looking guys, but Marcus interrupted him. Blank told him to stop and tried continuing, but Marcus again interrupted and told him they needed to hide. They quickly ran down the stairs and hid behind it, and saw Steiner walking in their view. He was patrolling the area, and when he was done he noticed a letter on the floor. He went to pick it up, and read it. He was shocked when it was a love letter, and wondered who it was from, or who it was for. There was no address or addressee, and he wondered if the letter was put there for him.

In a twist of fate, Beatrix came walking out and noticed him. She read the letter as well, and came to see if the person who wrote would appear. She was a bit touched that it was Steiner. The captain looked at her, and walked a bit closer. "Beatrix... was it you...?"

Eiko was so surprised at how her letter could do. She continued to watch, and wondered if the two of them were in love. Blank and Marcus also continued to watch, but Marcus was having a bit of trouble. As the two got closer to each other, Eiko moved in closer along with the two thieves. Marcus' nose began to bleed, and Blank told him to stick his thump up it. As they got closer and closer Eiko was so drawn to their romance, but the moment they were an inch away, a loud sneeze was heard. Steiner and Beatrix quickly moved away, and in came Baku. Blank and Marcus quickly got out of their hiding spot, and looked at their boss. Eiko also got up, and was completely irritated.

"Oh, you totally ruined the scene!" Eiko shouted as she puffed her cheeks. She walked out of the area, and left the others to stay in their awkward moment since they _clearly_ deserved it for ruining it.


	24. Chapter 24

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:  
www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

**A/N:  
**Some scenes are different from the game. Please be aware of that.  
Other than that, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter XXIV:  
****The eye of destruction**

Freya, Amarant and Vivi all sat in the tavern in Alexandria. They wondered where Zidane went, and no one knew. Vivi got up from his chair, and decided to look for him. However, when he tried to leave he was blocked off when Eiko entered the room. She growled at the young boy, and glared at him. "I'm _not_ in a good mood right now! Stay out of my way!"

Vivi got up from the floor, and noticed a man with a tall hat come in. he excused himself for having interrupted anything, and asked if Eiko was in the room. She stood from the broken staircase, jumped down, and ran towards him. He commented on her energy, and she replied that she was always energetic, but noted to herself that she was hurting on the inside due to Zidane's rejection. She asked why he came to see her, and he wanted to know more about the village she was from. She was glad to help, but wanted to talk in a more relaxed area and asked to go to his home. His placed was located in Treno, but Eiko didn't mind and was looking forward to sight-seeing.

"I'm coming to!" a similar voice was heard. Zidane came walking in through the door, and explained how there was a card tournament going on in Treno and how he was going to participate. Soon enough, everyone opted to join in going to Treno, and Doctor Tot was more than glad to have people over.

**ȶ**

Upon arriving at Treno, Eiko asked if they could talk about Madain Sari after checking the place out a bit. She forced Vivi to show her around, and Freya also took her leave to explore. Amarant also left without saying a word, and Zidane couldn't understand him since the day he joined. Doctor Tot told Zidane that it was the last day for registration, and he nodded. There was a short silence, and then Tot began to speak.

"You know I heard all of you traveled with Melodi," the doctor said. "She was always around when I taught the princess, and she is a very intelligent young woman."

Zidane wasn't sure where he was going with the talk, but decided to let him continue. "I used to know a woman named Rose, who knew Melodi. They seemed pretty close, and right before she left she entrusted me with the key to her home."

"Why you?" Zidane asked as he raised his eyebrow. The doctor explained that Rose trusted him, and knew she could trust him when she found out his connection to Dagger and Cid. Tot took out the key from one of the boxes, and handed it over to Zidane.

"I believe you and everyone else will see Melodi again," he said. "And I trust you enough that you'll give this key to her."

Zidane took the key, and looked at it. He asked where the house was located, and Tot told him that it was located right before heading into the slums. It had a small wreath of lilies hanging on the door. Zidane nodded, and left to register for the tournament.

Vivi and Eiko walked along the street. Vivi had asked her why she didn't ask Zidane to go along, and Eiko puffed her cheeks. She was still bitter about Zidane's rejection. She turned around, and looked at Vivi as she explained. "Those two are thick like bricks. They don't realize how they feel about one another until they're apart."

Vivi was still confused about what she meant, and Eiko groaned in annoyance. She turned around, and explained further. "Okay, listen carefully. Zidane really likes Melodi. But Zidane wants to act cool, and Melodi hides her feelings because of it. She probably left because of it."

Eiko continued to walk, and told Vivi that Zidane wouldn't stop acting cool in front of her and Dagger either, and called it hopeless. She changed the subject, and pointed towards the card stadium. She ran after it and Vivi tried running, but had already lost her. A man walked up to him though, and realized who he was. Vivi looked at him, and also realized who he was. The man was named Marco, and he was the one who helped him get to Alexandria, and Vivi thanked him for the help. Marco laughed, and told him it was really his master who helped. They exchanged a few words and talked about the play and the accident, and then Marco went back to work.

Eiko roamed around the city, and noticed a lot of noblemen and noblewomen. She had stopped by Amarant, who was bullying a four-armed man. Of course, she didn't know that this man was out for the bounty on Amarant's, and took pity on the man. After this initial meeting, she kept seeing that man everywhere. She dubbed him Mr. wimpy, and asked what he was doing. The man tolerated her titles because he wanted to kidnap the girl and lure Amarant out. Of course, he didn't take into consideration that Amarant didn't like kids because he didn't know. Eiko also met Quina, who was roaming around and looking for food to eat.

Vivi had gone to visit his home near Treno, and stood near where his grandfather fished him out from the mist. Where he lived was in a cave filled with natural gas fissures and a hot spring, and outside was the fishing post. Vivi didn't understand how he was 'fished' out, but he figured he was on a cargo ship like the other ones. He really missed his grandfather and his wise words of advice. But with everything that happened and with the creation of the black mages, Vivi wasn't too sure about himself or about life. Where do people go after they've 'stopped'? What did it mean to actually live? There were so many questions that Vivi wanted to know, but he didn't know how. He just hoped that being with everyone would lead him to those answers.

Zidane walked along the streets after beating one of the guys from the card tournament. He kept staring at the key that Doctor Tot gave him, and had always been curious about the type of woman Rose was. He thought about it, and had around twenty to thirty minutes before his next card match. He was deciding whether or not to see the house and go inside, but he wasn't sure. The thief in him told him to, and he was only going to look around. It wasn't like he was going to steal anything, especially something from someone so close to him and Rose. He took out the key, and headed towards the slums.

He looked carefully at the homes leading up to the slums, and was able to quickly find the one with a wreath of lilies. He walked up to the door and used the key to open it, and entered the house. It was a bit dusty, as expected, but the house looked very nice. The kitchen was very organized with cupboards and such, and the dining area had a small table that seated four people. There were stairs that lead up to the rooms but he chose not to go. The people connected to Melodi all seemed like one big mystery tying to the biggest mystery of all, which was the young spy herself. He sighed, walked out of the house, and headed towards the stadium.

**ȶ**

Zidane walked towards the stadium and waited for his next tournament to begin, one thing he never wondered about was how the champion looked like. He walked over to the card seller, who had just sold some cards, and asked her about the remaining competitors.

"Ah, well they're all pretty good at the game, and the champion!" he said as he organized a couple of the cards. Zidane asked who the champion was, and the seller was a bit hesitant to say. Zidane asked again, and the man gave in and whispered it into his ear.

"W-What!? She's a cutie in a sailor's uniform!?" Zidane exclaimed. It was clear that even while in love he couldn't really ignore a pretty girl when he saw one. Although he was just guessing based on what the seller said. "Wow, I'd love to challenge her!"

Zidane entered the stadium, and waited for his opponent to come. When he did, they begun the tournament. While he played, Amarant stood outside the auction house, and wondered about the past. Freya came out of the auction house, and saw Amarant as she did. She greeted the silent monk, and asked what he was doing.

"...I thought you were the quiet type," he said as he continue to look out into the lake. Freya chuckled a bit, and told him that maybe she changed—possibly because of Zidane. Amarant scoffed when his name was mentioned and asked her what she was doing. Freya placed a hand on her hip, and told him she was investigating where Kuja could be. She knew Melodi was doing the same thing, but Freya decided she would help by checking to see if he came back to the mist continent. People had speculated that the man who owned the auction house, Lord King, might very well be Kuja. Freya wanted to find out more, and suggested that she would ask the auctioneer. Amarant told her that it wasn't worth it, and she looked at him.

"What about you? What's your past story?" she asked. He turned around, but he still didn't look at Freya. He told her that he was a security guard living a painfully dull life, until Zidane came into view. She asked what she meant by that, and Amarant told her that Zidane once stole an item in the auction house and he tried to grab the thief. In the end, Zidane played a trick on Amarant by giving him back the stolen goods, but when the guards came out Zidane told them that Amarant was the thief. Ever since then he's been wanted, and has tried to track Zidane down for it. Freya couldn't help but laugh and asked how he fell for such a childish trick, but Amarant was pretty serious. Freya stopped laughing, and apologized for it. She didn't know just how bad Zidane was back then, but she knew he was a pretty good person now.

Eiko, who had finished exploring the town, came back to Doctor Tot. she explained how she liked the town, but it was no Madain Sari. Tot asked if she missed home, and she did, but she liked having to meet so many people. She told him that she was the only survivor, and asked him why he wanted to know so much. He simply told her he was a researcher, and was just curious.

"You were Dagger's teacher, right?" she asked him, to which the doctor replied that he was. "Teach me how to become a graceful princess like her!"

Doctor Tot laughed, and told her that Dagger was the same as Eiko when she was little. The young summoner was glad to hear that, since she wanted to be like Dagger when she grew up. She went on to explain about how she and Dagger exchanged crystals, and Tot asked if they were the legendary crystal. He was quite curious as to why they split the crystal, and wondered if it had anything to do with what happened five hundred years ago. He was also curious about another race, who he had been having such a hard time finding information on. The doctor shook his head, and looked at Eiko, who was distracted as well. He called out to her.

"...Mog is calling out to me...," she said. She turned to the doctor, and explained. "Mog wanted to talk to a moogle she met here in Treno, so I left her there, but something's wrong! I have a bad feeling about this... I've gotta go get Mog!"

Meanwhile, Zidane was already waiting inside the stadium to fight his last opponent, which was the champion. He was pretty excited who she was, after all. Outside the stadium, a woman in a sailor's outfit watched and waited as her companion arrived. "This way, Regent!"

Regent Cid Fabool IX came into view, and told the young woman to consider his condition. She told him that he needed to act like a champion, and registered for the tournament. Her name was Erin, as she told the man. She went to get the Regent, and saw a boy with his father try and shoo the regent because he was an oglop. Erin wasn't sure what to say, but the boy and his father merely mistook it for her pet. As the regent walked into the tournament, he grew a bit annoyed. "Since when am I your pet!? Gwok!"

"Well, you _are_ an oglop right now, after all," she tried to explain, but the regent silenced her, and told her he was the champion. He continued to walk inside, and mumbled about how no one understood him.

**ȶ**

"So, the champion was an airship pilot from Lindblum...," Zidane said as he stared at the woman. She introduced herself, but Cid interrupted saying he was the one who was the champion. Zidane noticed him, and smiled. "Hey, Regent Cid. Still an oglop, I see."

"And you still haven't learned any manners...," the Regent replied. Zidane dropped his shoulders and asked to cut him some slack. He wondered why they were here, and Cid told him it was mainly for the tournament but also wanted to test the new airship, Hilda Garde 2—the airship flying without mist. "We can't go very fast yet, but we made it to Treno."

Zidane asked him why he was testing it now, and Cid cleared his throat. "Well, we wanted to see if we could reach Melodi with it, but I also have a funny feeling there'll be more trouble on the horizon."

Zidane lowered his head at the mention of Melodi's name, but looked at the Regent. "So, have you heard from Melodi?"

"Not yet, but I know she's working hard to help all of our nations by finding out where Kuja is," Cid explained. He gwoked and jumped a bit. "I must say though, she was very chatty when we spoke. She seems a bit more happy nowadays."

Zidane wondered about the spy a lot, but he knew she was going to be fine. He just really missed her. He smiled at both Erin and Cid and responded to his worries. "Don't you worry that funny feeling. I'm sure our almighty Queen Garnet will take care of everything."

"Oh no! This is horrible!" a very terrified and worried Eiko ran in. Zidane asked what she was worrying about, and Eiko looked at him. "It's terrible, a moogle in Treno told me—it's Alexandria! Something horrible is happening!"

**ȶ**

Kuja and Blade stood at the entrance of Alexandria, with the bard reciting a poem he once read. He laughed about Garnet's ascension to the throne, and called it an auspicious day. She brought hope and joy in the town, and the people believe a wonderful future would be ahead of them. He laughed again, and looked up into the sky. "Your former master is here, Bahamut. Play a requiem for her and all of Alexandria!"

Blade stood quiet, and watched as a bright light appeared from the sky. Bahamut flew down from the sky, and threw three fire balls at the town. He roamed around the town, and stood in front of Dagger's castle. The newly queen ran down and reached her theater room, watching the dragon mayhem to her kingdom. Beatrix quickly came into the room, and reported to Dagger. The queen was surprised to see Bahamut, but nonetheless ordered the general to gather their soldiers.

She walked outside into the main hallway, and saw all of Steiner's men waiting for orders. She ordered them to gather information, protect the townspeople, contact Lindblum to request for reinforcements, and to begin preparations to fire the cannons. As everyone left, Beatrix complimented her leadership, and left with Beatrix to fight off the monsters. Dagger closed her eyes, and was unsure of what to do. None of her friends were there with her, and she felt so alone. She looked up to a picture of the late queen. "Mother...I need your help."

A small light appeared from Dagger's necklace, and she stared at it. The pendant was lighting up, and when it stopped she began to hear music. She went to investigate, but certain places weren't able to open, because the light appeared. She continued to walk upstairs, until she opened a door with stairs leading up. She climbed up the stairs, and it led her to a balcony of sorts. The walls started to change, and she watched as it did. It turned into an even bigger building, and stairs appeared at the base. She heard the music getting louder and louder, and decided to climb up those stairs. She continued until she reached the absolute top, and wondered what was going on. She still heard the music, but didn't know where it was coming from. She didn't know what she was doing, and clasped her hands together. She really wished her mother and Melodi were with her, but she knew she had to stop depending on them.

"As the queen of Alexandria, I must protect my kingdom."

**ȶ**

Aboard the Hilda Garde 2, the crew watched as they flew towards Alexandria. The ship was rocking pretty bad, but Cid couldn't help it as he had made it while being an oglop. The ship didn't sound like it had much left, but Cid was certain that they would be able to at least reach Alexandria. Vivi wasn't feeling well, and Amarant told him to go inside and rest while being at the middle of the ship. He agreed and started walking, however, he saw a light coming from Eiko. He asked what it was, but she had no clue what he was talking about. The light appeared again, and she looked down. The ship shook, and Eiko called out Dagger's name.

"Dagger? Eiko, what's going on?" Zidane asked, worried for his friend. Eiko told him she was able to hear her voice. The ship shook again, and Eiko walked towards the very tip of the ship.

"This light... maybe it's the holy judgment!" she walked a little further towards the end of the ship, and Zidane asked her what was going on. "The summoner is being called... Alexander's judgment has come!"

With that said, Eiko jumped off the ship, and Zidane ran after her. With the light guiding her, she flew towards the very same place Dagger was. Her pendant was also lighting up, and when the two were in close proximity, the light grew. Eiko descended on the ground, and Dagger was shocked to see her. "Eiko! How—why are you here!?"

Eiko explained that she heard her voice, and Dagger knew. She had felt the young girl's presence, and in the blink of an eye she was covered in light. It light grew, and Eiko told her that it was the light of destiny. A summoner's light of destiny, brought on by the hidden powers of the four jewels. It appeared whenever a holy eidolon called out to its summoner. Eiko looked at Dagger. "Come on! As summoners, we have to fulfill our destiny!"

Dagger didn't know what to do, but Eiko assured her that she would teach her. They put their hands together, and Eiko instructed that they had to pray with their hearts. As they prayed the light grew stronger, and a barrier appeared around them briefly. Then, all of a sudden, the light turned into a pillar and disappeared. From that light though, appeared wings—wings of the eidolon named Alexander, who stood tall protecting its summoner. Bahamut grew furious, and threw a fireball at it, but it was blocked on impact. With the light still growing brighter, a number of rays appeared from those wings, and headed straight towards Bahamut. The dragon of kings tried to evade the attacks, but was utterly destroyed by the multiple rays destroying his body.

At the entrance of Alexandria, Kuja and Blade watched as Alexander destroyed Bahamut. Kuja complimented the majestic and beautiful powers of it, and vowed to take it. "I've called a magic carriage for you. I'm sure you'll like it. Invincible, come forth! You're mine, Alexander!"

Blade watched as a pillar of light came down from the skies. The invincible flew down, and used the same power on Alexandria as it did on Lillivale after he had finished with it. He knew who was on that ship as well, and watched silently as everything played it.

The person that blade knew was on the invincible looked down at the kingdom of Alexandria. He scoffed as he located Kuja. He had gone too far, and strayed away from his mission. He glared at him. "You have not the slightest idea whom you are defying. I will show you soon enough. You too, Zidane..."

With all his might, garland summed up all of his power and concentrated with the ship. Kuja stared up to the invincible and ordered it to capture Alexander like it did with Bahamut, but when it didn't Kuja gasped. He looked over to Blade, who also knew what was going on. "Could it be—Garland? impossible! Why would he come to Gaia!?"

Blade didn't answer, and instead opted to look in the castle, but Kuja didn't care and continued. "If it is indeed Garland, he must know my plan! But why has he assumed control of the invincible...?"

using his magic, Blade teleported inside the castle. He shook his head, and a rather soft expression appeared on his face. He quickly made work and ran around the castle, warning people to evacuate.

**ȶ**

After the Hilda Garde 2 landed not so well near Alexandria, the crew ran inside the town and reached the castle. Amarant and Freya weren't happy about almost crashing, but Cid explained it was the only way. Zidane and Vivi came walking into view, and they were just glad they made it in one piece. Cid apologized to Vivi for having to sit on the ship with his nausea, and before they could continue any farther, a man appeared from the stairs. As they all looked towards him, Freya called him out. "Blade!"

Zidane and the others got out their weapons, but he raised his hands in defense. He wasn't here to fight them, and he wasn't going to anytime soon. He walked a little closer to them, but they had their weapons up. "Rest assured, I am not here to fight any of you."

"Yea right! Then why would you team up with Kuja?" Zidane asked, still holding onto his dual-blade. Freya recalled the day she teamed up with Beatrix and Steiner, and Blade hadn't attacked them. She lowered her weapon, and Zidane called her out for it. "Freya, what are you doing!?"

She explained that she met him while defending the kingdom from Brahne's soldiers, and how he didn't attack them. She asked Blade what he was doing inside the castle, and he took a deep breath. "Instead of interrogating me, you should be thankful that I took the liberty of warning the people inside this castle to leave."

"Where's Dagger?" Cid asked.

"Where is Melodina?" Blade asked in return. Cid explained that she was out trying to find where Kuja was, and he nodded. "If that is the case, you might as well ask her to return. As for the woman you call 'Dagger', you must keep walking up to the top. You will find her."

"Blade, why are you helping us?" Freya asked, curious about the man who Melodi was determined to kill. Blade shook his head, and told her he didn't know himself. She was confused by that, but he took his leave, and teleported. Everyone was surprised to see him teleport, but Zidane shook his head.

"Alright, let's go find Dagger and Eiko," Zidane said, looking back at the team. "They're probably together."

The team nodded, and quickly made their way up towards the top of the castle. They only hoped Blade was right, and hoped Dagger and Eiko were safe.

**ȶ**

As they made it to the top, they noticed more stairs. Vivi wondered what was going on, and Cid explained that it was probably the secret of Alexandria Castle. Freya wondered if maybe Dagger and Eiko were up there, and Cid attempted to walk and see. Zidane ran in front of them though, and nearly stepped on Cid.

"There's no point in all of us going, so I'll take it from here," Zidane said as he looked at the rest. Vivi was confused, and told him how he wanted to help Dagger and Eiko, but Zidane argued that the castle could be destroyed by Kuja at any minute. He lowered his head. "I have to do this for Melodi. Dagger is her closest friend, and she's already lost a lot people in her life. This is the only thing I can do for her right now."

"Man, you make me sick. I'm outta here," Amarant complained as he left. "Next time you wanna play hero, don't even bother calling me."

Freya knew well that she couldn't stop Zidane, but she told him to leave the moment she found Dagger and Eiko. "Fighting Kuja now won't do any good, and I know Melodi wants to see you in one piece."

She left along with Amarant, and Vivi was confused. Cid also agreed with the other two, and left to look for them. Vivi looked back to Zidane, and the thief assured him he would be alright. Vivi looked down, and eventually allowed him to go by himself. He went back to look for the others, and Zidane pressed on. Half-way up the stairs, the castle began to shake, and Zidane wondered what was going on.

A shock wave appeared over the castle, and Dagger and Eiko wondered what was going on. Eiko looked up, and saw the crystal of the castle glowing an odd color. A giant sword came between the castle, and Dagger's pendant was going out of control. Eiko ran up to her, but was pushed back by the shock wave. As Dagger and Eiko were separated the power from the sky split the castle a bit. Dagger cried out, and was nearly about to fall to her death. The moment the pillar below her broke apart, Zidane came in, and grabbed her hand. She looked up, and noticed he was hanging on a string the townspeople used for festivals. She smiled, and noticed Eiko holding onto it as well.

When they landed near the stairs leading down to the castle, Dagger bent down. She took a few breaths, and Zidane asked her if she was alright. She shook her head, and Eiko told him that they made a mess of things. The castle shook again, and they all stumbled a bit. "We'll talk later! Let's get out of here!"

As they ran out of the castle and the town, the power from the sky decided it was time to unleash it's power. A large pillar of light came down, and nearly destroyed the castle and it's town. Unfortunately for Zidane, he wasn't able to get out in time, and the impact of the attack's after wave hit him, making him pass out.

Atop the ship invincible, Garland stood watching the souls of the people return. He was glad to see that the plan was working well, and was glad he was able to get rid of all, if not most, of the Yuan race. He knew few stood out, but most of them barely had any power. The only one he was sure of was Blade and his younger sister, but with Blade's control he knew that the girl was going to die, and when she did, so would Blade. He was just glad that Kuja was dealt with, but he knew he had to face his counterpart.


	25. Chapter 25

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:  
www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

**A/N:  
**Some scenes are different from the game. Please be aware of that.  
Other than that, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter XXV:  
****And yet the pain lingers **

Being back to Lindblum, Zidane woke up from his slumber. He was quite groggy and sore from the sleep, and he wondered how he got to Lindblum in the first place. He looked around, and decided to see where everyone was at. The moment he started walking though, Blank came up to greet him.

"So, how are you feelin'?" he asked. Zidane wasn't feeling like a bottle of sunshine and flowers, but he was doing alright. He wondered what happened and how he ended up at Lindblum, and asked Blank about it. "Slow down. Geez, things were so chaotic; it took forever to find you guys. No one really got hurt except you. I heard you pulled some crazy stunt."

Zidane explained how Dagger and Eiko were in trouble, but Blank scoffed. "Always showing off. You got hurt because of that. After we found you guys, we stole a ship by the port and escaped."

Zidane was surprised all that happened, since he didn't remember any of it. Blank scoffed again. "I didn't think so. You know, you slept three days straight..."

"Really!?" Zidane shouted. Blank leaned against the wardrobe near him and flicked his hair back. Zidane asked if he heard anything about Melodi, but Blank had a grim look on his face.

"Baku asked that same question to the Regent, and he said he hadn't heard a single thing from her. She was supposed to be here three days ago, too," Blank saw Zidane's face, and he wasn't looking happy at all. Blank shook his head, and changed the subject. "The Regent is asking for you, by the way. He's in the royal chamber."

Zidane walked down the stairs and headed to the throne room without saying goodbye. The thought if Melodi getting hurt or dying wasn't exactly going down well, but he knew he had to keep faith. She was a strong woman, and maybe she just caught up with something. He reached Cid's room, and asked what was going on. Cid told him that he noticed some facts that everyone would want to know, and Artania told him that everyone else was waiting in the conference room.

"...I heard Melodi was supposed to come back," Zidane said. "Did something happen?"

Cid was a bit hesitant to answer that, since he really didn't know. They knew Kuja was back, but only for a while, and they even asked one of the moogles to send a letter to her. "She hasn't written back or anything, but I doubt anything grave has happened."

Zidane nodded, but it really didn't help ease the worry within him. He sighed, and walked over to the conference room to where everyone else was. When he did he noticed everyone except Dagger, but he figured she was taking a break or napping or something. Artania asked if everyone was here to confirm, and Steiner noticed her absence. Zidanetold them that she would most likely be by the telescope now that he thought about it. He was there when he first talked to her along with Melodi. Eiko went to get her.

**ȶ**

Dagger stood staring out into the field and noticed how badly Alexandria was destroyed. So many people were killed and whoever survived were homeless because of it. She blamed herself for everything, and how she got everyone involved. Maybe if she had stayed with her mother she could've stopped her. She thought she would be able to make amends to when she assumed the throne, but she felt like all she did was bring misery. Melodi hadn't returned either, and she was starting to lose hope in almost everything she did.

Eiko walked into the area, and noticed the young woman standing near the telescope.

**ȶ**

Discussing the aftermath of the incident, they were all still pretty shocked about it. Steiner and Beatrix had done all they could to fight, and were ready to give up their lives. They knew that rebuilding Alexandria would take a while like Lindblum, but they knew that it would take much longer to get over the turmoil. Freya commented on how all four nations where destroyed, and wondered what Kuja was trying to do. Zidane just wanted to beat the crap out of him, but Amarant spoke.

"It's not that easy," he said. "Kuja's powers are beyond ours. How do you plan to fight him?"

Cid explained that Kuja was indeed a mystery, but he also explained what he saw while they were evacuating. He saw Kuja escape on his stolen Hilda Garde 1, and saw black mages onboard, too. Specifically, the mages from the black mage village, since they were talking. Vivi was livid, and Zidane couldn't believe it. Just why were they with him? Cid explained what had happened to him and his wife, but this time it was the truth.

**ȶ**

Blade watched as Kuja spoke about his injuries, and how he was going to get even with Garland. He was a pathetic little boy who was throwing a tantrum because his new toy was taken away from him, and Blade was getting tired of the tantrums. Kuja ordered the mages around, and they did what he told them. Blade sighed, and felt bad that they were basically being fooled into doing Kuja's dirty work. A black mage passed by him, asking if he needed anything, but Blade shook his head. "Why not rest for a while, Mr. 234?"

The mage looked down, and Blade knew he couldn't do such a thing lest Kuja blow another tantrum. Blade just told him to take it easy, and the mage thanked him for his kindness. No one person should be working for that pathetic child, he thought. He certainly wouldn't be if he wasn't held against his will. His head began to hurt, and he clutched it as he changed to being controlled. He stood straight, and walked over to Kuja's room.

**ȶ**

Back in the conference room, Cid had finished his story, and Zidane confirmed in short that his wife had gotten mad and turned him into a oglop with her magic. Cid nodded, and told him how his attitude really screwed him over. Steiner wanted to know how Kuja got a hold of the Hilda Garde 1, but Cid didn't know, and wanted to find out. Freya nodded, and told them that Kuja needed to be stopped. Steiner agreed, but Zidane knew it was easier said than done, since they had no way of getting to him. They didn't know where he was either, and Melodi couldn't tell them anything with her missing, too.

Cid sighed, and asked Artania if there was anything they could do to turn him back into a human. It was made clear that Doctor Tot would be arriving, and just as soon as that sentence was finished came the doctor.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said as he walked in. Artania apologized about having to have him come on such short notice, but the doctor was fine with it. He wondered where Dagger and Eiko were, but Zidane explained that they were together around the castle. He nodded, and they were about to get to business until Eiko came in and interrupted the doctor laughed. "Ho-ho-ho. I see you are as energetic as ever."

"It's Dagger," Eiko told them. Steiner demanded to know what had happened, and Eiko took a moment before she replied. "...I think she's lost her voice. She can't talk anymore."

Everyone was shocked, and asked how, but Eiko couldn't explain. She told them to go to the guest room, and she quickly left the room. Artania told them they would postpone the meeting, and Zidane, Steiner and Doctor Tot left to see what was wrong.

**ȶ**

Doctor Tot examined the princess, who was indeed not talking. Zidane told her it was a bad joke if she was, and asked the doctor if he could do anything. He stood in silence for a moment, and shook his head. Dagger had lost her voice, mainly due to the fact of what she had gone through—the death of her mother, the destruction of her kingdom. She had suffered so much pain. Steiner and Eiko both felt bad for Dagger, and Zidane asked what they could do. Tot told them they it was temporary, but it could take a very long while before she spoke again. The doctor told them that if she overcame her grief that would help her, but right now all they could do was keep her heart at peace. Zidane thought about it, and figured the only way to help her was to find and defeat Kuja. Tot suggested they see the regent, and left Steiner and Dagger under Eiko's care.

As they left, Dagger got up and looked out the window. She felt bad for causing so much grief, but the words weren't coming out. She sighed, and wondered how Melodi was faring. Eiko walked up to her, and stared out into the window as well. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she hoped they figured something out for Dagger's sake. Eiko also wondered where Melodi was, since she hadn't heard from her since the day they first came to Alexandria.

**ȶ**

Tot had examined the regent, and told them that Hilda had to reverse the process. But he did explain about reading a book about metamorphoses, and Zidane set out to find the ingredients they needed to find for the potion. When he found and mixed them all he returned to Doctor Tot and Cid, who applied the formula on Cid. He started changing, and Doctor Tot was quite...disappointed.

"Did it work?" the regent asked. He looked over his body, and something was off. "...Hmm? Something's wrong, ribbit."

Zidane raised his eyebrow from that noise, and the doctor turned around and told them it didn't work. He stepped down, and Artania's eyes grew wide when he noticed the regent turned into a frog. Zidane was disappointed that they couldn't make an airship, and Cid grew furious. "We're gonna go find Hilda! Gather everyone in the conference room, ribbit!"

Once again, everyone gathered in the conference room, and Artania stood in front of the Regent. He thanked everyone for coming, and told them that the Regent had an important announcement. He moved out of the way, and everyone was shocked about him becoming a frog. Cid explained about the botched potion, and told them that Kuja had the key to their fate—mainly his woman. He told them that he had the ship they stole from Alexandria, and were going to use that. Zidane asked where they were going, and Vivi asked if they could see the black mage village.

"If we go to the black mage village, maybe we can learn something," Vivi suggested. Cid thought about it, and Vivi shook his head. "Why were they on Kuja's ship!? **Why**!?"

"Well, I'm with Vivi," Zidane said, agreeing with the small boy. "I think we should go to the black mage village."

Steiner also agreed with Vivi's idea, and asked the princess if she was going along as well. Dagger looked away, and Eiko spoke for her. "Of course she will!"

Zidane wasn't so sure about bringing someone who was trying to overcome their grief along, but Eiko shook her head. "I think Dagger's also worried about Melodi, and besides, I'll take care of her!"

"Alright then, ribbit!" Cid exclaimed. "Let's go to the black mage village!"

With that said, the crew left for the lower level and headed towards the harbor. They boarded the ship, and Zidane saw Blank onboard. With Quina, who was very pleased to see Zidane again. Zidane asked what he was going onboard, and Quina looked at him. "Where _you _go, Zidane!? I travel everywhere, look all over for you! I so tired. From Madain Sari, I climb mountains, cross ocean, fight monsters..."

Zidane raised his eyebrow and realized the trip his friend went through just to get to everyone else. He looked over to Blank, and asked if was coming along. Blank told him he was asked to by Baku, but Cid was the one who came up with the idea. He walked on the ship, and Quina just stared at the giant frog.

"F-Frog..."

Cid explained that they needed at least one person looking after the ship while they were at the black mage village, and Blank owed them still, so he volunteered.

"Is talking..."

Zidane shook his head, and told him that he didn't owe them anything, but Blank shook his head, and felt like he did. Cid told them to set sail, and Zidane looked at Quina, who turned around and faced the ocean. He scratched his head, and warned the Regent that Quina had a love for frogs.

"Maybe I eat it...?"

Cid just shrugged, and told him he had more enemies as an oglop. Blank asked them where they were off to, and Zidane told him the black mage village on the outer continent. Blank nodded, and set sail towards the outer continent.

**ȶ**

The gang had arrived at the black mage village, and Vivi noticed that no one was around. They wondered who was still left behind, and Vivi ran towards the cemetery. Everyone else followed behind, and when they reached it they found a black mage still left behind.

"Where is everyone!?" Vivi asked. The mage, named Mr. 288, told them that they went with Kuja. Two had stayed behind to protect the chocobo egg. Vivi shook his head. "Why? Why did everyone go with him?"

"They learned about our lifespan..." the mage told him. "We can live only for a given amount of time. Kuja said he knew how to extend our life spans, so everyone followed him..."

"He's lying! I bet he's lying!" Vivi protested. "Look what he's done to us. He's been using us, treating us like puppets."

Mr. 288 wondered if maybe they were puppets, only to serve humans. Vivi was shocked to hear that, and Zidane told him that it wasn't true. Vivi asked him where they went, but Mr. 288 couldn't say anything... he couldn't betray them. Vivi asked why he didn't go with them, but the mage didn't answer. Vivi shook his head, and ran towards the chocobo shack. Zidane followed him and when Vivi try to ask if anyone was there, the door suddenly opened, and the mage told them that it was born. They took a closer look and they saw a baby chocobo.

"Why are you here?" Vivi asked. They both stopped looking at the chocobo, and told him that they stayed behind to look after the chocobo. They thought about staying behind, but then no one would be able to look after it. They were so happy, and they couldn't wait to show the bird to everyone. A moment if silenced passed, and the two mages started to feel strange, mainly because of they didn't know what happy really meant. Vivi sighed, and walked out of the shack. Mr. 288 was already there. Vivi looked at him, and wondered. "You stayed behind because you didn't want to leave the chocobo egg."

"...I don't know," Mr. 288 said. "I wanted to follow Kuja because I was so scared of dying. But I couldn't... I felt like I was leaving something behind."

Vivi looked away, and took a deep breath before asking if he was going to stop soon. Zidane was pretty shocked to hear that, but listened anyways. Mr. 288 didn't know though. "Kuja said the prototypes built before us would last longer."

Vivi knew he was going to stop eventually, and told him that his grandfather told him not to be sad. He was confused when he heard that everyone was stopping in the village, and didn't know what to do or feel. When he saw Dagger crying over her mother, he wasn't confused; he was sad. He told Mr. 288 that if he were a puppet, he wouldn't have felt that way. "I hate Kuja! He's turning everyone into puppets just to kill people!"

"...Kuja's secret palace is on the eastern side of this continent," Mr. 288 explained. "It's buried under quicksand. You'll need a ship to get there."

"...Thanks," Vivi said. Mr. 288 told him he hoped that they all could be strong like him someday.

Dagger walked a little towards the entrance after listening to Vivi. She knew that Vivi had a lot on his mind, and unlike her he was fighting very hard. She thought she changed after the last journey, and when she acceded to the throne she knew she had to change. She was hopeless, and she hated it.

"Wow. Dagger, were you listening, too?" Eiko asked. She walked a little closer, and placed her hands on her hips. "That crybaby sure has come a long way, don't you think?"

Dagger didn't respond or nod or anything, and Eiko asked her if she was okay. Dagger shook her head, and Eiko reassured her. "...Don't worry too much. Vivi has his own way of dealing with things, and you have yours. Come on, cheer up! We'll beat up Kuja, and you'll get your voice in no time."

Zidane and Vivi walked in, and headed towards them, he asked if anything was wrong, and Dagger shook her head. Vivi told them that Kuja's palace was located under quicksand, and that they had to take the ship to the eastern side of the continent to get there. As soon as they were about to leave however, a female voice was heard.

"...Zidane?" Zidane turned around as quickly as he could, since he knew who that voice belonged to. When he, along with the other three, turned around, they were faced with a slightly wounded Melodi. Her left wrist had bandages around it, and she seemed a bit scratched up. Zidane's eyes widened, and he was having trouble moving. She looked at everyone else, who were also surprised. She slowly walked towards them, and they noticed she had a slight limp. "What are you guys doing here...?"

Before anyone could answer though, Melodi quickly took out her sword, and glared. Zidane quickly raised his hands, but when he heard footsteps approaching, he quickly turned around along with everyone else. Blade had appeared, but he didn't have any weapon out. He walked a little closer to them, and Melodi had moved in front. Her sword was still raised, but made no move yet. He had a straight face, and looked at her. "Melodina..."

"Stay...away," she threatened. "You already had a laugh once beating me. Do you really have the nerve to fight me like this?"

"You misunderstand. I did not come here to fight you," Blade told her. Freya, Steiner, Amarant, Quina and Cid all ran towards the village after seeing Blade, and wondered what was going on. They were all surprised to see Melodi, and Cid jumped up when he saw her, and demanded Blade to leave.

"Melodina, please," he said as he looked at her. Everyone else watched, and he brought up his hands in defense. "I need your help. I am being mind controlled, and I cannot get out of it. I _need_ you to help me!"

"Are you kidding me?" she snarled. She didn't lower her sword at all, and simply gripped it tighter. "Look at what you did—both you and Kuja! Do you really think I'm gonna listen to you after everything you've done!?"

"I am sorry," he pleaded. He was being sincere, and Melodi hated it. She knew she couldn't fight him the way she was, so she told him to leave if he was really sorry. He lowered his head, and in an instant teleported away. Melodi took a deep breath, and lowered her blade. Freya looked at it, and noticed it was broken.

"Melodi...what happened?" Cid asked as he looked at the young woman. She dropped her sword, and looked away. "You haven't written back or returned. Just what exactly happened?"

Melodi sighed, and Freya told everyone they should head back to the ship. They would find out what happened along the way since they needed to head back to the ship.


	26. Chapter 26

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:  
www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

**A/N:  
**That red light/green light mini-game... D:  
Other than that, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter XXVI:  
****Safe and sound**

When everyone returned to the ship, Eiko took care of the immediate wounds that Melodi had. When she was done, everyone looked at her. Zidane was still in shock that Melodi just appeared out of nowhere, but he was more shocked to see her hurt. Dagger, on the other hand, was so glad to see her friend. She had given her a hug, and Melodi returned it quite eagerly. She wanted to know what happened, but Cid wouldn't say anything until he heard about her and her investigations.

"Well, you already know what happened to the black mages," she said as she looked at Vivi. "I'm really sorry, Vivi. I tried everything I could to make them stop going."

"It's okay, really...," Vivi said. He looked over to the young spy, and was just glad that she was alright. "I'm just happy to see you're okay."

Melodi smiled, and looked at everyone else. "I was prepared to fight Kuja so that I could at least stall until the mages escaped or something, but then he told them how he could extend their lives, and I couldn't even convince them to stay. Blade also came in and immediately brought out his sword, and we started fighting—I really thought I was gonna die, but Kuja told him to stop. They all left, and Mr. 288 patched me up the best he could."

Melodi looked out into the water, and then back at everyone. Cid nodded, and explained to her what had happened during her leave. He told her about Kuja returning to the Mist continent and destroying Alexandria, and then told her how he saw him get away with his airship and with a couple of mages.

"Is this why Dagger can't talk?" Melodi asked Cid. He nodded, and she sighed as she lowered her head. "If only I was stronger..."

"Stop!" Zidane shouted. Everyone looked towards him, and wondered what was going on. Melodi kept her composure, and looked at him. She wasn't sure if he was angry or sad, but she waited for him to speak. "You almost got killed and your first thought is to get stronger!? What about the people who care about you? Dagger was worried about you! Cid was worried about you! _I _was worried about you!"

Melodi stood there, and noticed the look on his face. She admitted personally that she wasn't taking anyone's feelings into consideration, but she wasn't wrong about getting stronger. She lowered her head; Zidane was right—she should've thought about everyone else. This was the reason why she was better off alone, so that she wouldn't grow attached to anyone. During the time she was away she really thought about everyone, especially Zidane. She didn't know how, but he really got through to her, and being without him seemed almost unreal. She looked at everyone, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said. Everyone looked at her, and she dropped her shoulders. "I really should have thought about everyone else. I just thought this would help a lot more than just standing around."

Cid cleared his throat, and told everyone that he was just glad to see she was safe and sound. Freya couldn't help but notice Melodi had changed a bit, especially with talking. She knew the girl didn't talk much at all, but now she was apologizing to everyone, and actually let them know how she felt. Dagger even noticed the difference in personality, and she was happy to see her friend be a bit more talkative. Everyone returned to their normal posts, and Melodi leaned against the railing as she watched the water. Zidane approached her, and leaned beside her.

"Sorry I yelled," he said, looking at the young spy. "Maybe it's because of what's been happening, but I know everyone would be sad if anything happened to you."

"It's fine. Thank you for saving Dagger and Eiko," she said. He feared she would go back to her silent self, but then she looked at him. "I thought back on what I said about dying for something worthy... I'll admit I don't want to die. It's scary being so close to it..."

**ȶ **

_The young spy arrived at the village filled with black mages, and everything looked pretty well. She walked around and asked how some of them were doing, and they were just enjoying being in the village, and she was glad. It was about two days after leaving Dagger and the rest that she arrived, and she hoped she would be able to find anything on Kuja so she would come back quickly._

_One of the mages asked if she was still traveling with Vivi, and she told them that after Dagger's mother passed away, everyone had gone their own way. He seemed a bit disappointed about it, but it couldn't have been helped. The only thing Melodi could do was try and track down Kuja and kill him before he caused anymore problems. _

_Before anything else could happen shouting was heard, and Melodi made her way towards the entrance of the village. She lightly gasped as she saw Kuja walking into the village. She quickly took out her sword, and ran in front of him. "__What are you doing here?"_

"Well, well, w_ell. If this is a ball, then you are certainly the belle," he said as he placed his finger on his chin. __He strutted around a bit, and then told the mages that he knew a secret. "If you come follow me, I'll tell you a secret about how to extend your pathetic lives."_

_Sheglared at the silver-headed man, and raised her blade at him. He simply gave a light chuckle, and it bothered Melodi. "I know you're lying. Why are you even here bothering them?"_

_The mages all gathered around, and wondered if Kuja was telling the truth. Melodi wasn't believing that they could possibly have hope in what Kuja said, and even told them that he was lying. They didn't seem to listen, and Kuja laughed. "What could you say that is better than my offer to live longer?"_

"_You're nothing but bad news! You're a murderer!" Melodi shouted. She pointed her sword at him as she glared. "I may have not liked the queen, but I'm going to make sure you die here for Dagger's sake!"_

_She quickly ran over to Kuja, and attempted to attack him. The moment her blade tried touching him though, she was blocked by another sword. She jumped back, and wasn't at all surprised to see her brother standing in front of him. She glared, and raised her guard up even higher. He didn't give emotions to how he was feeling—he looked like a wall. Kuja laughed, and flicked his hair back. "Ah, my dear belle... I'm sure you want to hurt me, but I've got someone here who won't let you."_

_Melodi still glared at Blade, and noticed there wasn't even a speck of light in his eyes. He raised his blade, and looked at her. "Melodina... you must die here. He will not allow you to live."_

_She didn't understand what he meant by that, and didn't have time to process that when he came and attacked her. She initially blocked the attack, but he was quick on his toes and attacked her again. She wasn't able to block it but healed before he landed another attack, which she clumsily blocked. This was the moment she was waiting for—a fight to the death against her brother. She attacked him a couple of times, but he blocked most of them. They attacked at the same time, and their blades hit against each other, and Melodi stared at him. _

"_You killed our mother and father. You killed my friends. You destroyed my home, and took everything from me," she said as she continued to stare. She got in another failed attack, but continued to strike as she spoke. "I can't die until I know you're dead!"_

_Blade scoffed as she said that, and as she was about to hit him again, he took the hilt of his sword and hit her side with astounding strength. She clutched that side, and with her guard completely down he took his sword and slashed her wrist when she tried defending. She cried out in pain, but she wasn't going to give in. She mustered the will to stand straight despite the searing pain coming from her side, and swung her sword as hard as she could. Blade also brought his sword and swung it, and when the two blades collided it destroyed Melodi's blade as it broke in half. _

_She brought it close to her, and cursed to herself when she examined it. She was still going to fight despite it, and ran up to him with the intention of using her hands to fight. He expected however, and again used the hilt of his sword to attack her other side. Since it came so quickly, and she had no other way to defend herself, she felt the pain and quickly fell to her knees. She was feeling the need to throw up, but ignored it as she got up again._

_Blade laughed as she did, and brought his sword and pointed it at her. "Look at you—you're completely pathetic. Why not just admit defeat?"_

_Melodi brought her hand together, and attempted to heal herself. Blade noticed this, and quickly brought his sword and stabbed her thigh. She cried in pain yet again, and pressed her hand against the wound. She wasn't going to stop or admit defeat, and attempted to keep going. She fell to the floor when she felt a strong and hard slap across her face, but not even that was going to stop her. Blade started to laugh, and when she slowly got up, Kuja called his name. "we're done here."_

_Blade wasn't going to stop, and raised his sword. Kuja sighed, and told him to stop. "I don't care if you're trying to follow his orders, we're done here. Save that until after I'm done with my current plan."_

_Blade grunted, and thought about it for a while. Melodi picked up her sword, and attempted to attack Blade while he was talking. She knew that if she got this attack in the right place—which would be his heart—she would be fine with dying after. In an instant though, they all left after being teleported. She shouted out in anger, and told him to come back. She was trying to withstand the pain, but when it came to be too much she fainted._

**ȶ**

Melodi shook her head, and turned around. She saw Blank walking up to the steering wheel, and she raised her eyebrow. He waved his hand to her, and she smiled as she limped up to him. "Are you going with us?"

"Nah, I'm just here to watch over the ship while you guys are out," he replied. Zidane walked to them, and she placed a hand on her hip as he continued. "I gotta say, you made Zidane look like a wimpy weeny while you were gone."

Zidane shouted at blank to be quiet, while the redhead laughed. Melodi smiled at the two and looked at Zidane. She didn't really think her absence would have such a huge impact, and she wasn't going to lie about missing everyone, but it would have made it easier if everyone else didn't miss her. Vivi was incredibly happy to see her, along with Dagger, but she was surprised about Eiko and Freya, who she was only with for a while. Steiner had even commented about her being reckless, and told her to be more careful for Dagger's sake. Amarant didn't have much of an opinion, but she already knew that. She was quite thankful that Blade hadn't killed her, or else she would've caused much grief. The only thing she did receive was a slight limp, but Eiko told her it would away after a while. She looked over to Zidane. "Where are we headed?"

"To Kuja's hideout," Zidane replied. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of him _and _Blade!"

Freya placed a finger on her chin, and thought about the current predicament involving Blade. She knew he was a man to be reckoned with by having one of their own almost be killed, but the look on his face when he pleaded for help made her think of something. She looked at everyone else and spoke.

"I don't think we should fight Blade. If he's seriously asking for help, why don't we ask him to help us take out Kuja?" Freya knew it was a stretch to ask, and received plenty of looks from the rest of the group. Dagger had asked this same question in regards to him helping her with her mother, but didn't have enough time to ask. Melodi explained how the look on his face when she fought him led her to believe that he wouldn't help, but Freya shook her head. "Did you also look at his face when he was begging for help? What if he really is being mind controlled? If we could get rid of whatever it is controlling him, maybe he would help?"

Everyone looked at Melodi, and she took a deep breath. She just wanted revenge for what happened back at her home and she didn't think it would turn out to be this big, but she understood how Freya was only wanting more power to help against Kuja, who was unbelievably strong having taken out Alexandria. Cid bounced his way into the conversation and looked at everyone. "We'll have time to deal with that when the time comes, right now we need to find Kuja."

Cid was right; their priority was Kuja, and if Blade decided to help then it would just be an added bonus. Melodi wasn't so sure about him helping, but maybe somewhere deep inside her heart wanted him to stop helping Kuja. The ship started, and everyone prepared as they headed towards the desert to stop Kuja.

Once they landed the ship near the shore, everyone but Blank made their way towards the quicksands. They were a bit skeptic, not to mentioned scared to jump into a random quicksand digging into the ground below, but after a moment of thinking, they all got sucked in.

**ȶ**

Upon waking up, Zidane looked around and asked the only person with him what was going on. Cid was just as confused, and wanted to know where they were. After falling into the quicksand, everything else went dark, and it seemed like it had happened to everyone. Zidane asked where everyone else was, but Cid didn't know either, and hoped they were all alright.

"_So you're finally awake..."_

Zidane looked around and immediately knew that voice belonged to Kuja. The silver-headed man was speaking to him through what seemed to be a speaker, and told him how he was happy to see Zidane. Neither Cid or Zidane were happy to see him, and Zidane asked where everyone else was.

"_My, my... aren't we feisty today? No need to worry about them. They're in rooms not unlike yours. _Oh, yes... by the way, I should probably enlighten you as to your current situation."

The floor began to rotate, and Zidane and Cid made sure they didn't go near the center when they saw it open up. Kuja warned them what would happen if they fell down, and started laughing. Zidane threatened the silver-headed bard, and Kuja simply mocked him. He told them that if he wanted his friends to live, he would have to do him a little favor. Zidane didn't think much on it as he had no choice, and Kuja laughed as he told him to step outside. He and Cid walked outside, but before Zidane went any further he bent down near Cid.

"Hey, Cid. I need you to look after the others," he asked the frog. Cid agreed, and told him to come back safely, and Zidane nodded. He walked towards the end of the hallway, and saw mages on each side. Kuja instructed him to stand between them, and when he did he was teleported to a different room.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Kuja said as Zidane stepped out of the teleporter. He stood on guard as he faced Kuja, and told him to cut to the chase. Kuja laughed at his impatiences, and told him how he wanted something from somewhere. "I'm going to send you to a place called Oeilvert."

Kuja explained that Oeilvert was a place south of the seaways canyon, on the forgotten continent. He told him that the place had an anti-magic barrier around it, so no one was able to use magic. "I want to send you because you're too stupid to use magic. Once there, I want you to retrieve the Gulug stone for me."

Kuja also told him that he would send him, along with three other of his friends to the place along the Hilda Garde 1. Although he was quite offended with the comment about being stupid, he had to be quick and choose three of his friends to come along. Since there was no magic allowed, it was obvious he had to pick fighters to help him, but he didn't want to bring them all in case something happened back at Kuja's hideout.

"I want Steiner, Quina, and Amarant," he said. He would be leaving Freya and Melodi behind, but he knew those two were capable together and with Melodi's limp he didn't want her doing too much. Kuja agreed, and summoned all three of them. Their doors opened, and Kuja instructed them to walk to the middle of the platform at the end of the hallway. When they did they were teleported, and immediately raised their guards when they saw Kuja.

"Spare me the emotional reunion scene, please," Kuja said. He told Zidane to stand with them, and when he did he demanded Kuja to keep his promise. Kuja complied, and they were teleported to the dock and were instructed to head towards the airship.

When they began flying towards the place, Zidane asked the mages in charge of the wheel if they could trust Kuja. When none of them answered, Zidane shouted for them to say something. Zorn and Thorn came walking in, and told him that they only listen to them and no one else. Zidane called them out for being back-stabbers, and they just laughed as they told him not to worry lest they kill his friends. They began to say that the mages were only meant to follow orders, and would be dead once they finished their mission. Zidane scoffed, and glared at them. "You two aren't any different from them."

"What!?" Thorn shouted. Zorn raised his fist, and glared at Zidane. "Rubbish!"

Zidane explained that they were just pawns following orders like the mages, and asked if he was right. A voice was heard from behind the twins, and Zidane stared as Blade came out. "You are right to think they are pawns; we all are."

"Blade!" Zorn announced. Thorn mocked Zidane, and laughed as he did. "Now you will regret what you said!"

"Calm down, I am not here to fight," Blade said as he stood in between the twins. He told them to leave, and they complied. When they were out of sight Blade looked back at Zidane. "We will be flying towards the continent of my home."

Zidane's eye grew when Blade said the word home. He knew that if it was the place of his home, then it was Melodi's home as well. He took it upon himself to ask Blade some questions. "Why are you helping Kuja? Why are you trying to kill Melodi? And why did you destroy your _own_ home?"

"I am bound to Kuja and a higher power," he replied. "As for home, it was part of the plan to destroy it along with my sister. I will be part of that plan soon after her death."

Zidane didn't understand what he meant by any of that, but he wasn't going to let him or anyone else hurt Melodi. Blade began to clutch his head, and noticed he was in a bit of pain. Zidane didn't know what to do, but when he stopped clutching his head he looked at him. "You must protect Melodina, and you must tell her to come back home. There is something she needs to see."

Zidane was still beyond confused, but when he looked at him his appearances seemed softer—like he wasn't going to hurt anybody. Blade clutched his head again, and walked away as he did. Zidane stood there staring at him, and was starting to agree with Freya about him being mind controlled when he confessed about it. But how was he going to get rid of it? How would Melodi react to it?

**ȶ**

When the ship landed, Zidane and the others walked towards Oeilvert. The place was filled with sand, and looked incredibly ancient. None of them knew how Blade or Melodi lived in such a desolated continent, and wondered if there were still people living on it. They headed towards the entrance, and when he couldn't open it up it opened by itself. Right off the bat they didn't feel that great about coming, but they had to get that stone if they wanted everyone else safe.

When they entered the place everything else looked dead. The walls were crumbled down, and a lot of dust filled the air. They went upstairs and entered a room with a blue light, and Zidane went and touched it. The light turned red, and nothing seemed to happen. He shrugged his shoulders, and the rest continued down stairs since there was nothing more left upstairs.

When they entered a different room, they noticed a big circle on the floor, and when they got close to it lit up. They all surrounded it, and a planet appeared. Writing also appeared and Steiner questioned what it said, since he couldn't read it. Zidane focused on it, and read a loud. "...Mother...Terra...?"

He couldn't make out the rest, but Quina was pretty impressed that he was even able to read it. Zidane shook his head though. "It's not that I can read it... it's more like the words are talking to me. I don't even know why..."

He shook his head again, and they continued on with exploring. They entered another room that had four pillars of yellow light, and decided to check them out. They couldn't light them up in any order though, and tried doing it from top to bottom. The first light didn't really say much, as it talked about an old ship. The other one also talked about a ship, but Zidane couldn't make the words out and the only thing he could see were words like war, shipbuilding and technology. Eventually after seeing all of them, they were talking about different types of ships. The pictures provided all talked about a ship named invincible, since that word popped out a lot. The gang didn't know what to make if it, so they continued on.

They entered a room with a bridge, and they walked towards it until they saw a ball light up. Zidane tapped it, and a projection of pictures appeared. Zidane read little by little about how a town flourished, and that cities were produced when Terra was at it's peak. The pictures left after reading that the decline began, and the team were left to wonder what it was trying to say. They left the area, and thought about the place for a moment. They had checked out all the rooms so far, and looked around for any more. When they saw a blue door with an unlocked lock on it, they knew where to go.

They entered the room, and it was a pretty weird sight. They continued to walk all the way to the end, and along the way they noticed stoned faces on the wall. Most of the were destroyed, and a few remained.

"W-What a disturbing room!" Steiner mentioned. It was a creepy room, and when they stopped talking, a face popped out from the wall. They all jumped, obviously scared at the sudden action, and the face's lips started to move with some intangible words.

"Aiya! How scary!" Quina shouted. Zidane was quick to notice that the face was saying something, and when they listened in it told them to stand on the stone. They were confused, but it was speaking directly into their minds. They all climbed on top of the stone, and it started to hover.

_Visitors, listen well... this is the record of our civilization.  
__The seed's decline was not our fault. All vegetation and...vessels...died out.  
__The decay of our Terra...triggered it all...in order to stop the decay, many methods were considered. _

_Ultimately, the best minds of Terra's civilization gathered...then, a final resuscitation was attempted on the mother continent. Unfortunately, it ended in failure...it was later discovered to have been the catalyst...subjects were selected..._

_After four tremendous sacrifices, eternal prosperity seemed within reach...flora and fauna were revived, but...is still in stasis. Final results...are still pending._

_In order that our glorious history not die with us, we were constructed..._

The faces stopped talking, and they all hovered back down and walked away from the stone. Steiner asked what they were talking about, and Zidane was curious as well, but they needed to hurry and save the rest. They walked out, and noticed a door appeared. They decided to enter it, and noticed a giant circle on the floor. They walked around the circle, and another hologram appeared. The planet with a red moon appeared, and then another planet with a blue moon appeared. They joined, and another picture of a planet with both the red and blue moon appeared. They figured they would learn more, so they continued to the next room. A blue stone appeared, and they stepped on it. Instantly, it started up, and they were being brought down.

When it stopped they entered the next area, and they noticed a pillar. They saw a stone in the middle, and Zidane knew it was what Kuja was harping about. He stepped closer and tried to take out the stone, but when he felt something odd about it, he backed away. Something was heard flying in from above and everyone prepared to fight. It looked incredibly weird, like a giant airship with a sword attached to it. They knew they wouldn't be able to get the stone with it in the way, so they had no choice but to fight.

**ȶ**

Back at Kuja's hideout, everyone else was feeling a bit overwhelmed about being captured, and wondered when they would be released. Eiko for one was upset that they kept her in such a cooped up place, and shouted how it was no way to treat a lady. She bent down, and hoped that Zidane and the others were okay. Melodi was just plain angry. She shouted for someone to open the door, but no one answered. She wasn't liking this.

_So, how do you like the special suite I reserved for each of you?  
__By the way, Zidane is out running an errand for me in return for your safety.  
__But I hate keeping promises...__and I so love deceit.  
__So, I thought I would give you a special death to remember me by.  
__My palace is home to a magnificent hourglass.  
__As its sands fall, the floors of your rooms slowly open.  
__Well? Isn't it a fabulous idea?  
__Your lives will be spared if the hourglass is reset. If Zidane comes back in time, that is.  
__Oops, just ten more minutes. Bette start praying.  
__Farewell...my sweet, lovable morons._

Everyone seemed distraught after hearing this, and Cid was shocked hearing it from outside the jails. He had to save them since no one was around, and went to find the hourglass. When he noticed some mages walking out of a room, they started talking about the hourglass. When they left, Cid quickly bounced his way into that room, and noticed the key. Unfortunately, it was guarded by a hedgehog monster who was larger than Cid, but he _had_ to get that key. He decided to go get it, but stopped whenever the hedgehog turned around. After a few moments of stopping and going, he was able to get the key. He ran over towards a scale, and noticed weights made out of iron, stone, clay and wood. He examined the scale and the weights, and placed the clay, iron and stone weights on the left scale. He climbed up the scale, and used the key to reset the hourglass, knowing that everyone should be safe.

Back towards the jail suites, the doors opened and everyone walked out of them. Eiko quickly ran out, and took a deep breath as she thought she was going to die. She was thankful that everyone made it out, and Cid quickly came running in. "Aha! You all made it, ribbit!"

"Cid?" Melodi asked, looking at the end of the hallway. She walked towards him, and everyone else followed. "Did you save us?"

"And it wasn't easy, mind you...But we've no time to celebrate, ribbit!" he said as he looked at everyone. "I heard from two black mages that there's some kind of trap up ahead. They said 'you basically just have to turn them all on, whatever that means. Let's hurry!"

"That's right! We can't just rely on Zidane!" Eiko said as she looked at everyone. "We gotta work together until Zidane gets back!"

Melodi walked a bit towards the area leading into the palace, and took a big, deep breath. She didn't know how useful she was going to be with her limped leg, but she was going to try. She looked over to one of the statues, and noticed the sword on it. She walked over to it, and took the sword out of its hand. She swung it around for good measure, and took out her old sword and switched it with the new one. She turned around and faced everyone as she gave a confident look. "Let's get to it, then!"

* * *

That mini-game...oh god.


	27. Chapter 27

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:  
www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

**A/N:  
**In case some of you are wondering, Melodi is a red mage/red wizard. They can use low-leveled/mid-leveled black/white magic, and can wield an array of weapons but she only uses her sword. As for magic, she'll only use some.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter XXVII:  
****I'll be watching over you, kupo**

Melodi, Dagger, Eiko, Freya, Vivi and Cid all prepared when they left to the next area. They examined the area and turned on anything they could turn on, and proceeded to the next area. Melodi was on her guard more than the others, because she feared her brother would pop out at any moment, but other than that they proceeded as usual. She still walked with her limp, but it wasn't as bad and she was able to support the pain.

Eiko watched as Melodi walked in front of them along with Freya, and was still curious about how Zidane liked her. She was tough—there was no doubt about that. One thing Eiko noticed though was how she was talking more, and it was something Zidane liked. She would watch as they talked amongst each other, and she saw how relaxed, as relaxed as Melodi could get, they got when they did. She knew now that she wasn't a bad person either, since she was so determined to get rid of Kuja for Dagger's sake. She knew Vivi liked her a lot as well, but he pretty much got along with everyone.

There was nothing she knew about her past or about her brother, but wondered about it. She decided to ask. "Melodi, why do you want to kill your brother?"

She wasn't so reactive when it came to her brother, but she wondered why Eiko was taking an interest. She stopped when she realized that the young girl didn't know about her past, and Freya didn't know either. Everyone else stopped, and she looked at them.

"Well, it all started when I was five. My brother was different one day, and he destroyed my home along with my friends and family," she said as she looked at Eiko, who looked sad. "I don't know how, but I was saved when I was teleported to Lindblum. I grew up learning how to fight, so that one day I could take revenge on Blade."

The rest stood silent, and Melodi shook her head as she smiled at them. "It doesn't bother me anymore when I talk about it, and I guess it's because I've started listening to some good advice."

"Really?" Eiko asked again. Melodi nodded, and looked at everyone else.

"I've been learning how to let people inside my heart," she replied. Freya looked at her, and was pretty surprised that she took her advice to heart. She imagined someone like Melodi to forever be the silent, aloof type, but she was glad to be proven wrong. "And I'm trying not to lie to myself, either."

Eiko smiled at her, and was probably understanding how Zidane chose her instead of someone like Dagger. It wasn't about looks, status or any of the small stuff. She was trying to change, and Zidane was falling in love with the person she was becoming. She was surprised she listened to her own advice though, since it had been for Vivi. Eiko smiled again, and was able to have some 'girl talk' with the young spy, even though Cid and Vivi were present.

"Well, now that that's out, let's keep going," Melodi instructed as she started to limp. "We can't Zidane down, can't we?"

Everyone else agreed, and they continued along with Melodi. Dagger was very proud of her friend, and found it inspiring that she was able to stay strong despite everything that had happened to her. She wished she could be someone like her, but she knew it would take a long while to be anywhere as strong as Melodi was. She was going to try though, and she hoped that she could change.

They reached the end of the palace, and looked around for anything that could light up. Dagger and Eiko looked around, while Freya and Vivi looked in a different place. Cid also looked around hoping to find switch on the floor. Melodi looked at the walls, and noticed the murals. The place they were in was really elegant, but she couldn't believe that it belonged to someone so maniacal. Eiko announced that she found some candles, and she lit it up. They waited for a moment, until they heard a voice.

_Intruder alert.  
__Defense system activated.  
__Initializing automatic countermeasures.  
__Transferring from observation to attack mode._

"Huh? That's not Kuja's voice!" Eiko shouted. Freya and Melodi took out their weapons, and were on guard. Eiko, Dagger and Vivi followed with taking out their weapons, and everyone looked around. A giant wall-like thing appeared in front of them, and started talking.

_Detecting active bloodstone..._

It started detecting the stones that the crew had taken out when they turned on all the switches in each room, and failed to detect any. Freya lifted her spear, and wondered what it was talking about until she figured it out. "Those stones must have been enhancements for this thing."

"With no enhancements or anything helping it, it should be easy to take out, so let's do it!" Melodi suggested. Everyone prepared their weapons, and prepared to fight the defense system of the palace.

**ȶ**

"Finally made it back," Zidane said as he got off the Hilda Garde 1. Everyone else followed, and they quickly made it to the teleporter that stood at the end of the room. Zidane hoped that Kuja kept his promise and hoped that everyone else was okay. When they got to the teleporter, they were transferred to a different room than Kuja's. "What the...where are we now?"

He questioned if he took a wrong turn, but Kuja's voice was heard from above, and told them that he was in the room past the stairs. Everyone started to proceed, but Kuja stopped them, and told Zidane to come alone.

"Zidane, it is surely a trap!" Steiner told him. "Proceed with caution!"

Zidane already knew it was going to be a trap, but he had no choice. He walked past the stairs and entered the room. Kuja greeted him, and mocked about missing him dearly. Zidane didn't bother greeting him, and threatened him about his friend's safety. Kuja laughed at his bluntness, and spoke. "Take a look in there."

Zidane walked towards the cage in the middle, and saw Melodi, Dagger, Eiko, Vivi, Freya, and Cid all lying down on the floor unconscious. Kuja laughed again. "No need to worry. They just needed some rest, that's all. Now, give me the Gulug stone."

**ȶ**

Outside the room Steiner, Amarant, and Quina all waited for Zidane and the others to return. Steiner was getting a bit impatient, and wondered how the others were doing. He was mostly concerned about the princess, and was freaking out should something happen to her. As soon as he turned around though, he saw a group of people who teleported in the area. He watched as the other half of the group ran up to them, and Eiko looked around. "Huh? Where's Zidane?"

"He went alone to Kuja's chamber," Steiner explained. "But how did you escape?"

Cid was about to explain, but Eiko interrupted him. "There's no time! We gotta go stop Zidane!"

One by one everyone ran into the room. Vivi and Melodi were the firsts to enter, while Steiner, Amarant, and Eiko were the lasts. Eiko was blocked as the door closed though, and started shouting. She looked around the room, and unbeknownst to her, Zorn and Thorn appeared from behind.

"You bastard! You're the worst scum alive!" Zidane shouted as he got up from looking at his friends. Kuja yawned, and told him that he was tired of hearing Zidane complain so much. He asked once again if he was going to hand over the stone, but then Vivi interrupted and told him to stop. Zidane turned around and watched as everyone came inside the room, and he turned around and looked at Kuja. "So, who's inside this cage?"

"Oh dear, I wasn't expecting this. That's right, the ones inside are fake! But don't think you've won yet!" Kuja announced as they looked at him. Zidane asked what he meant by that, Kuja simply chuckled.

"Aaa! Leave me alone!" Eiko shouted. Everyone heard as her voice muffled through the door and as Zorn and Thorn knocked both her and Cid unconscious. Melodi and Zidane called out to both of them, but it was too late. Kuja used his magic to get the stone off of Zidane's hands. When he noticed they all turned around.

"I wanted to finish you off after getting the Gulug stone and killing all your friends...," Kuja said. He placed a finger on his chin, and laughed a bit. "Instead, I'll just take the girl."

Kuja laughed as he began to leave. Blade appeared from the teleporter, and Melodi gasped as she saw him. He had no expression on his face, and he simply stared at everyone as Kuja made his way towards him. They both disappeared into the teleporter and Zidane went running after them. The teleporter wasn't working when he went on it, and he cursed to himself.

"He must have gone to the airship!" Steiner said. Everyone ran over to the teleporter outside Kuja's chamber, and quickly made their way towards the dock. The Hilda Garde 1 wasn't there anymore, and Zidane kicked the dirt when they got away. Cid, who came out of nowhere, ran up to them and spoke.

"We can still follow him on the Blue Narciss!" he said. Zidane nodded, and told everyone to hurry towards the ship. Melodi was glad that Cid was alright, and picked him up as they ran towards the ship.

**ȶ**

Onboard the Blue Narciss, Blank steered straight on the path where Kuja was going. He was going at top speed, and informed everyone that he headed toward an odd-looking structure.

"Is there something beyond there...?" Freya asked as she looked out into the ocean. Zidane wondered why he took Kuja, and Cid mentioned about Eiko summoning eidolons.

"That's it! He's probably after her for the same reason he was after Dagger!" Zidane said. Dagger had a worried look on her face, but Melodi rubbed her back as Zidane assured her. "We're not gonna let him have his way."

Dagger nodded, and Zidane looked at the building. Kuja had a lot to answer for, and some of them concerned almost everyone in the group. He wanted to know why he was so interested in Dagger and Eiko's eidolons, and why he wanted Melodi and Blade dead. When they got off the boat, they quickly made their way towards the building. It was very chilly because of the snow surrounding it, and they entered the main building.

"What do you beggars want?" a man asked as he looked at everyone. "You are in a holy place. Keep the noise down."

The man noticed Vivi, and was quick to judge. "Hmph! Just like the other pointy-hats! No manners at all."

Zidane was quick to catch what he said, and asked if he had seen anyone who looked like Vivi. The man was very annoyed, and Melodi raised her eyebrow in confusion. "How dare you speak to me like so! I am the priest of Esto Gaza, the holy place in which you stand. Mind you tongue, child. Are you in league with that brazen crew?"

Zidane didn't care about the place, and only asked where they went. He told him that Eiko was with them, and that her life was in danger. The man simply spoke. "All life is equal. The souls of the dead will return to the stars. Through the path of the souls of the Shimmering Island."

A this point, everyone was getting annoyed with the man. Steiner even commented about how a man of the cloth would turn a blind eye to evil. The priest only watched them, and judged that they didn't do anything wrong. He told them that a lot of them barged into the place, and headed straight for Mount Gulug, an enormous volcano that went extinct ages ago. He told them that one of the black mages carried Eiko there as well. Zidane nodded, and the rest started heading towards Mount Gulug.

When they entered the place, it was pretty deep going all the way down, but they had no choice. They proceeded down the path that lead towards the bottom, and fought a couple of monsters along the way. Melodi was feeling the pain of her limp, but knew she had to keep up with everyone else. Eventually they found a rope leading all the way to the bottom, and slid down. They fought a monster who broke down part of the wall, and continued on.

"Zidane, it's Eiko!" Vivi said as he spotted Eiko and everyone else. "Kuja and the black mages are there, too!"

"Eiko!" Zidane shouted. "That must be the extraction spell!"

They watched as Zorn and Thorn started doing the spell, and both Dagger and Melodi came in when they saw it. Dagger was getting distraught seeing it, and tried to go after them, but Zidane stopped her. Everyone knew how she felt, and she had to trust them all enough to let them stop Zorn and Thorn. Dagger nodded, and looked over to Melodi, who had a smile telling her it would be alright.

Zorn and Thorn, on the other hand, had a very hard time extracting the eidolons from Eiko. It wasn't working, and they wondered if they had made a mistake. Blade watched as they argued on and on, while Kuja stepped in when he had enough. "Will you two just shut up!?"

They blamed each other, and kept arguing until Kuja silenced them. He knew there was power within Eiko, and wanted them to continue with the extraction. They told Kuja that if they continued it would kill Eiko, and that they couldn't even do it until she was sixteen. Kuja _needed_ a power greater than Alexander to kill Garland since his powers were beyond his.

"I must destroy him before Terra's plan is activated, or my soul will no longer be my own!" Kuja demanded. "Who cares if she lives? I want that eidolon!"

Kuja returned back to the black mages and Blade, and grew frustrated with the twins. Blade had asked Kuja why he couldn't take the mind control off of him, but the silver-headed man knew that he would retaliate with force if he did. Blade was conflicted from being controlled from Garland and Kuja, but majority of the time it was Kuja controlling him. He eventually found out why Garland wanted the siblings dead, and decided to keep them alive to thwart his plan any way he could.

The twins tried to use the spell again, but when Mog came out of Eiko's attire, they were surprised. They tried to get past it, but Mog wouldn't let up. They eventually told Kuja, and he grew even more frustrated. They told him that Mog was interfering with the extraction process, and knew it was the cause of the failure. Kuja scoffed, and told them to kill it. As Kuja left, Eiko started to wake up.

"Mog..." Eiko struggled to say as she looked at her best friend. "No, Mog. Hide behind me..."

Eiko watched Mog, and asked her what the problem was. Mog spoke directly into Eiko's mind, and thanked her for everything. Eiko didn't know what was going on, but Mog told her not to worry. "I will always be with you, kupo."

As Mog flew up, a light appeared around her chest. Everyone else tried to run in, but a bright light appeared, and Mog was suddenly transforming. The twins had had enough, and engaged in battle with the young girl. With the power of Mog now within Eiko, she got up, and brought out her weapon. Mog spoke to Eiko, and asked to use her summon, Terra Homing.

"Okay!" Eiko replied. She brought her flute up and played a little tune. "Terra Homing!"

In a flash the twins were brought into a ball of light, and out appeared a giant feline that greatly resembled Mog. She brought about multiple light rays, and concentrated them all directly towards Zorn and Thorn. Together they formed a greater ball of light, and with the flick of Mog's hand the ball compressed, defeating the twin jokers. With her lasts words as Mog, she told Eiko that she wanted to be with her, so she became a moogle. "Don't worry. I'll always watch over you, kupo."

Everyone was able to run into the room, and they noticed Zorn and Thorn passed out from the battle. Zidane and Vivi walked over to Eiko, and asked if she was alright. She was alright, although...

"Mog saved me...," she said as she lowered her head. "I never knew that Mog was an eidolon. She always looked after me...disguised as a moogle. Even though...even though she was weak...she fought her best to protect me."

Zidane understood, and from the air fell a piece of cloth. As it fell, it formed into a ribbon, and Eiko caught it. She was saddened about Mog disappearing, but Zidane assured her. "Mog'll always watch over you."

Melodi walked into the room along with everyone else, and out appeared Kuja. He was surprised—shocked that Mog was able to go into trance. "So... an eruption of anger against one's surroundings induces a complete trance! It's not the will to live, nor is it the desire to protect another!"

Everyone was really confused as to what he was going on about, but Kuja continued. "That means...I simply need a powerful soul, even if that soul is not my own!"

Kuja laughed as he found his answer, and Zidane demanded to know what he was plotting. He laughed again as he stated he longer needed any of them, and Vivi tried to stop him. He used his magic, and the twins started to pulsate. "Don't worry, I hear these twins put on quite a good show. Of course, they're really not twins at all..."

Vivi was upset about Kuja running away, and decided to follow him. Zidane tried to call out to him, but before any of them could move any further the twins started getting up. It was a terrifying sight—Zorn and Thorn merged, and together they created a monster that looked like rotting flesh. Melodi and Zidane took out their weapons, while Eiko concentrated on healing. Everyone else also took out their weapons, and they all started attacking the monster. It was a fairly easy fight with all of the fighters, and with Steiner and Eiko going into trance the fight was over in no time.

After the fight, Vivi came out with a couple of black mages. Zidane asked if Kuja had gotten away, but he didn't answer. He looked at the floor, and sighed. "Everyone knew he was lying...but they still followed him. He said that our life spans can't be extended, and that we were fool for believing him."

The black mages apologized for having hurt anyone, but they didn't need to. The rest of them were sitting not too far, since they were still in shock. Vivi shouted, and wanted to know what he could tell them, but no one knew. He walked away with the rest of the black mages, and Zidane yelled. "That bastard! When I get my hands on him—"

"Pardon me, but is someone there?" Zidane heard a voice coming from a room behind them, and walked over to the room behind him. As he entered the room, Dagger and Eiko followed as well. The woman had a pink and gold dress on, and asked where Kuja was. Zidane told her he was gone, and she seemed surprised. "What? You chased him away? I know not who you are, but you have my sincere gratitude."

Dagger walked in front of the woman, and she seemed surprised. The woman was also surprised as she spoke.

"Could this be...Princess Garnet? Why it is! It is you!" she said as she looked and hugged the princess. "I haven't seen your Highness for ages! Why, look how you've grown..."

She asked what Dagger was doing at Mount Gulug, and Zidane asked what a friend of hers was doing in a place like that. Melodi, along with Cid, entered the room, and they were both surprised. Cid being the most. "Oh! My darling Hilda! I finally found you!"

Everyone moved out of the way, and Cid walked towards her. She turned around, and told him she didn't remember ever marrying a toad. Cid convinced her it was him, and she was able to realize by his mustache. Cid looked like he got down on one knee, and begged Hilda. "Hilda, come back to the castle and return me to my former self!"

"Dreadfully sorry, my sugar cup, but I surrendered your favorite airship to a man named Kuja," she said as she looked at him. He didn't care about the airship though, and only cared for his lovely wife. She was quite pleased, and even called him her sweet 'froggy-woggy.'

Melodi chuckled, and Hilda looked at her. She was able to figure out who she was, and Melodi smiled at the Regent's wife. She bowed as she greeted her. "It's really nice to see you again, Lady Hilda."

Hilda smiled in return, and instructed Melodi to walk closer towards her. When she did, she gave the young spy a hug, and was glad to see she was well. "I'm so happy to see you're well! My, you young ladies grow up quite lovely."

Melodi was glad, but Eiko interrupted the reunion and asked Hilda if she knew Kuja. She was going to make him pay for everything he did, and Hilda comforted the young girl. "Very well, my dead. I shall tell you everything once we reach Lindblum."

**ȶ**

Back at Lindblum, Cid asked if Kuja had touched his wife, but she shook her head. She told him that all he really did was talk a lot. When Cid asked her what they talked about she placed a finger on her chin. "Well, he divulged his master plan to me. I didn't even have to ask. It was tiresome. But what he spoke of... it was truly a scene from a nightmare."

Cid asked her what he was talking about, and Hilda explained. "That he was not of this world. He said his aim was to use this world to acquire an even more destructive power...the taking of Hilda Garde 1 was a part of this process."

Cid bounced up and down, and told her that they had to Zidane and the others about it. She nodded, and told him that her abduction wasn't a part of her plan. He was a hopeless narcissist, but he wasn't a skirt-chaser like the Regent. Cid felt his heart break, and it really hit him where it hurt. He was truly sorry for having done anything, and told his wife that he risked his life into saving her. She was skeptic about it, saying that he was only there to get back the Hilda Garde 1, but he was serious about her. "I'll never cheat on you ever again! I promise!"

"...Can your words be trusted?" she asked as she looked down at him. He was very serious, and even swore on his father's grave. She smiled, and agreed to turn him back into a human. He jumped in her arms, and she stared at him. "But it's going to be much worse if you ever cheat on me again! Maybe I'll turn you into a hedgehog pie."

"Erk.. P-Please, no!" Cid protested. "Now turn me back!"

She smiled, and agreed. With a kiss from her lips, the spell unbounded. Cid once again, was turned into a human, and he was very glad about it. "Finally, ribbit! I'm a human again! Gwok! I can concentrate on building Hilda Garde 3!"

Although he was changed from oglop, to frog, and finally to human, the habits still stayed a bit. He was going to stop that, and when he looked at his wife, he apologized once again. They closed in for a hug, and everything between them was smoothed over.

The next day everyone was called over to the conference room for a meeting, and it was about Kuja and his next steps. Zidane stepped into the room and saw everyone already there, and noticed a different man on the throne. He asked who he was, and Freya told him it was Regent Cid. He was shocked. "**Whaaaaat!?**"

"...Still hasn't got any manners, Ribb—,"Cid stopped himself, and cleared his throat when he repeated himself without the frog habits. Zidane laughed, and told him he was able to stop the frog talk. "Silence! Ribbit!"

Everyone was wanting to laugh a little, and Cid dropped his shoulders. "Ugh... I didn't gather you all to talk about that."

Hilda explained how she brought everyone to talk about what Kuja told her while she was held captive, and Cid told them to listen carefully. Steiner looked around, and was a bit confused as to where Dagger or Melodi were. "I do not see the princess or Melodi."

Zidane looked around, and wondered where they went as well, but Steiner told them that he would look for them. Cid told them how he would be constructing the Hilda Garde 3 by using the Blue Narciss, and allowed Hilda to speak. While he left, Zidane asked what Kuja said, and Hilda warned that some parts would be hard to believe. She told them about Kuja's plans about acquiring an even greater power using Gaia, and when Zidane asked what it was, she told them she didn't know since he was from another world. It was hard to believe, and Hilda told them how everyone called their world Gaia, and how his world was called Terra.

She also told them how Terra seemed to be connected to a place called the Shimmering Island, and Zidane suggested going there. Unfortunately, it wasn't possible to get there directly, and Zidane asked what they could do.

"I'll tell you," Hilda said as she looked at them. "The gateway that connects the two worlds is sealed but Kuja said there is a place where the seal can be broken."

Zidane asked her where it was located, and she placed a finger on her chin. "He said it's an old castle located in the northern area of the Forgotten Continent. An explorer left a record of his trip to this particular castle on the Forgotten Continent. If I remember correctly, he wrote that the cliffs were too steep to explore. Other than that, very little is known about the Forgotten Continent..."

"Melodi is from the Forgotten Continent," Zidane said as everyone looked at him. Hilda was shocked ti hear that, and she asked how he knew. "Her brother, Blade, told me he was from the Forgotten Continent."

"Oh my, are you saying Sir Blade is Melodi's brother!?" Hilda asked as she stared wide-eyed at Zidane. Everyone was even more shocked that she referred him as 'Sir', and she nodded her head. "Oh, you must help him! He's being controlled by Kuja, and he's been trying to get out of his control for a very long time. I tried to help with my magic, but it is not enough compared to the magic that's been done to him. He's done such horrible things while being under control, and he wants it to stop."

"So, he wasn't lying about being under control," Freya said as she placed a finger on her chin. "If Melodi is from the Forgotten Continent, then she might be able to help find this castle."

"Oh, if she really is Sir Blade's sister, then she must be a Yua," Hilda explained. When no one knew what she was talking about, she seemed confused. "Has she not told you about her race?"

They were shocked to know that Melodi was a different race, and Zidane sighed. "There's a lot about Melodi that we don't know."

"...I believe her brother said it best when he explained that Melodi was a cursed child," Hilda said, explaining about how she grew up with a poor life. She lowered her head when she continued, and really felt bad about her. "I believe Kuja, or someone working with him, was also the reason why her home was destroyed."

"Wow, so he was doing bad things even before we knew about him!" Eiko shouted. Zidane was really concerned about Melodi, and just when he thought he knew everything about her this came up. He wasn't going to give up though, since he knew Melodi had changed. He knew she would tell them.

"You may find out more if you speak to her," Hilda said. "But please be careful on how you say it, because I feel all this talk about her home may bother her..."

They knew they had to ask her, and Eiko asked if she had to ask Kuja for any of that information. Hilda told them that most of it was voluntarily, and that he didn't think telling her would affect his plan. Amarant made note saying she was right, since Kuja had a lot of power. Zidane shook his head though, and told them they knew where they needed to, they just had to figure out how to get there. Steiner came into the room, and waved his hands around as he shouted.

"Zidane! I bring troubling news!" Steiner said as he looked at him. Zidane asked what he was talking about, and Steiner told him that both Melodi and Dagger were missing. "I searched all over Lindblum, but I couldn't find them. The members of Tantalus aided me in my search, but..."

Zidane placed a finger on his chin, and thought about it. He knew there was no place Melodi would go if she was ever in a funk, but he knew Dagger had one place to go if it wasn't in Lindblum, and that was Alexandria.

After having the Tantalus boys help out, and even asking Beatrix where Melodi and Dagger were, he found out she was where her mother rested. Before going, Beatrix gave a couple of things to give to Zidane, and he was off.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

To view Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:  
www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

**A/N:  
**In case some of you are wondering, Melodi is a red mage/red wizard. They can use low-leveled/mid-leveled black/white magic, and can wield an array of weapons but she only uses her sword. As for magic, she'll only use some.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII:  
****Lillivale**

Dagger stood praying at the grave of her mother, and Melodi sat near her as she watched. It was certainly nice to hear the princess talk again, but she still needed to let everyone else know. Dagger lifted her head and sighed, she was still confused.

"Hey, I've been looking for you guys," Zidane said as he walked up the stairs. Melodi got up, and she along with Dagger turned to face Zidane.

"Zidane!" she said as she stared at him. His eyes widened, and was taken back when she said his name. She told him that she had been thinking since the disaster, that she had to become queen and bring peace back to Alexandria. "I came back here to do that, but... I've talked to Melodi about it, but can I stay with you guys for a while longer?"

Zidane has asked why, and she told him that when her mother was still alive all she ever thought about was how to look and act like a princess. The thought didn't change when her mother passed away or when she was about to be queen. At that point, she only thought how she was going to act and look like a queen. She felt like her people wouldn't accept her the way she was now as queen, but both Zidane and Melodi thought differently.

Zidane placed a finger on his chin, and before he could say anything, he tossed over a stone to Dagger, saying it was from Beatrix. She looked at it. "Is this...a garnet?"

Zidane told her that if she was willing to make an effort, she would shine just like the garnet, and that her people would need her when she felt like she was ready. She smiled and thanked him. "I have to apologize for using you guys as an excuse to run away from my responsibilities..."

Zidane told her it was fine, as long as she was honestly wanting to be with them. She nodded, and looked over to Melodi, who was standing as she watched Dagger talk with Zidane. She looked back at Zidane, and asked if she could borrow his knife. He pulled it out and gave it to her, and she thanked him. Melodi walked a bit closer, and Dagger turned to them as she smiled. "Guys... remember the way I was...for me."

As Dagger ran towards the edge of the platform, Melodi tried running after her. Zidane grabbed her arm, and shook his head. She turned her head, and watched as Dagger brought the knife to the back of her head. With the knife, she cut the better half of her hair, and let it flow against the wind. She stared long and hard at her kingdom, and she vowed she would come back a better queen. She turned around to face her friends, and Zidane nodded his head as he approved, and Melodi walked up to her. She stopped right in front of her, and gave a very warm and sincere smile. They both stared at their reflections in the water, and Dagger sighed.

"I'll become a great queen one day," she said as she stared at her reflection. "And I know I'll have you and everyone else supporting me along the way."

"We've come a long way, Dagger," Melodi said as she tilted her head. "Let's keep growing."

**ȶ**

Aboard the Hilda Garde 3, Zidane, Dagger and Melodi walked into the room. Eiko and Steiner watched as they came in, and Eiko was shocked about her hair. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What happened!? What happened to your hair!?"

"P-P-Princess! what have you done!?" Steiner asked as he looked at the princess. Eiko glared at Zidane, and was quick to blame him for 'breaking her heart', to which Melodi sighed. Steiner asked if it was true, and Zidane protested saying he didn't do anything and didn't like her.

"Zidane's right, Eiko," Dagger said as she looked at the young girl. Eiko was again shocked to hear her speak, and so was Steiner. Dagger apologized for having made everyone worry, but Eiko was alright with it. She was more shocked that Dagger cut her hair.

Zidane looked over to everyone, who had walked inside a while ago. He knew it was too early to celebrate, and asked Erin if she knew where their destination was. She turned around, and nodded her head. "Yes, Ipsen's Castle on the Forgotten Continent!"

Everyone turned their heads as they watched Melodi. She didn't move one bit, and Zidane knew he had to bring it up. Everything went silent, and he walked up to her. She was having a hard time breathing, because everything that had ever happened to her started with that cursed castle.

"...Why are you guys going to that place...?" she asked. She didn't turn her head or anything; she was in shock. Zidane told her that the castle had a seal they needed to break in order to go to Terra through the Shimmering Island. By going to Terra, they would be able to find out about Kuja and what he really aims to achieve. She took a deep breath, and turned around. "I'm not going."

Everyone was a bit surprised with her response, and she looked out into the window. "When I was a little girl, my parents told me that...that castle was a forbidden place to go. My brother went there one day, and the day he came back was the day he destroyed Lillivale."

Zidane stood there staring at Melodi's back, and even though he couldn't really understand her thoughts on the castle, he really wanted her to come. Freya came walking up to her, and started to speak.

"Was it forbidden for a Yua to go there?" Freya asked. Melodi quickly turned around, and her eyes were as large as saucers. She composed herself after, and asked if Blade told her about her race. "No, actually. He told Hilda, who told us. I'm curious about the Yua. I've never heard of them."

"The—we're a pretty old race. We hid ourselves from the world because of a calamity that occurred some years ago," Melodi said as she looked out into the window. "It nearly wiped us all out, so we decided to stay together and keep the blood flowing. Majority of us left the village, and the few people who stayed were eventually killed by my brother."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eiko asked as she looked at the young spy. She didn't realize just how much she had in common with Melodi, but was really curious about her race. "Where is this place?"

"It's a forgotten race, just like the Forgotten Continent," Melodi said as she turned around. "As for the location, it's near the castle."

"Then we'll put Ipsen's Castle on hold," Zidane said as he came walking down towards Melodi. She turned around, and questioned why. Zidane smiled as he looked at her. "Because your brother told me to tell you to go back home. There's something he wants you to see."

He took out the key from his pocket, and held her hand as he gave it to her. "And this is from Doctor Tot. He said it's the key to Rose's house in Treno. See? You have a home wherever you go. Don't forget that."

She looked at the key, and clutched it in her hand. She really wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong. She looked up at everyone, and took another deep breath. "If it's okay with everyone, then I'd like to see Lillivale."

No one had a problem with that, and Eiko was very curious about her home along with Vivi. Dagger was curious about the environment she lived in, while everyone was just plain curious about who Melodi Cora was. They were going to see her past, even if it was probably just a pile of ash.

**ȶ**

The ship flew above where the castle was, and landed a bit farther from it. When they stepped out of the ship, there was nothing in sight. They were only able to see the castle, which was pretty far from where they stood. Melodi walked a bit ahead of them, and wondered if the magic barrier was still active even after the years had passed. She kept walking, and nothing popped up. She knew that the village would appear if a Yuan was in sight, but nothing happened. Zidane walked up to her, and he noticed the jewel attached to the choker she was wearing glowed.

"Hey, Mel. You're choker is glowing," he said. She turned around and faced him, and then took off the choker. It started glowing brighter, and she wondered what was going on. When she turned to face where the village was, it was glowing even brighter.

"My mom gave me this choker," she said as everyone walked closer towards her. She explained that the jewel inside was a jewel made in Lillivale, and wondered if it was glowing because of it. She looked to where the village was, and decided to raise her hand with the choker in it. The light shone against the sun, and in an instant the area before them started to transform. They were all shocked to see the entire landscape change into a valley of lilies. The whole area was as green as the Mist Continent, and in the middle of all the lilies stood a town—a town that surprised Melodi. "But... I saw it destroyed..."

"What a beautiful place!" Dagger exclaimed as she started walking a bit forward. Steiner was behind her, and they stood right in front of the entrance. Everyone started walking inside the village, but Zidane waited for Melodi. She was still having trouble realizing that a town stood before her. She shook her head though, and walked inside with Zidane as she put her choker back on.

They reached the center of the town, which had a fountain with some birds chirping. There were a lot of houses, and some stalls with foods and such. There was no one in sight, and Melodi wondered if there were even people living. Of course, as soon as that thought passed, a row of men in armor wielding swords appeared around them. Melodi was quick to bring out her sword, but everyone else just stood on guard. Everyone stood still, until an old lady appeared from behind the men.

"Outsiders, what brings you here?" she said as she looked at everyone. She rubbed her eyes a bit, and took a closer look at Melodi. "Do my senses deceive me? You have the blood of Yua flowing in you, girl."

Melodi placed her sword away, and slowly walked in front of her. The men were still on guard, and she didn't blame them. She took a deep breath, and looked at the old lady. "I do have the blood of Yua in me, because I was from this town... before it got destroyed twelve years ago."

"A survivor... I see. You are the girl that he spoke of," she said. Melodi tilted her head in confusion, and the old lady cleared her throat before pointing at one of the guards. "Bring our leader and his wife here, please."

The guard complied, and quickly ran towards the right of the town. Melodi and the rest were a bit confused as to what was going to happen, but the old lady cleared it up. "Our leader is a kind man, but it is his wife who will pass judgment onto you before letting you pass."

Melodi crossed her arms and didn't understand why a leader's wife would need to pass judgment, or anyone for that matter. Everyone stood still on their toes, and hoped that they wouldn't have to resort to violence in case of anything. When the guards started parting, everyone saw a tall man walk in. He gave a warm smile to them, but moved aside when his wife came into view. When she looked at Melodi, her eyes widened a bit, and had a disbelieving look on her face. "Melodi...?"

When the young spy looked towards the wife, she was taken back. Maybe she was hallucinating, or hoped she was, because the woman who stood before her was the only person who taught her everything. "Rose...?"

Rose, the woman who she thought was dead, appeared in front of her. Her appearances didn't change much; she had short hair, and a few wrinkles from age on her face. She didn't know what to do, or how to feel. She was confused, happy, and shocked all in one, and she couldn't move. The leader of the town welcomed them into their home, and lead them all into his house. Melodi was still in shock, but Zidane was there to bring her to the leader's house.

**ȶ**

"How unusual, I thought, for outsiders to visit us," the leader, now known as David, said. He turned towards the team, and gave a warming smile. "But now I see you are the sister of the man who once destroyed this village."

Melodi lowered her head, but David shook his head. "Do not worry. We have overcome the grief that this attack caused us, but many of the Yuans who had left the village prior came back and revived this lovely place."

"I thought you were dead...," Melodi said as she looked at Rose. It was clear to her that Rose was killed by Blade when Lani explained it, but to see her mentor face-to-face was a whole different experience.

"I'm sorry for not being able to talk to you, but Blade instructed me to head back to Lillivale," she explained. "He asked me if I could transfer my powers to you, since he knew that you would need them. I did it, and then he took me here, where I've been hiding."

"Transfer your powers?" Dagger asked. "How does that work?"

Rose explained that Yuans had the special skill of transferring their powers to other Yuans, but once they did they could never get those powers back, and new ones couldn't be learned. She told them that since she came to live in Lillivale, she had given up the life of a mercenary, and lived the life of a loving wife. She turned her head to Melodi, who was still in shock about everything. "I know everything is coming to you so fast, but I have to tell you about your brother. He's being controlled by a man named Kuja."

"So, he's telling the truth?" Zidane asked, concerned in anything when it came to Kuja. Rose nodded, and told him that another man took control of Blade's mind, but Kuja was able to sneak in and take hold of that control. "So, how do we get rid of the control?"

"We're still trying to figure it out," Rose replied. Although Blade was the one who destroyed Lillivale, he was still cared for by the townspeople. Melodi couldn't understand why, since he killed his own people. He should be caught and captured, not be seen as some hero. Melodi shook her head, and got up to leave without saying where. Dagger tried calling out to her, but she was out of sight. Everyone was feeling a bit confused about everything, but Rose sighed. "Well, while you're all here, why not get a feel of our town? The people here are a bit cautious, but they're all still very friendly."

Eiko quickly left the house dragging Vivi with her, and decided to go sightseeing. She was really amazed and curious about Lillivale, and wanted to know what it had to offer. Vivi was surprised about the way the town was hidden, since it very much resembled how the black mage village was hidden. Dagger wanted to look for Melodi, but Steiner told her that it would be best if she was left alone, and mentioned something about soldiers not crying in public. Dagger complied, and decided to see the more greener side of the town along with Steiner. Freya wandered around the town looking at every little thing that was interesting, while Quina searched to see if there was food around. Amarant just leaned against a wall.

Zidane, on the other hand, was determined to find Melodi, and see how she was holding up. He knew that she wasn't going to go mute like Dagger did, but he was still concerned that something would happen.

**ȶ**

Meanwhile, Rose walked into the graveyard of Lillivale, and saw Melodi sitting down by two tombstones. Rose expected this, and walked towards her. She read the tombstones, and they read the names of her parents. She sat down beside the young woman, and stared at the tombstones along with her. Melodi looked at her direction, and sighed as she spoke. "Who made their tombstones?"

"Blade," Rose replied. Melodi scoffed, and couldn't believe someone like her brother making graves for their parents, but Rose shook her head. "You know, you've changed a lot from when I last saw you."

"Well, what do you expect? You left when I was little, thinking you were dead," she said. "I didn't want to be alone, but with everyone leaving I just decided not to be close to anyone. I just focused on training, hoping I would get revenge, and then this happens!"

"You don't have to get revenge," Rose said. She lowered her head, and realized just what she made out of Melodi. "I know I taught you that you should, but I also taught you to live."

"And I am living, aren't I? I'm not dead," Melodi retorted. Rose shook her head, and looked at her.

"_Are_ you living? Or are you existing?" she asked. Melodi looked at her, and questioned what she meant but that. Rose looked up towards the sky. "Sure, you may be existing, but are you enjoying your life? Are you really living to the fullest? Cause right now, all I see is a young woman filled with hate and all she wants to do is kill a man. What happens if you do kill him? Does your life end there?"

Melodi didn't answer, but Rose continued. "There's more to life than revenge and killing."

"But he killed my parents!" Melodi retorted. How was she going to live her life if she couldn't kill the man who took everything from her. Rose sighed, and dropped her shoulders.

"You just need closure, and sometimes killing the person responsible for it doesn't help," Rose said as she looked back towards Melodi. "I know you. Even if we haven't seen each other for a long while, I know you aren't happy with the person you've become."

"I've changed a lot from when I first started this journey," Melodi told her. She shifted a bit in her sitting, and closed her eyes. "But I find myself going back, and I feel like I can't escape the person I've become."

"Let your guard down," Rose said. Melodi looked at her, and mentioned how she taught her to keep her guard up. Rose chuckled. "Let your guard down in front of others. The people you travel with all seem to care about you, especially the princess."

Melodi questioned how she knew Dagger was Princess Garnet, and Rose scoffed. "I know someone is from royalty when I see it. Plus, she introduced herself as the princess of Alexandria."

Melodi chuckled at Dagger's formality, and remembered the key she had in her pocket. She took it out, and Rose noticed it. Melodi brought her hand towards her, and Rose picked up the key.

"This is the key to my home in Treno. How did you get it?" Rose asked. Melodi told her that Doctor Tot gave the key to Zidane who gave it to her, and she was giving it back to it's rightful owner. "I see. Well, it would be nice to show David what my life was before I met him. He's pretty interested in the Mist Continent."

"How are you and David?" Melodi asked. She knew Rose always had a rule about not falling in love, but to see her so happy in love really made Melodi happy.

"When I was brought here I thought he was just a goody two-shoes," Rose chuckled, and looked at the key. "But he really made me feel like I was more than some lowly mercenary. He made me feel like I was a queen, and that I was the one who really opened his mind to a lot of things."

"Do you love him?" Melodi asked. Rose looked up from the key, and towards the sky again. She took a deep breath, and looked at Melodi.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "We women who live the life of a fighter will sometimes be regarded as cold-blooded harpies or something, but we _can_ love. I know you'll find someone to love, too."

Melodi was about to say something, but then a scream was heard from the center of the town. She and Rose got up and quickly made their way towards the noise.

**ȶ**

When everyone arrived at the center, they were beyond shocked to see Blade staggering with blood covered all over him. Rose and Melodi arrived at the scene, and Rose quickly went to help Blade. Zidane and the others also arrived, and when they saw Blade covered in blood and being dragged into a house, they immediately went to Melodi. She was, yet again, shocked at what was happening.

"What happened?" Zidane asked as he looked at her. She didn't answer, and looked a bit pale from the event. When the old lady from before and David entered the house, she shook her head, and looked at Zidane before walking into the house. Everyone else followed, and just when they were feeling okay confusion hit them like a brick wall.

When they entered the room, Blade was lying on the bed, and made a lot of grunting noises. Melodi was confused to see Blade so defeated, and wondered what he had done. The old lady was trying to take care of his wounds, but he didn't allow her. Rose was getting frustrated and walked up to him.

"Why are you rejecting her help?" she asked. The old lady tried to help again, but he refused. She groaned in annoyance, but Blade continued to lay there with heavy breaths.

"I found out...in order to get...rid of his control...," Blade said as he tried to keep his breathing in order. "I must kill him...or be killed..."

Rose's eyes went wide, and David walked up to them. He shook his head and looked at Blade. "Did the man who has his control over you did this?"

Blade nodded, and Zidane cursed about Kuja. Everyone else knew that they had to defeat Kuja quick, or else Blade would still be controlled. Rose looked at Melodi, who simply stared at her brother. Blade shifted on the bed, and told them he did not want to be saved. Zidane was getting frustrated, and told him he couldn't die right now.

"This is...the only...way...to owe my family...," he whispered, barely being able to speak. Zidane looked over to Melodi, and wanted her to say something, but she could not. Everyone knew she wanted him dead, so it wasn't any surprise to see him in that situation. She continued to stare at him, and thought about the past. She had no doubt that he was really being controlled, since he was_ wanting _to die to be free from it, and with the talk she had with Rose she was really ready to change. She walked up to him, and held his hand in hers.

"All my life, I wanted to find you so that I could get revenge," she said as she looked at him. "But seeing you now, on your deathbed...I don't want that anymore."

Everyone was surprised to hear Melodi. It was evident that all she wanted was revenge, and she had based her whole life on that. She knew she would be wasting all those years for nothing, but in a way it allowed her to really grow as a person. She told her brother to have help, but again he refused.

"Let me die...so that I...may apologize...to...our parents...," he whispered. It was obvious that he was getting close to dying, and Melodi held his hand tighter. With her mind opened, she had forgotten that he was her brother—her blood. To see him die wasn't like seeing her parents die, but it bore the same feeling. There were plenty of times she regretted things, but that feeling had never been as strong as now. Instead of going down the path of revenge, she could have gone down a different path, but now it was too late to choose. She took one last look at her brother.

"Thank you," she said, though it was barely audible. "If...none of this had happened I wouldn't have met the people I know today. For that _one_ thing, I say thank you."

She placed his hand over his chest, and with a look to his sister, Blade was able to give a faint smile. A small light appeared from his chest, and made its way over to Melodi. She knew he was transferring his powers to her, and she nodded her head. His eyes slowly closed, and he took his final breath. The room fell silent as he passed away, and everyone but Melodi left the room.

"Damn that Kuja! He's gonna pay!" Zidane shouted as he clenched his fists. He had no heart for just killing a person who had taken his every order, and on top of that it was Melodi's brother. "We have to get him and fast!"

"Then we need to go to Ipsen's Castle," Freya said as she looked at Zidane. "The sooner we find a clue the sooner we are to Kuja. "

"But what about Melodi?" Eiko asked. Everyone went silent, and didn't know about the young spy. Zidane didn't want to leave Melodi behind, but the way things happened seemed like a lot for someone to handle.

"Didn't she say she wasn't going to Ipsen's Castle?" Vivi asked, recalling earlier conversations with the young woman. Zidane placed a finger on his chin, and looked at the floor. He really didn't want Melodi to leave them, since he could barely take the last time she did. But he knew that she didn't want to go to the castle.

"...We'll go to the castle," he said. He received a look from Dagger, Eiko, and Vivi, but he assured them. "After we're done with the castle, we'll come back for Mel."

Rose walked up to them, and she looked at everyone. She was very happy that Melodi had made such great friends, and didn't want anything to happen to them while they were there, so she was going to accompany them. Zidane looked at her, and wondered about what the other Yuans would think.

"I am _well_ above the age of eighteen," she chuckled. "And I know the castle. I also still have some fight in me despite losing my powers, so I won't be a liability."

Everyone seemed okay with it, and she was glad. Zidane took one more look at the house Melodi was in before leaving, and hoped she was still willing to continue her journey with them. Rose looked out into the sky, and noticed how it was getting dark. She suggested they sleep so they could leave early in the morning, and everyone agreed.

* * *

To see how Rose looks, go here:  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Rose-363597301

"Are you living? Or are you existing?" is a line from one of Tyler Perry's movies called 'The Family That Preys'. As with all his movies, they hold important meanings and I really like them.


	29. Chapter 29

To view how Melodi looks, either look for her name in my profile, or go here:  
www**.**Swirl3y**.**Deviantart**.**com/gallery/#/d3f4e6w

To see how Rose looks, go here:  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Rose-363597301

**A/N:  
**In case some of you are wondering, Melodi is a red mage/red wizard. They can use low-leveled/mid-leveled black/white magic, and can wield an array of weapons but she only uses her sword. As for magic, she'll only use some.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter XXIX:  
****The change of me**

Rose led the team towards Ipsen's Castle in the morning, but they were curious about the Yuas and why they were so against visiting the castle before the age of eighteen. Rose explained that the castle was a dangerous place to be, and without proper equipment one could die within it. It was also a rite of passage for some, showing one was ready to fight in the real world. Both Rose and Melodi had left the village well before the age of eighteen though, so this didn't apply to them as they were already fighting in the real world.

"This castle has been here for five thousand years, or so they say," Rose said as she walked. "The Yuans came here about a few years before that, but we were just visiting from another planet."

"Wait, you guys are from another planet, too!?" Zidane asked. He looked at Rose, who simply nodded her head. Zidane was shocked, and told her about Kuja. "He's from a planet called Terra."

"Really? I don't remember the name of the planet where the Yuans came from," she said. "But we were only supposed to serve as overseers as Gaia grew on it's own."

"What do you mean by 'we were only supposed to'?" Freya asked. "Did something happen to your race?"

"Yes, actually. Some of the people in our race advanced in their magic, and later left the village to preserve that magic and their new found race," Rose explained. "Unfortunately, we heard that they all perished ten years ago on a different continent. I also heard they were able to summon creatures."

"Summon? Are you talking about the summoner's tribe on Madain Sari?" Dagger asked as she walked a bit closer to Rose. She placed a finger on her chin, and thought about the name.

"It could be, but if you'd like you could ask the elder in our town after we finish here," she said. Dagger and Eiko looked at each other, and didn't know their tribe tied in all the way from the beginning of the world. Eiko asked how she knew so much, and Rose smiled. "My mother would tell me stories about our history when I was younger, but she passed away when Lillivale got destroyed."

Eiko apologized for asking, but Rose shook her head. Despite the fact she left the village in her teens, she felt like she was ready to leave her mother's nest. Of course, like any mother, she was upset that her daughter was leaving, but proud at the same time because she would be making a life for herself. Dagger was surprised to hear how mature Rose was when she was younger, and asked how it felt not having her parents around. Rose chuckled. "It's a different experience, but you can't always hide under their wings. You have to learn how to spread your own wings, and be your own person, my dear."

Dagger thought about what the older woman said. They continued their walk, until the reached the castle. Zidane looked at it, and noticed it was a huge, weird looking castle. He even commented on how it looked upside-down. He looked around, and then at everyone else. "Alright, aside from Rose, I'll take 3 of you with me. The rest of you secure this spot."

The rest nodded, but a certain redhead looked at their leader, and called his name. Zidane asked what was up, and he crossed his arms. "I work alone. Always have, always will. I don't know why you bother carryin' dead weight all the time."

Zidane didn't know where he was getting at, and Rose looked at Amarant. "Oh my, I'd recognize that hair anywhere. You must have been working with the auction house in Treno, right?"

Amarant scoffed, and looked at the redheaded woman. "Yea, and I used to see you there. I know you were a solo mercenary named Crimson Rose."

"Oh dear, that was a very long time ago," she explained. "But I've given up that life. It was certainly nice working alone, but—"

"And working alone beats working in a team any day," he said as he interrupted Rose. She stood silent and wanted to know what Amarant knew about working alone. "And I'm gonna prove it. Hilda said there's some key here to break the seal, am I right?"

Zidane nodded his head, and Amarant crossed his arms. "Let's see who finds it first. I'll be going by myself, of course."

"Amarant! You selfish, ignorant fool!" Steiner blurted. Zidane told him to calm down, and started thinking on whether or not to let Amarant go. He really didn't want to waste time on having a silly race with Amarant, but he figured the guy wouldn't let up until he got his way.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but if that's what you want, it's okay by me," he told him. Amarant nodded, and quickly headed up towards the stairs and into the castle. Freya asked if he was sure about it, and Zidane told her that he couldn't change the way he thought. Rose smiled, and told Zidane he did a good job.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I think this silly little race will show him a valuable lesson," she said as she flicked a piece of hair from her face. "In any case, let's get going. I want you guys to show me what teamwork can do."

Zidane agreed, and brought along Vivi, Steiner and Dagger. Eiko, Freya and Quina stood out on lookout, and made sure nothing came their way. Zidane and the others walked up the stairs, and hoped they would be able to finish in a timely manner. When they entered the castle, they were met with the front foyer. Rose looked around, and sighed when she was filled with memories of travels. She told the group that she used to visit the castle after hearing about Lillivale's destruction to see what made Blade go crazy, but found nothing. She assumed that someone must have been in the castle the same time Blade went in, and after that was just a series of unfortunate events for everyone. As they made their way further into the castle, they noticed that it really looked upside down. Rose gave a friendly warning about the place, saying it was unpredictable, and everyone walked with caution.

**ȶ**

A funeral was held in memory of Blade, and Melodi was still unsure of how to feel. She knew the team went out to Ipsen's Castle with Rose, and she didn't mind since she wasn't going to go anyways. The people in the town all gave her their condolences, and she thanked them on behalf of her brother. She knew now that her brother was really never her enemy, but the person who tormented his mind to do such horrible things. Despite it all, she still felt a slight distaste towards him, and wondered if it would go away. She still hadn't received the closure she was hoping for after speaking with Rose, and wondered if she would even _be_ happy now that the biggest threat to her race was resting in eternal sleep.

As the people gathered all around the grave yard, she watched as the leader—Rose's husband, gave a traditional speech to the people. He talked about Blade's life, and how he was supposedly supposed to be the future of Lillivale. Many dreams were dreamt upon him from his parents and the elders of his time, but due to an unfortunate event he was unable to make those dreams come true. He asked the ancestors of the Yua to guide his soul back to the world, and that they will continue to protect Gaia. Melodi looked at him, and remembered when her mother would tell her that they had a very important role of protecting Gaia and all that she represented.

When David finished his speech, the people all walked up to the grave and placed lilies around it. She never understood why her people had such an affinity to lilies, but they were pretty. She had one in her hand, and when the people all finished placing lilies around Blade's grave she walked up to it. She bent down, and readwhat was engraved.

_Here lies Blade Cora  
__A man who did right from the wrongs in his life  
__A man who sadly leaves his dreams behind_

"To the next heir in the family...," Melodi said. She closed her eyes, and thought about what David said of Blade. She knew ever since she was little that a lot of people had hopes within her brother, and to see them all end with him seemed like a waste. She got up from the floor, and turned around. She spotted the old lady that she met from before, and walked over to her. The elderly woman gave her a warm smile, and Melodi gave her a pleading look as she bowed. "I want to fight for my people, and I want to learn how to use these powers that I've received from Rose and Blade."

The woman kept smiling, and took her hand. "Then come with me, child. There is a gift your brother left behind for you."

**ȶ**

The crew came upon an elevator, and reached the top floor with it. They saw Amarant already standing in the front, but Rose was more interested in the room that she didn't know existed. The last time she went to visit she couldn't get the elevator moving, so she examined the room while Amarant smirked at Zidane.

"You're late, Zidane, and I'm the winner," he said as he started walking down the stairs. "See how much time you lose by working with others?"

"...Have you figured out how to break the seal?" Zidane asked. Amarant told him to look at the wall Rose was looking at, and also told him to figure it out.

"It's no longer my concern," Amarant told him. Zidane asked what he had meant by that, and the redhead scoffed. "I proved myself right. I don't need to follow you around anymore."

He turned towards the exit, and gave a slight threat about how they would be enemies the next time they saw each other. He left the room, and Steiner wasn't please.

"How selfish! I can't believe him!" the knight in clanky armor said. Zidane told him it was his way, and that they couldn't change him. Zidane walked up to Rose, and examined the wall with her. He noticed little sphere mirrors on the wall, and took one down. It was a red mirror, and it read that its power was protected high atop a fiery mountain. He eventually took them all down, and read them one by one. They all recalled the four elements water, fire, earth and wind. As he and Rose walked down the stairs to meet the other three, Zidane told them that they were finished searching what they had been looking for.

"You were staring at those mirrors for a long time. Anything interesting?" Dagger asked. He told them that they most likely had something to do with the seal, but wanted to figure it out after they returned to Lillivale.

_M-Mirror... Return...to me..._

A voice was heard directly into the minds of everyone, and Zidane asked who was in the room. From the wall that he had examined came a terrifying monster with razor sharp claws, and it didn't look too please.

"Energy flow...interrupted...Energy to...Terra," the monster said. He looked over to Rose, who simply looked curious about the monster before her. "You dare get in the way of Terra's master plan...?"

The monster called himself Taharka, and demanded that they return his mirrors. Rose kissed her teeth, and asked him to learn some manners. This made him even angrier, and the team prepared for battle. Zidane and Steiner took out their weapons, while Dagger and Vivi prepared to fire some magic. Rose took out her rapier, and together everyone prepared to fight the monster before them.

Zidane and Steiner dealt the first blow, with Rose coming in after. She wasn't in top shape, but she was able to keep up with everyone else. Vivi chanted one of his stronger attacks, while Dagger made sure everyone was healed properly. Defeating the monster was pretty okay with just the three fighters, but when it went into compact mode Vivi's magic really shined. After a few more attacks, and a little help from some of the summons that Dagger had, Taharka was almost ready to give in.

A few more attacks were dealt, coupled with some of Vivi's magic. Tarkarka stumbled a bit in his attacks, and Rose was able to take notice. Luckily for her, she was still able to spot weak points in an enemy, and found the perfect spot in Taharka. She instructed Zidane and Steiner to keep him still, and when they did she aimed her rapier right to his forehead. With a quick motion she threw her sword, and it went straight to his head, causing him to fall over.

"One is all, all is one...," he said as he stood lying on the floor. "You'll never break the seal..."

He disappeared into thin air, and everyone relaxed as they continued their way towards the exit. Zidane still couldn't get over the fact that the castle looked upside down, but wasn't. Well, he wasn't really sure, since the who place was pretty weird. As they continued their way towards the exit, Vivi had almost fallen into a trap, but was helped by his friends.

"Are you okay?" Zidane asked as he helped the little guy up. Vivi was only scared, and Dagger wondered if they had activated the traps when they reached the top. Rose placed a finger on her chin, and wondered about it too. Zidane was just glad that Vivi was alright. "Let's go. They're waiting for us outside."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Freya mentioned that he, along with everyone else, won the race, which prompted him to ask about Amarant. No one knew what happened, and Zidane told them that he left the moment they got to the top. Everyone was silent, and Zidane wondered if he was still inside. Rose looked at everyone, and then at Zidane.

"Perhaps you should go look for him," she told him. "It might do that stubborn fool some good."

Zidane wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he agreed about looking for him. He quickly ran into the castle again, and tried looking for Amarant. He stopped when he saw the trap that Vivi almost fell into, and decided to check the lower level. He heard a voice coming from down below, and asked who was there.

"Zidane...? why did you come back...?" he heard a very familiar voice say. He walked over to the ledge, and noticed Amarant lying on the floor. He asked what had happened, but Amarant wanted him to answer his question, recalling they would enemies the next time they met.

"You say some strange things," Zidane answered. "The guys outside told me that you hadn't come out yet. That's why I came here looking for you."

Amarant made it clear that they had nothing to do with each other, and asked if Zidane had anything to gain from helping him. He couldn't understand the thief or how he thought, but Zidane didn't care about that. "You need help right now."

"You don't care...? you're willing to put yourself at risk to save me?" Amarant asked him. Zidane told him that he was part of the team, and that was all that mattered. He admitted he didn't know why he was doing it, but it went against his nature. Amarant looked at him. "And that's what being part of a team means...?"

"Isn't it?" Zidane asked him. He shook his head though, and told him they had enough to talk. "Let's get outta here!"

He helped Amarant up from the floor, and again they both made it towards the exit. They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Amarant looked over to Rose. She had crossed her arm with the other placed under her chin, and he was curious how she went through her life while being solo. So he asked her that.

"Oh? Well, before you so rudely interrupted me," she said as she gave a slight glare towards him. "I was going to say that fighting alone can only go so far. Believe it or not, you need people to help you along the way, because it's important to have complete faith and trust in at least one person."

Amarant nodded, and was kind of understanding what Zidane meant back inside the castle. As long as someone had his back he was certain he would be able to fight to his full potential without his partner back-stabbing him. Rose hummed, and looked out into the sky. It was amazing how much time they had spent in the castle, since it was almost night.

"Well, let's head back to Lillivale and rest up," she said as she started moving. "You guys have a busy day tomorrow."

**ȶ**

The night was by when the crew headed back to Lillivale, but Zidane stayed up a bit in his hotel bed thinking about everything that happened so far. He was glad that Melodi had a home to really go back to, but he wondered if she was going to stay. He figured she would stay since her brother had passed away, and that she would feel like there was no reason to continue. He was really nervous about it, but in the back of his head he felt like she would come along. It was getting confusing, but he would have his answer in the morning.

The next day came by, and the gang had rested well and were downstairs in the hotel's entrance. Zidane walked up to them, and wondered if they had heard anything from Melodi. No one did, and he wondered if she really was going to stay. Dagger suggested looking for her, and Zidane agreed. Rose entered the room, and greeted them all.

"Well, it looks like you're all ready, but you're one person short," she said as she looked at everyone. Zidane asked her where Melodi was, and she told them. "She's by the grave yard, no doubt. I was gonna go there and have a little chat, but I think we should all go."

Everyone agreed, and followed Rose towards the grave yard. When they reached there, no one was in sight, except for a young woman dressed in blue. She was bent down, and looked at the tombstones in front of her. It was obvious the young woman was Melodi, and they found it odd that she was wearing something different. They walked up to her and called out her name. When she turned around, they saw her in a completely different outfit, yet it seemed to suit her quite well.

"Wow, your clothes look so pretty!" Eiko said as she stared at it. The top was very elegant, and flowed against the slight wind. It was very breathable, and the color scheme of white and pale blue really made it feminine. She was wearing gray shorts, and brown boots with blue knee-cap guards, but kept her gloves.

"Thank you, Eiko. My brother left it as a gift," she said as she looked at the young girl and smiled. She looked back to everyone else, and they seemed a bit confused. "I assume you guys are ready to leave?"

"Are _you_ ready to leave?" Zidane asked as he stepped a bit closer to her. She retained her smile as she stared at Zidane, and knew he didn't want her to stay. He took a deep breath. "You found your home, and you don't have to get revenge anymore."

"You're right. But...," Melodi trailed off as she thought about it. She knew what she had to do. "Right now, my home is with you guys. I wanna fight by your sides, and the only way I can do that is if I go with you."

She looked up into the sky, and saw a couple of birds fly by. She brought her head back down towards them, and gave a really genuine smile. "The dreams my brother had aren't going to come true, but mine can. I'm not going to let Kuja step all over them, because I'm gonna stop him."

It was really interesting for everyone to hear Melodi be passionate about something, but for Zidane he was thrilled. Since day one of meeting her he has tried to uncover who Melodi Cora really was, and for him he felt like he was seeing the Melodi that she wanted everyone to see. Dagger and Eiko walked up to the young spy and gave her a hug, while Freya smiled and commented on her new personality. Everyone else was glad to see she was going with them, and Rose was especially glad to see her former student finally live.

"It's great to have you with us, Mel," Zidane said as he smiled at her. She returned the smile, and placed her hands on her hips. "Now, let's go find Kuja!"

"Wait," Melodi said as she started walking past them. "I want you guys to see something."

She walked outside of the graveyard, and everyone else followed close behind wondering what she was going to show them. She led them to a very secluded area, with a giant statue in the middle and a plaque on that statue. She held her hands, and walked a bit faster until she stopped in front of an old lady—the same old lady they saw when they first entered the town.

"This is Maya. She's one of the elders in this village, and the most active elder," Melodi explained. "She was the one who made this special place, and the statue commemorates all of the Yuans who died in the accident twelve years ago. She told me a lot about my race, but she also knows a lot about the summoner's tribe."

Dagger and Eiko perked their heads up towards Maya, and she smiled at the two girls. She walked over to them, and held their hands.

"It's been very long since I've seen a summoner," she said as she looked at Eiko and Dagger. The latter asked her if the summoner's tribe were a part of the Yuan race, and Maya chuckled. "Long ago, some of the Yuans started developing greater magic, and they left Lillivale in order to preserve these special powers. I've met many on my trips to Madain Sari, and they were a fantastic tribe."

"Wow, you really spoke with them?" Dagger said. She was surprised that they were really linked to the Yuans. "What else do you know?"

"The creatures you call 'eidolons' are the souls of past Yuans or summoners," Maya explained. Dagger and Eiko were beyond shocked, and didn't know that actual people turned into eidolons. Maya continued. "When a Yuan or summoner dies and have a strong affinity to the land of the living, they will transform into these 'eidolons'. You see, Yuans protect Gaia, so it is right when they say eidolons are Gaia's protectors."

It was really interesting to hear it from Maya, and she walked up to the statue. She placed her hand on it, and a light appeared around it. When it faded, she looked over to Eiko. "Tell me, my dear...do you hear the voices of our ancestors?"

Eiko listened in, and was indeed able to hear voices. She even sensed an eidolon in the statue, and told Maya about it.

"I have been waiting for a summoner such as yourself to come here," she told Eiko. "This eidolon yearns to help you all, children of Gaia. It would be an honor for them to help you, so please, my dear...extract the eidolon from this statue."

Eiko gasped, but complied with the woman. She placed her hands on the statue, and a bright light appeared around it. She closed her eyes, and prayed for the eidolon to help her on her journey. When she heard the voices they were calm and relaxing, and the eidolon accompanying her was as well.

"Oh, it's Sylph!" Eiko exclaimed. She received a jewel with the power of Sylph, and looked at it. She was surprised that such a place birthed the beginning of the summoner's tribe, but she was happy to know where her ancestors came from. "She feels so gentle and peaceful."

Maya smiled, and wished them all the best on their journey to defeat Kuja. She knew they would prevail, and she knew they would return back safely. Zidane and the others left the area, and headed back towards center of the town. David, Rose, and a few other Yuans stood waiting for the crew, and they smiled when they came in.

"We will pray to mother Gaia and hope for your success," David said as he clasped his hands together. "We know you'll all do fine."

Rose kept her smiled and looked at Melodi. She walked up to her, and held her hands. "You've come a long way, and I'm proud of you. Listen to the advice you've been given, and you'll be just fine."

"I know. I'm gonna leave here a different person," Melodi replied. She smiled at her former mentor. "Old Melodi is gone, and I feel like I can be the way I was before what happened twelve years ago."

Rose laughed, and wished her all the best. She looked over to Zidane, who seemed a bit intimidated by the older woman. She gave him a small smile though, and whispered. "I expect you to take care of her."

He nodded,of course he would. Melodi looked over to them and was glad to know that everyone got along with her people. They all said their goodbyes, and left the town. Once out, Melodi took off her choker, and decided to hide the town until Kuja was dealt with. She had no shame anymore about hiding her race and town, but she knew none of them were really safe as long as the silver-headed bard still lived. She turned her head, and started walking with everyone to the airship.

**ȶ**

Aboard the Hilda Garde 3, everyone was talking amongst themselves on the deck of the ship. Zidane was looking at the mirrors he got while at Ipsen's Castle, and Melodi walked into the room. There was something on her mind while leaving Lillivale, and that was Zidane. He had been there for her all throughout their journey, and even when Dagger left to look for her mother he stood by her. Of course, she thought that was because he wanted to look for Dagger, but he really didn't speak that much about her when they were together. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't there, and she felt like he needed to know that.

"Zidane," she called out. He put the mirror away as he turned around, and when he did he had two arms wrapped around his neck. He was definitely caught by surprised, but when he looked at who was hugging him he relaxed. Melodi placed her head on his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt a smile from her, and he asked her what she was thinking. "I guess this is my way of saying thank you. You were with me for the whole time, and I've learned a lot because of it."

It was definitely odd to see her act so warm, but he wasn't complaining. Heck, this was what he wanted from her. As the hug continued, he felt his hands getting lower, and she pinched his neck.

"Don't get any ideas," She let go of the hug, and looked at him. It was nice while it lasted, but he couldn't have helped himself. She smirked at him, and placed her hands on her hips. From the deck, Eiko was peeking on the two teens, but Steiner scolded her on how it was a bad thing to do.

"But she was hugging him!" she exclaimed. Dagger was looking along with Eiko, but it wasn't as obvious as the young summoner, so no one really noticed. She knew one day Melodi would have to listen to her heart, and she was glad to see her stubborn friend do so. Maybe it was the same as her, but she felt like after having visited Lillivale she needed to change. Whereas Dagger cut her hair, Melodi changed her outfit, but that was because it was a gift from her brother. Everyone else was looking but Steiner, who insisted it was a bad thing to do. Especially since the same thing happened when he was with Beatrix.

"Do you think she loves him?" Eiko asked. No one really knew, since Melodi was a hard character to read. But with the changes that occurred, maybe she was going to let them in her heart. Freya crossed her arms and looked at the little girl.

"I think that's something you'll have to ask her," she said. Eiko wondered if she did, since she gave him a hug _which_ was pretty rare from her. Maybe she only thought about him as a friend, and made it a friendly hug. Maybe she did need to ask, since it was killing her to know.

* * *

Melodi's new outfit:  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Melodi-s-new-outfit-363597937?q=gallery%3Aswirl3y%2F26091998&qo=0


	30. Chapter 30

**To see Melodi's new outfit:  
**www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Melodi-s-new-outfit-363597937?q=gallery%3Aswirl3y%2F26091998&qo=0

**A/N:  
**In case some of you are wondering, Melodi is a red mage/red wizard. They can use low-leveled/mid-leveled black/white magic, and can wield an array of weapons but she only uses her sword. As for magic, she'll only use some.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter XXX:**

**And the journey continues**

"Listen up, everyone!" Zidane shouted as everyone came back from the deck. They walked over to the bridge, and looked at the thief. "Let's sort out what we found in the castle."

Zidane explained to the rest that they found a mural on top of the castle with a map of the world, and that it had 4 mirrors on it. There was writing on the mirrors in a language that only Zidane could read, and each mirror explained about a power that was protected. They read that the power was protected by a tornado, the shaking ground, high atop a fiery mountain, and underwater, surrounded by the earth. The mirrors were also represented by the colors of red, green, yellow and blue. He was sure that all of the mirrors were pointing towards the locations that would help break the seal, and the monster they faced gave them a clue about the seal before it died.

_One is one. All is one._

"So, what do we do?" Dagger asked. "Are we going to take each location one by one?"

Zidane told her that they had to destroy the seals all at once, and Eiko wanted to know if they were going together like usual. Zidane shook his head, and told everyone that he was going to drop at least two at each location, but with the odd numbers three would end up in a party.

"I see. Hey, then I'll go with Dagger and Melodi!" Eiko exclaimed. Zidane raised his eyebrow, and wanted to know why. Personally, he was going to take Melodi with him and have anyone take Quina. Eiko pouted, and placed her hands on her hips. "It's called 'ladies first,' Zidane! And we girls have things to talk about!"

He wondered what she meant by that, but shook his head as he turned to Melodi and Dagger. He asked them if they were alright with the pairing, and they were. Dagger asked where they were going first, and Zidane was about to tell them until a crew member interrupted him.

"One of the locations you mentioned is just south of us!" Zidane asked if he had been listening and the sailor told him that he was confident in his sense of direction. "'My power is protected underwater, surrounded by the earth.' the location must have something to do with water; why not go there first?"

Zidane thanked the sailor, and he told them that they could go to him if they forgot the location. He also told them to prepare before leaving, and Zidane raised his eyebrow as he turned over.

"You can relax, buddy. You're beginning to sound like someone I know," he took a quick glance at Steiner, who was a bit confused by the remark. He turned over to Erin, and told her to go. She started the airship, and they started flying to their next location. Melodi walked out to the deck, and watched as they left Lillivale. Since she received a new sword from Kuja's hideout, it wasn't as sturdy as her old one, so she got a new one from Lillivale. It was one of their standard swords, and the blade was stainless silver steel while the handle was also made out of silver. The center of the handle had tiny aqua gems on it, and the whole sword in general had a blue tint.

She liked her old sword the most though, since Rose had won it from an auction. The handle was very well crafted with an inverted swirl hanging around it, and the centerpiece had a heart design on it. The swirl was navy blue while the centerpiece heart was a light hue of blue. Zidane came in walking after, and noticed the choker she had. "Hey, I see you didn't leave the choker behind."

"Huh?" she asked. He pointed at her neck, and she touched her choker. In truth, she was debating on whether to leave it behind and place it on her mother's grave, but Maya told her that the stone would reveal her home to her, so she kept it. "Yeah, I'm glad I still have it. You know, when I was younger I thought about throwing it away. I didn't want to be reminded of my parents."

"But you were able to find your home because of it," he said. She smiled and nodded. She was glad she didn't throw it away, and wondered if her mother gave it to her for a reason, or simply because she wanted to. Zidane looked towards Lillivale, and then at Melodi. Her home was exactly like her; mysterious. He was even amazed at how it concealed itself up, or how they even got to know of a place called Lillivale. He was thankful that she decided to come along but he really wondered if the reason she came was true, so he asked. "Is Kuja the only reason you're coming along?"

He expected the woman to glare or tell him to stop flirting, but she turned and looked a little uncertain. "I'm a little scared of fighting Kuja, since I thought Blade was the strongest person in the world, but he was beaten _by_ Kuja. Which is why…"

She turned to Zidane and walked a bit closer to him. "Which is why I need you there with me. I'll admit that much, since you're very encouraging."

"You...wha...?" He blushed. It wasn't so much of what she said that made him blush, but the proximity of their faces, since his eyes met with the icy blue ones she had. Their lips were inches away, and if he leaned any closer they'd be touching. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and smirked at him. She patted his shoulder and walked towards Dagger and Eiko. He scratched the back of his head, and took a heavy and deep breath—that was very close. It was a shame he didn't pull his moves there.

**ȶ**

The ship flew around for a bit until they found something odd sticking out of the water. Erin examined it a bit closer, and the navigator told them that it matched the description on one of the mirrors. It looked like a shrine of some sort, and the ship landed as close as it could get. Zidane, Melodi, Dagger and Eiko stepped off the ship and walked towards the entrance of the shrine.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourselves?" Zidane asked as he watched the girls look around. Dagger told him it was he who suggested splitting up, and Eiko pouted her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. She asked if he didn't trust them, and Zidane shook his head as he shrugged. "It's not that I don't trust you…"

"Hmph! You just wanted to pair up with Melodi!" Eiko complained. The woman in question blushed a bit, but Dagger told him they were all fine. She asked where he was going to go next and who he was dropping off.

"'My power is protected high atop a fiery mountain.' I think I'll ask Freya and Amarant to take that location," Zidane said. Melodi and Dagger nodded, while Eiko shooed him saying that it was rude to make ladies wait. Zidane scratched his head again, and smiled at them. "I'll be back to get you guys soon."

As he left, Eiko gave a sigh of relief. "Well, now that the men are gone, we can do all the girl talk we want!"

Eiko started walking inside the cave, and Dagger looked over to Melodi. "…Girl talk?" she asked. Melodi shrugged her shoulders and walked inside to follow Eiko.

**ȶ**

Zidane and Quina were the last of the two on the ship, and the former wasn't so happy about that. He wanted to pair up with Melodi, but Eiko insisted she travel with her and Dagger. He groaned in annoyance, but he would be back with Melodi and everyone else in soon time. He and Quina got off the ship and entered the Earth Shrine, which was underground and of course dusty. Quina was pleased that Zidane wanted to go with him, and Zidane sighed.

"Well… I sort of got stuck with the leftovers…" he said, trying to put it in nice terms. Quina didn't have to listen to the rest, because he was happy. Zidane was confused, but Quina explained that there was in old saying in his tribe which basically meant that leftovers were good. Zidane sighed again and turned around. "…Let's hope we find something good in this cave."

They continued walking through the cave, and upon entering the first area the floor began to shake. The floor started rising and Zidane and Quina began to panic. They quickly jumped to the next stone, until that one started rising.

Eiko, Melodi and Dagger were also dealing with the same thing. The room was quiet but Eiko pounded her chest and told them that they scared the monsters away. Dagger sighed and was hopeful, and Eiko grew annoyed. "I hate it when you fret like that! That's why I always worry about you!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Dagger asked. Eiko turned around and told her she had a lot on her mind, and while the two girls were chatting, Melodi looked around. She quickly jumped when she saw pieces of ice falling, and pushed the two girls out of the way with her.

"Aiyaa! We almost flat like pancakes!" Quina shouted when he and Zidane jumped down from the last stepping stone. Zidane was hoping there weren't too many traps, and hoped Melodi was alright.

"W-What the—"

"It's a trap!"

"We gotta be careful," Melodi said. She looked around and brought her hand close to her sword. Another piece of ice fell from the celling and Melodi was able to block it with her sword. It shattered upon impact, and Dagger told them to run for it. Melodi placed her sword back and the three of them ran towards the other end of the hallway.

Zidane and Quina were able to make it to the place where they had to put the mirror, and they walked up to it. Zidane took out his mirror and placed it on the slot. Once he did, he heard a voice.

_"I've been waiting for you…"_

"That was too easy… it must have been disappointing for you," Freya said as she looked at the slot for the mirror. Amarant leaned against the wall and had nothing to say, while Freya placed the mirror down. Amarant got up from his leaned spot, and quickly looked at the mirror and than at Freya.

"Freya, stand back!" he shouted. She immediately jumped back, and a red, fiery guardian appeared from the mirror.

"It's just as Kuja said… he said I should expect intruders."

Zidane and Quina ran towards the entrance of the shrine and watched as the earth guardian floated down. He asked if he was under Kuja's command, but the guardian told him that they were the guardians of Terra. "Guardians of Terra…?" Zidane asked.

"Yes, we are the guardians of Terra. Filled with the power of Terra itself," the fire guardian said to Freya and Amarant. Freya asked her what Terra was, but the guardian was being difficult. "We did not become guardians to chat with mortals… we derive pleasure from ending your worthless lives…"

Amarant narrowed his eyes and basically explained that it was to prove how powerful they were. The fire guardian chuckled and looked towards them. "So you understand. But will that knowledge help you?"

"Foolish," Amarant said. The fire guardian looked a bit taken back, and asked what he meant. Amarant crossed his arms. "Picking fights with strangers in a place like this… I used to know someone like that. He was a loser… he refused to find beneficial ways to use his power. Instead, he'd seek out people to fight…"

"Amarant…," Freya said. The fire guardian interrupted their conversation when she asked what he was talking about. Freya got into her fighting position and glared at the guardian. "We'll show you what he means!"

"Interesting… but you'll regret this!"

Steiner and Vivi ran towards the entrance of the room containing the mirror. It was obvious that they were a bit frightened, well Vivi was, and the guardian mocked them by calling them weaklings. Steiner wasn't happy about it, but Vivi couldn't land a spell on him because he was too fast, and wondered if he and Steiner were enough.

"Master Vivi! A true man never gives up in a fight!" Steiner told him. Vivi wasn't sure, since he was so used to fighting with everyone else. Steiner shook his head. "We can defeat this monster if we work together!"

The wind guardian kept mocking them, and Steiner was getting angry. "Silence! I shall vanquish you!" he shouted as he took out his sword. He told Vivi that he would hold him down while he chanted his spells. Vivi wasn't sure, but Steiner trusted him. He ran towards the monster and Vivi took a deep breath as he prepared his magic, when Steiner held him down he was able to get in a spell.

"Kuja told us there'd be nine rats…," the earth guardian told Zidane and Quina. Zidane got snarky and told him that it would be just him and Quina, and asked if they were expecting them all. "Ah, so you're attempting to conquer all 4 shrines at once… how futile. What will lower life-forms do on Terra?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" Eiko shouted as she prepared her flute. The water guardian chuckled and spun his tentacles around. Dagger and Melodi brought their weapons close to them, and the water guardian glared at them.

"Then you will know true pain!" he shouted. Melodi brought up her sword and pointed it at the monster.

"Not if we show you first!" she exclaimed with confidence. She looked towards Eiko and Dagger, who nodded at her, and she ran towards the guardian. She jumped up on his back and stabbed him from behind, while Eiko and Dagger chanted their protective spells. The guardian used one of his tentacles to grab Melodi, and he threw her off him. She managed to land on the floor right, and threw her sword at him like a boomerang. From the magic she received from Rose and Blade, she was able to command her sword and made it spun around him. It returned to her and she used her fire spell at him. Eiko and Dagger came in with their summons.

Freya spun her lance around and landed multiple hits on the fire guardian. Amarant came in with his knuckles and punched the guardian a few times before she eventually blocked his attack. Freya used one of her dragon skills, which caught the guardian off guard, and attacked her along with Amarant. She threw her knives at Freya, who managed to block them all, but tripped over the guardian's tail as she threw it behind her.

Steiner attacked the wind guardian a couple of times and kept him down enough for Vivi to cast some spells. He chanted rounds of fire, blizzard and thunder at the dragon, and Steiner attacked him before letting go. The guardian swept his tail, which made both Steiner and Vivi slip, but they quickly got up and continued their strategy.

Zidane attacked the earth guardian with his dual-bladed sword, and Quina used a couple of skills he learned from other monsters. He used his might guard on them both, and they both jumped when the guardian used his earth shaking skills. Zidane ran around the monster and attacked him from behind, and once the guardian turned around Quina came in with his attacks. The guardian seemed to be getting weaker, but his attacks got a bit stronger. Since he was floating in the air he used a lot more of his earth shaking skills, and Zidane and Quina had to jump a lot because of it. The guardian spun around with his blades sticking out, and Quina got hurt a bit. He quickly drank a potion and Zidane attacked him a couple of times.

Melodi jumped off the water guardian and ran towards him with her sword in tow. She stabbed him with it while at the same time casting a thunder spell, and when she jumped back she aimed her sword at him and threw it. Once again, she used her skills to control it and brought it back. The guardian wailed in pain and fell to the floor. The girls huddled close to each other and watched as he succumbed to the pain and disappeared.

"All done!" Zidane said as he stretched his back. Quina wondered if everyone else was okay, and Zidane was pretty sure they were. In fact, he was sure they were waiting for him to pick them up. They walked back to the ship, and made their way to picking everyone up.

**ȶ**

"Fresh air! Finally!" Eiko said as she walked outside of the cave. Dagger walked out after her, with Melodi following not far behind. Eiko walked a bit ahead, and placed her hands on her hips. "Zidane is unbelievable… asking us ladies to fight a monster like that… oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong, Eiko?" Dagger asked. Eiko mumbled some words on how she forgot and that they were all alone. Dagger looked over to Melodi, who just shrugged. She was doing it a lot with Eiko, who was acting a bit weird to begin with. Dagger looked at her and asked her again. "What is it?"

"There's a question I need to ask Melodi," she said as she looked towards the brunette. Melodi cocked her brow up and looked at the little girl before her. "I've been waiting for a chance to ask you ever since we left Lillivale! You gotta give me an honest answer, okay?"

"Well, if you ask me the question already…," Melodi said as she smiled at the young girl. Eiko placed her hands on her back and looked down towards the floor before she looked at Melodi.

"…Do you love…Zidane?" she asked. Melodi were flustered and looked at Dagger, who seemed pretty curious herself. She turned away from them and crossed her arms, and wondered where the girl came up with the thought.

"But… why…?" she stuttered. Eiko told her she needed to answer, and Dagger even asked if she tell them. Melodi looked up at the sky and then down to her ring, and she thought of Zidane. She didn't know what to feel around him, and having just dealt with Blade and Lillivale, she didn't know if she could give an honest answer.

"Hey, it's the airship! Zidane's back!" Eiko said. Dagger looked up at the sky while Melodi grew a bit more flustered when she mentioned his name, and she gave a deep sigh. Eiko looked back to Melodi and Dagger. "Did you guys say something?"

Dagger shook her head, and Melodi looked towards the ship. "We'd better go," she said.

She walked towards the ship, leaving Eiko and Dagger behind. Eiko jumped and shouted for her to wait and that it wasn't fair to leave them hanging. Dagger couldn't help but chuckle a bit, since it was so obvious to her what her friend was thinking. Melodi didn't change _that_ much.

**ȶ **

Zidane walked in when everyone was settled. He noticed Steiner and Vivi talking while Amarant leaned against the wall, and Dagger was talking to Eiko. He wondered where Melodi was, and he looked out to the deck to see her talking with Freya. He walked over to them, and noticed that Melodi seemed a bit red.

"You look like you have a fever," he said. Melodi jumped a bit as she turned around, and saw Zidane standing right in front of her. She placed a hand on her hip and quickly composed herself. He raised his eyebrow at this, but decided not to ask. "So, did you guys have any problems?"

"No, it wasn't that hard," Melodi said as she looked down at her sword. "I've learned a few fighting tips, so I was pretty glad to try them out."

"Yeah, the guardian we fought wasn't so hard either," Freya mentioned. "I don't think they ever expected _anyone_ to appear."

"They were all talk," Zidane said. Freya agreed, but she told them that they shouldn't underestimate anyone on Terra just because the guardians were easy to defeat. Melodi agreed with her, and Zidane nodded. They all walked back to the bridge, and the navigator called them all over.

"Mister Zidane! I'm showing abnormal readings!" he said. Erin told them that the ship felt like it was getting sucked in, and Steiner advised them that it wouldn't be a good idea to get any closer. The only thing anyone knew was that it was the entrance, and that the people of Esto Gaza called it the spirit road.

"The path that leads souls to Terra…," Zidane said. Dagger wondered if it was a teleportation gate like the one in Kuja's hideout, and Erin told him that they were going to get sucked in if they got any closer. Zidane turned towards her and then looked ahead. "Keep moving forward! We're going out on the deck!"

He explained that if Dagger was right then they'd be able to jump into the teleporter, but she and Eiko weren't so sure. Melodi looked towards the deck, and wasn't really sure herself. Zidane smirked at them. "We'll be fine! Considering all that we've been through, this is nothing!"

**ȶ**

As the ship made its way towards the island it started shimmering, and a giant teleporter appeared from it. It looked like souls were getting sucked in, and when the ship entered the barrier surrounding it everyone walked out onto the deck. Eiko started floating upwards along with Steiner, who was having a difficult time, and Dagger looked around. She saw Vivi struggling to hold on to his hat, and Quina who was just lost. Freya looked up towards the peak of the teleporter, and started floating towards it along with Amarant.

Melodi looked towards the gap between her feet and the floor; she also looked around, and suddenly felt a warm hand grab hers. She looked up to see Zidane smiling at her, and she allowed him to lead her up. She was a bit cautious about floating upwards but Zidane lifted her up as he went to make sure everyone else was floating up. She watched him briefly before looking up to see a bunch of yellow spirits surrounding her, and when she was near the teleporter's peak everything went so fast.

The last thing she saw was water and crystallized trees with roads.

* * *

Wow, the big three oh. Hope you liked the chapter! ;)


End file.
